Little Wonders
by Crooked
Summary: A frightening accident leaves a certain F15 Eagle fighter jet as a baby sparkling and Optimus has taken him in to raise him. Of course, Megatron finds this to be an excellent opportunity to mold the perfect soldier… Finally Updated!
1. Baby Sat

_Title_: Little Wonders

_Summary_: A frightening accident leaves a certain F-15 fighter jet as a baby sparkling and Optimus has taken him in to raise him. Of course, Megatron finds this to be a perfect opportunity to mold the perfect soldier…

_Author's Note_: I did this when I was reading this other fanfiction about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turning into little pups. I just got giddy at the idea of my beloved Starscream turning into a babe. I'm excited about this!

**Edit**: Some grammatical errors fixed, OOCness fixed and other stuff…enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 1_: Baby-sat

How could have this happened?

It appeared no matter how hard he tried, Prime couldn't sway any narrow Decepticon's mind.

Starscream was stubborn and neurotic when it came to this exact point, and had no intention of leaving even a drop of the precious energon energy behind. Of course, Starscream was never the kind to ever be reasoned with; nevertheless, Optimus found himself getting more irritated and losing his normal persona of a cool, calm leader. What did he think was going to happen? That he, Optimus, would reach opportune levels with that _single_ block of energon (of course, they'd be one step forward) of achieving the ability to defeat Megatron? It was ridiculous – childish, really, to quote the humans. Although Optimus should've known better, he couldn't help but find himself become aggravated by such behavior.

Even after Optimus had shot the Decepticon down (leaving a rather nasty cut on his side) Starscream refused to let Optimus keep it, even for the sake of his own health. For a – once again, everyone – single block of energon. Would it have killed him to leave it behind? He probably _would_ be killed by trying to retrieve it again. The other Autobots were all the way still at the oil rig that Megatron and his cohorts were still occupying; Optimus, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe had gone after Starscream for the sake of the energon. If they could have the amount they stole, then it would be a serious advantage to their proceedings to get off of this planet and protecting the humans. Skywarp and Thundercracker were already far ahead of their seeker brother; did they not care for their own?

"Let go of this energon, Starscream!" Optimus urged as he pulled.

Unfortunately, Starscream didn't seem to care.

"_You_ let go of it, you slagging pathetic excuse of a leader!" he retorted, jerking the cube back.

"_Release_ it, Starscream!"

"_You_ let go!"

"_Never!_"

"Slag you, Optimus! It's _MINE_!" he cried, giving it a final yank.

Optimus grunted it was snatched from his grasp, receiving a surprised Starscream as he collapsed backwards. A flash of light suddenly blinded both of them, illuminating the entire environment for a moment, while forcing Optimus to cover his eyes and for Starscream to drop the energon cube. It spun in the air in almost slow motion, going, going, going… and then, both crimson and sapphire optics watched as it tilted and began descending upon a stunned Seeker.

This was going to hurt.

--

Optimus opened his optics to the sound of a child's wailing.

He had been unconscious for an unknown amount of time, but it was no doubt very short, considering he still felt the desert sun heating up his thick armor, the hard ground beneath him still as uncomfortable as it was hitting it. Moaning painfully, he rose to a sitting position that allowed him to see the surrounding area better. A cloud of dust lay like a blanket over the flat plains and was clearing steadily; no doubt the cause of that energon impacting Starscream and the ground. That had been odd…what was the light beforehand, though? Starscream at this point of time could not be seen, but that sound…

Rising to his feet, Optimus rubbed his head somewhat in an aching gesture. Sighing at the thought of having a wounded Decepticon on his shoulders, he simply decided that if he assisted the young one, it would not settle on his spark forever that he refused to help out someone in need. Funny how Autobot leaders turned out that way. Swiping the dust from the air, though doing as little good as it did, Optimus strode to the place where he had left Starscream last. There appeared to be a rather large dent in the earth, resulting from Starscream's incompetence, and in the middle…

Oh, sweet Primus.

Optimus had something akin to a short circuit the moment his optics settled upon the Decepticon.

Or, should he say, **sparkling** Decepticon.

The youngling glanced up, bright blue optics – not at all evil or a malicious red, rather as if they had just opened from birth – stared up at the Autobot leader. Optimus felt like he moved in slow motion as he dipped into the crater, all the while keeping locked visual contact with the sparkling. The little one said nothing as he approached, perhaps a bit apprehensive, but did not run away or cry as the blue and red Transformer settled before him. Optimus almost couldn't believe it. Starscream…had been transformed into a sparkling. Uncertain as to actually how, but he had. And one can't deny that he looked so cute! Though the moment was reserved for non-leaders only, Optimus spared it. Starscream had turned into a little sparkling.

For the sake of it, since the little seeker said nothing, Optimus asked softly, "Are you alright?"

The ivory one glanced up at him, big cerulean optics turning over Optimus' spark, before bringing his gaze down to his side in which he clutched tightly with an arm. Uh-oh. Optimus had hit him there in order to drop the energon…and now he was wounded. Cursing himself for such violent methods, Optimus reached over to pry the little one's arm off his side. Vital lubricant seeped out of his body, which still maintained its F-15 Eagle jet form, and Prime closed Starscream's arm around it again. Ratchet would need tending to this, if anything. Opening his arms, the Autobot leader gestured for the Seeker to come to him and said, as gently as he could muster, "Come with me, Starscream. It's okay…I won't hurt you. I'm going to make your scratch feel better."

Though Starscream seemed hesitant at first, shifting his gaze all around the scenery, as if looking for someone, and then turned back to Optimus. Pursing his lips, he meandered to his feet and allowed himself to be taken up by the larger Transformer, not giving a peep of objection or even a grunt. Straightening, the leader walked from the crater before making his way back to the base. As he did so, however, he contemplated why and how Starscream hadn't made a sound thus far. He was a child – children were prone to making sounds in order to show their emotions and the beginning stages of communication. Starscream, thus far, had remained nothing but silent.

"Here, look up for me," Optimus said thoughtfully.

Starscream complied, despite seeming a bit worried, and Optimus leaned forward to check to his if his vocal processor was working. It was, as a matter of fact, perfectly. Not a scratch or even a chip that might've caused it to go offline. So, he was _choosing_ to be mute. But it just didn't make sense. Perhaps it was because he was frightened, which would be understandable. Maybe it was even because of who Optimus was. Though Starscream appeared to remember nothing of their confrontation, or even their relationship, Optimus decided to just risk it by asking, "Do you recognize me, Starscream?"

Turning from staring and holding his side, the toddler gave the other a strange look. It seemed knowing, as if it was just on the edge of his vocalizer, and Starscream bit his lip in thought. Finally, he used a free hand to point to Optimus' Autobot sign.

"Yes, I'm an Autobot," Prime affirmed. Starscream then pointed to his Decepticon symbol, and from that (with a mental sigh) replied, "Yes, and you're a Decepticon."

Starscream nodded slowly, but still looked a bit puzzled. It appeared that he recognized his faction, but that was all it went past as, for he settled his head on Optimus' shoulder with a sigh and went into recharge. For a few moments, things were silent as Prime made his way back to camp. It was broken, however, by the familiar sound of two certain Lamborghinis rushing up behind him, and he turned at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's approach. They rushed to a halt, transforming as they arrived at his presence. Of course, they were stopped by short by the toddler asleep in his arms, clearly connecting him with Starscream.

Two mouths gaped as they finally came up to him, Sunstreaker saying, "Optimus, is that…?"

"Starscream, yes," the Autobot leader finished for him. "A very young, tired and hurt Decepticon."

"Where is he wounded?" Sideswipe asked, moving closer.

"Right here, on his side," Optimus replied, shifting and allowing the red Autobot a better view. "It's pretty bad, we best go quickly."

The three set off in haste, thankful for the flat terrain for once. Starscream didn't wake the entire time there, despite the fact that Optimus was running. It disturbed him, and he hoped that he hadn't killed the poor thing. It was hard enough that he should leave any person there to die, but having to have it be a _sparkling_…that was something that would rest on his spark forever and would grant him no respite. At last, however, they arrived at the Autobot headquarters, and Optimus took no hesitation in dashing like the pits to the medical bay. Ratchet was there, thankfully, working on some other ridiculous project when they arrived. Optimus lay the wounded Starscream on the metal bed, receiving a flabbergasted expression from the doctor.

"Ask questions later, Ratchet, he needs help," the red mech requested, gesturing to his wound.

The chief medic didn't take much hesitation either, dropping what he was doing to assist the injured sparkling.

Two hours and whole lot of tension later, Starscream lay bandaged and alive under the bright lights of the medical room. Adolescent optics flickered for a moment, taking in Optimus before they shut down again, once more taking the opportunity to go into recharge. The Autobot leader sighed, smoothing a hand over the little one's head before he murmured, "I don't think he remembers us. Only that we're of different sides, not necessarily enemies."

"We should be thankful for that, I suppose," Ratchet spoke just as softly as he wiped his hands. "I don't think I would like to see Starscream that young _and_ remember us."

"With his attitude? No kidding," Sideswipe remarked, settling his hands behind his head.

"It's very odd, too," Optimus continued, "He's chooses to not speak, even when I ask him questions. He just responded by hand and head gestures."

All three Autobots gave their leader an abnormal look. "That _is_ odd," Sunstreaker added, turning his attention to the toddler. "That doesn't seem like him at all."

"Perhaps not when he was this age," Sideswipe suggested.

Ratchet nodded. "If what Optimus says is true, then he doesn't know any of his present enemies _or_ allies. Megatron or his fellow Decepticons might've changed him to make him the way he is."

Optimus said nothing for a moment, suddenly feeling pity towards the young one. He must've met Megatron when he was very early in his life; the Autobot leader knew well that the silver Decepticon was as ancient as dirt, Cybertron dirt (that's old, mind you), and it wouldn't have surprised him to try and recruit to the youngest age possible. However, seeing Starscream as he was right then, Prime found it hard to believe that anyone would want such bad intentions with someone so innocent and inexperienced. He didn't even look like he'd reached his tenth vorn…

"Are we going to keep him?" Sunstreaker asked, examining the Seeker as if he'd never seen anything like it.

"I can't imagine giving him up to the Decepticons," Optimus replied, "He's just too…"

"**Innocent**," the other three said in unison.

"Yes, exactly…"

A sudden noise from outside the room distracted them briefly, loud stomps echoing in the halls, loud enough to startle the little one awake. Starscream jolted, shooting his hand over to Optimus' that was on the metal table. Smiling, the Autobot leader enfolded his hands around the little fingers, finding such meaning in the moment. That was, until Bumblebee burst through the door, causing the infant to hurdle into the elder's arms in shock.

"We have injured! Bluestreak, Hound and Prowl! We have…euh…?" he asked dumbly, discovering the certain odd factor in the room. "Who's…? Oh my, is that…?"

"Starscream," Ratchet replied.

"Be more respectful, Bumblebee," Optimus scolded as he held the trembling sparkling, "Ratchet, see to it that we get our warriors healed up."

"Will do, Prime," Ratchet replied with a nod before starting off with a surprised, and rather confused, yellow Autobot.

"We should get him something to sustain him," Sunstreaker then suggested after a moment, "like energon or something."

"Good idea," their leader replied. "Do you think you could find that for me?"

The twins nodded before dashing out of the room, leaving the child and the other by themselves. Starscream was still quivering somewhat, offering Optimus to settle him down by patting his back and crooning to him. He'd never done such a thing to anybody before, lest a child – sparklings were so rare anymore, it almost seemed like a miracle that Starscream, among all his Decepticons, would end up being the one just at the right time (or whatever the circumstance) to become the Cybertronian equivalent of an infant. And Primus, Optimus couldn't deny how cute it was (never mind awkward) that he was holding this little one so close, after he had gotten so startled.

Starscream eventually pushed back on Prime's shoulders, however, and stared up at him, those huge blue optics taking over the leader again. A small hand touched the elder's cheek, as if in recognition, before turning to his Autobot insignia again. Was he trying to figure out where he was? Or who he was with? Maybe…

"You can ask me anything you'd like," Optimus offered, patting him on the back as a reassuring gesture. "I won't scold you or be angry."

The little one paused a moment, continuing to stare while he bit his lip in thought. He then opened his mouth, as if attempting to begin something, when the door clicked open again. Frustrated, the Prime glanced to see who it was when the twins reentered. A cup of purple, glowing liquid was held in Sideswipe's hand, with his brother holding a larger mug of it.

"This is as much as we could take, but it think it'll be enough," Sunstreaker added, coming up to the table.

Starscream, to Optimus' surprise, looked actually relieved and pleased when he saw the familiar neon fluid. Holding out his hands expectedly, the golden Autobot gave the energon to the young one. He gulped it down as if he would never have any again, looking more parched than he had the entire time Optimus was with him. Once done, he held out the cup again, and Sideswipe refilled it, watching with just as much interest as his leader and brother. By the time the little one was sated, he had taken four cups and gently placed the beaker on the table before turning over on his hands and knees, crawling into Optimus' arms. There, he lay against the larger one's shoulder once more, quietly falling asleep.

"Wow, he really likes you," Sideswipe noted while sitting beside the table.

"Yes…" the leader replied as he held the smaller one close, "Which I find to provoke my thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?" Sunstreaker asked as he took the cup to wash it out.

"Just of how he had become such a neurotic, malicious Decepticon," Optimus stated while stroking the Seeker's back.

"We're not born _evil_," Sideswipe mentioned as he twirled around in a swivel chair, otherwise amused besides the amazing transformation of Starscream. "I just think that since you're the one who offered him shelter and, indirectly, healed him up, it wouldn't be much of a surprise that he should find you to be a guardian. Don't you agree?"

Optimus nodded, settling back with the little one on his chest. "It still just…baffles me."

"Doesn't it for all of us," Sunstreaker said. "You have to admit, though, he _is_ a pretty cute sparkling."

"I was just thinking that," his brother added.

"I thought that when I first saw him," Optimus remarked.

They all laughed softly, finding the thick irony of the situation. Silence then hung over them, three pairs of optics watching the tiny mech in Optimus' arms. Even in his sleep he was soundless, which didn't ease the leader's worry for the child whatsoever. He had to find a way for Starscream to talk, even if it took him a little while. It was somewhat a frightening subject on Optimus' behalf, since he had never handled sparklings before, and he had to get to the bottom reason to why Starscream was too scared to speak. What could've frightened him so bad to make him take a vow of silence at such a young age? The leader couldn't bring up the answers, unless he was abused or, in some way, taught to not talk.

Thoughts were broken, however, as the door opened quietly again, a yellow head poking through. Blue optics stared dumbfounded, obviously Bumblebee, as he walked in again and noiselessly shut the door behind him. "Starscream…" he whispered, walking up to Optimus. "How'd he get like this?"

The twins rested their attention on Prime at this, before the leader sighed. "I…I don't honestly know at this point, Bumblebee. We were practically playing tug-o-war with a block of energon until I let go and he fell back. There was this strange flash of light, then, and the energon exploded…and when I woke up, he was like this. I was actually the one who had hurt him before in his adult body, and he retained the injuries, unfortunately…"

Bumblebee nodded as he continued to stare at the little guy, his interested undivided. It truly was a miracle—he was an attractive baby, and would no doubt receive a great amount of attention from all the Autobots. Would they raise him to be good? Or would the evil planted in him still remain, even though he was turned into a youngling? Optimus begged to Primus to make that not so. Especially not if the leader would become so attached to him…he didn't want to go through the heartbreak to see such an innocent child turn into something so…diabolical.

"Can I hold him?"

The voice once again shook Optimus of his thoughts and he stared at Bumblebee for a moment, seeming to be disinclined to do so, before nodding. If he got _too_ attached, either by keeping the little one for himself or not allowing the other near him, then he would be earning some serious complaints from the Autobots. Opening his arms, the yellow Autobot took the tiny form into his body and held him there, looking comfortable with the infant in his limbs. The picture was actually quite adorable, the two of them and all, and Optimus couldn't help but want to take a still life for the sake of looking back on it later. The idea, however, dismembered when yet again the door opened and a white face poked through.

"Optimus, I know you're busy with the sparkling, but could you help me for a second?" Ratchet asked, his face a bit smudged with lubricant.

The Autobot leader nodded as he rose to his feet, giving one last reluctant look to Starscream before exiting in the hall. Following the doctor down the corridor, Optimus noticed at the end three Transformers leaning against the rock wall as their wounds took a toll on them. The Decepticons had seriously done their damage this time.

"There's a new virus associated with Prowl," Ratchet explained, "I wanted you to check it out before I proceeded to remove it."

"From the Decepticons?" returned the leader.

"I'm…not quite sure. It could be from the organic environment of the planet, but it's something I want you to check out before I resort to sticking my hands into the wrong places," the medical office replied.

Prime nodded as they entered the main control room, reaching the three wounded ones. They sat in front of Prowl, who groaned at them in recognition, before taking a look at his infected leg. It was as if something had managed to melt and score the metal, leaving it wide open and continuing to rust. Optimus stared at it in alarm, realizing that this could very well be a spreadable disease and, therefore, nodded at Ratchet. The doctor filled in the space where the Autobot leader was sitting beforehand, and went to work on his problem.

A wail suddenly cracked the other offending noises, sending a jolt through the room as thoughts were shattered like glass.

Whirling back around to face the hall, Optimus realized a very petrified Sideswipe zooming out of the door and down the corridor. Prime himself was already very aware of what had just occurred, and the Autobot leader took no hesitation to run back to meet them, Bumblebee finally emerging from the medical bay with a very upset Starscream in his arms.

"What did you do_?_" Optimus asked desperately.

"I did nothing! You left, he woke up and started crying! I swear, I didn't do _anything!_" the yellow one cried, lifting the poor sparkling up.

Optimus reached out his arms and Starscream immediately reacted, nearly jumping from Bumblebee to the other. Trembling, sobbing, he took hold of the bigger Autobot as if he were just going to just poof into thin air. Guilt immediately weighed on the leader, once again cursing his unknown knowledge for children. Optimus held the little one, cooing and rubbing his back, before Starscream managed to calm down to the point of sniffles, but his clutch on Optimus did not recede.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked softly, attempting turn the little one's face towards him.

Starscream refused, ducking his head into the elder's neck to hide in complete fear. His grip on the elder was strong, quivering, an obvious sign that he probably thought that he was in a dangerous situation with the leader gone. Odd, such a reaction was certainly unexpected…but what could've possibly…? It suddenly dawned on him.

"Bumblebee, you opened the door too hard and you scared him," Optimus then scolded, "Now I understand why he was so afraid."

The yellow one started, attempting at his defense, only to then drop his head in defeat a moment later. "I'm sorry…"

Optimus sighed, glancing at Starscream who gazed up slightly from his hiding place. Optics moved to where Bumblebee was, just over his shoulder, and the yellow Autobot noticed this, saying gently, "I'm sorry, Starscream. I didn't mean to scare you."

The little one said nothing, simply staring at him for a moment before he gave something akin to a nod and set his head back down on Optimus' shoulder. Well, that offered only _more_ questions…most of them coming from the Autobots who hadn't already met the sparkling as he was. Turning to them, Optimus made a quieting gesture from their abrupt chattering that silenced them immediately, shock springing to their faces as they realized the child was a Decepticon. Sighing and realizing he should just get it over with, brought the little one into the view of his colleagues. They stared, baffled, the first one to speak was Sideswipe. "Isn't he cute?"

Collective nods, some of them distant from distraction, came from around the room as Optimus knelt in the middle. Starscream glanced around warily, looking at each and every one of them with apprehension. Why was he so afraid of them…? Did he recall that at one time they may have wanted to harm him, and that's where he received such fear? Perhaps, but the statement couldn't be backed up, for Starscream opened up a little, simply resting on Prime's lap as he took in all the blue optics around him. He said nothing, his optics still a bit moist from the earlier encounter, but still seemed to be curious, if not a little wondered, about the Autobots around him.

"Do you recognize them, Starscream?" Optimus asked, wondering if he would find the same connection of all of them being apart of the same group.

The sparkling paused a moment, taking a glance around before he gazed back at the leader, once again pointing to the sign of the Autobots. Then he moved a pointed finger all around the room, and then once again moved his attention back to the Autobot signal. Prime nodded with a smile. "Yes, they're all Autobots. Good job."

At this, a smile suddenly brightened the baby Decepticon's features, and in turn made Optimus beam back as well. Then, all to their surprise, Starscream wiggled from the leader's grasp, walking proudly over to a few empty metal boxes. Tapping his lip in thought, the little one then pushed three boxes before the group, grabbing Sparkplug's marker (before running away from the humanoid, of course) and placing a '1' on the largest box, and '2' and '3' on the smaller ones. With his finished work, Starscream then clambered onto the largest box and pointed at Optimus.

"Leader," Bluestreak suddenly piped up. "He knows you're the leader."

"Or a father," Wheeljack added.

Starscream nodded enthusiastically, clapping his hands together for emphasis. From there, he then took his place on the second box, pointing at himself.

"And he's the second-in-command!" Hound exclaimed. "Or, er, the son…"

Once again, the little one clapped and nodded, obviously enjoying how they were able to understand him quickly. Finally, he leaped down upon the third box, shifting a hand so that it took in all the rest of the Autobots.

"Ouch," Sunstreaker muttered, "We're last."

From his reaction, Starscream then returned with a soft laugh, smiling as he did so. All the Autobots jumped in surprise, as they were used to Starscream's evil chortle rather this sweet, gentle laugh. Optimus smiled deeply from his reaction, thinking of the possibility that he was more for showing his intentions and emotions rather than speaking of them. It was an interesting concept, but Optimus didn't find himself regretting it. "You're very intelligent, Starscream," he said instead, opening his arms, "You did wonderful."

The sparkling laughed again, running to his arms and giving the leader a huge hug. A collective 'awwww' sounded in the room, adding for yet another sweet moment. How could such a malicious Decepticon come from this lovable, expressive little one that seemed to enjoy other's happiness rather than scold on it, which his adult figure once did? Optimus almost didn't want to find out. Half of it was no doubt due to the war. This little child, thrust into a situation of death and pain and hurt, despite his lectures on how 'exciting' it was. Did he want to sacrifice happiness, and love and joy for the sake of 'excitement'? Optimus couldn't find himself believing that.

At least for now, he could trust himself to enjoy these moments. Children are what brought the beauty into this world…

"Hey… What should we do when Megatron finds out about this?" Ironhide suddenly brought up.

Oy vey.

--

A/N: This turned out really well for a first chapter! Read and review, please!

A big thanks to my beta reader, Jason M. Lee. He's such a big help! I would probably die without him. :nods: Much hugs!!


	2. Bonding

_Author's Note_: Long update, I know! I'm sorry! Hopefully now that one story is done, I can be a little more occupied with this one. (shot) So much to do, so little time…(head bleeds excessively).

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformer.

_Chapter 2_: Bonding

A terrible coughing woke Optimus from his recharge.

Rolling over on the berth, he unhitched himself from the energon mainframe before rising to his feet. Groggily, he wandered from his room and first went to check on Starscream, who was across from him to ensure that if anything went wrong, then Optimus wouldn't have to go far to get the child. Especially with Megatron in mind, which was something he honestly didn't want to think about now. Entering his room quietly, he did not proceed to flick on the light, just for the sake of the sparkling. Rather, he kneeled by his bed in the darkness and with a touch on his arm, said, "Are you feeling sick, Starscream?"

The little one nodded, being dragged into another coughing fit. Fear stroke through the leader at the sound of his suffering, but forced himself to remain calm as he said, "I'm going to get Ratchet, okay? I'll be right back."

Once again, Starscream nodded and rolled over uncomfortably, trying to get relaxed on the cold berth. Standing, Optimus left him to get the doctor, finding his legs going faster than his CPU was working. He arrived swiftly at Ratchet's door and knocked hard, not wanting to waste time, and almost immediately it was responded by an irritable ivory Autobot.

"Dear Primus, Optimus, don't you realize what time it is?" he started, "It's two in the morning…"

"Starscream is coughing and won't stop," the leader replied, his tone desperate. "I'm afraid for him."

The doctor stared at him for a moment, then nodded as he rubbed his optics tiredly and left the room. Following him down the corridor, Optimus begged to Primus that nothing was seriously wrong. He had just grown too attached already, and it would be unfair for all of them if Starscream was ripped from their hands at this point. Everyone seemed to really accept him and enjoy his presence, no matter where he came from. Arriving at Starscream's room, Ratchet took no hesitation to flick on the light, and to their horror, a dark pool of essential lubricant surrounded the child.

"Oh my—this is bad," the doctor gasped, rushing over the little one while tearing away the wires from his body. "I need to get him into surgery right away."

"What happened?" Optimus asked as Ratchet lifted Starscream into his arms, shoved through the door and bolted towards the medical bay.

"I overestimated his immunity systems, he's got internal bleeding," Ratchet said quickly, "It's filling his air vents and it's going to suffocate him if we don't blow them out."

The leader felt his spark sink in utter dread. How could have this happened? Starscream suddenly lifted his arm over Ratchet's shoulder, reaching for Optimus. Gulping down his fears, the elder reacted and touched him, more as a reassurance to them both more than anything. The poor thing…he didn't deserve this. It took only a few moments to get down to the medical bay, but several of the Autobots were up from their noise. Ratchet was the kind of person interested deeply in his projects, uncaring for the healthy, for the sake of the injured he made as much racket as it took get them better. As they arrived, the doctor ripped the offending bandages off and tossed a numbing agent to Optimus.

"We're going to need to put him in a deep sleep state," Ratchet explained, "I need to get under his armor."

"What happened?" Hound asked, one of the Autobots who was woken up.

"Is he going to be all right?" Bumblebee questioned softly.

"Where do I stick it?" Optimus asked.

"Just in his arm, right there," the doctor said with a point of his finger. He then became occupied with gathering some of his more necessary tools, leaving Optimus on his own.

The leader pressed the tip of the needle against Starscream's arm, but did not put in the liquid before the little one touched his limb. Glancing up, he noticed that Starscream looked apprehensive, afraid. Expression softening, Optimus smoothed a hand over his head and murmured, "Don't worry. I won't leave your side, okay?"

The mini Decepticon continued to give him a frightened look, clutching Optimus with tiny fingers. Completely afraid. Undesirable to leave his perceptive world to these strangers and this upsetting situation. "I _promise_," the elder urged, growing more desperate by the nanosecond, "I won't leave your side. I'll be here when you wake up."

For yet another moment, Starscream seemed to be reluctant, moistness even building up in those sky-blue orbs, but then nodded gently and squeezed his optics shut. At this, Optimus pressed the needle, allowing the fluid to flow into Starscream. There was a soft sound of foreboding, a plead, before Optimus noticed the little one become relaxed and fell to unconscious. Prime himself had a hard time holding his composure. Just a child. A little one, already so connected with the Autobots and Optimus himself. Clear lubricant was already at Prime's optics, blurring his vision. Please, please…please don't let him die.

Ratchet then turned back, all doctor and surgery, before he glanced at his cohorts, murmuring, "All right, let's get to it."

--

"_**Lost?!**_"

Skywarp and Thundercracker flinched.

Argh, and the report they had put in was actually putting it nicely. 'Leaving Starscream behind' was more of the truth than being 'lost', but this ended up causing them to be in a situation neither Seeker would ever suspect would come to pass. Starscream was an absolute yellow-belly, therefore it didn't seem logical that he would stay behind and not come back; whether or not one energon block was missing. It seems they underestimated his dedication in getting the energy source, for he remained to fight with Optimus over it. What could he have been _thinking?_

Obviously their leader had the same thoughts going through his _own_ CPU.

"He can't get _**lost!**_" Megatron snarled, throwing his hands into the air.

"B-but, we looked everywhere!" the purple and black Decepticon stuttered, sinking back into his cohort. "The only other thing is that he could've been captured by the Autobots!"

Megatron glared at him, only being further pursued in the idea of throwing him into the sea for a lesson well taught. "He's too much of a coward to hang around for that! We must find him, _immediately!_"

"Will do, sir!" the two Seekers exclaimed simultaneously.

Unnecessary of a second invitation, they skittered away from the enraged Decepticon lord's throne room to do his orders. The massive, lavender metal tower rose from the trembling sea as they parted from their underwater base and headed towards the sky, the pair looking skeptically at one another.

"This is _your_ fault," Thundercracker groused.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT! Besides, what _else_ could've happened? Starscream gave orders for us to get the energon back to the base, and we did!" Skywarp exclaimed, scoring past the cliff side and once again searching the desert plains. "It was his own damn fault that his bolt butt got left behind!"

"Well, it's _our_ job to find him now, isn't it?" the blue Decepticon snapped back, "The idiot can't have gotten far; let's just find him and get it over with!"

--

_A few days later…_

Starscream hummed softly, happily holding his cup of energon to his lips.

"Are you going to drink the rest of it?" Ironhide asked.

The mini Decepticon nodded cheerfully, lifting the cup up to the other as if in a toast, before tipping it back and letting it drain down his throat.

"Good, you want to be strong, yeah?" the crimson Autobot continued, smiling as he patted the little one's back.

Though Starscream said nothing, his only response was the empty cup that he held up to Ironhide again. The elder rose, reaching for the pint that held a larger amount of the special mix, and poured it for the little one. Starscream smiled and clapped happily, taking the cup and downing it again.

"You're always hungry, aren't you?" Ironhide continued, even as the little one offered his empty beaker again. "At least you're healing up again."

The click of the door brought the two's attention, a familiar Autobot leader coming into the room. Starscream suddenly lost his interest in energon and leaped off the berth, laughing joyfully as Optimus bent down to bring him into his arms. "Did you have a good time with your bigger brother, Starscream?"

Ironhide rose from sitting beside the bed, saying, "He's easier to take care of than most of our colleagues…"

"I don't find that surprising," Optimus muttered as he straightened and held Starscream to him. "I don't know how he does it."

"He must be secretly taking happy and obedient protocols or something," Ironhide grumbled.

Optimus laughed somewhat, patting Starscream on the back as he exited the room. Lifting the sparkling into his field of vision, the leader asked the little one, "Would you like to go outside today? To play? Yeah?"

Starscream nodded, grinning as he swung his legs between Optimus's arms. The leader smiled as he brought the little one down to him again, pressing a kiss on top of his head. The little one then moved, shifting so that he could rest on top Optimus's shoulders. Taking two palms, Starscream placed them on his cheeks and waved Prime's head back and forth, resulting a drunk walk through the hall. The two laughed, Optimus hoping that these types of moments never had to change. Why didn't they have more sparklings like this? Optimus even found himself amused at the thought that Starscream could probably warm Megatron's spark, which was saying a lot. Ironhide gave him a funny look.

"Are you taking those protocols, too?" he grunted.

"Optimus!" Skyfire, who turned the corner, asked, "Are you going outside today with the young one?"

"Mm-hm," the leader replied.

"You think we should see if he can transform yet? I'd like to see how well he flies," the ivory Autobot responded.

"That's not a bad idea. What do you say, Starscream?" Optimus asked with a glance up. Starscream nodded earnestly, holding out his arms as if they were wings. Prime did the same, making a silly sound like a 'woosh', and bringing Ironhide and Skyfire to exchanged funny glances.

"I think he's officially lost his CPU," the crimson Autobot muttered.

--

"Ready, Starscream?"

"Optimus, stop."

"Ready?"

"Don't do it Optimus."

"Starscream, Starscream…look at me. Are you ready?"

A nod.

"Okay then! Whee!"

Optimus threw Starscream in the air, taking him a good foot up before he came back down, safely landing in the confines of the elder's arms. The little one giggled gleefully, swinging his legs while throwing his hands up to emphasize his delight. The leader brought him up again and gave him an Eskimo kiss, wiggling him a little as he did so. Ironhide rolled his eyes, giving an exasperated look to Skyfire. The Seeker merely smiled, staring at his old cohort with an interesting expression. No doubt it was the oddest for him; Skyfire was once a scientific colleague to Starscream, the one who spent the most time with him thus far, and now seeing him not only as a child, but a happy child probably baffled him out of belief. The evidence was clear, however, that Starscream was indeed a very joyous sparkling with them, and even the aggressive nature that the blue and white Decepticon showed Skyfire was further denied at this point.

Nevertheless, even with testing from Ratchet, they still found the answer unclear as to why Starscream remained silent. Laughing, sighing, crying and coughing aside, he had practically had his mouth zipped from morning to night. They had all asked him questions, inquiries that were difficult to respond with simply hand gestures. Yet, Starscream managed it out, if he wasn't confused by the question itself, before giving Optimus a pleading expression. The leader would sigh, glance at the doctor who would warn him with a glare not to say anything, once more glance back at the sparkling who gave him the 'Help me' expression on his features. Except that with a child's face, it came with those huge, adorable blue optics and pouting face and…and…in the end, Optimus would elaborate and eventually Starscream would get his way by responding through silent communication. Ratchet eventually got fed up and left the little one for Optimus to hand on his own accord. He wasn't going to talk. Period.

"Shouldn't we try with a smaller cliff?" said an apprehensive Ironhide whom gave an even more uneasy look to the drop. "If he _doesn't_ know how to transform, then I'd say he's nothing short of screwed."

"Let's go down there," Skyfire ventured with an assisting pointed finger towards the left.

Optics moved to what looked like a kiddy playground against the edge they were leaning to now. In other words, it was a perfect match for the sparkling. Even Starscream seemed a bit more pleased when they arrived, walking on his own as he pointed at the cliff with a knowing look.

"You want to try to transform?" Optimus began his questioning, an already common practice when it came to the child, "Do you know _how_ to transform?"

There was a nod. And then there was a pause, expression changing from comfortable to seeming a bit puzzled. A hesitant glance was thrown in the twenty-foot drop, then coming back upon Optimus that seemed even more unnerved. Then there a shake…and then a nod. Then eyebrows furrowed in frustration. It was obvious that the baby was flustered, unsure of how he could respond. Another one of those ugly questions that seemed to puzzle him down to the bone, though he never gave up in trying to reply to it.

"I take that as a 'no'," Ironhide muttered, kneeling beside the little one. "I don't find his reaction very promising, Optimus."

"Just let him try to convey his message; I think he tells us that he knows, but can't do it by himself, is that right?" Prime suggested, curious optics moving to Starscream.

With that, there was a definite nod. That was another step forward for their sakes, and it left Optimus a little relieved. At least he had memories of doing it before, rather than having to go off of completely nothing. Still, there was demise amongst the team.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ironhide said almost quietly, giving a concerned gaze to the child, "I mean, I understand your intentions, but…still. He might not be ready."

"We won't know if we don't try," Optimus countered all the while taking Starscream by the ledge, who still seemed unsure and hesitant in the matters. A very puppy, pleading expression shifted from the leader, to Ironhide, then settled on Skyfire. There was a pause, Starscream wiggling away from Prime's confines before he began pacing, an odd thing in itself, continuing to stare apprehensively at the edge as if it might jump out and bite him. Silence retained beside the small pit-pat of Starscream's feet shuffling in the loose dirt of the desert floor, waiting silently for his own pace to take a toll. Then it stopped, a stillness holding the dust and heat in the air, three pairs of blue optics watching the spectacle as the little one moved again, slowly but steadily, towards the edge. It might as well taken him a century to get to the ledge, finally, before he tilted over to see his challenge.

What resulted was not a good omen—Starscream yelped and threw himself back, nearly losing his balance to the small cliff before Optimus caught him around the waist and brought him away from the evil thing. The leader hugged the youngling gently, all too aware that he was trembling violently from the sight. Ironhide gave Prime a knowing look; the blue and red Autobot sighed at this, before turning to Starscream and saying, "Why don't you like it? It's not that bad. Look—"

A whimper of fright escaped Starscream's throat as Optimus tried to bring him to the ledge and he backtracked, even falling down from attempting to get away from the offender. The leader gasped at this and took him into comforting arms once again, Starscream clutching to the other as if it was only Optimus was his protection against his worst enemy. The little one grabbed his entire arm, giving a very terrified gaze to the edge. This was not good. If it dealt with being afraid of heights, then Starscream was _definitely_ in trouble.

"I'm telling you, Optimus, not now," Ironhide persisted, the leader discovering that he was beginning to lean towards his reason.

"If we try to force him into something like this," Skyfire added, "Starscream, in the end, will lose his trust in you."

Prime held still for a moment, finding that he was losing his will to get Starscream to try and fly. So, he didn't like heights. That was obviously a big thing, to say in simple terms. If he didn't learn how to fly, then he wouldn't know how to escape when it became necessary. He'd probably have a better chance at survival in the air where things were far more open, compared to the ground where his little legs could only go so fast and his energy levels could only take him so far. What was worse, however, was the idea of Optimus pressuring or shoving the little one into something he ultimately feared and, thus, would only have his intentions be returned to him with a child that forever distrusted him. Optimus drew a breath in to cool his heated-up systems, and a way to relax his troubled mind. Then he let his gaze fall to the little one and that turned out to be a fool's mistake.

"We'll just try again some other day," Skyfire suggested, patting Optimus's shoulder.

It wasn't so much of his friend's statement that made Prime rise from his position, taking Starscream into his arms as much as the little Seeker himself. That type of expression was terrible. It needed to be outlawed, for the sake of Optimus's own spark. By and by, Prime allowed it to be. If Starscream didn't want to go, then he didn't have to.

"Good idea," Optimus murmured, straightening himself and beginning to go back to the base. "Maybe we'll just make another one of those New York models. What do you say, Starscream?"

"OPTIMUS!"

Even the cry of his name wasn't enough for the leader to react soon enough; an enormous force threw him off course and he flew, if for a brief moment, plasma cannon blasts exploding in his audio receptors. In reaction, he clutched the little one harder to his chest, a way of protection and knowing he hadn't been seen by the coming onslaught. Optimus tried to ignore the fact that if they had already seen the child Starscream, then war would certainly only brew hotter from this point. What was necessary now, however, was shielding the child. That was more important than anything, even if it meant harming himself. Thought proven, Prime slammed into the ground, sputtering somewhat as his back hit the hard surface with impeccable power. Ouch.

Starscream wiggled in Optimus's arm as he tried to compose himself, rolling over with a groan and putting the little one in the barrier of his body to the sky. Innocent and frightened optics stared up at Prime, concerned, panicked. The leader managed to tear away his own weary gaze away for a moment to take in the heavens, noticing a pair of all-too-familiar F-15 fighter jets blasting overhead. Skywarp and Thundercracker. Not altogether unexpected, but seriously unwanted at this point. How long had they been looking for him? For now the question would remain unknown, as Starscream needed to be taken away from here.

"Skyfire, take Starscream back to the base!" Prime instructed, painfully reaching his feet, with a few pops and cracks along the way, taking the tiny Seeker into his arms.

"Yes, Optimus," the ivory one said quietly, picking the child up into his arms, but not without interference.

Starscream whimpered, proceeding to make only more distressed sounds as he attempted to remain with Optimus. The leader felt his spark sink; no, not that look again. Those enormous, sapphire eyes begged for compliance, that Optimus didn't have to do this. Even though his words went on unsaid, it was clear to what the little one was trying to convey. No. No, no, no, no. This had to be done, for his safety in the least. If he were to remain here, then his chance remaining with the Autobots or even of survival would be slim. Prime turned away, finally, honing in on Thundercracker and Skywarp once again. Skyfire was heard stomping away from the scene, Ironhide jumping beside his leader, prepared for a fight. Prime stood rigid as he raised his cannon, aware that every shot count that he could bring distance away from Skyfire and those two droids.

--

_Hey, did you see that?_ Skywarp asked through the commlink, casting a glance over towards the ivory Seeker who was running. It was clumsy the way he was jogging like that—his arms were bent and he seemed to take extra precaution, like there was something he was carrying. Something important.

_See what?_ Thundercracker asked almost distantly, more interested in the fight Optimus was clearly offering rather than the coward running off.

_That soft sparked Skyfire is carrying something,_ the purple Decepticon mused, tipping a wing to round back towards the Autobots. _I want to see what it is._

_Why bother? Fight now while we have the chance and__ ask questions later,_ the other grunted in response, taking a great nose dive towards the leader as well as opening the gate to a series of plasma blasts.

Skywarp wasn't convinced. He wanted to know what that thing was, for all his curiosity. And he _always_ indulged himself in discovering what was unknown to him. Therefore, falling into temptation, he tilted back towards the sky and scored over the two other Autobots who were busy with a rather eccentric Thundercracker. Skywarp always had gratitude for the sapphire Decepticon's enthusiasm about ripping apart their foes. It let him screw off in the meantime. With a snort, the violet F-15 Seeker plowed over Skyfire at an almost dangerous level, making him duck just so that Skywarp didn't take his head with him. The purple Decepticon then released his boosters and fell softly, transforming into his natural form all the while. He hit the gorund with a gentle 'thud' before turning back to the other Seeker, smirking as he did so.

"What do we have _here?_" Skywarp asked while setting his left elbow on his right hand that crossed over his stomach and tapping his lip. "Smells like a bug to me!"

Skyfire said nothing, unsurprising as he was consistently stoic around the Decepticons, despite his gentle nature. Skywarp discovered himself disgusted by such behaviors the ivory one played; it was a sad mistake to try and recruit him. Of course, that was Starscream for you. He always made idiot mistake to screw up all the Decepticon's plans, and there was no exception. The purple Decepticon brushed off the thought as he strode up to the other, a grin playing across his features with sure evil intent. His interest grew the more he got closer to the other, whom merely stood there, holding the precious cargo in his arms like it was worth more than his life. It intrigued the Decepticon greatly, he found himself thrilled in the idea at torturing the little thing so that he could watch…Skyfire…squirm.

That was until he stopped dead.

Was that…?

No way.

It wasn't possible!

"Star…scream…?" Skywarp whispered, watching, waiting for a reaction.

A pair of blue optics turned to face the other from hiding the crevice of Skyfire's neck, completely innocent, completely made of sparkling material. Skywarp, from the sight, nearly blew a gasket, his gleaming crimson orbs growing wide with utter shock. At first, no words came to him but small, bleeping sounds of disbelief as he used futile body language to try and convey his message of stunned realization. Realization that Starscream had somehow, in all its impossibility, had turned into a child. The statement in itself made Skywarp stop, then, letting his air vents blow out to relieve built up stress before he composed himself, making a sound from his voice box like that of a human clearing their throat.

What came after was a series of nervous events: he scratched the back of his head, gnawed on his hand, tapped on his hip, all the while thinking of how to assess this strange, and rather interesting, turn of events. Option number one: he could take the child, return back to base with a very unlikely factor that Megatron would believe that Starscream had turned into a sparkling. Option number two: kill both and then _still_ get screwed for murdering Megatron's second anyways! Either way, he was looking forward to a beating, whether or not he returned with a sparkling that looked identical to the adult Starscream, save for size. And his optics. And his behavior. Why wasn't he talking?

"This is…_interesting_," Skywarp finally began, a smirk smoothing over his features. "I'm sure Megatron will be _very_ pleased to see this."

Actually, the F-15 flight jet had no idea whether or not his silver leader would be completely enraged at the fact that Skywarp would bring home some pathetic little sparkling, or would be happy or angry or a mixture of the previous. In all honesty, he just wanted things to return to the way they were, for the sake of his own hide. Starscream as a sparkling sure made things really difficult.

"Well, Megatron won't get the chance to get him," Skyfire said back coolly, his posture straight and strong, daring for a fight. "And _I'll_ be sure of that."

Skywarp narrowed his optics, attempting his intimidating appearance he tried in the mirror back at the base and earned only a glower from the ivory Seeker who seemed no more intimidated by Skywarp than a wolf against a puppy. Skyfire shrugged Starscream back into his arms, the miniature of the adult clutching to him as if he trusted the larger. Skywarp found himself more irritated by the moment.

"Then I'll just have to take him by _force!_" he barked, lunged towards the two.

Starscream yelped, sapphire optics smoky with fear as Skywarp reached out to grab him on the scruff. When a fist contacted his face, however, he found himself spinning in mid air and then landing with a harsh 'thud' against the desert ground. Coughing, sputtering, the violet Seeker managed to get onto weak knees as he wiped away a line of lubricant that had seeped out of the cut in his face. Enraged optics fell upon the enemy, primitive instincts clawing the surface for survival. The need of retrieving what he needed. And he needed Starscream. With an animalistic roar, Skywarp threw himself against Skyfire who batted his arm again, flinging the ignorant F-15 off of his body. However, Skywarp was able to snap back into formation quicker than the white Autobot anticipated, and the smaller Seeker fired at a leg, making the soft-hearted fool collapse, howling in pain.

Skywarp snickered as he slid against the dirt, stopping from the propelling force sending him any farther from the two. Skyfire was now on his elbows, one hand clutching his leg that was scorched, black lubricant draining out of it and creating a dark pool beneath the pair. The sparkling that had been tight within Skyfire's arms now stood beside the larger, pulling at his hand to get back on his feet while adding tiny whimpers of encouragement. Skywarp smirked as he strode up to them, pride and smug satisfaction seeping into his armor hotter than the beating sun that hung in the sky. He would not go empty handed this time, he would return with Starscream, where he belonged…

--

"_Starscream!_" Optimus cried, shoving Thundercracker's weight from his own body while scrambling to his feet.

No, not Starscream! Please, Primus above, don't let him take _Starscream!_

Prime made a mad dash to the other scene, completely ignoring the incompetent threats and low blows Thundercracker offered for abandoning his fight, while forcing his legs as fast as they could go. Not now. Not when they had begun such a good relationship, when they were so close! Optimus could see even from where he stood beforehand, dooming already seeking its inevitable fate, Skyfire could not fight at his full capacity and unless he left the child abandoned, therefore left large openings to Skywarp as a result. One was left too long. The Autobot leader growled as he dashed towards the three with even greater speed, watching in slow motion as the violet Seeker strode in a cocky manner up to them, two arms outstretched to take Starscream as his own.

"Starscream, _run!_" the sapphire and crimson Transformer called, tears burning in his throat and stinging his optics. Skywarp grabbed the little one's arm. "Starscream, _RUN!_"

**Ka-BOOM!**

Optimus's vision was suddenly clouded by smoke, debris and sun light as the force hit him and he collapsed against the ground, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu filter through his CPU. Coughing from the impact, he rose to his feet as quickly as he could muster, shaking the dizziness away from his mainframe before taking a glance towards the site. "Starscream?" he asked, almost absently.

Dust clung to the air to the point where Optimus swatted at it, irritated, trying to get to the child and Skywarp. Skyfire had been blown sky-high and was now being tended by Ironhide, Thundercracker standing stunned on the other side of them. Prime finally wandered up to where the soil dropped off into the pit and nearly scrambled inside, looking everywhere for the young one. Optics searched, moving swiftly with great apprehension before the caught the sight of color. "Starscream!" he called, running up and through the dust.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA——H!"

"Oh Primus…" the words didn't even slip out of Prime's mouth before he noticed the child.

No, no, child-_ren_.

Starscream sniffed, blinking up at him with watery optics. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah…!"

"Oh, c'mere," Optimus said softly, opening his arms to the ivory Seeker who took him with a full leap. Harsh sobs took repent from the recent occurrence; being unsurprising that such an explosion didn't leave _Optimus_ in tears, he took a glance to see what damage was done to the small body. To the leader's relief, Starscream was still the same age as beforehand, the same size without any other ugly aftereffects that the explosion might've given off besides wounds. Bruises to the youngling's softer metal were apparent, even a few gashes here and there, but that's not what took Prime's attention the most. His gaze removed itself from Starscream to the other. "You too, Skywarp."

"Dab en ou boo-boo!" the mini violet F-15 sobbed, rubbing his eyes as he continued to cry, shakily getting to his feet before seeking shelter in Optimus's arms as well. The leader held them, softly cooing while also being aware to watch Thundercracker's movements from afar in case he would attack. The sapphire Seeker stood motionless, however, aside from a trembling finger that pointed in the direction of the two children while wide, platter-sized optics stared at them with utter shock. Then the arm dropped and he screeched, flipping into the air before taking a quick transformation half way and blasting out into the atmosphere. Well, that was one problem taken care of. Now there was…three or four _thousand_ left. Prime sighed.

"This is perfect," Ironhide muttered while standing at the crest of the crater, Skyfire leaning against him for injury support. "And to think handling one wasn't enough."

"We have to take them back, we have no choice," Optimus said steadily, taking the pair into his arms and standing upright. They held onto him unified, their sobs quieting down but they remained still, allowing the larger Transformer to take them where he wished. It was almost easier handling the sparklings as children rather than adults, as strange as that sounded.

"Of course not, Optimus," Skyfire said gently. "It just proves, however, that this wasn't just an 'occurrence' of changing Starscream to a child. It's a virus."

--

A/N: Nobody has to notice the mistake. Okay? Okay. Read and review, please!


	3. Fragile, Not Formidable

_Author's Note_: Woot! 23 reviews! I feel so special!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the last. This one was a bit harder to write since Skywarp is a maniac…I didn't necessarily consider putting him in before, but now that I did, I'll need to put more scenes for him in. I hope I did good in this chapter for that—I don't want to neglect the little guy too much. (sweat)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 3_: Fragile, Not Formidable

"Skywarp, don't touch that! That could be dangerous!"

"Drop that from your mouth, Skywarp!"

"No! Don't _bury_ it!"

Optimus cursed quietly under his breath. Skywarp, as one could clearly observe, was far more of a hand full than Starscream was. It had only been a few days past their confrontation with the two Seekers, and already, Prime felt like he was dealing with a living cube of energon. It seemed endless—from biting things and/or people, to running into walls, to destroying toys and equipment, to draining poor Starscream to his last wits, to even throwing things across the room which _shouldn't_ be thrown. It was certainly enough to drive _Optimus_ crazy, if not the entire Autobot faction. Thus far, only Ratchet and Wheeljack were left unaffected because they were firm enough to stop the violet Seeker in his tracks before he did something ridiculous in their labs. And it wasn't like they could force otherwise—not giving him energon was out of the question because he was a child and _needed_ supplement and attempting to keep him restrained was like winding up a spring. It seemed futile with every plan they had tried thus far.

A soft tug on Prime's hand made him briefly turn to his side, noticing a certain ivory Seeker at his feet and staring up at him with questioning, innocent optics. "What is it, Starscream?" The small Decepticon raised his arms, motioning a gesture before Optimus retaliated and picked him up, holding the sparkling to him as he gave the other a big hug. "Awww, thanks. That's so sweet, Starscream…"

Of course, it was those moments that brought Optimus back to reality. He was doing it for the sake that they _were_ children, not because they drove him crazy. It was a reminder once in awhile that Starscream offered freely, showing that things were all right. Prime sighed contently, rubbing the little one's back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Optimus flinched as he was tackled head-on by a bundle of joy, his steps going unbalanced for a moment as Skywarp clung to him, chattering (or clicking) with angry intent at the other. "Ta click! Naka redub ba-ba eh foo! Iku click breep!"

"Yes, I know I'm hugging Starscream, I have to give him a little attention, too," Prime said with a sigh in his voice, hoisting the ivory one onto one arm while he took the other in his right arm. "It's not fair to give it all to you."

Skywarp stuck at out his glossa, an obvious gesture to offend him while adding after he brought it back into his mouth, "Ne poki ogie chitter gup nei fa! BAH!"

Optimus, this time, sighed with a taste of fatigue. Oy, this was getting difficult. His CPU throbbed and his body was unhappy with him as he had allowed the children to sleep with him the previous night, offering little room for any of them; being a father was not easy. Especially not when one was a complete attention seeker, thriving on chaos while the other was quiet, passive and gentle. Starscream as an adult was almost the opposite of what he was now—perhaps it was even the fact that Skywarp took up the slack for gaining attention that he chose to recede. It made Optimus feel like scrap, considering that he was no doubt ignored enough as a sparkling in reality.

A soft touch on his brow made the Autobot leader turn to notice Starscream, who stared at him silently with inquisitive optics. A touch of worry was across his features as he watched Prime steadily, infinite patience in work as he waited for the larger one's response. Optimus let a smile come to his frown of thought before he touched heads with him, saying, "Don't concern your little head, Starscream. I'm just fine."

The answer didn't suffice. The ivory Seeker retained a skeptical gaze on him, completely seeing his guardian through and through. Lips pursued, his head angled so that he viewed Optimus from the side, it showed utter knowledge that he knew something was wrong and he was onto it. Prime had an odd feeling Starscream was growing wiser by the minute—perhaps it was made by Skywarp's energy spasms, nevertheless—either by the fact he was growing older, or even that the 'virus' was wearing off. Speaking of the so-called infection as Skyfire claimed it, he wondered how Ratchet and Wheeljack as well as the old ivory Seeker was fairing on attempting to uncover the reason to why Skywarp had changed, yet none of the Autobots did.

It was a strange approach on how and why Starscream had changed into a child and, from just simple contact, Skywarp had done so as well. One idea was the consideration that the virus only affected the Decepticon protocol; it was clearly understandable, but vague. The other side of the coin was even _more_ far-fetched: it had dealings with the virus being more of a 'wish-granter' more than a 'time-traveler'. If there was something that either of the Seeker regretted in the past that might've made them want to turn back time, then it gave them the opportunity to do so, the price being paid that they remember nothing of their lives beforehand. This had actually come up from Bumblebee complaining about how he had lost the plug to his recharge berth, and had wanted to go back in time to find it and put it in a place where he could've remembered.

That certainly had started an uproar amongst the Autobots. Skywarp had enjoyed it thoroughly.

Nevertheless, it didn't ease Optimus's worry about Megatron's possible attempts on gaining the children to remake them into equally ruthless, less rebellious soldiers for his own purposes. Thundercracker was surely back at their base by now, spilling the bolts of his experience in seeing his ivory and violet Seeker brothers transform into _sparklings_. It wasn't often that Prime wanted to be in the presence of his age-old arch rival, but see the expression on that silver droid's face would no doubt be _priceless_ at the news of his second-in-command and his henchman being turned into children. For the picture that was brought into Optimus's mind, he spared himself a small smirk of satisfaction.

"Opi?"

The voice made Prime turn to face Skywarp, whose questioning expression made the other ask in turn, "Yes?"

"Papara click num tu cheet?" the violet Seeker inquired happily, bouncing in his arms.

"You want to go into town today?" Optimus asked for the heck of it, in truth having no idea what the child was asking.

There came a bright grin that swept across the sparkling's features. Well that was a good sign.

"What do you say, Starscream?" Prime asked as he turned back to the ivory one, who nodded quietly despite his louder cohort. "Well, let's go talk to Ratchet and see if we can go and see some of Earth, shall we?"

--

"I don't think it's a good idea," the white medical officer murmured, wiping his hands on a rag from excess lubricant and oil from his most recent projects, a funny expression on his face. "I mean, it's hard to handle them in a controlled environment, Optimus, imagine what it'd be like in the _city_. With _humans_. That's simply a disaster waiting to happen."

Prime huffed, crossing his arms as if trying to make himself lager to intimidate, all the while forming his defense in his mind with momentum speed. "Yes, but Ratchet…if they don't see the outside world now, what's going to prepare them for it? Sheltering them isn't going to help their situation, either, and it's extremely difficult to keep them occupied here. Besides, we need to pick up Spike and Sparkplug from their home there, don't we?"

"With useful transportation," Wheeljack muttered. He seemed to be a bit busy with the account of a purple ball of energy attempt to decapitate his hand while using his foot to type all over the communications keyboard. Meanwhile, Starscream sat obediently next to Optimus, intensely amused with a Rubix cube and he tried to fix it from Spike thoroughly messing it up, small hands working the corners. He looked very concentrated for his age, which made the Autobot leader consider that he was highly intelligent for where he should've been.

"I'll take Bumblebee with me," Optimus countered, "And Ironhide, if it makes you feel any better."

"You could take the whole _squadron,_ dear leader, and it wouldn't keep Skywarp from destroying half of New York," Ratchet rumbled, shaking his head at him.

"Yes, but if we don't do it, they'll get sick of this place and no doubt find the exit to run away anyways," Prime grunted, standing tall and straight, intimdating, "And it'll allow them a sense of independence. I don't want to be the one dealing with rebellious, futile teenagers that won't listen to a word we say because their reason for not listening to us is 'you never let us when we are young, so we're doing it now'. I'll honestly allow you to deal with such an honorable role."

A steady, sapphire stare hovered in the air for a moment, the doctor's expression clearly thoughtful but all the while staying on Optimus as if he was crazy. His leader gave him a steady look in return, using his trump card, Skywarp, to show his biggest point. The malevolent little cretin had somehow managed to get into the supplies cabinet, away from Wheeljack as he was listening to the conversation, and was now finding heavy thrill in knocking everything off the shelves, saying 'OOT' after every crash. Wheeljack twitched and bolted to his feet, scrambling to catch all of the fragile and expensive equipment that was remaining on the shelves. After a serious scolding, the aggravated doctor plopped back down on the large desk chair with a shamed Skywarp in his lap.

Ratchet sighed. "Fine," the officer murmured, "But I don't want to hear at the end of the day how you wished you wouldn't have taken them."

"Very well," Optimus replied gently, though he felt a surge of victory through his systems, taking this as a chance he could prove Ratchet that he was a good enough leader to control them both.

He could do it.

He knew he could.

--

Easier said than done.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Skywarp cried, tugging at Prime's arm restraint while trying to reach the glossy form a building, highly amused. "Keh! Ba-ba, click click toodaboo bleh!"

"No, you can't have the building, let's go over here, where all the pretty houses are," Optimus said in a light tone, finding himself _nearly_ regretting bringing him along. Ever since they had left the base, the leader had attempted to have both children in arms as Ironhide and Bumblebee assisted him, the pair being surprisingly well-behaved as they traversed through the desert and went on to the city where Spike and Sparkplug were waiting for them. Of course, Skywarp's attention on blowing bubbles from his mouth and popping them with his fingers only lasted so long (that and bugging little Starscream), before it was interrupted by the introduction of the automobile interstate, where he found delight in seeing all the tiny moving things zoom beneath them. That's when things started getting difficult.

At first, there was only amazement as the miniature violet creation stared at them, almost afraid of trying to touch or go near them. He glanced at Starscream almost expectantly, who only gave a steady gaze and silent words as his response, before Skywarp turned from fearful to downright bubbly, hopping up and down in an excited manner in Optimus's hold. Prime, of course, really thought nothing of it at the time, being that Skywarp was energetic and lively anyways, it didn't surprise him in the least that he should be doing otherwise.

That was, unfortunately, before the little monster wiggled out of his arms and tumbled down to the Earth below, bringing Optimus on the edge of yet another short circuit. Luckily, he had managed to snag the tiny cretin by his scruff bar before clenching him back into the crooked of his arm, heavily scolding him for such an act. Skywarp glanced down at the ground, sad optics revealing that he truly didn't mean to show such behavior. He only wanted to have fun. Despite this, Optimus wouldn't spare the little one five minutes of 'fun' if his life was on the line. That was just something that wasn't okay, and the leader rightfully told him so. And thus he was quiet. The lecture had worked, miraculously.

For about three astroseconds.

Then, in not getting what he so desired, Skywarp threw a vicious fit right outside the lip of the city. The little ball of soft, underdeveloped armor and wires screamed and cried in octaves Prime didn't know existed, hitting his audio receptors with something akin to an energon grenade (times ten). Hastily, Optimus had handed over Starscream to Bumblebee (whom he had gotten to slowly trust over several days) and attempted to restrain him, only to fail miserably when tears of bright liquid began flowing down the little one's face plates. Fear like nothing else Prime had experienced set in, and he drew a quick breath in, releasing his tension as he let it out and forced himself to take control of the situation. If restraining him wasn't helping, then he would need to use other methods.

"Sh-sh," came the soft whisper from Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. "Quiet down, little one."

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_" the terrible cry echoed, the mini-Seeker curling up into a ball while trembling slightly.

"It's okay," Prime murmured, tucking the violet one into the place of comfort, his neck, all the while thick fingers rubbed up and down the tiny wings. "I'm here."

Spark-wrenching sobs soon turned into quiet hiccups before, through enough cooing and nuzzling, finally transitioned into little sniffles. Skywarp wrapped his arms tightly around his guardian's neck, completely resistant into releasing him, loving that he was having Optimus all to himself. Prime sighed while casting a solemn gaze to Bumblebee. The golden Autobot, though Starscream was a third of his size, held him like he would if he were a big brother to the miniature Seeker, rocking him slightly whilst waiting patiently for his leader to take control of the situation, like he always did. Starscream had curled an arm around the other's throat, his face half open to the world around him as optics shuttered slightly, attempting to rebel recharge.

Poor, poor Optimus. His audio receptors would never be the same again.

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic for his elderly and wise leader; he didn't know the first thing when it came to younglings, but he had handled the first fit from the child pretty well. It appeared that Prime would only grow older as he learned from the younglings, Bumblebee knew that he had done so from him. The yellow one had been the last of the children from Cybertron; but even then, he was still older than this. Starscream couldn't have been older than the equivalent of five or six to a human child on Earth, and Skywarp was no doubt three or younger. These were children that didn't even have their second armor on yet.

Glancing down, Bumblebee noticed that Starscream had dozed off from the consistent motion the scout was inducing him in, at last losing the battle to stay conscious. A sigh escaped him; at last managing to relax, he went into a deep state of recharge being held in the golden Autobot's arms, and even Bumblebee couldn't help but feel a bit giddy by the situation.

"A crowd is comin', sir," Ironhide murmured quietly, motioning his leader and friend to proceed to Spike's house. "We should leave before anything else develops, yes?"

Prime nodded quietly and followed after the crimson Transformer, Bumblebee striding in last. Optimus, nevertheless, gave his scout a sympathetic look in attempts to almost ask forgiveness for the situation. Bumblebee merely smiled while pecking the top of Starscream's head, who in turn nestled in closer to his chassis and succumbed to his dreams. Prime smiled, seeing that his little Seeker was happy, it made him happy as well. There was nothing like seeing a content child—especially after such a scene. Turning back to Skywarp, he patted the back as gently as possible, and received a snuggle in return.

A few moments of peace passed through the group, allowing Optimus time to think. Somehow he had to manage it. He had to be able to give attention to them both, or else they would end up hating one another. Prime was extremely aware that their latter years would be the product of what they received now, especially in Optimus's situation. He was like a father to them. So, in a sense, they were like brothers and needed to share whatever they both wanted. Showing them this, however, was going to be a whole other ballpark.

"Spike's house is just right up here," Ironhide murmured, directing their inquires with a finger. "I'd say one of us goes in vehicle form for them. Then the remaining two can take Skywarp and Starscream into the city, if you wish."

"That's sounds like a good plan," Prime agreed, motioning Bumblebee to come closer with a finger, "Bumblebee, do you mind taking Spike and Sparkplug back to the base?"

"It'd be my pleasure," the golden scout replied, offering a snoozing Seeker as a response.

"Thank you; we'll see you at sundown," Optimus said while walking away with his body guard, giving Bumblebee a stout nod while trailing off.

The yellow bot easily transformed and scurried off, down the road in less than a breem. Spike had a strong relationship with the scout and always trusted him; Sparkplug, of course, followed after his son and believed in all the Autobots to be good natured. The two went hand-in-hand when learning about things on Earth, and often enough they would spend time off just to learn more about their own planet. After about a week or so, human time, they would return to pick them up to stay for a month or so at the base. It was a good opportunity for both species; it was a balanced schedule and with things as hectic as they were with the Decepticons, if would usually keep them out of trouble as well. With that taken care of…

"Where shall we go first?" Prime asked, nudging the little ones awake to get their attention.

Skywarp twittered happily, rubbing tired optics and he lifted himself up on the leader's chassis and smiled. "Opi!" he cried, reaching out to take a hold of Optimus's facemask and hugged it desperately.

"Good morning," said Prime in a loving manner, nuzzling the little one. He then brought his attention to Starscream, who decided it wasn't the time to wake up and simply adjusted himself, then sighed quietly and drifted back to recharge. "Come now, Starscream, don't you want to see the city?"

"No…" came the almost silent whisper, "Stay…"

"But I want to see your bright and smiling face," replied Optimus while cuddling him a little bit with the tip of his silver face mask even as he tried to retain his shock of the little one speaking. "Please…?"

Finally, Starscream wiggled somewhat before rising as well, a yawn captivating his features as he looked about to see his environment. Running a hand down his face, he then glanced back at the leader, awaiting for him to continue with why he had so deemed it necessary to take him out of restful state of mainframe. Prime smiled gently while shrugging them up on his chassis, saying, "Would you like to see the museum or the park?"

"Deh 'ark?" Skywarp asked experimentally, turning his head in a confused manner.

"Yes, it's where people go to have fun," the leader said in a light tone, making it appear as wonderful as possible.

The violet Seeker's expression visibly brightened, optics widened as he replied in awe, "Ooooh!"

Starscream, however, looked a little less enthusiastic as he lost interest in his caretaker and proceeded to scan his surroundings, large orbs working to make sense of where exactly he was. Shifting, he leaned out again Optimus's hand while seeming to search for something, optics inspecting before he turned back to face Prime with a strange expression across his faceplates. "What is it?" the leader asked gently.

Even at the question, the ivory Seeker remained still, turning back to face the environment and looking out into the flat distance, seemingly transfixed. He stared at for the horizon for the longest time, Optimus following his gaze and trying to understand what had caught the mini Decepticon's attention so well. It was awfully strange; he usually wasn't so concentrated unless it was something he was interested in: puzzles, games and human books. But here, it appeared that nothing could steal away Starscream's awareness.

"You think he senses the Decepticons?" Ironhide asked, just as perplexed as his leader was about the whole thing.

"I'm not sure," Prime answered truthfully, "But I certainly hope not. What do you say, Starscream? Is it the Decepticons?"

The little bot replied with silence, almost expectedly, but Optimus hoped it otherwise. Why was he too frightened to speak? His mysteriousness caught everyone's attention, and it wasn't exactly…

"Megatron."

The name caught them all totally unawares. All three pairs of optics transferred to the tiny form of Starscream, who had finally pulled his gaze away from the distant land to stare up at Prime with large, innocent orbs. Ironhide was just as baffled; he exchanged shocked glances between the youngling and his leader, trying to remain quiet while Optimus responded. Of course, seeing as that not only Starscream had spoken, but said the name of his hated nemesis, he discovered himself at a loss of words. Shaking his head slightly, Prime forced himself under control before asking, as gently as possible, "Where, little one?"

A finger told the response, exactly in the same line of sight that the ivory one had previously been staring at. "I can feel him."

"How?" Optimus continued, taking Skywarp from his neck and placing him in the care of Ironhide, despite his attempts at resistance.

There was a brief moment of confusion on Starscream's behalf while he took another glance at the horizon, as if it might offer the answer for him. "I don't know," he replied quietly at last, stretching his arms out in a quiet plea for Prime to bring him near. "I just feel this big, black darkness…it's scary…"

"It's okay," the elder mech said softly, closing the distance between them and allowing the tiny Seeker to wrap a quivering arm around his thick neck. "I'm here; I won't let anything get you."

"Okay…" he whispered.

--

A horrific scream woke Optimus from a deep stasis of recharge.

He was upon his feet and out the door before his CPU even recognized what was going on—but his spark knew exactly what was occurring. It beat franticly against his broad chassis, forcing him to pump his legs faster as he burst into Starscream's room, his hand flicking on the light instinctively as his body dove towards the side of the bed. Almost instantly, his mainframe cleared of the sleep his parts begged for, his only awareness on the miniature form of Starscream curled up and crying in his recharge. Prime took the youngling into the warmth of spark, his body, while gasping for the other to awaken, "Starscream, wake up. Wake up, little one, please!"

A breaking jolt sent Starscream into consciousness, terrified and watery optics searching around the room and resting upon the leader. There was a moment's pass of utter silence, the connection between the pair being solidified for a brief instance in time before the expression on the mini Seeker turned from surprised to desperate all in one swoop. Diving into the warm confines of the elder's shoulder, Starscream bawled and sobbed, hiccups scoring in between as he released everything; the sights he saw, the things he felt. Optimus was there. He was always there. Even if he was alone in his nightmares, he would always be there when he woke up. He promised.

"Sh-sh, little one…" Prime whispered while resting upon the soft berth, which had been customized to fit Starscream's body type and to make it soft for his young body. It was durable just in case, and extra fuzzy pillows with a few sheets tossed in, gifts from Raindance, had been given in order to make the living space a bit more comfortable. However for Skywarp, being that he was still so young, remained with a chosen guardian, Ironhide, in order to make him sleep better. Yet, it appeared that Starscream was in need of the most help. Optimus stroked the little one's wings and back, the most sensitive part of his body, while reassuring him with gentle croons and hugging him close.

"It…hurt so badly…!" he continued to sob, gripping Prime so hard that his arm shook twice as much as the rest of his body, "The fist just kept…beating me and beating me…!"

The sound of pain in Starscream's voice and his terrible tremors made Optimus's spark turn, his expression softening moreso before he said quietly, "There is no fist and I am here. No one is going to hurt you while I'm still around, okay…?"

"I was…so scared!" hiccupped the little one, staring up at the larger with fear clouded in his optics, "I was all alone!"

"It was but a nightmare," Prime cooed, kissing his forehead while a thick finger smoothed circles against his head, "And I am here."

Starscream nodded, despite the fact that he continued to cry quietly into Optimus's shoulder. Taking one of the blankets, the elder wrapped it around Starscream to further comfort him, the mini Seeker taking the lip and covering as far as he deemed it, the line where his shoulder and head met, with it. Eventually, soft sobs turned into quiet hiccups and at last faded away, despite the fact that the little one's optics remained watery. When Optimus thought that he would return to recharge, the door swung open, revealing a distressed Ratchet with Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Hoist following in behind. Not even a whisper escaped them as they entered in the room, Starscream whimpering while Prime instinctively tightened his clutch on him. Once they were all in, Ratchet murmured as low as possible, "A nightmare?"

Optimus nodded while continuing to rub Starscream's back, sad optics transferring between the team. No doubt the rest of his soldiers were standing out in the hall, all wondering what had caused their little friend distress. Sighing somewhat, Ratchet wandered over and stuck out a finger, letting Starscream reach out and touch in recognition.

"What was it about?" he asked quietly, glancing at Optimus for an answer.

"A fist of something and it was beating him," Prime replied, holding the smaller close as he snuggled into the warmth of the elder's neck.

There was silence in the room for a breem, sad optics watching the clicking youngling, fear speaking everything for him as he watched all of the Autobots apprehensively, as if they just would up and hit him. A stout sigh escaped Optimus as he nuzzled the smaller, in turn receiving a frightened squeak in return while a tiny hand touched his faceplate. Then, in the very moment, Hoist seemed to go straight as his expression appeared that he just dawned upon something.

"Old memories…!" he gasped, optics wide, "Perhaps he remembers Megatron beating him! I mean, you said that he remembered his name without any of you telling, this could be…!"

"You're right," Wheeljack murmured while settling on the left of Prime, "And it only comes in his dreams."

"Or nightmares," Bumblebee added on a more depressing note. "What're we going to do, Optimus…?"

Guilt and helplessness overtook the Autobot leader, a sad gaze casting to the silver floor as he whispered, "I don't know…"

--

A/N: Daaaaaaaw, poor Starscream! Read and review, please!

Question: Can somebody tell me the personality of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? And any of the other G1 guys? I'm having trouble putting their personalities down because I don't know what they are!


	4. More Than Meets the Eye

_Author's Note_: Fourth chapter! I'm so proud of myself! (cries happily) I want to thank y'all for all your reviews! 39, people! I'm so HAPPY!! This chapter has a bit more fluff in it—but a big surprise at the end. Please enjoy!

Oh my goodness! I nearly forgot to thank all of those who answered my previous question--you guys were a MAJOR help! I'm serious! I used a lot of information in this chapter, as a matter of fact, and it's thanks to you guys. You're wonderful!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 4_: More Than Meets the Eye

"Children, hmm…?" Megatron asked softly, leaning back in his throne as he rubbed a curled claw around his chin, "This makes for an interesting turn of events…are they both the same age?"

"No sir," Thundercracker replied steadily, still a bit shaken from the whole ordeal, "It appears that Skywarp was younger than Starscream."

The silver behemoth paused briefly, considering, before he muttered, "Strange…Starscream was no older than Skywarp as far as I was concerned…well, nevertheless, this will be a wonderful chance for us to get them back as children. Not only would it allow me to make more formidable soldiers, but less incompetent ones as well…this will be our new mission. We _must_ retrieve the two sparklings as quick as possible. This, and Ratchet."

"Ratchet, sir?" The sapphire Seeker asked.

"Yes, I don't want to make the inappropriate mistake of gathering children without having an expert on them. The doctor should be quite helpful," the leader replied, a smug grin spreading across his face. "I met Starscream once when he was child…he seemed promising for a soldier and as a scientist, and that's why I took him as my second. This time around, I won't make the mistake of letting him have too much information. It's like wiping the slate clean and being given a second chance…"

_I just hope I don't get killed in the process_, Thundercracker mused to himself, shivering at the thought. _Or be changed into one as well…_

Already the sapphire Seeker realized that he, too, could be transformed into one of these miniature creatures, having no memories and being at the mercy of the Autobots. It was a sickening idea; of course, if he _were_ to change he really wouldn't know the difference, but he would go halfway across the galaxy before he would suffer such a feat. He didn't want to be turned into a child again, he had relatively good memories and the only reason he turned Decepticon was because of Megatron's logic: the silver one was trying to _save_ Cybertron by returning with energon, and the Autobots were trying to stop them. Fine. He would just have to destroy them to allow his own friends back at home have what they needed.

But if that meant sacrificing himself…argh.

He knew he wasn't going to enjoy this. Period.

--

"You lil' runt!!!" Sunstreaker snarled, scoring down the hall as he attempted to catch a ball of flying violet.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! OPI!!" the cry echoed through the halls, frightened sapphire optics exchanging from his forefront to see the snarling, enraged, rainbow-stripped Lamborghini behind him. Squeaking, he shot through the distance at top speed, dodging Sunstreaker's darting hand as it attempted to snatch the scruff bar lined across his back. Clicking angrily, Skywarp took a switch back beside the rec room as the golden Autobot behind him shot across the hall, unable to halt himself due to his weight and the slickness of the floor. There was a series of things breaking and collapsing as soon as Sunstreaker slid past him, satisfying Skywarp that he had temporarily lost his momentary guardian, before the little form twittered happily and entered the large space.

Inspecting his environment, the little one searched the expanse for something and, when found, cried, "Swar!"

Two pairs of blue optics lifted at the sound, one less apprehensive than the other. Jumping up and down before shooting across the expanse to his goal, a sitting ivory duck in his sense, the violet one knocked poor Starscream half way across the room from the game he was engrossed in with Jazz. 'Swar' had been his permanent nickname for his brother as he could not pronounce Starscream or even Star. Likewise, he had created a whole other language in special cases for the rest of the Autobot team, often giving them names that connected with the Transformer true names, but unable to speak them. Unfortunate for Starscream, however, Skywarp seemed to keep his entire attention on the other Seeker, wanting to disrupt the other youngling's activities or hassle him or do other ridiculous things just make him annoyed.

"Skywarp!" Jazz groused, prying the two away from each other from a one-sided brawl. Starscream looked a bit stunned as he hung from the silver mech's arm, shaking his head as if to try and clear his thoughts from being jumbled all over the place from the attack. Skywarp, however, clicked profusely as he attempted his reach on the other again, stretching out his arms and moving his hands as if he could get to Starscream closer by just that. "That was mean! What'd ya go and do _that_ for?"

"Is he all right?" Raindance asked as he strode up to them, taking the little ball of menace away from a grateful Jazz.

"I think so," the spy murmured, glancing down and shifting Starscream so that he was facing the older mech, "What'd ya say, Starscream? Live to see another orn?" Balanced and settled again, the miniature Decepticon gave the other a soft smile before nodded gently. "Good," Jazz muttered, casting a funny glance towards the other, "Wouldn't want the hellchild to bust you into bits before you reached your seventh."

Starscream giggled quietly, surprising both mechs, as he grinned and stared up fondly at Jazz. Raindance and the silver glance at one another before exchanging relieved expressions, visibly noticing the ivory one getting more comfortable with everyone when he had been so shy beforehand. It had been a continual process that Optimus had requested from the entire base for both of the little ones, the one non-official mission that, for once, everyone agreed to. Each Autobot would keep the one or the other youngling for the length of a megacycle or so while they attempted to teach them things, play with them, gain their trust. It was a gentle method, allowing them to slip into the cycle of things rather than to be forced.

It had been relatively easy for Skywarp's situation, who found his guardians to be of a temptation to wreak havoc against rather than to get along with, while also making it his own goal to find Starscream before the time was over. And he usually would, even by the caretaker's best attempts at keeping him occupied with other things. For Starscream, he had been extremely shy and self-conscious in the beginning. Often enough he would hide under tables, berths, even on top of shelves until Prime or Bumblebee would come to his aid. To seek a solution for this problem, it was Prowl whom suggested that Optimus would remain with Starscream for a little bit of the time, allowing him to get relaxed with his present guardian, before Prime would leave on so-called 'business' and then return in transition time to the next mech to take the little one into their care.

Miraculously, the plan worked and eventually Starscream was able to remain with the caretaker without assistance—however, he always needed his daily dose of Prime or otherwise sneaked away to his office and waited for him there. Of course, Optimus thus retrieve them both when it was recharge time anyways, as the whole base seemed to become deserted around that hour. Even Starscream would often get ornery around a certain hour, growling at Skywarp when he pushed too far and scowling deeply at his guardians until their leader came to their rescue. Skywarp brought a new meaning to the word 'tired' by his cries, struggles and especially crabby attitude from not going to recharge on time. Ratchet would often take control of the situation until he passed the duty onto Ironhide, who took the child with little interest.

"Guess what time it is!" Jazz then exclaimed, lifting Starscream into the air as staring up at him with a grin on his face, "Bath time! Your first since you came here!"

While the violet Seeker squealed happily at the silver bot's energy, the ivory looked a bit less enthusiastic as he cocked his head to the side, unsure of what the word meant. Luckily, Optimus had left the delightful task to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, not deeming which little one would be forced to work with who. It was a free-for-all at getting a hold of the passive one. However, before Jazz could explain what the procedure meant, the sounds of shouts and 'thumps' were heard from outside of the rec room, gaining the attention of all four. Curses and shoves were prominent as two figures filled the doorway, one red and the other yellow with rainbow-stripes all over him.

"Is that Sunstreaker?" Raindance asked at no one in particular, staring at the twins with a baffled expression.

Jazz burst out laughing.

"Stop pushing!" Sideswipe growled, elbowing his brother as he attempted to get through in first.

"I just had to deal with a shift with Skywarp because Ironhide was called on emergency! I'm _not_ taking him for his bath!" the other snarled in returned, putting a hand on twin's face.

"Yeah, well, we'll see who gets there first!" the crimson one challenged, finally dipping while sliding his feet beneath the other's, forcing Sunstreaker to trip.

Snickering haughtily, Sideswipe dashed up to Jazz and plucked the ivory one from his hands, swinging him around while giving him a great big hug. Starscream laughed outright while clutching the other's thick neck, nuzzling against the elder. Such a relationship was only presented because, honestly, of Starscream. When the two had officially met, it had been a certain night when Prime was forced to be out on a Decepticon hunt after a powerplant had been infiltrated and stolen of its energon. Unfortunately for the little one, he was dumped into another nightmare and the only aid had been Sideswipe (other than his room was closest apart from Optimus's), since he had been injured in a previous battle. Managing to not only quiet Starscream down but to lull him back to sleep was a special honor by the leader and it brought a special bond to the two.

Starscream now trusted him with something akin to brotherliness.

"Let's get you washed up, shall we?" Sideswipe asked with a grin, though his eyes were on his brother as Sunstreaker walked across the spans, dreading his time with the malicious and short-circuiting demon claimed Skywarp.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you…" he grumbled while taking the child from Raindance, ignoring the other's smirks at his new paintjob. At least it was washable paint, a gift from the blue mech himself for making pictures. What he didn't expect was the canvas on which Skywarp deemed to put it on.

"Oh, cry me a river," his brother scoffed.

"Nice look for ya there, 'Streaker," Jazz chuckled, winking at him.

"Mute it, tin can!"

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

Both twins twitched while they whirled about to face the door, noticing a certain distressing sight: the old CMO croon himself. He stood there, his arms crossed while leaning against the edge of the door, keeping an even gaze on them. Just like he had promised, Ratchet arrived just on time to assist the two with the younglings' first bath times, not wanting to get the situation to get out of hand while Prime was busy. At seeing the good doctor, the pair shrugged up their charges and walked out of the rec room, Ratchet following behind as he closed the door.

"Primus help them," Raindance murmured while returning to his previous activities.

"Nah, it's no fun that way," Jazz smirked while flopping before the holovid and turning it on. "The only thing I hope is that the kids won't get hurt in the process."

--

Sideswipe had a problem.

And it wasn't just one of those little, trivial problems that he could find a solution for and then move on, the no-worries kind. No, this was a HUGE problem. As a matter of fact, this was so big that the big guy had to be called in, moreso Ratchet and Ironhide to fully help the situation. It was more frightening than standing point-blank range from Megatron's fusion cannon, and the fact that it dealt with an innocent youngling was that more all the dire. Aside from this, it was mainly Sideswipe's fault to begin with, and that was something that didn't set too well with him.

"Don't move, Starscream."

But could be dealt with a later date.

The little one whimpered, clinging harder to the beam that rested about twenty feet above their heads, tucking his head within his shoulder to hide the terrible sight of being so far above from his elders. Frame trembling, crying softly out for Optimus, Starscream looked like completely petrified and, due to it being his entire fault, Sideswipe felt like beating himself in the head. Ever since arriving in the washroom, it had been a conscious case that Skywarp would be the one receiving the most attention due to his rather obscene nature. However, he looked absolutely delighted when seeing the water and jumped right in (literally) the pool, allowing Sunstreaker the chance to get soap and toys, etc.

Sideswipe had considered no less for Starscream, despite the fact that he had been ominously staring at the bathtub like it was going to eat him or something, striding over to it and attempted to put him in.

Note the 'attempted'.

The very moment the crimson twin had separated the little one from his chest, Starscream yelped, resulting in a pair of shattered audio receptors, before he leapt from Sideswipe's grasp and onto his shoulder. He stood on the hunched back for a moment, 'paranoid' written across his face as he stared at the water before, with the help of a stout blast from his immature boosters, was bumped up to the overhead rafters. He even shot past them previous to his boosters shorting out and, with the help of the great gift of gravity, went spiraling down towards the floor like a rock. Screaming, he had hit the beam with the side of his body before scampering for a moment and catching the thing around the entire way. Sideswipe had never experienced true fear until this point in time. He hated every astrosecond of it.

Now Sunstreaker and his brother were wandering beneath the rafter, hands outstretched and twitching every moment Starscream so much as made a whimper.

Mirage also accompanied the pair, seeing as that he had idly watched the entire scene from the back of the washroom, tending to cleansing himself, had rushed over the very moment Starscream had cried out. He, in fact, was still a bit bubbly from abandoning his own procedures just at the mere sight—now all three mechs were wandering beneath the form of the miniature Decepticon, ready at any moment for him to come tumbling down. Ratchet, luckily, had bolted out of the door faster than Blurr at the situation and was no doubt on his way to find Prime. Until then, however, it was all up to the trio to keep Starscream from his doom.

"Frag! This is all _my_ fault!" Sideswipe muttered, feeling his spark sink at the vision of seeing the little one broken from the inevitable fall. Washrooms had one thing that the crimson Lamborghini so disdained at this point—steam. It made everything around them slippery, only increasing Starscream's chance to slide off the beam and towards the hard, silver tiles below. "If it wasn't so _stupid_—"

"Not the time, 'Sides," his brother countered, bolting out when one of the little blue hands slipped. "We need to concentrate on other—oomph—stuff right now!"

"Calm down, Starscream," Mirage cooed softly, ignoring the twin's emotional debates and keeping his keen optics on the youngling above, "Your guardian will be here any moment…"

"I'm so…so scared…!" he cried between two sobs, trembling desperately. "I want Optimus! I want him _now!_"

"We know, little guy," Sunstreaker replied gently, left hand reaching out especially as if it could reach him despite the twenty-foot stretch that kept them apart.

Starscream cried quietly before reaching out as well, connecting them through an invisible link for a brief moment before the little one nearly lost his grip again and screamed, clenching the rafter that much harder. "Sunstreaker!"

"Hold still, buddy!" Sideswipe called, hands twitching at seeing his charge become so distressed.

"Swar!" a tiny voice suddenly caught all of their attentions, making a certain golden sports car twitch before he noticed his own youngling out and about on the slick floor.

"Skywarp! Get back in the tub!" he growled, not wanting to abandon Starscream, but not wanting to see the son of Unicron himself go on a rampage, and an unwashed one at that. "Come on, you've got to be with me on this one!"

His brother glared at him. "He's five feet tall! He doesn't know what you're even _saying!_"

"Then _you_ go and get him!" Sunstreaker barked in response, sending daggers back.

"_You_ get him!"

"_You_ get him!"

"Swar!"

Mirage sighed at the sight of seeing the two bicker and hastily walked over to the white-suds Skywarp before swinging him into the larger's arms. He didn't even offer so much as a flicker of resistance—his sole attention was placed twenty feet above him, his beloved Seeker brother in terrible danger and bringing something out in the miniature Decepticon none of the Autobots had seen from him before: concern.

"Swar!" he called again, his voice laced with worry. "Swar! Swar!"

As for Starscream himself, he continued to yell for Optimus, his frame quivering and his optics slammed shut. "I want him! Please, come back! Don't leave me alone!" he sobbed desperately, fear reigning over his body and CPU, "I don't want to be alone anymore…!"

Even for the gruffest and battle-worn of warriors, the twins and Mirage couldn't hide the pain from their faces at hearing Starscream's horrible cries. It was a truly awful sight—just from his statements alone, they could tell that he had done such a routine before, but went unanswered. Had he been abandoned before? Did at some time back in the rich ages of Cybertron, there were moments where such an innocent spark was left in the darkness, no one there to comfort him from his fears, to coax him into recharge, to protect him? Even Sunstreaker felt his spark become tugged at the mere idea; no child deserved that. None. NONE!

"OPTIMUS!" he snarled, turning to face the door with a twisted expression of impatience and rage.

"_**Optimus!**_" the ivory one screamed.

As if on cue, the door swung open to reveal a distinct flourish of red, silver and blue, colors that sent instant relief through the room. For Prime, however, he looked appalled at the situation and was under Starscream within an astrosecond, arms outreached as he gasped, "How did this _happen?_"

"What do you mean? Didn't Ratchet brief you?" Sideswipe asked dumbly, glancing towards his leader.

"I didn't come on behalf of Ratchet! I came by Starscream!" Optimus replied hastily, watching in horror as the little one's strength waned.

Slipping, he flipped over and his legs fell from their grasp, his tiny arms managing to keep a desperate hold of the rafter above. "Oh no! Optimus! Optimus!"

"Starscream!" the elder cried, flinching as he watched Starscream dangle helplessly from above. He continued to scream and keep his feeble grip on the beam, but it was quickly becoming accepted that even if Ratchet was able to get something to aid them, he probably wouldn't make it in time. Prime then had to make a decision—and, despite the increasing feeling of fear envelope his spark, said earnestly, "Starscream, do you trust me?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" he said as a quick response, fear too prominent in his mainframe to disagree otherwise. "Please help me, Optimus!"

"I will—I'll help you! But you have to trust me," the leader replied, keeping his emotions steady as he said, "I want you to let go of the rafter."

"WHAT?" the twins said simultaneously.

"I can't do it, Optimus! I can't do it!" Starscream sobbed in return, feet kicking in attempt to get back on top of the beam.

Prime ignored the pair while keeping his discreet gaze on the little one, saying this time with more desperation in his voice, "Do you _trust_ me, Starscream? You must let it go!"

"I—I can't do it! Please, Optimus, help me!" came the horrible cry, his limbs burning, his insides feeling like they were being ripped apart.

"I will catch you, Starscream," Prime said in a finalized tone, giving his small friend the sincerest of expression he could muster, "Trust me!"

There was a brief moment of silence, aside from the quiet hiccups Starscream induced before he shut his optics, biting his lip. Trust him. Trust Optimus. He knows. He always does. Trust him. Swallowing his fears temporarily, the mini-Decepticon let his strength become lax and he slipped, feeling the world tumble about him. Screaming, raw terror consuming his entire being for a moment, all he thought for that breem that seemed to last a joor, was that he wouldn't die. Please. He knew things were getting better in his life. Please don't let him die. Then he landed. The contact was aware to him immediately, but it felt far softer than he had expected…

Slowly opening his optics, he took an experimental gaze around him to find himself staring up at his beloved guardian. Optimus watched in return with a steady gaze, bringing the other close from his outstretched hands catching him. There was an instance in time where Starscream simply held himself, looking a bit lost even, before his expression turned full of emotion and energon tears collected in his optics. And then he bawled.

Prime sighed quietly as he brought the little one to his chassis, letting his warmth engulf his fears. Starscream sobbed harshly against his broad chest, hiccupping every so often, but keeping a strong grip on the elder as he held him around the neck. It wrenched at his spark, those tears and sounds, but he kept himself under composure as he cooed and rocked the little one's tiny frame. Rubbing his back with thick fingers, he whispered gentle reassurances to him, all the while pressing his cheek against Starscream's helmet, completely wrapping him in the strength of his body and strength. The situation made his other guardians surround him, Sunstreaker nuzzling him a little with a finger while, in response, Starscream reached out and took his finger with tiny fingers. Sideswipe, however, in a rush of guilt and depression, kept his distance as if he couldn't receive redemption.

Eventually, the Seeker quieted down to watery optics and a slightly quivering frame, continuing to snuggle deeper into Prime's chassis. "You're here," he said softly.

"Yes, I felt your fear, little one," replied Optimus gently, a finger smoothing down the sensitive parts of Starscream's wings.

"I'm glad," he said in response, "I thought it would be like in my nightmare…where you wouldn't show up…"

"I'm always here for you," Prime countered almost immediately, not allowing his small charge to get up any more conclusions. "Now, why did you run away from the water?" At this, Starscream fell silent as his optics, clouded with shame, traveled slowly over to Sideswipe, who refused to pull his own gaze away from the floor. For a moment, Prime simply let the little one say nothing, but he knew that he had to bring it up. After another breem of quiet, he continued, "Come now, tell us. We won't yell at you…how do we know how to get rid of the fear if we don't even know what the fear is?"

Once more, Starscream said nothing before he snuggled up against Optimus again and whispered, "I…I drowned once…they said I spent ten breems under the water without air seals…"

"Primus…no wonder. Well, Starscream, can you lend me your trust again?" Prime murmured, brushing his cheek with a fingertip. The smaller glance up at him, holding the end of his finger with his own tiny hands, curiosity running over his features. There was a small nod. "Okay, I'm going to give you back to Sideswipe, all right?" he asked, already beginning to wander back to the crimson Lamborghini.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Optimus…I dunno," Sideswipe muttered, loosing much of his self confidence with the little one.

"Don't worry," Prime replied easily, parting reluctantly from Starscream as he handed the little one towards the prankster.

Sideswipe made it visibly aware that he was nervous at trying to give Starscream a bath again. Rubbing his arm somewhat, he gave a pleading glance towards Optimus before he realized that with his doubt, the mini-Decpeticon would forever loose his trust in the water, and inevitably, the red twin as well. With a sigh, he reached out his arm and plucked the smaller from his leader's arms before tucking him in his left arm, saying, "Well, we're going to have to try something else."

"Of course," Prime said, directing the two back towards the tub.

Mirage himself had finished cleaning up Skywarp, who was happy and warm within a fluffy towel, and was even beginning to doze off when Ratchet entered the premises. Prowl was trailing behind him as well, a large ladder supported on his shoulder and he looked just as frantic as the COM himself. Of course, by the sight of Starscream in Sideswipe's arms, they sighed in relief as a human would before the second-to-Optimus placed the ladder down and the pair strode over to the scene.

"It appears that we were a bit late," Prowl murmured as he glanced towards Prime. "Where were you?"

"The hangar bay; I was inspecting the area to see if any of our emergency transports worked," Optimus responded steadily.

"How did you know to come here?" Mirage asked, walking up with a recharging Skywarp draped over his shoulder.

"I…" Prime began, then discovered himself at a loss of words. There was a brief few moments of contemplating before he replied, very quietly, "I…don't know. I simply knew it…I felt his fear and knew he was in trouble…"

There was a suppressing pause throughout the room, all optics trained on Optimus. The leader himself kept his gaze on Starscream, whose own orbs were still watery from his earlier experience. However, now that the subject was brought up, Prime suddenly recognized that he still felt those feelings and so much more coming in waves from the little one: depression, shame, remnants of his fear, but a great deal of reassurance had surfaced after Optimus had held the little one in his arms. There was also comfort in Sideswipe; Starscream still trusted him, even after what had happened, simply because he hadn't left the ivory one's sight when it had all gone on. In the end, even though his strength was lessened and his fear of heights had grown, trust was something he was willing to give out…at a price.

"Let's get him a bath…I think he's tired and ready for a good recharge," Optimus murmured, offering his arm towards the warm pool.

"B-but what're we going to do? I mean," Sideswipe began, placing a reassuring hand on the smaller's back as if to protect him against the offending waters, "I completely screwed up last time and I don't want to do it again!"

Prowl suddenly intervened, placing a palm against the other's back and pushing him forward while saying, "Get in the tub with him."

The crimson twin's jaw dropped, wide optics staring at the second-in-command before sputtering, "_W__-w__hat?_"

"He obviously doesn't like doing things alone, and until he's ready to do so, you'll just have to help him," the other stated simply, as if he could be talking about the weather rather than this. "Now get in the tub."

Being shoved in front of the ivory lip of the tiled pool of water, Sideswipe stared down at it doubtfully, lips pursed as he gave one last, reluctant glance back to Prime. The leader merely nodded his head in encouragement before the twin sighed and turned back to the waters, a pause going straight through him previous to his muttering, "It looks too cold…and I already took a bath today…and what if it _doesn't_ work?"

"**PRIMUS!** Just get in the slagging tub, 'Sides!" his brother barked, stabbing his finger towards the other.

"All right, all right, fine!"

With a few extra grumbles, Sideswipe stepped over the lip of the bath with Starscream held tight in his arms, the little one twitching somewhat at being so close to his fears. However, he merely clung to the elder and shut his optics tightly, whimpering somewhat. Sideswipe rubbed the joints connecting his wings to his body affectionately, then let out a final sigh before easing himself downwards to the warmth below. Starscream continued to tremble somewhat, wrapping his arms around the elder's thick neck and he attempted to draw himself further up Sideswipe's body.

"N-no!" the twin quickly said, holding the smaller tighter, "You'll be all right, buddy. I'm right here and boss is here, too…just relax…"

Despite the fact that he continued to quiver, Starscream didn't move, allowing Sideswipe to resume. Water finally poured over them, consuming both bodies as the red one settled himself on the white bottom. Starscream kept his optics harshly sealed, but hadn't struggled as bad as other thought he would. Optics slowly opened to see the situation he was in, and in noticing it, glanced up at Sideswipe and gave him a trembling smile. The elder rubbed his head gently, soaking his body a bit as it adjusted to its surroundings. At last, Starscream gnawed on his thumb and became unperturbed, leaning against the larger's chassis, and in seeing his accomplishment, Sideswipe shot a triumphant glance towards his brother.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Now wash 'im."

Oy vey.

--

Optimus reached out for Starscream's favorite blanket and, grabbing it, wrapped the little one in its soft confines. He sighed gently, relaxed and sleepy from his waning strength from the earlier situation, and the experience of the bath had given him. The poor little one…he suffered so much from his childhood that phobias haunted his every step, even if it was something as simple as bathing. Luckily, Sideswipe and he had managed to get comfortable in the waters, Starscream even playing with a human toy that Ratchet had found in the back.

Washing, however, had been an entirely different thing.

It was a tensing time that the two spent together, Starscream often making gestures that looked as if Sideswipe was going to strike him; the red twin would merely had to be extremely slow and gentle, handling the smaller by letting him see everything he did before he actually continued with the procedure. The soap was put on in direct line of sight, and when it came to his wings and back, Sideswipe did a good job of saying what he was going to do before he did it. By the end, Starscream was assured that the twin wasn't going to pull anything fast on him (why he would in the first place was something they had yet to find out) and allowed him to bath him.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble…" Starscream murmured, clinging to his sky-blue blanket with shame.

"It's not trouble, Starscream," Optimus replied with a tender voice, "There are things we're all afraid of; you did well in overcoming your paranoia for water today. You were good to Sideswipe when he was bathing you."

"It felt nice after awhile," the smaller said hastily, excited to speak of his courage, "He never hurt me. I think I could do it by myself next time."

"Could you? That's wonderful!" Prime replied lightly, snuggling the other to his chassis, "Well, when the time comes, we'll see what you can do."

Starscream nodded, more sure of himself than most of the time, before he nuzzled the elder's faceplates and, with a content sigh, slipped off into recharge after placing his head on the other's shoulder. Optimus paused a moment before turning about in Starscream's room, gently placing the youngling onto his soft berth while pulling the larger comforter up to his chin. The little one sighed once more, murmuring Prime's name in his sleep before he turned over and got comfortable. The leader stared at him for an instant, feeling his spark turn at the mere sight. Just a child. Just a…sparkling…

"You've got more strength than you'll ever know," he murmured, just once before standing and turning towards the door. He then halted, glancing back once more before he whispered, "But I promise you that you'll never be alone again."

--

"So why are you trying to see if our transports work?" Bumblebee asked, planting his fists on his hips as he watched Prime work. "Are you wanting to go back to Cybertron already?"

"Well, Bumblebee, when we crash landed with the _Ark_, our emergency systems failed us. I think if we were to succeed in making them work again, we'd have a better chance with escaping with the kids unharmed, if worst came to worst," Optimus replied, glancing at his young cohort before turning back to his task, "I know Megatron to be the type to be absolutely relentless when it comes to getting what he wants…we've already seen that proud and clear. Seeing Starscream and Skywarp like this presents an opportunity for him that I honestly don't want to see come to pass."

The golden Autobot remained silent for a few moments before cocking his head, a grin sweeping across his features before he said, "You really care for them, don't you?"

Prime stopped abruptly, fumbling with the wrench in his grasp before he whirled about, completely embarrassed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just looking out for their best interest…"

"I'm just kidding, sir," Bumblebee replied with a laugh, patting his shoulders. "It's okay—both of them have managed to wiggle their way into our sparks whether we like it or not."

Optimus slumped somewhat, twisting the wrench in his hands before he murmured, "I never realized children we capable of so much…they're so small, but they have so much power over all of us."

"They're quite amazing, yes," the scout concurred, "Makes them all that more worth to protect."

_'Optimus!'_ Red Alert suddenly cried over the hangar bay intercom, surprising both of the mechs.

"What is it, Red Alert?" the leader immediately responded, standing upright.

_'We have a situation! Ravage and __Laserbeak__ are set loose in our base and they're after the children! Skywarp has Ironhide, but Starscream is all alone!'_

--

A/N: Na-ha! I make you go through evil cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Read and review, please.


	5. Protector

_Author's Note_: Yeah! SO many reviews! I feel so awesome right now! YOU guys are awesome! We're all awesome! I'm stoked! Enjoy chapter 5!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 5_: Protector

Optimus was very close to kicking himself right about now—everyone knew it and everyone knew why.

"He's not in his room sir! Ironhide and Jazz just checked!" Red Alert exclaimed, running beside his leader in a stoic manner, the way he always got when he knew a battle was brewing. "We're searching the entire premises for him…he couldn't have gotten far without running into anybody!"

Make that two kicks.

"What about the ventilation systems?" Prowl asked, "They're small enough to move through those."

Make that three.

The opposite mech twitched, obviously not thinking about it before. The second-in-command sighed while Prime seemed to just move faster, scoring across the entire hallway in a matter of astroseconds. His two best followed obediently behind him, half-mourning and half-enraged at their own carelessness. Starscream was too passive to fight as of yet (if ever if he continued onward through the same path) and wouldn't be able to stand to battle towards a diabolical cat-mech like Ravage. It would be a miracle if he came out alive at all, and that was the one thing that frightened them the most.

"I want all entrances and exits sealed off immediately! I also want all units spread across the premises in order to corner that blasted Decepticon," Optimus ordered, ignoring his desires to destroy something to remaining a leader, and turned to Prowl. "We're not letting Ravage get away that easy, if at all! We _must_ get Starscream back!"

Doing as he was told, Prowl made a brief nod before breaking off from his superior and dashing down another hallway leading to the control room. Red Alert continued with Prime to Starscream's room to hunt for clues as everyone in the base searched for the mini-Decepticon and his attempted kidnapper. It wasn't but another few breems before Optimus and Red Alert fell upon the youngling's quarters, not even slowing down before the pair shoved into the room, flicking on the light for better visual. What they saw was neither promising nor helping either of their desperate moods at this point. The space was utterly empty of any bubbly, passive life form; not even his favorite blanket, which he tried to drag everywhere with him when the leader was not in sight, was also absent.

"He's gone…" Prime whispered, exploring the room for any clues. Looking under the bed, the bedside table, the chairs, his closet, even his dresser, the red and blue mech didn't leave one stone unturned. If he lost Starscream, he would _never_ be able to forgive himself.

"Look at this, Prime!" Red Alert suddenly gasped, pointing towards the wall where the air filter to the wind pipes was opened, revealing the dark space within. "The ventilation system, just as Prowl spoke of!"

Optimus growled somewhat, flying out of the room. He'd had enough of this. It was time to bring out the big artillery, otherwise Starscream would be lost forever.

"Ironhide," Prime stated into the comm. link.

_'Yes, sir?'_

"Retrieve my cannons."

--

"Have you visual of the child yet?" Megatron snarled to Soundwave, who, in turn, gave him a pleading look.

"Ravage is still searching, sir," the communication specialist murmured, tapping into his obedient pet's link. "He will have him in no time, of course."

"Of course he will, or you will face my wrath," the silver tyrant snarled.

Thundercracker had to refrain from rolling his eyes, Starscream's old habits beginning to take a toll on him. That blasted ivory mech; without him around to slap Megatron around on every corner, which was practically tradition at this point, was almost annoying when their leader would say such things he would only say to Starscream and expect the same effect. Soundwave seem to twitch at the threat, as if pretending to be intimidated. Sure, it was still a fact that Megatron's 'wrath' was forced to be taken every time they failed, but it wasn't nearly as heated as it used to be. Without their elder Seeker's whining or combating presence, it was like a futile fight for the tyrant.

He was a little off the deep end, to say the least.

His team was being too nice to him.

"Yes, sir," Soundwave muttered, turning away while giving his two minions more support and to hurry their big afts up.

"When we get those kids back, Thundercracker," Megatron suddenly said towards his last Seeker, "You're going to be in charge of them."

The sapphire mech felt his spark drop to his feet. "B-but what happens if I'm turned into one, too?!"

"Well, that's just unfortunate, isn't it?" his leader countered, undaunted by his fear.

Cyclonus snickered a distance away from them, giving Thundercracker an amused gaze, "Congrats, 'Cracker! You'd probably be a whole lot more fun as a wittle sparkling, too!"

"Shut up, you slagging sorry excuse for a helicopter!" the Seeker shot back, pointing his null ray cannons at the twit.

"Stand down, Thundercracker," Megatron muttered, "We have to concentrate. When Ravage comes out of that base with that child in hand, we're going to destroy it, got it?"

"What if we can't get both out?" Scourge asked, giving an (almost) sheepish look to his commander.

"It's better than having two children with the Autobots," the superior hissed.

Thundercracker gave an even stare at Megatron before shuddering somewhat, feeling a rush of guilt at his comrades being left. Yes, being Decepticon asked for the individual to resist temptation, to shed all previous emotions and precious memories away, but Thundercracker couldn't help it. Though he was never _dare_ tell his leader, Starscream was actually his younger brother (in reality, not just he had changed), and Skywarp was his nephew. They were family, another prominent reason why the blue Seeker had joined the Decepticons, and be damned if all the sapphire mech asked was for him to spare the little bots' lives.

Starscream and Skywarp were practically all that Thundercracker had left.

--

"Ravage is outside, sir!" Trailbreaker cried into the comm. link, fear twisting in his gut. Starscream was slipping from their grasp, and it was getting worse by the moment. Megatron would have him and nothing could be done about it!

_'Get outside immediately! Get him before he gets out of range!'_ Optimus exclaimed in return, sounding half as frantic as he probably was. Getting down to the bottom storage rooms to get the most powerful of their cannons wasn't exactly easy; it took a lot of time to simply get down there, retrieve the stuff they required and then hightail it out of there again. Prime was basically trapped down there with Jazz, Red Alert and Ironhide. There were five major cannons—all of them were meant to bolt to the ground in order to receive the aftershock of the blasts, they were so high-powered. _'We'll be out there in five breems!'_

Beside Trailbreaker, Prowl, Blurr, Bluestreak, Warpath, Tracks, the twins and Skyfire accompanied the navy mech as they poured from the control center and towards the exit, leaving Wheeljack behind to take scan the area and prepare it for the fight. It was time for battle, and they would get their beloved friend back, even if it took everything they had.

--

_'Have you set up the cannon yet, sir?'_ Wheeljack asked from the comm. link, watching from back at the base in order to grid their layout of the battle.

"Yes," Optimus replied, stabbing the last rooter into the ground while standing upright to inspect his work. "This should stop them from exiting the perimeter Trailbreaker and Prowl have set up for the Decepticons."

_'If not themselves,'_ the inventor reminded gently, _'Have we caught sight of Ravage?'_

"He's already returned to Megatron," Prime muttered, casting a glare towards the cluster of Decepticons at the edge of their perimeter. Blurr and Bluestreak had done an excellent job in cutting them off, using flame throwers to their best advantage. They had set up a line of brush through the desert in a circle around Megatron, and then set it on fire to ensure to keep them within. Now they were surrounded, Autobots on all sides, and five major cannons at long distances pointed all in their direction. They were utterly screwed if they had Starscream in their hands and, hopefully, wouldn't press his presence with them to their benefit. However, if the situation was thus, Optimus had a hard time believing they wouldn't do it.

_'Let's get the show on the road,'_ Wheeljack murmured, bringing the cannons online.

Prime stepped forward.

"This is it, MEGATRON!" the Autobot leader cried through the comm. link, more enraged than he had been in a long, long time.

_'Why, isn't it good to see my arch __nemesis__ out and about on a lovely night like this…'_ Megatron practically purred, acting proud as always, despite the situation he was in. _'So I've heard about the pleasant surprise __with my two finest Seekers—'_

"You're not getting your hands on them—and I'll see to it that I get Starscream **back**," Optimus growled, standing in such a position to where he was completely visible to the Decepticons.

_'What? I don't know what you're __**talking**__ about,'_ the silver tyrant suddenly snapped, irritated that he was cut off.

"You LI—"

_'Optimus!'_ Wheeljack then exclaimed through their more private link with something akin to happiness laced in his tone. _'You're never going to believe this!'_

--

_A half an hour earlier…_

Starscream pursed his lips.

Decisions, decisions.

Soft sky-blue optics were trained upon a single sight, glowing and bright, from the cold retains of the storage room. Flavored energon blocks were stocked mountain-high for the Autobot's food supply in the space, and the little bot's favorite hideout for midnight cravings. Often not able to sleep very well most nights, he had found the huge expanse of the room after doing a bit of exploring throughout the base and had been quite pleased with his discovery. It was three floors down from his bedroom (let's just say he couldn't sleep at _all_) and though it was cold to stay down there, he would always keep his accompanying blanket with him to keep him companionship and warmth. It was like his second Optimus; trusting, protective, and always there for him. However, when it came to desperate decision such as metal flavors or new ones that he'd never tasted before, strawberry and cream, it offered him no help.

"What do you think, blanket?" Starscream asked, nevertheless. It was nice talking to it while there was no one else around. It kept the shadows at bay; it gave Starscream more strength. Just like Optimus. "Strawberry it is, then."

Reaching out, a small hand plucked the glowing neon from its place on the stack and put it quietly to his lips.

A sound suddenly rattled his systems, however, when a loud clanging echoed from outside the door and down the hall. With a jump, Starscream snatched a few more cubes before diving into the closest door to the air pipes, stuffing his blanket and energon along with himself into it. Placing the air filter back into its place, the little one waited. Backup plans were constantly necessary when it came to doing things he wasn't supposed to be doing. He always had one.

Predictably, a silver, sleek form burst through the door two astroseconds later—Jazz—before he rushed back out, yelling something into his link with the other Transformers.

Starscream was puzzled by this; he looked a little more upset than usual, and it wasn't necessarily a good sign. A thought suddenly struck the little one—what if they already discovered he was stealing energon? What would they think of him? They would beat him for sure, no doubt! He always got beaten when doing things he shouldn't be! With a strained gulp, Starscream shivered and backed further into the airways while dragging his blanket along with him, the flavored energon still clutched in his hand. Moving down the small space with expertise, the mini-bot took left and rights with knowledge of the pathways like his own home. He was always good at remember stuff like this. Mom would get angry at him for leaving her sight just to go 'exploring', but he never got hurt. He wouldn't get hurt here, either.

Blanket tied around his waist to make more mobile, Starscream continued his journey, searching for a certain place where he could hide until morning. Then he could say sorry to Optimus before Jazz or the twins got to him. It was an ingenious plan—and it always worked. He had yet to test it out, being that he hadn't been discovered by an of the elder bots when he had been doing as of late, but now seemed like the opportune time. Turning a final right, Starscream wiggled down the last length of the pipe before dumping himself out onto Wheeljack's floor, the doctor presently and constantly absent from doing things in his lab, offering a prime hiding place. Shaking his head at the impact to the floor, innocent optics glanced up to see the enormous holovid, documentaries, human text books, game chips and double-sized berth that greeted his eyes with a welcoming effect. Starscream smiled.

Tonight was going to be _fun_…

Plopping down in front of the enormous holovid, Starscream comfortably wrapped his blanket around him while grabbing the remote, turning the thing on to watch his favorite shows. Late night ones on Earth were the strangest things he'd ever seen—half of them he promised himself never to watch again. However, things like Cartoon Network and Disney were always good to watch—they made him feel better when he got especially scared and knew there was no one around to save him. He could laugh at the things the characters said, even though he didn't always understand them. One of his favorites was _'The Fairly Odd Parents'_ which was, to say the least, odd. But he liked it anyways.

Colors flourished to life on the screen and Starscream smiled. If only Optimus was here to enjoy them with him…

The mini Seeker felt downed at the thought.

Oh, what would his favorite playmate think of him…? Starscream was thought to be a good little mech, but in the end, he couldn't be more wrong. The only way the little bot got what wanted, though, was to get it himself. That's what he learned after the longest time with his step-father…an ugly scenario that was. So mean…his fists hurt when they hit Starscream's soft metal, often severing limbs and breaking precious wirings without even a care. The pain, oh the sweet pain, it was still heady in his mind, even though he hadn't felt it for a long time. He didn't understand why his step-father wasn't still around, but he didn't care.

Optimus was like his new dad.

He was more than fine with that—if he never saw his step-father again and Optimus replaced him, Starscream's life would be perfect. All of it was still a bit confusing, though, due to the fact that he had no idea how he wound up here at the Autobot base. There was so much…it felt like he should be doing something, or being somebody, but he couldn't put his finger on it. However, when he tried to remember, there would always be the huge, massive darkness and his head would hurt. Thus, he refrained from trying to remember too much. When his mind drifter, though, it hard not to sometimes.

Starscream shook his head briefly, attempting to silence the thoughts within. Already his temples were pounding from trying to remember; he should probably stop while he was ahead.

The little bot heaved a great sigh, sinking back into his beloved blanket before beginning to drift off, feeling recharge creep up on him.

_Oh no…_Starscream had thought sparingly as he noticed the shadows beginning to pool from the corners, _Not the nightmares…_

--

Starscream woke up hysterical.

The image of thick fingers tightened around his neck was still so prominent in his mind, he didn't realized that he had woken up until he heard the loud and disturbing noises of the holovid. The effect shook his mind and body—the nightmare was whirling about him in the dark room, it was the only reality to him. The pain was terrible! AAAH! It burnt, so badly! The flames…they were burning his back…and his legs…and his…his….Trembling, pale tears crawling down his frozen face, he shifted around, trying to find the door. To get out. To escape. He had to escape it! Horrific images sprang towards him from the holovid, making a scream rip from the little one's vocal processor as he grabbed his blanket and bolted it towards the exit.

"_**Optimus!**_"

Bursting out of Wheeljack's door, Starscream set off as fast as he could down the hall, fear making his legs unsteady as he felt the looming presence behind him attempt to catch him, to hurt him. Such large hands…such impossible strength! He broken his wings, shattered his arms and legs! And no one was there to save him this time! Sobbing harder, more desperately, the little bot rounded the corner, feeling the shadows beginning to snake up on him and snatch him down to an endless pit of oblivion and pain. Where was his savior? His protector? Optimus!

"Save me! Somebody _help!_" the little one cried, dashing down the corridor, wondering why the place was so deserted.

Was he still in his nightmare?

Was _nobody_ going to save him?

"Optimus, the coordination's are set!" a familiar voice talked into the common link, making Starscream twitch.

And then he turned. The control room! Of course, he would find refuge there! There was a good voice in there, to defend him from the evil mech! Swiftly shifting to the left, he practically dove into the room as he saw the familiar figure of his favorite doctor—Wheeljack himself. Crying deeply, spark beating fast, Starscream dashed up to him and threw his arms around the larger mech's leg, hugging it close. His entire frame clattered, but he felt the shadow die down from the lights in the room, Wheeljack's bright presence beginning to eat them away.

"Eh—?" the good doctor asked, glancing down. "_Starscream?_"

"I had…I had this scary dream…!" the little one sobbed, grasping him hard, even if the larger mech didn't want it. If they knew about what he did in the storage rooms, fine—he just didn't want to be alone anymore. Anything was better than the nightmares.

"Primus!" Wheeljack gasped, bending down and taking the mini-bot by his arms to lift him up.

Starscream hunkered down, attempting to hide himself against the oddly worried, but deeply penetrating stare. "I'm sorry Wheeljack! I didn't mean to take the energon! I'm sorry…! I just had this terrible dream and I…!"

"Where have you been _hiding?_" he suddenly asked, hugging Starscream into the warmth of his chassis. It was the strangest action he had done yet; Starscream was utterly perplexed from what he was doing, but didn't hate him for it. Weren't they angry at him for stealing that energon? He knew that energon was a thin resource for all of them, but then why was Wheeljack acting so comforting? "We were also so horribly worried!" he whispered.

The ivory bot hiccupped through his sobs, confused at the doctor's concern, but no minding one bit that he was hugging him. The reassuring tenderness began pour through Starscream's trembling body, quieting him down to soft sniffles. "You not…angry with me…?" asked in a quivering voice, his fear beginning to ebb away.

"Of course not! Where have you been hiding, little one?" the elder whispered, kissing him briefly on the forehead.

"I was in the storage room where all the flavored energon was."

"What were you doing there?"

"I couldn't sleep and I got hungry…"

"But we checked there already!"

"I got scared when Jazz came in and went into the air pipes…"

"Then where did you go?"

"To your room."

Quietness dimmed the conversation.

Wheeljack simply stared—his expression was something akin to a pleasant shock: he looked baffled, but relieved at the same time. Then he sighed softly, holding Starscream closer to him, tightening his grip as he let a free hand grasp the abandoned blanket on the floor. Standing straight, he wrapped the miniature Decepticon in its warm confines, Starscream taking it gratefully, before then tapping into the comm. link on the control modular.

"Optimus! You're never going to believe this!" he exclaimed, reprieve poured into every syllable.

There was a slight pause, then came Optimus's grand voice through the intercom: _'What do you mean__?'_

"I found Starscream; not only that, he's completely unscathed and unaware of the situation!" Wheeljack replied, nuzzling the little one's head with his cheek. "He was hiding in my room…right under our noses!"

"What's going on…?" Starscream asked softly, glancing up at the larger mech.

_'Starscream…?'_

The leader's question towards the little one immediately took his attention as he bent forward in Wheeljack's hold, optics exploring the room. "Optimus! Where did you go! I had another nightmare…!" the little one said, continuing to look around for the source of the voice. "You…weren't there to scare them away…."

Silence beckoned on the other side of the link, but it wasn't a good one. Starscream reached out, not with his hands or his body, but with his spark—stretching out, feeling for Prime's powerful, brilliant spark in return. Darkness filled the space between them, however, and Starscream couldn't reach out far enough to get to him. Beginning to withdraw, he realized that Optimus must've left the base because he thought he was in trouble…something suddenly caught Starscream's essence, bright and strong. Warmth then overflowed Starscream's frightened spark, reassuring and complete, chasing away the terrible shadows. It was a familiar touch—Starscream knew it well.

_Optimus!_

His spark smiled. _I'm here, little one. I'm here._

--

"So he was in your room this entire time?" Trailbreaker murmured, cocking his head.

"Not the entire time, but long enough for me to feel utterly stupid that we didn't check there anyways—right in plain sight. I feel bad for him, however…he experienced another nightmare while we were so concentrating on thinking the Decepticons had snatched him," Wheeljack replied with a low tone, snuggling the little one in his arms.

"I feel like such a droid," Jazz muttered, being aware to watch his language.

"Perhaps we were just expecting the Decepticons to do that, so when Starscream ended up doing so, we were too blind to see what was around us," said Prowl quietly, entering into the control room with his arms crossed.

The rest of the group filtered in, relief consuming the anger that had been there previously. Indeed, it had done so that much that when Starscream was found by Wheeljack, many of the warriors surrounding the Decepticons had even ended up cracking down, especially those that were close to him. Sideswipe had been one in particular, needing the cannon for support when his legs went weak. None of the Autobot soldiers realized how much of an effect Starscream brought out in them until this very moment—it was not only powerful, but very affectionate. It had allowed the Decepticons to get away, but none of their opposite faction had really given a damn.

"Get out of the way, get outta here!" a certain crimson Lamborghini snapped as he shoved through the crowd, presenting himself before the little bot. He stopped briefly at the sight before him, absolute reprieve relaxing his angry features before he sighed happily, "Oh, thank Primus!"

"Sideswipe!" Starscream chirped happily, even reverting to pleased clicks and squeaks when the joker twin plucked him from Wheeljack's arms to embrace him wholly. "I'm glad you're here!"

"You and me both, kid!" Sideswipe whispered, sentiment overcoming him as he held tight to the little one. "You scared the slag out of us, you did, but you're safe, and you're never leaving me sight again, so…so…!"

The red twin's frame trembled as he pressed his noseplate against the little form and hiding his optics against the others' gazes, attempting to keep the threatening emotions at bay. He had a reputation to keep, after all, but it was damn well hard when he felt like he had nearly lost his favorite little buddy, only to see that he had been fine all along. Starscream was already known for his ability to draw him bad luck, but it appeared in the most unfortunate of times, he seemed to be the luckiest of them all. For that, they were all grateful.

"Optimus!"

The little chirrup interrupted the deeply affectionate moment, making Sideswipe turn as he saw his leader come towards him. Despite his best ability to refrain from letting his relief get the better of him, a single streak of blue energon trickled down his silver faceplate as he faced Prime. The two stared at one another for a moment, sky optics exchanging between them, trying to comprehend the situation. What was wrong with them? Were they angry at one another? Then, all at once, Sideswipe pushed Starscream into the larger mech's arm before rushing from the control room, his head ducked as an arm moved to cover his optics. Concerned voices followed after him, but only Ratchet ended up trailing behind him as they left to somewhere unknown.

Then, Prime glanced down at his young charge as Starscream gazed evenly back up at him, clicking quietly. "So small, yet so powerful. I think we all deserve a good night's rest," Optimus murmured towards all of his exhausted cohorts before nuzzling the little bot, "And you can sleep with me tonight."

The ivory Seeker gasped and lifted his arms happily, clicking and squealing in an excited manner, as this opportunity was so few. The Autobots had tried getting Starscream to remain alone during the night, often making it through so long as the youngling could feel Optimus's spark. It was seldom anymore that Starscream ended up in the same berth as the elder mech.

Then, in all of his happiness, the little bot cut short as his expression dropped, making his surrounding caretakers flinch in fear of a fit or something…else. Optimus, naturally, had grown quite used to anything that was thrown his way by the sparklings and asked softly, "Is there something wrong?"

Starscream glanced up once more, scowling somewhat as he muttered, "Skywarp."

--

How did he end up in the situation?

Why was it _always_ him that not only missed out on all the action, but managed to get himself in a rut? Literally?

It wasn't exactly in the small print of taking care of a creature that was so small he could fit in the older mech's palm, that such situations would arise. As a matter of fact, when Sunstreaker took on the job, he didn't quite remember even agreeing to it—he had just somehow ended up with Skywarp in his arms when Ravage had kidnapped Starscream before being order to protect the sparkling. So he did. He went as far as kicking Laserbeak like a soccer ball across the corridor so it not only hit the opposite wall, but shattered into some twenty pieces. It was intense satisfaction if Soundwave hadn't magically appeared out of nowhere. With that in mind, however, Sunstreaker had hightailed it out of the vicinity so fast that the cassette deck didn't even have to blink before the golden twin vanished.

Yet, being one of Megatron's most elite, it wasn't exactly the easiest to shake him off, either.

It had taken five breems to find a suitable place to search for a hiding area before the yellow Autobot had discovered a small air valve, but was large enough to let Sunstreaker to fit through. However, what was not expected from going down it was the fact that it _did_ go down. And down. And down. And down.

So, before he let himself get killed, he had formed a sitting position with his body and ended up getting wedged in between the two walls. It was embarrassing, but kept him away from prying optics. He was pretty sure fifteen breems had passed by, and he was still stuck down here. He also knew how long he would last before dying from starvation—he also knew, in all its dreadfulness, how long it would take for Skywarp, too.

"Tunny?" the sparkling suddenly asked, adjusting himself on the larger's chassis.

"What, Skywarp?" the tired twin muttered, rubbing his audio receptor in just the right place to relieve some tension from his headache. He never _did_ enjoy small spaces.

As for Skywarp's nickname for the elder, it had derived from attempts at saying 'Sunstreaker', before shorting down to 'Sunny', and even then it wasn't pronounceable to the mini-Decepticon. Therefore he had shifted it just enough for it to still be understood, but also easy on his vocal processor. 'Tunny' it was.

Soft clicks answered his inquiry with the little bot's own, his tone just as aching and exhausted as Sunstreaker's.

"Well, I don't know _when_ they'll find us," the golden Autobot grumbled, being honest to the last syllable. For another odd reason, Sunstreaker also seemed to be the only one to understand the tiny ball of energy. It had been an acquired trait, however, listening to his brother's incandescent rambles in their younger years was enough. "They'll come when they come."

Click. Chirrup. Squeak. Click.

"We're not gonna die," growled Sunstreaker, sitting straight from slacking a bit, "I'll get us out of here myself before that happens."

Silence set in upon the two, offering for a more depressed environment. Both were tired, hungry and ready for some well-deserved recharge, but Sunstreaker refused to fall to temptation of sleeping before he managed to get Skywarp out of there. Despite his earlier honesty, in truth he was still attempting to figure out how he was going to get them out of there. If they went to the deepest compartments of the _Ark_ through the ventilation systems, then it would no doubt take _joors_ just to get back up to their living spaces, with all the mazes and dark rooms spanning the lower decks. Thus, Sunstreaker took his chances of being discovered.

He _would've_ used his distress calls to send notice to his fellow Autobot friends, if wasn't shorted out from that slagging-bitch-of-Megatron hitting it with an electrical device. Bastard. He would get a well-deserved beating later when all of this passed.

A sudden squeaking caught Sunstreaker unawares as he glanced up, noticing the latches of the vent being unscrewed and pried out from its place. Once it was parted away from the wall, a tiny head poked through, accompanied by two others, before the extremely relieving voice of Starscream said, "Skywarp? Sunstreaker?"

"Hey buddeh," the golden Autobot muttered, smiling tiredly up at them.

"Swar!" Skywarp added.

"What are you two _doing_ down there?" Hoist asked from above, sounding displeased.

"Does it matter? Let's just get them out," Jazz said beside them before removing himself from view, taking Starscream with him.

"All right, all right, I'm bringing down the cable, just sit tight," muttered the ebony repairman.

"I've been 'sitting tight' for the past joor! A _lot_ tighter than you would probably want to imagine!" Sunstreaker snarled, losing his patience immediately. "Now get me the pits outta here!"

Hoist grumbled something incomprehensible before drawing back and a rope replaced his figure. Placing Skywarp on his shoulder, Sunstreaker wrapped the cable around his wrist several times before tugging at it, ready to be taken out of there. A powerful drag reciprocated his action that released him from his position immediately, allowing his legs to span out as his sore muscles moved from their statue-like form. It took only a few breems before the warm light of the hallway greeted the golden Autobot, along with several other figures as they pulled him through the vent and onto the floor.

"Argh…I'm never babysitting again," groaned the psychotic twin that didn't really psychotic at the time.

"But you do it so well," Bumblebee replied with a laugh, "You did with me, after all."

"Yeah, but you were easy," the coherent one muttered as he stood straight, handing the sleepy bot over to Raindance.

"No I wasn't. I was as bad as Skywarp," the other said with an accompanying wink before adding, "But I understand. I think we all just need to get some energon and recharge."

"Agreed."

--

_Decepticon Base_

"You **fools!**" Megatron snarled, planting two fists on his hips. "You let yourselves get detected! Now we have **neither!**"

_I think it's almost better that way…_Thundercracker mused to himself, watching as his leader scolded Soundwave for his exceptionally poor job this time around—also mumbling something shoving his cassettes down his throat—while stomping away. At least, for now, the little ones were away from the tyrant. The more the sapphire Seeker thought about it, seemingly, he discovered that he would need to start protecting them against his _own_ faction. What was he going to do?

What _could_ he do?

--

A/N: (pant, pant) Scary chapter. I feel bad for leaving Skywarp so left out! He needs to be put in more…more ideas. GAAAAAAAAH! (head inflates)

Read and review, please, lovies!


	6. Sewing the Family

_Author's Note_: Haha—dang you guys. That's a lot of freaking reviews! Sorry for the long update! I've been busy drawing my baby Starscream, if you'd like to see, I'm Oleatus at DeviantArt. There will be more of Skywarp and him, too, in the near future. Well, please enjoy this chapter! And thanks every single one of you for your reviews!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 6_: Sewing the Family

Thundercracker groaned.

"Silence your complaining!" Megatron barked, throwing something obscure at his last Seeker of the trio. "I'm going to get those children if it's the last thing I do!"

_Then I supposed getting energon doesn't matter to you, does it?_ Thundercracker muttered to himself, but refrained from getting himself in anymore trouble. It had almost become an obsession with the silver tyrant—Get. The. Children. It seemed his mainframe was wrapped around that single goal and that alone, and nothing else mattered. Not even throwing his soldiers' lives at the cause. It was starting to get ridiculous and the sapphire one was beginning to lose not only his patience, but his respect for Megatron's authority as of late. No wonder he was acting more and more like his younger brother with each passing breem.

"They're going to Arizona to aid a human scientist to use solar panels for energy," the Decepticon leader continued, rising from his throne. "It'll be a perfect opportunity to use the environment to our advantage. There are several rock structures around a lake there that will offer protection against our adversary."

_As well as them,_ Thundercracker thought.

"From this, we'll take Skywarp and Starscream for our own," Megatron continued as he walked down from the podium before suddenly turning, facing his Seeker as he growled, "And think _not_ of disobeying me."

Thundercracker merely returned with his chin up in mock respect, pursing his lips somewhat. "We don't even know _how_ they—"

"It has no matter," the ancient mech interrupted, facing his back the other as he stalked out of the room. "It has no matter whatsoever…"

"Yeah, well, see what happens when _you_ get turned into a baby-bot," Thundercracker grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms in defiance while refusing to move for a moment. Even with his fellow Decepticons' threats to get his aft in gear, he still chose to deny what was going on. But he couldn't help it—after all, it took so much care and goodness to bring Starscream back from what he had turned to after that slagging youngling eater, walking tin-can, son-of-a-glitch had done to him. It took…so long.

"Let's go, Thundercracker," Hook murmured. "Quit your whining and we can get some good Autobot aft-kicking in."

"So long, indeed…" he whispered.

--

"_Me?_" Sunstreaker asked, cocking his head. "Why do _I_ have to do it?!"

"Because you're the only one whom Skywarp listens to anymore," Optimus replied smoothly, "Just as Starscream retrieves the greatest trust from your brother, Skywarp looks up most to you."

The golden Autobot completely lost his cool—he'd had enough of the little ball of energy before; he didn't need to it to become a daily routine. Throwing his arms in the air, he growled, "He does to you, too!"

"Yes, but I'm leader," the other murmured, pure amusement written across his face, "I have to watch over _everybody_—I don't think I could watch over two children as well, besides my cohorts. Don't worry, my friend, you'll do fine."

With that, the red-and-blue mech deposited the temporarily relaxed, somewhat sleepy mini Decepticon (due to Prime's cooing) into Sunstreaker's hold. "He's your charge, now, personally appointed by me. Enjoy it while you can, all right?"

The yellow cohort gave his leader an infuriating stare, silently boiling but replied with nothing as to so humor Prime's wishes. Of course, it wouldn't nearly be such a difficult task if they weren't _out in the wide open_. But naturally, everything was placed on his shoulders with the little twerp, especially in the worst of times. Who did the Autobots think he was? He wasn't good with younglings, no matter the race, and definitely not his own! Besides, it wasn't like Mirage or Raindance weren't the most primary choice, either. Grumbling to himself about unfairness and obscenities, he placed the sleepy-from-the-sun Skywarp on his shoulder. What exactly was he supposed to do if the Decepticons were supposed to come around? It wasn't like they were exactly interested in getting energon or beating the crap out of Autobots anymore; they wanted the kids. Big time.

Sunstreaker sighed.

But, for all his complaining, he realized one thing: might as well spend his time doing something resourceful—at least in Skywarp's standards.

As Optimus patted his shoulder affectionately and his eyes clearly showed gratitude, he then shifted and started walking back towards the human's science center to aid Ratchet and Wheeljack and everybody else with the solar panels. Also parting ways, Sunstreaker strode over to his brother who was throwing Starscream up and down in the air, making obscene noises as he did so. His twin rolled his optics while walking over to the water, knowing that at least the cool liquid could help the little one not get overheated and lead the way to a very miserable time. Kneeling down on the red and white combination of smooth rock, Sunstreaker skidded out a little and let the water rise to his calves. Bending over, then, he let the now fully awake and gleeful Skywarp into the pool.

"There ya go, kiddo," Sunstreaker murmured with a grin, cupping his hand to pour water over the little one's head. "Get all cooled off…"

Suddenly, however, the golden Autobot flew head over heels and was thrown into the water, a cackling sounding before his body hit the water and he went under. Already, however, Sunstreaker knew what had happened and was prepared to kill something that distinctly looked red and white with a stupid grin on his face. Growling, the twin pushed against the bottom of the pool and surfaced again, the thought of murder on his mind as he noticed his brother snickering profusely at his victory. Starscream was at the base of his feet, balance between one leg and the other because the surface area of the rock being so hot.

"If you would stop your stupidity for once," Sunstreaker grunted, crossing his arms, "You'd realize your charge's feet are burning."

Sideswipe's cackling hitched in his throat before he glanced down and noticed his mistake, scooping the little one up before anymore damage could be done. Cooing gently, probably without noticing it, the crimson twin then stepped into the water as well, nuzzling Starscream in attempts for apology. As always, the passive miniature Decepticon seemed pleased that the elder had simply noticed his distress and took it away from him, as well as enjoying the attention. Much like their bath time rituals, Sideswipe then kept the little one to his chest as he immersed himself in the cool liquid before swimming out a distance, Starscream still clutching it him. It appeared that over the last several weeks, especially after the Decepticon raid to gain the younglings, the ivory Seeker's trust in Sideswipe only strengthened, much to the level of Optimus, the more things he did with him. Bath times were only pleasant when Sideswipe was around—along with anything that dealt with water, heights or anything else Starscream was afraid of.

_And how I ended up with Skywarp, I'll never know_, Sunstreaker grumbled to himself as he circled the little one, making air bubbles from his mouth as he went.

A happy squeal was rewarded for the action, Skywarp extremely thrilled at what his elder was doing. Sunstreaker then stopped, smiling smugly just underneath the surface of the lake before earning a pout from the youngling, an upturned lip showing his displeasure. Clicking angrily, Skywarp cupped two hands together to shove a wall of water at the other, for what intentions Sunstreaker did not know of other than to try to make the older mech continue. Naturally, he was only amused by the action.

"What's wrong?" he asked underneath the lake, earning more bubbles. "You want something?"

Skywarp giggled after his surprise passed before dipping his own mouth to the water and blowing. Little bubbles resulted, Sunstreaker responding by his own. Suddenly, it was war. Even as Sideswipe floated past with Starscream humming softly on his chest, the red twin noticed the two going at with as many bubbles as possible. Rolling his optics, he simply drifted on through the bay, basking somewhat in the midday sun. Luckily that they did not have skin, otherwise they would certainly have been burnt by now, especially in this one-hundred and fifteen degree weather, but their external shells still heated up, proved by Starscream's example. Since younglings were incapable of controlling their body/core temperatures, just the rocks alone were enough to cause damage to their feet or anywhere else. Thus, they had to wait till evening to spend time on the rocks or even the sand, since that, too, rose to ridiculous temperatures.

Suddenly, Sideswipe's thoughts were cut short when three figures leapt in the air and blocked the sun briefly before descending to the waters below, shouts prominent as the red twin attempted to removed himself from the area.

When they collided and a tidal wave of water consumed Sideswipe's form (Starscream staying above the ruckus because of the joker's outstretched arms), accompanied by soft rain just from the wave itself. Once over with, Sideswipe resurfaced before glaring at the offenders, snarling, "Watch where you're diving, you tin-head, megalomaniac slaggers!"

"Sideswipe, watch your language!" Wheeljack snapped from the edge of the cliff on the other side of the bay, just a distance away from the science clinic.

The twin flinched. _He's after me every single time, I swear—_

"Sorry 'bout that!" Bumblebee said with apology written across his tone, swimming away awkwardly as his body adjusted to its surroundings.

"Say that when Starscream eats it cause you guys were idiots!" Sideswipe snarled, keeping his profanity tame.

It wasn't good enough.

"_Sideswip__e!_ What did I just _tell_ you!?" the inventor continued to rant, turning from his conversation with Ratchet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I think he's a bad influence…" Jazz murmured as he floated past, casting a funny glance towards the twin. It was understandable that he should be doing that, after all, he had grown attached to Starscream earlier when they were just getting used to having the kids around. The special OPS thought it was discretely unfair that Sideswipe should overtake Starscream's life when it was up to the entire team to make him feel at home. He'd almost become _jealous_ (before punching out Cliffjumper's lights for suggesting such a thing and stomping off), before it had become his mission to make Sideswipe's life miserable trying to care for the youngling. "All that bad language is going to get stuck in his processor."

"And like _you__'re_ any better," Sideswipe muttered non-too-gently whist easing back into the water.

What he realized, and to his horror, however, was that there was a certain mini-Con missing when he did so. "Starscream!?" he gasped, glancing about.

"You two need to chill," Ironhide said quietly while drifting away on his belly while a trembling Starscream clutched his back. "Your anger will get stuck in processor just as much if you don't _attempt_ to get along."

"But it's not fair!" Jazz finally blurted, heaving himself to his feet while stabbing a finger towards the crimson twin, "He gets to spend time _constantly_ with Starscream while none of us have the chance to do so! Eventually the little bot is going to see us as nothing but a load of _stranger's_ under Prime's command!"

"And what's the problem with that?!" Sideswipe countered, throwing his arms into the air, "Just 'cause I get to spend a bit more time with Starscream, you go psycho! He trusts me—why shouldn't he be with a person he trusts?!"

"'Cause it doesn't give him a chance to trust _us!_" Jazz retorted, his stance turning defensive. "What's he going to do when you're not around and we're all in trouble!? He might end up hesitating and it'll get him _killed!_"

As the two proceeded to go at it, a bit calmer Starscream heaved himself higher on Ironhide's back and whispered into his receivers, "Why are they fighting…?"

"You're very special," the weapons specialist replied gently, nuzzling him with a finger on a free hand, "Everyone wants to spend time with you."

"With me? Why me?" Starscream asked, seemingly perplexed by their actions.

Ironhide paused a moment to come up with the right words, having to avoid giving the whole you're-not-really-a-fresh-sparkling away while keeping it simple enough for him to understand. "We all love you so much," he finally said, the mere words bringing a smile to the little one's worried features, "We're like your family…your brothers. Optimus is like our dad, too, and you're the littlest of our brothers, along with Skywarp. We just want to all spend time with you."

"Skywarp's a little crazy, though," Starscream admitted, a smug grin coming across his face. It held hints of his previous personality with it—pride. He knew this, he'd seen it before. And Ironhide had a distinct feeling that wouldn't be the last time he saw it.

"Yeah, for Primus-know's-why," Ironhide grumbled.

"He told me he lived in an orphanage before here," the ivory one suddenly mentioned, making the weapons specialist twitch in surprise, "And so they all had to fight for attention. That was before his cousin came and got him."

"His cousin? Who wa—is his cousin?" Ironhide asked, being aware to keep things in the present-tense.

"Dunno," the youngling replied, "But he was big. And he could fly."

_Well, that depletes about two thirds __of the population, water and earth-bound,_ the body guard mused to himself, _n__ow only to figure out the mass population of Seekers, helicopters and space-oriented fliers…__if he's not dead yet, of course._

"I see, well that makes sense," Ironhide murmured, knowing that this valuable piece of information would be extremely useful to Optimus and Sunstreaker (who seemed to be his new guardian, since everybody else was afraid waking up spray-painted in the human color spectrum), "Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else he said to you?"

"He says Sunstreaker is not like his cousin," Starscream added, encouraged from the positive reaction of Ironhide, "His cousin was kind and gentle. And he was strong and fast and he punched the orphanage leader. Skywarp also says he misses him a lot…he doesn't know where he went, so also why he's acting crazy."

"Wow," Ironhide muttered aloud, unable to help himself. "So if we find this miracle-worker, Skywarp will chill out, huh?"

"Yeah," Starscream said, grinning profusely as the violet ball of energy shot across the surface of the water with the aid of his underdeveloped boosters, even at Sunstreaker's attempts to restrain him, "But he likes Sunny 'cause he's like his best buddy. They get along 'cause they act the same way."

Ironhide smirked, noticing the proof as the yellow twin let out a string of soft-worded curses (gaining a glare from Wheeljack nevertheless) before leaping out into the water to chase after his charge. "You can say that again. Why does he keep tackling you, though?"

"Tackling?" Starscream asked, cocking his head, "He doesn't tackle me."

"Then what does he do when he rams into you like he does?"

"That's how he hugs others."

…

"Oh."

Ironhide fell silent, trying to imagine the blurry picture of linking such a hard tackle with something soft and affectionate, like hugging. Skywarp, however, was an extremist—it was obvious in his previous personality, so why should it change here? Oh, yes, because Starscream's personality was basically the bi of what it was before…so then why did Skywarp act the same?

"When did you meet Skywarp?" Ironhide decided to ask, just because he doubted that he would hold Starscream at such a length beyond this conversation.

"…When…uh…" Starscream began, gnawing at his thumb, "When…when you wanted me to fly and Skyfire took me…that's the first time I saw him. I don't really understand what happened, though."

Uh-oh. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ironhide suddenly felt a spurt of lack of common sense at his action, realizing that the little bot might attempt to question what had gone on, also revealing what happened to him. He had to fix this—fast. "That reminds me," he began, feeling his spark pulse beat quick, "Why are you afraid of heights?"

Starscream twitched at the question, glancing away in an emotion Ironhide silently cursed himself for (again)—shame. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said to make up the loss.

"I…I want Optimus," the little one whispered, ducking his head into the crevice of the weapons specialist's neck. "Please…"

"All right," Ironhide murmured, easing Starscream from his shoulder and standing up from kneeling in the water, putting him into the crook of the elder's arm. "We'll go and see him. You want to go and watch the holovid, too?"

Glancing up, optics somewhat watery, the mini-Decepticon nodded while wrapping an arm around his thick neck, relaxed in the strength of his powerful arms. Ironhide spared himself a smile despite the situation, feeling the warmth of love at just the fact Starscream spared the older mech some of his trust. It was honestly a great honor—Starscream wasn't one to leave his good-will in the hands of others, especially when it came to strangers. But, from this action alone, Ironhide felt content in knowing that he was no longer a stranger to his little friend.

They would all, eventually, be like his family.

"Eat plasma, you sorry excuse for a tin can!" snarled Sideswipe as he raised his missile launcher, having finally enough of the argument to verbally take it on anymore. "We'll see who's the one most worthy of Starscream _now!_"

"Bite me, you slagger!" Jazz threw back, heaving his own, smaller cannon towards the other in a positive response to the other's challenge.

If they could just learn to be a family in themselves.

--

"If I ever hear you two say such words in front of those younglings again," Wheeljack stated dangerously after the severe beating he had given the silver OPS agent and jouster twin, "I swear I'll take you two apart and make you into toaster ovens, after I discharge you from the Caretaker Assignment! Skywarp and Starscream are not toys or weapons you two can simply bicker over—they're living mechs that deserve the support of _all_ the Autobots. Now, Prime, Ratchet and I will decide alone who the two will stay with; with or without your ridiculous comments, understood!?"

Two ducked heads nodded, hands nursing their dented armor from the aftereffects of Wheeljack's wrath. Boy, that guy certain had a bark, but the two never knew until now how strong his bite actually was—and it was _painful_.

"I still think it's unfair," Jazz muttered.

"Well, you certainly could've told us this without your colorful vocabulary and in front of Starscream himself—now he's blaming _himself_ for the situation you put yourselves in!" Wheeljack snapped, shaking his head. "The poor thing…you _do_ realize that whenever he's feeling guilty, that he doesn't eat?"

"He doesn't?!" Sideswipe exclaimed, pure worry consuming his tone and his expression. "Why not?"

"Why do _you_ think? If he feels guilty for make you two fight, then he obviously feels like he doesn't deserve the nourishment he needs," the other retorted, crossing his arms. "Now go and aid Bumblebee with the solar panels. They're not done yet—they won't be for another couple hours, and we need all the help we can get."

The pair sighed while rising to their feet from sitting, doing as they were told. Both seemed to be sluggish and tired, however, after all their fighting and bickering, as it seemed to only worsened the situation. Wheeljack appeared to see this. That's why he had used the guilt trip to its full advantage—because if he did not, they both knew, the two would probably go at it again. For Prime, Ironhide and Sunstreaker whom were sitting with the kids in living space of the science laboratory, they all had a strange feeling it wouldn't be the last time the Autobots would have arguments about the younglings. They were just too big in their lives at this point; Megatron seemed to have abandoned his attempts on gaining energon, leading him away from humans and towards the Autobots. Thus, there were no more threats to life on the land.

It was like a very bad omen.

_Without his concentration on anything else,_ Wheeljack then mused to himself, scowling, _it'll be like we're at war only for the sparklings, and nothing else. They have now become the ultimate prize, even against our failing planet. What could Megatron be thinking at this point? Was he too enveloped in Starscream's rebelliousness to ignore the Seeker's missing presence beyond this point? Oh, Primus…give us guidance and protect us if that's the case._

The inventor's deep thoughts were suppressed and interrupted, however, when he, along with the rest of the squad, heard the most distinct thing—soft, gentle, and utterly beautiful.

"Do you hear that…?" asked Hoist who had stopped from his work to listen.

"Sh!" Sideswipe interrupted.

All the mechs (and humans) currently in the science room—which was everyone, save Optimus, Ironhide and Sunny—halted to listen to the entrancing sound, a few even shuttering their optics to concentrate better. It was the lightest thing; barely audible to human ears, Spike's, Sparkplug's and Chris's, but it was strong and nearly spark-tugging to the Autobots. Wheeljack felt overwhelmed; it was in a Transformer's accent, but in French words. They were fast-paced, but thick in beauty and in perfection; whoever was singing was striking them all:

_Vois sur ton chemin _

_Gamins oubliés égarés_

_Donne leur la main _

_Pour les mener_

_Vers d'autres lendemains _

"Is that Starscream?" Sideswipe suddenly piped up, glancing about before bolting from the room.

Wheeljack groaned, refraining from smacking his face against the computer consol in front of him. That blasted, ignorant dolt…sighing nevertheless, he himself couldn't deny the curiosity the mere sound had brought about and followed the impatient crimson twin towards the rec room. Lights above their heads abruptly flickered, brightening and then dimming excessively, nearly making the line of alien robots behind the inventor run into him. Confused mumbles dominated for a brief moment before the song shorted out. It happened before they arrived, but was quickly replaced by another: this time in English. The lyrics were like silk, almost, starlight and pretty candles at night. At least, whenever he heard such a voice, that's what the silver mech thought he saw.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

Having quite enough, Wheeljack pushed Sideswipe from the lead and took it up himself, opening the door to the rec room before his optics truly held a sight: Starscream sat on Optimus's knee, several pairs of gazes held, captivated, upon his tiny figure. Skywarp, who should've either been knocking his Seeker brother over or somehow else making a havoc, was utterly silent as he made strange movements with his body. They were wonderfully fluid—like water. Violet and obsidian water, original in every way, but capturing a strange sense of nostalgia. When Wheeljack backed the others out of the room, however, keeping them hushed as they left the song-filled area before being discovered by the children, was that he was dancing to Starscream's voice.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe whispered impatiently, wanting desperately to see his charge.

The florescent lights once again blinked on and off, growing almost blindly bright before dimming annoyingly. Wheeljack ignored them. "You saw it; Starscream was singing and Skywarp and dancing in rhythm."

There was a ripple of gasps that was sent through humans and mechs alike with one thing on their processors; how in the world did _this_ happen?

"Why do the lights keep _flickering?_" Jazz snapped with just as much irritation as the ivory inventor was feeling at that point.

Wheeljack held still for a moment, briefly glancing up as if accepting the problem before bringing his gaze back down and, scanning over the crowd, muttered, "**Stay.**"

What reciprocated was several 'boo's and groans together in chorus, but he quickly overlooked them, slipping into the room while shutting the door quietly behind him. Starscream was still there, singing gently while keeping his optics lingering on Skywarp and, every time the little purple one could spare it, also gave a glance towards his brother. The balance of beauty, quietness and utter hauntingly softness of the words to the symmetric moves was nearly frightening to Wheeljack—how long had he heard a child sing? Never, in all honesty, had he truly gotten the opportunity to partake such a colossal event. He knew why the lights were flickering.

The song then ended, Skywarp ending with a graceful finale before settling just under the place where Starscream sat, bowing deeply. Their audience clapped politely, the ivory mini-Con also showing his gratitude by lowering his body and smiling. Wheeljack joined while casting an odd glance to Optimus: he also knew what this was.

Because children had neither strong armor or even developed weaponry or escape systems (tires, exhaust, booster, etc.), they were forced to use other methods, often extremely powerful ones, for the sake of their survivals. It usually wasn't similar between one child or the other how this power was transfixed; and, sometimes, it became so diverse that while one child could produce energy, one would have to control it. It appeared that Starscream's voice was this case: while the young one was able to create power from simply the electrons in the air around him, he wasn't able to become mobile in order to control it…which brought Skywarp into the picture. His dance moves was able to harbor the energy and either break it down again, or simply disperse it entirely. If he truly was threatened, however, he could possibly use that energy in a form of attack…perhaps even a lethal one.

"That was beautiful, Starscream," Optimus said with a soft expression, rubbing his back affectionately. "As were you, Skywarp. Your performances were most spark-warming."

"Thank you," Starscream replied graciously, bowing once more.

"Tank ya!" Skywarp added.

_Prime_, Wheeljack stated through the comm. link, giving him a knowing gaze.

_I know, but not right now…it makes sense, though, that Starscream should be taught to remain silent because of this ability as a child_, Optimus mused, using his thick fingers to smooth over the sensitive circuits of his back, _sparklings often grow out of these abilities, too…I'm surprised he hasn't already_.

_Well, that doesn't matter right now…we'll find out sooner or later anyways. But we need to test the capacity of this. I don't want to end up being a crumpled mess after Starscream gets threatened and Skywarp comes to his rescue_, Wheeljack reminded him, his expression turning pained for a moment. _Such energy could easily crush our thick armor_.

Prime said nothing to that, merely keeping his gentle gaze on Starscream. The little one smiled and bobbed his legs, utterly content with the consistent massage he was receiving. He then stopped, his features turning from passive to terrified all in one swoop, his body twitching harshly towards the direction of the east. Skywarp, in noticing the other's fright, leaped upon Optimus's leg before planting himself firmly in Starscream's lap and hugging the other's arms around him. For the larger, however, he kept trained yet petrified optics towards a single place. He obviously was hearing and seeing something the other's couldn't.

"What is it, Starscream?" Optimus asked gently.

The ivory one didn't move, however, he stood stock-still and then murmured, almost inaudibly, "Megatron is outside."

--

A/N: Hahaha! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what's gonna happen next! For some reason, I didn't like this chapter as much as the last one. It didn't seem to have as much flow…I dunno. (shrugs)

Read and review, please.


	7. Brother

_Author's Note:_ I feel so absolutely loved! It's already chapter seven and we're almost breaking _100 reviews!!_ Thank you guys SO much for your attention on the story; it's only going to get more twisted (in a good/bad way) from here on out! So, with that said, please enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

**Edit**: Credit for the Nightwind character goes to ice-nydwen. I forgot to give her credit and I feel really bad! So, it's not my character from here on out. Sorry for not doing it before! I'm terrible!

_Chapter 7_: Brother

"What happens if another Decepticon is changed into a sparkling, Prime?" Prowl asked, glancing at his leader. "Being in battle with so many of their own kin, it might be difficult to retrieve the child."

"Megatron is neurotic, apparently becoming obsessed with getting the children," Optimus responded quietly, watching in the distance for any signs of his arch rival, "Thus we'll concentrate mostly on them, but if a youngling appears in the ranks, we will be discrete and quick with trying to get them first. We cannot harm them, however, and if worst comes to worst, we'll allow the Decepticons to take them. Megatron obviously knows something that we do not…perhaps about their powers, perhaps about their pasts. Whatever the case, we must do all we can to protect Starscream and Skywarp."

The second-in-command seemed to judgmentally accept the reason, but he still appeared to be frustrated with something. He decided to voice his opinion, saying, "I just fear that if Megatron were to recognize his potential strength with the children, he could have a devious advantage, especially if he gains their trust. I don't even think _I_ could bear watching children turn into weapons. Not like this."

Prime turned to his officer, a gentle expression crossing over his face. When Prowl seemed to be such a stoic soldier, it appeared that the youngling's love was able to penetrate his cold, outer shell just as it did for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Now one the cruelest warriors of the Autobots were considered the most gentle, protective and distinct mechs just because of their interaction with Starscream and Skywarp. It was breaking them from their normal habits and desires; though they would never admit it, they all had a great and devoted love for the two. It was becoming aware amongst them all.

Now they just needed to protect that love from Megatron forever—even when they grew up.

--

Starscream felt him.

The contact was immediate, he knew, and it was nearly as overwhelming as Skywarp knew it was. The violet Seeker even wrapped two supporting arms around his ivory elder in order to balance his waver steps, grasping him firmly as Starscream gasped somewhat at the touch of the other's spark. It wasn't something he'd ever felt before—it was extremely familiar, reassuring, kind…like growing relationship between Optimus, but though the spark wasn't as bright and golden, it was just as honest. Yet, there was something different about it…standing there on the ridge of the rock, in between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Starscream realized this. Even from such a distance, he could feel it…

Reaching out with his own spark, he brushed the recognizable mech in the lightest of touches; a way to show that Starscream was there, that he had felt the other and knew him.

There was a brief pause, as if the other was surprised by the contact, before it was returned with a rush of warmth—so utterly kind and gentle, that Starscream even giggled a little. Skywarp accompanied him, also in link with the not-so-strange stranger, his own essence wrapping about the elder, his own kind and strong. There was a soft whisper, then, an invisible hand smoothing down Starscream's back and nuzzling him affectionately. The resemblance towards Optimus was astounding…not quite as fatherly, yes, but definitely just as gentle. The ivory Seeker felt it differently…like a brother.

"Starscream?" Sideswipe asked, turning to him, perplexed. "You all right?"

The little one nodded in turn, too shy to respond to his discovery. A spark likeness. That was huge; he hadn't felt a spark so close in similarity since he was separated from his daniluk and opiluk, or his creators with their specific names (like a mother and father in human terms). This could also mean…that his creators were around as well! Starscream felt a flooding sensation of happiness, having not seen his dani in so long and having the hope of seeing her once more…it was almost unbelievable! His dani would come and pick him up, and he would be safe again. And then Optimus and he and his dani would be happy together, just like the family that had been gone for so long before…so long.

"There's Hook," Sunstreaker stated, his dead-set gaze on the horizon. "Behind that rock formation, right there. Where Jazz is positioned."

_We're getting in __configuration_, Optimus murmured through the private link of the Autobots, _We __**must**__ protect them at all costs, no matter what __sacrifices this may bring. They've given us more than we can ever ask for, diverting Megatron's deceitful ways from the humans, bringing us our own peace, showing us love and beauty through the optics of a sparkling. We must return the favor by defending them with our lives. __Perhaps they could bring harmony between our failing race…_

A hum suddenly developed from the two larger mechs that Starscream and his other sat in between; a prayer in the form of ancient Cybertronian language towards Primus to keep protection over the two unknowingly younglings. Nevertheless, they joined from habit, happy to contribute. When it ended, the twins mounted their gear, polishing their cannons and preparing for battle. Starscream and Skywarp sat obediently, quietly, not quite sure what was going on, but knew that it wasn't good. Starscream sighed; he didn't like it when things got bad. That usually meant that mechs were going to get hurt, and…it was usually his fault.

"Aw'right," Sideswipe said with a grin, staring down towards the brewing fight. "First one that gets Mega-head in the groin is the first I'm buyin' a drink for!"

_Deal!_ Half of the squad cried, leaping out into the open.

Battle erupted while Sunstreaker tugged the two sparklings beneath his helm in order to block their vision from the carnage, even by the darkness of the night. Considering the compassion Starscream had for others, no doubt he would attempt to 'protect' his elders by rushing right into the fight…which would no doubt end in everybody ripping one another apart to retrieve him first. However, without being to see what was going on, but feeling the desperation and fear within both sparks of his guardians, he couldn't help but want to try and escape anyways.

"Don't even think about it…" Sunny muttered dangerously.

A shiver washed down Starscream's spine as he backed off, but whimpered softly when he felt the strong, capable sparks pulse with pain and hatred. Their emotions were overwhelming to his little spark, in all honesty, and though Skywarp wasn't as connected to them as the ivory one was, he could feel the harshness of the situation. He, too, could feel their suffering.

Starscream pursed his lips, coming to a decision. If this was to go on for much longer, he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. Mechs would get hurt; his friends might even die because of him, and he couldn't have that at all. There _must've _been a way to stop them, and if nothing else, he could certainly use his voice to interrupt their attempts. It's all he could do left for them, after all they had done for him. It seemed like the only right thing to do. Thus, as slowly and as quietly as possible, he slipped under Sunstreaker's massive chassis and under his arm, tip-toeing away in silence. One thing he was good at was being sneaky. It always kept him alive.

Once out of earshot, he made a mad dash for a large rock formation to hid his tiny form. Breathing hard for a moment, fear trembling his insides, he just realized what he done. He had ran from his guardians. But in a strange, distant way, he didn't really feel as bad as he thought he should. He was…only answering the call. Turning, he made way for the corner of the formation before pausing and making another run, noticing that nobody was around. Bolting from his cover, the minibot did his best to remain balance against the slanted, smooth rock, while also attempting to get in a better proximity towards the known spark.

_Where are you?_ He asked through the distance.

_What?_ Came the response, as if the other was surprised Starscream was looking for him.

His name suddenly rang out behind him, making the mini-Decepticon jump in fright before he whirled about, pumping his legs in attempts to get away. Oh no, Sunstreaker and Sideways were going to find him, and they were going to hurt him for disobeying! That's what _always_ happened when he disobeyed! Terror pulsed through his small systems, realizing his fault. His step-opiluk would always beat him whenever he tried to run away! This would be no different…he'd never done it before, and for a good reason. But now…he could already feel their enormous knuckles beating into his tiny, softer helm, denting it and cracking it. The bruises and scratches that he was going to retain were going to be…the most painful thing ever. _And_ there were two of them.

Starscream was suddenly cut off.

Not by mech nor by rock, but by something else.

Water.

Gulping, he stared at the wide and black adversary, the night's stars flickering over its surface. A different fear then scored through his body, making it tremble as he recounted the endless methods his guardians tortured him in the form of liquids. The worst feeling was when it would pour into his mouth, suffocating his systems, choking him…

"Starscream!" Sideswipe's voice echoed over the valley, making the smaller one twitch in apprehension.

He had no choice.

Slowly walking up to the lapping crossroads of water and land, Starscream took his time in getting in, feeling his body's minor adjustments in making him air-tight. Once he was sure they had worked to their fullest extent, he finally pushed away from the rock surface, struggling to get across the expanse. Swimming was a lot more difficult than he first thought it'd be…Skywarp seemed to be able to do it easily enough, though, so he could probably do it, too. Fear was making insides ache nonetheless—he kept imagining something bursting from the surface from underneath and dragging him down, far into the pits below. He would've turned back if he hadn't the sudden and very desperate sensation he was receiving of his other. The elder seemed as abruptly dedicated to find him as Starscream was, and that was reason enough to keep him going.

"Starscream!" continued the twin's voice, growing louder as it grew near.

_Oh no…_Starscream thought quietly to himself.

That was another good reason to keep going, that was for sure.

"Starscream, come out _right_ now!" Sunstreaker barked over the distant noises, only further digressing Starscream's fear of them.

Oh, they were _definitely_ going to punish him for this one.

Yet, by the sight of land approaching him, he felt a bit better. This would help bring him closer to his relative, be it a brother or even an uncle in the like. Whatever the case, he knew once he got to them, he knew he would be safe. At last, he felt solid ground rise underneath his small feet and he pulled himself out of the offensive water, feeling a sort of accomplishment from crossing such a frightening thing.

That, however, was abruptly interrupted.

"Starscream!" Sideswipe's voice called over the perch from the other side.

The little one gasped, pumping his legs as he forced his body to rise over the sharp incline of the hill, rising over it. It was obvious that the elder could see his little body, for he began to yell for him all the more desperately, his steps echoing as he dashed down towards the water.

"Starscream! Come back!" he called, but the smaller one was only provoked further on by the urgency he misunderstood as a promise for punishment in his tone.

Eventually he made it up and over the rise, pedaling down as he faced a steep in the hill. He could already tell that the familiar spark was growing nearer, his warmth increasing; he couldn't wait. Dashing throughout the rock formations, he discovered it was becoming easier and easier to find his way around them. His body actually enjoyed the exercise for what it was worth; why didn't he do this more often? Even Sideswipe's voice was growing thinner as he continued on, a promising outcome to meet up with his spark-relative becoming something quite exciting.

_Are you there?_ He whispered softly, knowing the more specific he came, the quicker he'd find the other.

_Stay right where you are, little one, I'll be right there,_ replied the other in a tone of infinite gentleness, once again an unseen touch nuzzling his neck.

_Okay_, replied the youngling, giggling a little bit from the action.

Now tired from his run, Starscream sat down on the warm rock while his optics traveled around the horizon to see his elder. He felt his spark pulsing with eagerness—a _relative_. Another just like Optimus, who would never yell at him, would always be encouraging, would make his nightmares all better. The more he thought about, the more he actually became _gleeful_. It was like a dream come true…ever since, after all, he was separated from his dani…all he wanted was family again. That's all he needed.

"Starscream…?" a soft voice arose from around a corner, making the smaller jump in surprise.

However, simply by the tone, he could tell it was the elder. Leaping to his feet, he cried, "Brother!"

"There you are!" he exclaimed in turn, appearing from around a small hill of stone. "I was very worried about you."

Starscream giggled as he jumped up and down, before beginning to walk to the other, noticing his wings, his slender built, could tell that he was, in truth, his brother just by the shadow alone. He probably would look the same when he grew up, just since they were so related. He would teach the smaller how to fly, to show him everything that he knew…oh, it was so exciting, he—

Happy thoughts were interrupted as a hand suddenly snatched Starscream from behind, lifting him off the ground by his scruff bar before he was tucked into a broad chassis. In fear of it being a stranger, the small ivory one cried out in horror, struggling vainly against the powerful arms that kept him captive. The mech who was holding him only grasped tighter, a sudden voice saying over his cries, "Calm down, Starscream! It's me, Trailbreaker. It's okay, calm down…"

"**Let him go,**" the smaller's spark-relative growled lowly. "**Or it's plasma through your processor.**"

The dangerous voice made Starscream shiver, but his love and trust of his brother kept him from saying anything. Trailbreaker growled defiantly and raised his own cannon, turning so that the youngling was completely blocked from sight. "I don't think so. What're you going to do? Kill me right in front of him, or so that not so low, even for a Decepticon?"

There was silence, then a grunt. "You can't shoot _me_, either."

"Well, I guess we're both in a rut, then, aren't we?" the strategist murmured, beginning to back up slowly.

"Wait!" Starscream then exclaimed, appearing as he grasped the broad shoulders of his guardian. "He…he's my brother! Please don't hurt him!"

Trailbreaker froze, gazing down at the smaller with a gaping expression. "He's…your…brother…?"

Starscream wasn't able to respond before the older Seeker was suddenly upon them, pulling the mini-Decepticon into his body as he used his leg to propel Trailbreaker away. The Autobot snarled as he caught the blue seeker's foot, gripping as he used it for leverage to gain the youngling back again. Unable to understand and scared out of his wits, Starscream whimpered and curled up against his brother; this was all getting so confusing—why were they fighting? They were both good, and….and…!

"Optimus!" the sparkling cried out, tears beginning to fill up his optics.

"Give him _back_, Thundercracker!" Trailbreaker demanded, reaching out with a free hand.

"He's my brother! You won't put your filthy hands on him again!"

This was getting so puzzling! Starscream didn't know what side to choose, didn't even know why sides were even _there_, but the more time went on, the more scared he became. All he wanted to do was go home and wrap up in his warm blanket, snuggly fitting into Optimus's comforting arms as he lulled him to sleep. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here at all!

Things became jumbled and lost again when Starscream was plucked from his brother's arms and hauled out of the scene, Mirage sweeping past with his usual elegance as he leaped and came upon Thundercracker. The Seeker growled, but became overwhelmed as three more Autobots arrived and came upon him, forcing him down to the ground and cuffing his hands behind his back. Starscream whimpered before glancing up at his holder, to which he twitched at the sight: Sideswipe. The red twin, in noticing the smaller was looking at him, glanced down and gave him an irritated look. That's all it took.

Starscream burst into tears, curling up and bawling right into the Lamborghini's chassis, sobbing for forgiveness through it all. Sideswipe gnawed at his lip as he felt guilt overcome him, then he couldn't take it anymore and wrapped a comforting arm around the youngling, whispering softly into his audio receptors. It was one thing to interrogate the others in catching something they weren't supposed to be doing, but it was damn well hard to do it to Starscream. The little guy just look so spark-stricken…after a moment of nuzzling and comforting, Sideswipe finally brought himself to ask in the gentlest voice he could muster, "Now tell me, little one, why did you run away?"

"He…he's my brother…!" he managed to gasp through hiccups, "Please don't hurt him!"

Sideswipe froze.

"_Brother?!_" he cried, making everyone jump.

Everything turned almost deathly silent as all optics turned towards the red twin, Starscream cowering somewhat. Did…did he anger his guardian…?

"Yes, I'm his _brother_," Thundercracker snapped, yanking his arms against the restraints. "He wouldn't run off like that if I _wasn't_."

"So then I suppose Skywarp is the same," Sunstreaker muttered, whom everybody hadn't realized until up at that point the violet Seeker had been violently struggling to reach the other. He was screaming and kicking, absolutely hysterical he wasn't getting what he wanted, and that was Thundercracker. No wonder the golden twin wasn't assisting in the whole beat-the-crap-outta-Thundercracker and capture him all in the same bit—he was having a hard enough time holding Skywarp in itself.

The blue mech glanced towards the Lamborghini, inspecting him for a brief moment before he said, his tone less fragged off, "No. I'm his cousin."

"Wait," Sideswipe began, lifting up his hands as if he could stop time itself, "You're Starscream's brother, but Skywarp's cousin. That would make Skywarp and Starscream cousins, right?"

"Correct."

"Then who were their creators?" Jazz put in, who was kneeing Thundercracker into the hard rock.

The Seeker sighed; he looked peeved, but seemed to have enough brains, unlike his Decepticon counterparts, to answer honestly, if not a bit respectively. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?!" three mechs barked together.

"Because, in all truth, it's first: not your business and, second: in the position Skywarp and Starscream is in, do you _really_ want them to start rekindling? I mean, that might screw up the whole part about you having them anyways," he replied smoothly, striking a hard blow against their egos. "You have the chance to change their lives drastically, if not all together."

Silence hung over the environment again, aside from Skywarp's angry clicks and snaps about not getting his way, while Starscream sat quietly in Sideswipe's arms, optics still watery. That only thing he was heavily concerned with was getting Optimus to come and pick him up, _now_. He was afraid of his brother and all the rest of the mechs, including the one who was holding him, and couldn't digress more in his mind how much he wanted his enormous guardian. He had upset them and now they were sure to be angry at his disobedience, as his step-opi always was. It was something frightening: He could already feel the fists coming down upon him, bruising and batering his soft metal…

But Optimus's warm spark would comfort everything—and that's what he needed most right now.

But what if this was like in his nightmares?

When he would never show up?

Starscream felt like crying all over; this time, in helplessness. He felt so alone, even with all of his guardians around, and was so afraid he couldn't even think clearly. He wanted his blanket—he wanted Optimus.

"Starscream."

Everything had gone quiet. Turning, the ivory minibot noticed, with the greatest sense of relief he every got: Optimus.

Whimpering, he reached out his arms, stretching out as far as possible to gain access to those forgiving, gentle arms. Prime picked him up immediately, snuggling him into his great chassis while the larger pressed a kiss into the smaller's helm. Starscream clutched the thick neck of his most beloved sentinel, holding him close, afraid that he might simply poof into thin air. The brilliant spark of Optimus comforted him as well—waves of warmth and tender reassurance flooded the confused and distressed spark of the youngling, instantly relaxing him.

"And look what we have here," Optimus whispered, pulling something out from his subspace.

The ivory sparkling was shocked to see his second most favorite thing in the world: his blanket! A smile spread across his face through his tears as he was wrapped tightly with the warm and soft confines, blocking him out from the scary world around him. Optimus's grand arms held him to his chest, protecting him.

"I'm so happy you're here," the little one murmured.

"I felt your fear…it's okay, we'll go back home and everything will be just fine," Prime said gently, a thick finger running down his spine.

"Uh…boss? I think Sunstreaker is having a hernia trying to keep Skywarp under control," Sideswipe muttered, pointing towards his twin in concern.

Optimus turned to the yellow Lamborghini, seeming to assess the situation before stating, "Put him down, Sunstreaker."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" he snarled, already aggravated from his efforts at keeping the tiny one restrained.

"Just do it."

"But boss—"

"Do as I say, Sunstreaker," Prime said quietly.

For a moment, the golden one only stared before his expression twisted into irritation and he finally obliged, placing Skywarp on the ground. The violet one squealed with excitement before practically blasting over towards Thundercracker, Autobots moving accordingly so that their shins or calves weren't damaged by the flying ball of insane. The sapphire mech only seemed patient with the little one as he rammed into the larger one's head, hugging him with enough power to fuel the universe. He chatted happily, ecstatic even as he proceeded to tell the elder everything known to Transformers. Thundercracker smiled, however, baffling most and confusing others.

"What about Megatron, sir?" Jazz murmured while striding up to his leader.

"He has been taken care of. His troops retreated once he thought that the younglings weren't with us," Optimus murmured, "Which probably wouldn't have been the case if Starscream hadn't run off."

"Don't encourage him! He could've been seriously injured if Hook or Cyclonus or one another of Megsy's idiots found him!" Sideswipe snapped.

Starscream whimpered, a fresh new wave of tears filling up his optics. He knew Sideswipe was mad at him. The red mech hated him now for disobeying orders…and Starscream thought that he had loved the smaller, too…

"Do not blame Starscream for his actions," Optimus replied boldly, shocking everyone. "If your own brother was separated for years unknown, would you not try to search for him if the call came?"

At this, Sideswipe instantly shut down. His defiant features became depressed, a look of fear at the mere thought transferring to Sunstreaker. The golden Autobot appeared just as distraught, walking up to his twin and giving Prime an irritated expression for bringing up the subject. However, he remained absolutely silent as he knew the message had been spread across, and no one said anything about it again. Yet, something else was in need of taking care of…

"Your Decepticon comrades are gone," the leader of the Autobots said quietly as he walked over to Thundercracker, "yet you obviously have great knowledge about the two younglings. I'll make it easy and simple for you: you can either cooperate and come back with us as neutralist or Autobot, or you may come back as a Decepticon prisoner. You know the consequences of each. It's up to you now to decide if you want to be close to your family or not; I'll respect and live up to whatever choice you make."

"You can't do that, he might still be on Megatr—" Jazz began.

Optimus silenced him with a single hand.

"I wouldn't let Megatron lay a hand on them," Thundercracker murmured, nuzzling Skywarp with his nose, "I know already what he wants them for; he knows more than you probably want, and more than I do, for that matter. I can't abandon them, though, so…I suppose a neutralist it is."

"Very well," Prime responded, "Trailbreaker, Hoist, release him."

"But Optimus!"

"That's an order."

The two mechs exchanged apprehensive glances—then, reluctantly, unbound the chains holding the Decepticon (or thought to be) tight. From this, Thundercracker moved slowly to get to his feet, Skywarp leaping onto his shoulder as he did so. Sore from the recent beating he had received, he groaned when a loud 'pop!' cracked from his back.

"All right, let's head back to the base. These two had a very long night, and it's due for a nice recharge," Optimus declared, pointing towards the east. "Let's roll out, troops!"

Despite the orders, many gave the blue mech a final pointed glare before transferring to their vehicle forms and charging away. A few remained, Ironhide, Prowl, the twins and Ratchet, all but one simply being sure that Thundercracker didn't try anything fast. Optimus, however, seemed nothing but compliant as the Seeker treaded along, whispering softly to Skywarp as he walked. Walking beside him, Autobots on all sides, Thundercracker didn't feel as lonely or abandoned as he should've. But he knew why. His family was back. And not only that, but Starscream seemed to be in far better shape than he ever comprehended he'd be. He was curious, though, if that was because of the Autobots, or for another reason…

"Spike got you and Skywarp another movie," Prime murmured to the ivory one, "so we can watch it tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

"Does it have singing in it?" Starscream gasped, a smile lighting up his features.

"It does! It's about a lovely Native American princess that meets a man that's from far, far away," Optimus replied with his own warm smile in response. "They go through many adventures together—and it has _lots_ of singing in it."

"He's sung to you?" Thundercracker asked, a little bit surprised.

The leader turned to and gave him a stout nod, saying, "He has quite the power. It appears that Skywarp can control it with an accompanying dance."

"Yes, I know…I'm surprised that he showed you so early, though," the blue mech said quietly, "He's not usually so trusting."

"It might've been the movie he watched," Prime suggested, "It had a lot of singing in it, so perhaps he was inspired. He actually was able to download from the human internet more of a selection of songs after he got so excited. Did you retrieve anymore?"

Starscream shook his head. "Wheeljack didn't want me to get sick from catching a virus so he made sure that I didn't."

"I see, very true," the elder agreed, situating the little one's blanket again before tickling him with a finger.

Starscream burst into a fit of laughter, struggling to get away as he clicked and buzzed at Optimus's action. "Wa…wait! That tickles!"

"Are you hungry?" Prime asked, even as he continued.

"Yes! Yes, please!" the ivory minbot giggled, continuing even after the elder stopped to get a few cubes from his subspace. He offered two to Thundercracker, smiling gently while adding, "For you both."

The blue mech paused, a bit surprised by the leader's generosity before taking the supplements. He acted like Thundercracker had never been a part of the Decepticons in the first place; was he simply acting, trying to gain the sapphire one's trust? But…that wouldn't make any sense…there would be no purpose to betray him, as Thundercracker feared, simply because he needed the blue mech to teach him things about the younglings. There would be absolutely no logical attachment for Prime to stand against him, unless he thought the sparklings were going to change sides. Only during that time, however, Thundercracker knew that he would also try to stop Megatron from taking his family. The 'singing' and 'dancing' could take control of an immeasurable amount of energy, which would in turn give him the upper hand.

Now he understood.

"May I?" a voice asked, breaking Thundercracker's thoughts as he turned. Noticing the Autobot medic and his outstretched hands, he reluctantly handed over Skywarp (who seemed to be just as disinclined to be given to someone else) and let the doctor inspect the little one for any injuries. The examination was quick, however, and soon enough the little bundle of joy was back in Thundercracker's warm arms, holding him close. Then, something dawned upon the blue mech that made a smile become drawn across his face as he reached out with a free hand, searching for a certain subspace. He knew he would need this once again.

Prime had turned to him, curious as to what he was looking for, before being surprised yet happy to see Thundercracker pull out a large—if not very old—stuff toy. It looked soft and warn, desperately loved, but a mech-toy all the same. It represented a Seeker, somewhat in the same colors of the little one himself, but off in the same instance. "It's a good thing I enjoy keeping things with sentimental values," the sapphire Seeker muttered before giving to it to an absolutely delighted Skywarp, who took it in open arms and snuggled it tightly.

"He _does_ destroy all his toys, you realize," Sunstreaker grumbled on his left, raising an optic ridge, who had the unfortunate task of picking up the foam and cotton innards of the toys themselves after Skywarp went insane.

"Not this one," Thundercracker countered, "I don't know what it was about it…he just simply loved it too much. He had it before I picked him up from the orphanage, and carried it around everywhere he went."

"That must've been a very long time ago," Optimus murmured, "Perhaps from his creators?"

"Assuredly," the blue mech replied.

Silence hung over the group for a moment, before being disrupted by a gasp that came from Ratchet. Optics swiftly turned to him, as he was inspecting Starscream as well for wounds, before the group stopped and Optimus leaned into the white mech. "What is it that you see?" the leader asked, staring at a confused Starscream.

"Do you see this?" the medic asked, lifting the little one's arm with finger and trailing it over his chest, showing a smooth line.

"Yes. What is it?"

"It's new growth," Ratchet replied, "this shows that new armor is coming through."

"And? What's wrong with that?" Sideswipe asked, also joining with Thundercracker at the other end.

"It means that his body is changing…his armor won't be the same as it is," the ivory doctor went on, continuing to examine Starscream's fragile little body, "As you can see, it appears as if his body is as it should be when he grows up, just smaller. However, this growth shows that new armor and possibly even a new design to his body is going to take place."

"You mean he's going to look different?" Thundercracker asked, abashed.

Ratchet finally glanced up, looking at all of them individually, "Possibly. It might be due to the things he's going through because of the war and his body is simply rising up to meet the challenge. If it continues, he could grow up to be taller, stronger, faster, or even more powerful than any of us…they could be very formidable warriors indeed."

"But we don't want that for them," Prime said softly, nuzzling Starscream. "We want them to have a peaceful life…"

"They might never see such a thing, not with Megatron still in the picture," said Thundercracker in a solemn tone, "they might not have a choice."

"You mean to say," Sunstreaker then put in, "that even if we _did_ find a way to put them back the way they were, it might not be possible for the way their bodies are changing?"

"Correct," Ratchet responded, turning Starscream onto his back, "Look at this; even his boosters are expanding."

"We cannot give up on the search for the cause of this, however," Optimus murmured, "We must know where this originated, as we might be seeing this individual again. I fear that it might not be the end…Megatron might not be our only threat to the children."

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


	8. Past and Present

_Author's Note_: I hate writer's block. I had to restart this chapter because I didn't like the start of my other, and so now that one is chapter 9. So difficult. (sighs) Please enjoy, however! There is going to be a LOT of new stuff coming in here...which I'm sure you'll all be interested in!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers. I do not own Nightwind.

_Chapter 8_: Past and Present

"You called me, Skyfire?"

The broad white mech turned from his attention on the flat, if not aggravating, computer screen to face his leader. "Welcome, Optimus. Yes, I called for you," he stated, motioning him over, "I have some very…disturbing results from my research."

"About Starscream's and Skywarp's change," Prime murmured, his expression turning from professional to aggrieved. "I feared this; please, explain."

"Of course," Skyfire said, sitting down in a chair, pointing at the screen as soon as he knew he had Optimus's attention, "These readings were taken from our security systems that surround our ship. They go about for a hundred miles…which, luckily for us, were in our range during the time that Starscream was transformed. As you can see, this is our normal range of energy readings…given light, heat, electricity, and all the other types of energy are taken into consideration. For us, that's about two-hundred and fifty blocks of energon per joor. When you and Starscream were having that…-tug-of-war between the energon cube…" he murmured, casting a nervous glance between the screen and Prime before pointing out a skinny, yet very tall parabola on the graph, "…this is what the energy readings were."

The leader was shocked. "And what are the conversions?"

Skyfire pursed his lips, drawing a large breath in before he said, exhaling, "About two-hundred and fifty blocks per _astrosecond_."

Optimus gasped, absolutely stunned that the sheer amount of energy was able to be _balanced!_ "This was _before_ the energon block was dropped?"

"For about a breem, yes, and then it completely depletes after the explosion takes place. It's strange, though…you only stood there for about fifteen astroseconds, but the energy level was there before that. As if…it was _anticipating_ you," the scientist murmured, staring at the screen. "It's frightening…"

"What kind of energy is it?" Prime asked, wanting to proceed further. He could think about the toll of the stalking energy later, for now he had to learn everything about it.

"It's like an energy sample that I took once for exploration on a…black hole," Skyfire muttered, his optic ridges creasing together in frustrated thought. "Like something coming from another dimension."

"You _do_ realize this sounds pretty far-fetched," Optimus murmured, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, so did the whole grant-your-wish bit, but this actually has supported evidence," the white mech grumbled, returning with a funny expression.

Prime nodded. "So we still don't really 'know' what it is, but that there _is_ something there and it might've not been just a freak accident _after_ all."

"Exactly. What it is, however, is something I fear. Not being in this universe has the power to anticipate your moves, and then turn back time on a single individual. And then erase all their memories. And then specifically choose a different subject to do the same upon."

"Sounds like one of our ancients," Optimus said softly, think of Alpha Trion…Sentinel Prime. It was almost overwhelming.

"Well, I would rather have it be that than something that we _don't_ know. Or even something like…Unicron," Skyfire muttered, shivering.

Prime twitched, glancing at the white mech with apprehension, just from the vice god's name. "But…how…?"

"That's what I intend to find out…" Skyfire stated.

"I just hope that it isn't the case."

--

"You're such a _cute_ wittle baby," Thundercracker crooned, nestling Skywarp with his nose, "Such an adorable wittle lovey-dovey!"

The violet mini-Seeker giggled cheerfully, wiggling around on his back as the blue mech continued to tickle him gently and speak inconsistent things. The two other Autobots in the room, Prowl and Wheeljack, were every so often distracted from their in-depth conversation to give funny stares at the once-Decepticon. They had known Thundercracker for many things, being that he was the most level-headed of the three Seeker's from Megatron's batch, he tended to also be the most ruthless. He no doubt had killed many of the Autobot's faction for pleasing Megatron's ego, and did well at that. Cuddling and cooing was _not_ part of the routine he usually displayed.

The door suddenly cracked open, a red and blue mech entering with a pleased expression and a content ivory Seeker flopped over his sapphire helm, saying, "Thundercracker, may I speak to you? Bring Skywarp along; I'd like to know a bit about their past."

"Of course, Optimus," the ex-Decepticon murmured, rising from his position and taking the smaller with him.

Yet, now that Thundercracker _had_ joined the Autobots for the sake of the children (or at least as a neutralist; he even removed his Decepticon symbol along with the children's), he seemed nothing but pleased to carry out Prime's orders, requests, anything that the leader might throw at him. It made no sense to most of the Autobots, but Prowl knew better. He could see through the blue mech—that's why, compared to every else excluding Optimus, he treated Thundercracker with a decent amount of respect. The ivory cop car couldn't help but take into consideration that since the Seeker _was_ so strongly tied to his family, he would anything for them, be it that they should kill, so would he. And by the way Thundercracker had mumbled every so often about how terrible Starscream's and Skywarp's pasts were, it wouldn't be much of surprise if that were the case.

"There's always another choice," Wheeljack stated in a stoic manner, "We could always see through the optics of Starscream himself."

"Go into his CPU and fish out the memories?" Prowl asked, moving another chess piece. He found the human concept of the game interesting, but simply too easy. However, when the inventor had created a separate, more Transformer-prone game consisting of almost fifty pieces to each side, Prowl couldn't hide his interest. "That's a serious invasion of privacy. I'm not sure if neither Prime nor Thundercracker particularly enjoy seeing a child being turned inside out."

Wheeljack glanced up at the deputy, not very pleased at, once again, hearing Prowl defend the ex-Decepticon. "I understand your reasoning, however, Thundercracker and certainly not Optimus were with him his entire life. If we could find his creators, even…that would be a great step towards possibly finding out why the two had been changed."

Prowl thought for a moment, shifting his glance towards the door as he watched the pair leave with their charges. Then he turned back to Wheeljack as the door finally clicked shut, the inventor staring at him with a look that seemed to wait for his response, but also wondered if he had upset the general. It wasn't often that Prowl got mad at all at anyone, especially with his attitude, which was nothing of a short-aft. However lately, his true colors really began to show when Starscream had gotten upset that some of the Autobots had cornered Thundercracker and had made threats, scrutinized him, etc. Prowl had turned from a different hall from hearing the quiet sobs of the ivory Seeker and had, by human saying, completely flipped a slag when he saw what was going on. He had gotten furious beyond measures and had even stroke fear into Sunstreaker's spark from his intensity.

The Autobots had realized, then, it hadn't necessarily been the fact that cornering Thundercracker was what set the police car off, as much as the fact that Starscream was upset by it. Now the twins, Hound, Ironhide and Jazz were cleaning the ship from top to bottom, and then Chip Chase's laboratory in the same, then back at the ship again. They also had monitor duty for next _year_. Such harshness was not expected from the second, and Optimus had leveled it a bit from what it originally was, but the same rage still stood. Prowl was _not_ happy at seeing the youngling upset, and now it was known to everyone.

"We've never considered the possibility that neither Starscream nor Skywarp truly have any place in this equation…" Prowl said slowly, watching the game board, "they could, as a matter of fact, be caught up in the crossfire. You've heard about Skyfire's finds, haven't you?"

"Yes," Wheeljack murmured, knowing the other was right. "It's…frightening."

"Indeed. However, most consider Unicron a myth. I'm more of the see-to-believe-it myself, but I'm not saying that the theory isn't truly thought-provoking. If it is the case, then we're dealing with more than just ourselves. We're dealing with the gods," murmured Prowl, shifting another piece. "For some reason, I don't find this _entirely_ far-fetched, though…evidence is still required. Far more than just energy readings and fictional datapads."

Wheeljack said nothing for a brief moment, assessing, before he stated, "Yes, but I can't help but still wonder…we've been searching as to _who_ or _what_ had changed the children, but necessarily for their _purpose_…"

"Like I said," Prowl intervened, "They might have nothing to do with it."

The inventor remained silent for a moment before sighing and, leaning back, muttered, "I indeed hope so."

--

"I don't know how much I can really offer," Thundercracker said quietly, sitting down on the other side of Prime's desk, "but I'll do my best to reply to whatever questions you might ask."

Optimus nodded as he sat as well, Starscream happily sipping on a flask of energon while snuggling into the elder's chassis. "You've been saying for a few days now that Starscream past particularly wasn't the best…what made it so terrifying for them as children?"

"His step-opiluk, or as he claimed to be," Thundercracker replied instantly.

"His…step-opiluk?" Optimus echoed.

"Yes. Opi, or opiluk, is the term used as a creator from a child. Nobody knows how this term came about, but is nevertheless the globally-accepted term; it's like a father in human words. Likewise for mothers, daniluk, or mommy, dani. If either creator should fall, one would take over the job, however…if both were to be offlined permanently, it is the child whom decides who their next guardian should be. I've already noticed that Skywarp has called you opi," the blue mech replied, a ghost of a grin flashing across his features before disappearing.

"I always thought that was the way he was able to say Optimus, rather than…'father'," Prime said quietly, astonished optics transferring to the violet Seeker who was quietly recharging on Thundercracker's lap.

"I understand," the other murmured, "but, for both them…they never had that chance." Optimus remained quiet, allowing Thundercracker to continue: "For them, they had to face serious hardships in trying to get another guardian. Often, when both creators fall, the next-closest family member is taken into consideration. If the environment and love is sufficient enough, then the child will claim that mech as their guardian. For Skywarp, he had taken almost ten guardians under to watch over him, and then all wound up deactivated. It was none of their faults, but suspicion turned into prejudice and before long, he was shipped off to an orphanage because no one could take him in. At the same time, I was completing my education at the Academy, but once I heard about him, I dropped out…thus, I became his 'opi'."

"But he doesn't call you that now?" Optimus asked, somewhat puzzled. "I mean, even before he was changed back into a child."

"I'll talk about that later," Thundercracker stated, shifting in his seat, "But for him, it seemed pretty promising…he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the box, but he was dedicated, and that's all that mattered. He had good skills in the sky, had a loyal and even, at the calmest of times, gentle attitude towards others. Despite this, he was always forced to weigh the barren of thinking it was his fault that he had killed so many of our own kind. He never seemed to be able to get over it…"

"The poor thing…but he still seems to be open for attention, I mean…he really wants it," Prime added, arching one of his optic ridges.

"Well…since his creators abandoned him…yeah, I imagine I would be, too," the blue mech replied in a sad tone, optics turning to the floor. "Damn Brokebacker and Trist for their incompetence…I never liked them, even as my aunt and uncle. Even to this day I do not understand why they had simply…left him."

Silence hung over the room for a moment, Optimus nearly bringing himself closer to Thundercracker in attempts to comfort him. His own fierce loyalty to his family was so powerful that he grieved twice as much as the victim themselves. It was no doubt a personality trait that did much to his own spark; the poor mech. He seemed to dwell more than he should've. Thundercracker suddenly perked, saying, "Well, anyways…that's basically how Skywarp's story went. His vicious personality never left him, even after I had picked him up at the orphanage, and I don't think he really accepted me as his opi, just because he feared if he got too attached, I would wind up just as the others. That's why he was also so connected to Starscream because he didn't have to fear of losing him, but could continue to grow his relationship because Starscream had just as a bad experience with creators, if not worse…

"Starscream's story is a bit more complicated, however…beginning with his creators, of course. Even by then, Megatron had begun to build his armies from the inside, taking in lost younglings and fueling the hatred of the betrayed mechs felt towards the Council members, and towards everyone else. With this, his brother, Lucius, supported him through this act and, as a Seeker himself—"

"Wait a minute, _Lucius_ is involved in this?" Optimus asked, looking absolutely stunned.

Thundercracker halted, puzzled. "Well, yes…of course he was. Why? What connections do you have with him?"

Prime stopped for a minute, studying the blue mech across from him before glancing down at Starscream, and then he seemed to make a decision from within himself. Glancing back at the other, he then murmured, "Forgive me. Please continue, I'd rather hear your story first and then confirm my own theories."

Thundercracker still appeared to be confused, but then shrugged (more to himself than anything) before saying, "Uh…all right. But anyways, Lucius acted as Megatron's right-handed 'bot for awhile, and he didn't mind one bit. Lucius, as far as I was concerned, always had a difficult past himself…the Council of Ancients had acted against Megatron in a sense of conspiracy, and it had, in turn, affected Lucius as well. He had also lost his late bond-mate to a fatal virus, and on top of that, everyone seemed to be acting against both he and Megatron. Nothing was going well for either of them, and they finally decided to turn the tables and act against the Council, especially when Megatron had made the wild accusation that the Ancients were simply pawns of the Quintessons. Lucius, of course, believed him.

"Nevertheless, they were silently plotting and boiling underneath the Forbidden Zone, safe from all optics. However, a lot of that changed when the femme Desari arrived. To Megatron, she was useful for computers and hacking into the main processor of the Council. She even helped with creating the first Decepticon base, Fort Scyk. However, to Lucius, she was the most beautiful thing to ever cross his optics. Obviously the Council's so-called 'conspiracy' hadn't hit him as hard and he eventually recovered from the loss, and found his identity and, through it, to love again. Desari immediately responded and they even ran away with one another: the result of their love was him," Thundercracker murmured, pointing discretely at Starscream.

"Interesting; continue," Optimus replied with a stout nod.

"Well, when Megatron found out about this, as you can assume, he freaked out and sent one of his most elite generals at the time, Blackbird. As you know of him from past experience and rumors and such, he was the most ruthless of all—if not completely insane. When he had found the couple, Lucius had tried, of course, to protect his sparkling and bond-mate and…failed. Yet, even after Blackbird had killed the creators, for some reason, he didn't do it to Starscream. Something just…stumped him about the youngling, and in the end, he even turned on Megatron for Primus-know's-why before taking Starscream with him. And that's when I came into the picture.

"Desari was my late daniluk, even though I had a different opiluk, and, after hearing her death, did everything I could to find Starscream. What I found was that Blackbird had gone into the Acid Wastes within Stanix, into the city of Yuss. When Megatron went there to flush out the neutralists, he then escaped to Crystal City. There I finally found him, but by then…it was honestly too late. He had not only nearly beaten Starscream to death, but had also ripped out his vocal processor and his psychological status to an almost impossible recovery condition. That's why as an adult, Starscream's voice never recovered because, well, it had basically been destroyed. We were able to get him medical attention just in time to save his life, but even then he trusted no one. He never took a guardian under his name again, no matter what I or anyone else did to try and persuade him. When he finally was able to get back on his feet and get an education, he ended up getting expelled more than six times because he nearly deactivated his classmates. Skywarp and Skyfire were the only ones whom he truly seemed to befriend, and even then he wasn't inclined to truly become more."

"What…what a terrible life," Optimus whispered, smoothing a thick finger over Starscream's helm, "and to think…here he…"

"That's why I'm so dedicated to them…to see them go through it a second time would be something I couldn't bear," he murmured, holding Skywarp to him. "They deserve better than this. They deserve a good life, just like everyone else…"

"Forgive me, you must've been devastated…but they'll have good lives. I promise I would never—"

"I know you would never beat a youngling, Prime. None of the Autobots would. However, from Megatron's point of view, it's just…especially with Lucius being his brother and all," the blue mech muttered, leaning back against the chair, "Oh, didn't you have something to say about your connection with Lucius?"

Optimus nodded, then said, "Can you keep a promise, a secret, Thundercracker?"

The Seeker seemed surprised by the inquiry, then, judging his options, nodded.

"Well, how do I explain this…" Prime sighed, glancing at the floor, then back at Thundercracker, "Lucius was _my_ brother."

--

Megatron pondered.

He could've thought about many things at that point, most of which were more important than the next, but he couldn't resist from keeping his dwelling mind off such things. Such things as Starscream.

Megatron more often than not was an observant being; one that was bestowed with the great gift once patience, willing to watch and think and conclude. He was able to do this easier when he was younger, when he pulled his forces together named the 'Decepticons' and began his conquer quest, but over the years it began to dwindle. It especially came into place when Starscream was chosen for his ranks—it began slow at first, the remarks, the forever-rebellious personality of the Seeker paying its toll on Megatron's patience. Eventually, the tyrant wasn't able to do much more than to simply do things on the account of his second, no matter how hard he tried to deny the temptation.

But now that he was gone…now that they were _both_ gone…

More than that, now that they were _youngling__s_ and with the _Autobots_…it was almost hard to function without the ivory's snippy comebacks and consistent bad attitude. His crew noticed it; and with the loss of Skywarp, it was even more difficult. Megatron chose them for a reason: besides the fact that they could fly (which was something that he could never achieve), it was a gaping loss of three strong-willed Seekers that could do far more than just fire a gun. They could plan, scheme, escape from enemy hands and bring down even their own kind if it was orders. Their resilience with killing was simply amazing, and that's what Megatron needed most.

And, though he would never admit it, even if he captured (or rather _returned_) them, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to make them truly evil.

Time had done that task, and there was no way the tyrant would be able to do such a feat again. _Perhaps I'm getting soft in my old age_, he muttered, sinking in his throne. _Perhaps because Starscream is my nephew and Skywarp is his cousin. Damn the family ties!__ If only Prime realized, I…_

It suddenly dawned upon him, Megatron's optics widening in an epiphany. "That's it!" he then exclaimed, surprising Thrust who stood in a corner. "That's _precisely_ it! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Wh-what is it, sir?" the final crimson Decepticon asked.

"Getting those kids back!" Megatron exclaimed and jumped up on his two feet, bolting down from the podium in which he sat and down through the hall. "Let's go! I've got a plan!"

--

Thundercracker couldn't recharge that night.

Skywarp clicked softly beside his audio receptors as they slept in the same berth, finally after given 'permission' from Sunstreaker, and while the little one was blissfully unaware, Thundercracker also couldn't be more grateful.

_'We were all destined for the throne.'_

And more scared.

_'__Lucius__, the oldest, was the keeper of the skies, myself, the middle, watched over the ground, and Megatron, the youngest, acted as the grey space in between. But no matter what we did for him, Megatron could not __digress__ his hate for us enough. He felt as though he was receiving nothing—being the youngest, having no territory, having no true transformation were several of the many claims he made against us.'_

Had he known that this was not only a war for rebelliousness, but for a _throne_, he would've never sided with Megatron. And for all the reasons…Megatron acted bold and proud, but it appeared he was truly a very insecure mech. He acted like a king among his men, depicting several guards for himself, making a hierarchy amongst his ranks. It all made sense now—and, seeing as it was, if all three of them had royalty imprinted on their CPUs, Starscream had royalty in him. However, since Desari was not part of the royal heritage, Thundercracker did not.

_'__Lucius__, of course, was going to take the throne first. However, since h__e and I had a built__ relationship on good ground, he promised me that we would act as equals, sharing Cybertron and keeping a reign of peace behind us. We were unsure of Megatron's actions, and we did not know what to do for his case. We feared that if we gave him the land, he would abuse it, hurt the __mechs__ that lived there. If __we did not, we also feared that he would turn against us, trying to rule us out as unfair as he had always done. In the end, we decided to give him the land out as a peace offering, but were unable to do so because the Council did not allow us to fulfill our plan. __They stated that __Lucius__ would remain as the only leader. I did not mind, but Megatron could not get over it. That's wha__t you stated as the "conspiracy"__'_

But with Lucius gone, it continues on down the line, doesn't it…? Then what is it, Starscream's reign, or Prime's?

_'The Council also wanted Megatron to __**never**__ have the land because of the same fears we had, and in order to that, had to make sure that it would never reach him, even at the cost of myself. Thus…'_

Thundercracker swallowed. It was honestly more overwhelming than he could ever imagine—_royalty_. He had never once thought of himself nor any ties to him to be such, but now that it was there, he saw it, knew it, feared it. He was afraid because he knew upon returning to Cybertron, in attempts to settle things between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Starscream would have to take the throne. Except…he was only a child. By the blue mech's own calculations, he was only six-thousand years old. Barely out of his guardian's sight, and certainly not mature or level-headed enough to support an entire global system. He would no doubt end up running away or attempt to decline as well—he was also too humble to take such power. He would probably give it away before he took it for himself in this state.

_'With this information, and with it in the Council, they will now try to have Starscream reign. It's ironic, isn't it?'_

But Thundercracker didn't want that for him, either.

_'That as an adult, he wanted all, but as a child, he wants nothing?'_

None of them wanted that…so then what could they possibly do?

_'I have a plausible solution, but it requires f__emmes. I'm going to call __Elita__ O__ne__ and __Arcee__ tomorrow and she'll probably be here within a week's time,' Optimus murmured. _

_Thundercracker perked up, his spark clenching somewhat as an idea popped in his head. __'What about…a Decepticon femme?'_

_'Who?'__Prime asked, genuinely interested. _

_'Her name is __Nightwind__, and she is a Seeker as well, if not the best of her faction. I know that she would betray Megatron in a minute if it was for the sake of Starscream, since I heard that she…well…' the blue __mech__ muttered, not wanting to proceed further. _

_'She has pink optics for Starscream, does she?' Optimus asked, his optics dancing with laughter. _

_Thundercracker nodded with his lips pursed. _

_'Then so it is.'_

They would do anything they could.

--

"Do you plan to tell about your family history to any of your underlings?" Thundercracker asked, arching an optic ridge as he watched and waited for the femmes to arrive together.

Optimus turned to the blue mech, giving him a funny look before saying, "Underlings? You mean the rest of the team?"

"Yes, the rest of the…team."

"Well, there _are_ a few whom already know. Ratchet knows who I am, along with Mirage. Since they were both part of the higher levels of the Cybertron hierarchy, they knew more of the veins of the network more than anyone else. A few of the Decepticons know as well, such as Shockwave and Soundwave. They have taken an oath not to tell about it, however," Prime replied respectively, patting Thundercracker on the shoulder. "I'd prefer to keep it that way until it becomes absolute necessary that everyone knows. Megatron seems to think along the same lines."

"If only he could do that with a few other things…" the Seeker mumbled, glancing down at Skywarp who was doing twirls and spins on the ground with Starscream beside and watching him, thoroughly amused. "But, I'm just happy that Nightwind decided to play nice for once and agree to join the Autobots, or at least be a neutralist like myself. I was afraid she would flip it and dive over to Megatron and delve all our secrets."

"She seems reliable enough, and with her dedication to Starscream, I have a feeling our security systems managed to level-up quite a bit," Optimus concurred, "Along with a few others."

Thundercracker turned with curiosity, asking a bit lowly, "Who did you bring? It better not be anybody too vicious…"

"Ahem, well."

"Who did you get, Prime?"

"They're more the heavy-lifting."

"That doesn't help."

"They're somewhat large…they tend to not have the most bolts in the batch…"

"You brought the _Dinobots?!_"

The leader flinched at the height of the ex-Decepticon's voice, Starscream and Skywarp being interrupted from their fun and both of them staring up at their relative in fear. Prime rubbed a hand behind his head, shrugging his shoulders as he said, "It's a good idea, Thundercracker. It would provide the two with the protection they need; I cannot always be standing on-guard with the rest of the Autobots in my wake, and besides, it would allow the training the Dinobots went through to be officially completed."

Thundercracker was still giving a murder-like expression over to the other, his optics wide with the impression like he was going to rip out Prime's processor and stick it down his intakes. "No amount of training would make them stop being the loose-bolted mechs they are! Not to mention _bloodthirsty!_ Is that the kind of influence we want for Skywarp and Starscream?"

"What makes you think they're going to be around Grimlock and Sludge and the others twenty-four/seven? And Arcee will keep them under control—she was the head of their training as she completed her own, thus they are very close to one another. Don't underestimate everyone around you so much, Thundercracker. Give them a chance," Optimus said softly, a smile undeniably under that faceplate.

The blue mech grunted, crossing his arms in defiance as he mutter in submission, "Fine. But don't blame _me_ when the two come crying that they saw one of your own be ripped apart to a thousand pieces and thrown like confetti."

Prime sighed.

"Optimus, there's a ship!" Starscream suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. "Are those the people that you talked about?"

The leader glanced down and, with a smile, nodded. "Yes! The Dinobots and the three femmes! Aren't you excited?"

The two nodded happily, as they had not seen a femme in a while. Especially Starscream; having spent so much time with Blackbird, he had never really gotten a chance to know what it was like to have a dani. It was extremely fortunate that with Starscream's age, it was clear that the little one hadn't spent too much time with the tyrant and thus didn't have too much psychological damage done to him, as it were. Upon seeing the ship arriving, however, Optimus took the two into his arms and began walking over to the colossal thing, noticing that the door was opening already, even though it hadn't even landed.

"Here she comes…" Thundercracker muttered. "This is just going to be wonderful."

--

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! There were some pretty large concepts that were introduced into this chapter and so I thought a lot more would be…overwhelming. Anyways, I promise to make it up to you next time!

Read and review, please.


	9. Intruder

_Author's Note_: Hah, I love you guys sooooooooooo much!! So many wonderful reviews! And I especially love those who left the lengthy reviews, too. It's always wonderful to hear your thoughts and idea and comments!

But for those who don't like, don't leave a comment. It's basic enough; if you don't like the story, it's a lot easier to hit the 'back' button than to leave a review telling about how bad this story is. It's wastes my time, your time and especially for those who are falsely accusing me of PLAGIARISM! I didn't steal this story! Anything I've borrow here has been allowed by the creator themselves, and that's only been one thing. So don't leave me such reviews; you'll regret it.

_Discl__aimer_: I do not own Transformers. I do not own Nightwind.

_Chapter 9_: Intruder

"He's so cute!"

"How long have they been like this?"

"Such large optics! Optimus, why didn't you tell us about them sooner?"

Three femmes stared up at the leader, curious yet a bit intimidating all the while. Thundercracker stood behind the larger 'bot, pretending that he didn't exist and attempting to ignore the Dinobot's bloodthirsty stares. Prime, however, seemed blissfully unaware of the tension that was layered thick in the atmosphere and replied to Elita's question, "We've had some…difficulties. Especially with the threat of the Decepticons, and trying to figure out why they changed in the first place, we've been pretty occupied. Skyfire was the one whom suggested that the presence of femmes might be relaxing to the children and might offer them more of a sense of protection. After all, they haven't been with femmes in a very long time."

"Especially with what happened with Blackbird," Nightwind muttered, folding her arms.

"And Lucius," Thundercracker added, a pointed finger popping up behind Optimus's shoulder. "And Desari…"

The blue mech immediately realized he shouldn't have said anything when vicious looks were transferred from Slag and Sludge, making him twitch and turn away. Maybe he should've just kidnapped his family instead of joining the Autobots…

"Exactly," Prime replied, smiling back at Thundercracker, "So I'd like to thank each of you for coming down here to aid us. It's going to be a rough time coming upon us, and every bit of your contributions are respected and thanked."

"It's our pleasure, Optimus," Arcee stated, reaching out to take a hold of Skywarp. "We're happy to give our help and our lives for the sake of these children…"

Elita One took Starscream in turn, gently picking him up and standing upright as she held him to her chassis. Sky-blue optics stared up at her, transfixed and awed at the sight; small fingers touched her faceplates, his spark swelling at the prospect of something that looked so much like his dani, but not at the same time. Already, he felt warm and content in her arms, much like Optimus, but…different. "My name is Elita One, youngling," the femme said softly, a slender finger running down his spine, "What is yours?"

"Starscream," the little one replied happily, his usual shyness seeming to dissolve in front of the comforting optics. He then twisted about, pointing a finger at his cousin while saying, "And that's Skywarp. He's kinda crazy, but he's very nice."

Elita's smile deepened, her gaze moving over to the violet one who was finding Arcee to be the most amazing thing he'd seen in his life. Despite the fact that the maroon femme was more of a warrior than a dani, she still had far more compassion in her than most of her companions. She was also more firm in her ways of training, which the combination of the two would work perfectly for Skywarp. The little one clicked and twittered, part of his nervous habit when meeting new people, and was completely shocked when he was returned with the same speech. Arcee grinned as she nuzzled him softly, and the tiny sparkling giggled again.

The mini-Seeker was suddenly plucked from her clutches, however, when Nightwind so easily snatched him away. "I'm surprised he's so calm," she commented, amused as she watched the little one squirm and crawl up her arm.

"He wasn't before Thundercracker came," Optimus murmured, gesturing to the blue mech. "He's helped us out a lot with the hardships we've had to face along with the children. I'd still be in the dark without him." All optics turned to the neutralist, Thundercracker once again hiding in the shelter of Prime's large frame. He was actually quite comfortable there. No need to show himself out in the open. Optimus surely didn't seem to mind. "I'm sure he'll continue to help us in the future."

"Hold on a sec," Nightwind suddenly stated, strutting up to the two, the leader passive while the other was not, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Did you even taking them _flying?_"

There was a silence. "No," Thundercracker replied after a minute.

"_Why?_" she exclaimed, looking drawn back. "You_ do_ realize that—"

"Yes, I know that they need it, but they've been like this for only a few weeks! I only got here a couple orns ago," the other Seeker muttered, peeking out from behind Prime. "Besides, they could easily get captured that way."

"But how will they possibly know how to _escape_ such a situation if they don't know _how?_" the ebony mech hissed, throwing her hands up into the air. Skywarp squealed in delight, following the action. The other leaned back in fear; the violet ball of energy twittered happily, bobbing his legs over Nightwind's helm. "Are you even _listening_ to me, Thundercracker?!"

Arcee laughed outright, noticing the reaction of the male's part from seeing Skywarp's excitement. "I think he's a little distracted by the ticking bomb that's on your head, Nightwind."

The ebony femme halted as if noticing it for the first time, glancing up with bright optics at the youngling. "Him? Really?" she asked, sounding even baffled as she glanced back down and her penetrating stare scored across the blue mech, "And to think; men pride themselves in their bravery and poise, yet when a single youngling get out of their hands, they vanish like plague. You truly do not know how to take care of younglings, do you?"

"We obviously do!" Thundercracker cried, bouncing next to Prime. "Or else they would be dead!"

"True," Arcee said, wandering over to where Elita was, "And how far have you gotten to uncovering their hidden truths?" Silence laced over the environment whilst Thundercracker and Optimus took a quick glance at one another, though the 'absolute' truth was still blinded to them. Their past, however, was not. It was now, and simply, connecting the two.

"Not very far, obviously," Nightwind commented, taking Skywarp into her clutches, staring at him. After a minute of gazing-at-the-sparkling, she turned back to the leader and said, "Have you tried asking the children themselves?"

Shock rippled through the two, optics becoming trained on Prime alone, who appeared passive as always before he said, "We have not. I hadn't thought of that before…why it hadn't crossed my mind previous, I do not know."

"Well, it's a good thing we came then, huh?" Arcee exclaimed with a laugh.

"What that?"

The voice made Thundercracker jump and frightened optics shifted over to where the Dinobots were, the titanic mech deemed Grimlock himself was looming over Elita, interest flickering on his expression as he peered to see what she was holding. Starscream stared up at the massive Autobot in pure fear; he even snuggled deeper into Elita's chassis in attempts to comfort himself, afraid that the huge one might try to harm him. As a matter of fact, he even held a resemblance to…

"This is Starscream, Grimlock," the rosy femme replied, turning her body so that the other had a better view of the youngling, "But he's very small and fragile, so we've come to protect them against Megatron. He's just a baby."

"Baby?" the less-than-brilliant soldier asked, cocking his head. He then glanced down at the little one who was continuing to press himself against the shelter of Elita's body, the sudden and extremely strong urge of wanting Optimus near becoming almost overwhelming. The leader himself felt this need, but wanted to give the Dinobots a chance. Thus, he walked over to Elita, sheltering her body to the rex, but not intervening. Grimlock bent over, merely inches away from Starscream's face as he contemplated the situation. "But…he big last time Grimlock saw."

"He's small, now," Elita countered, realizing that the petrified youngling did _not_ enjoy having such a fiery and intimidating mech up so close. "Which is why we all need to protect him, understand?"

"Tiny one cute," Sludge stated across from them, Nightwind's size dwarfing compared to him as he inspected Skywarp. Against Starscream, the violet one was extremely interested in the enormous mechs, curious optics gazing straight into the other's as he watched, with a smile, what the huge dino was going to go do next.

Grimlock glanced over to his respective colleague and, in turn, decided that it was a good idea that he should like the little guys, too. From this, he reached out and scooped up Starscream from his last source of comfort before lifting him high into the air, the sunlight hitting his pearly paint in a sense that almost made him glow. His dark helm, arms and legs contrasted this, a combination that Grimlock found that he liked. He _was_ a cute baby! Bringing the little one back down from the sky, the leader of the Dinobots then shifted his stance, remembering something from a show that he saw once on the holovid. The baby seemed to like it, so Starscream should, too.

Placing the sparkling into the crook of his arm, Grimlock gently swayed his hips, all the while nuzzling the tiny body with his finger. Starscream, who had been completely petrified from the start at noticing Grimlock's intense similarity to Blackbird spark-wrenching, was now calming down from the point of tears. The rhythm the massive mech was making relaxed his tensed limbs, unraveling the tight bound of anxiety from his frame. After a few minutes of this, along with the soothing rubbing of his finger along Starscream's body, the little 'bot just couldn't help…but get a little sleepy…

"Out like a light," Arcee observed from where she stood. She then regarded Grimlock, who was thoroughly pleased with himself that he got the reaction he intended upon the little one, before saying, "Good job, big guy. Way to make an awesome first impression."

"Me Grimlock _always _make good impression!" he exclaimed, giving the femme a funny look.

"_Riiight_. You think you're giving it to people when you really aren't," Nightwind countered, rolling her optics. They quickly shifted back to Sludge, who had finally managed to part the two, whilst throwing Skywarp into the air. The violet ball of energy squealed and squeaked with pure delight, laughing in between. "Let's just hope it lasts."

"What did I tell you, huh?" Optimus asked quietly of Thundercracker, who stared in disbelief at Grimlock, "Give people a chance, Thundercracker…"

"Hehe…sure…" the blue mech gulped, trying to get over the emotions Starscream had been broadcasting when Grimlock had taken him into his enormous clutches. Fear. Plea. Need for comfort. Need for Prime. "Chance…"

--

Upon returning to the Autobot base, most mechs had been thoroughly shocked at the sight of Grimlock cradling Starscream in his arms. The tiny form of the ivory Seeker was almost unseen in the shelter of the colossal Autobot's arms, even when only one was holding the baby. Starscream hadn't woken up since, even to Grimlock's occasional thrashing, and had become quite contended in the huge mech's chassis. Sideswipe, however, almost something akin to a heart attack when he saw the Dino carrying Starscream with a single hand and had quickly relieved the leader of his charge.

"You're holding him wrong!" the crimson Lamborghini accused, wrapping up Starscream's small form in his favorite blanket. "Optimus, what's wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about?" the red and blue Autobot asked, looking utterly innocent as he entered the base.

"Letting the Dinobots hold Starscream! They're not particularly the most gentle mechs around, you know!" Sideswipe growled, casting a glare over to Grimlock.

The statement was extremely offensive to ebony mech, who took no reservation to show and defend himself: "Tiny 'bot enjoy Grimlock holding him! Stupid race car no understand! Grimlock made _good_ first impression, Arcee say so!"

"I did say so," the warrior femme declared, standing up to Sideswipe and growling, "He lulled him to _sleep_, Sideswipe, so show some respect. They're trying, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," the red mech scoff, obviously unconvinced. "Well, my shift is over so I'm going to…"

Sideswipe's expression dropped when he noticed yet another huge Autobot came into the room, one in particular that was throwing a bundle of wires up into the air and catching it. Quickly glancing at his brother, Sunstreaker was transfixed at the sight, unknowing of what it was until a rather loud squeak rippled through the room. Then he went nuts.

"Give me the sparkling," he said dangerously as he strode up to Sludge, holding out his hands. "**Now**."

"But Sludge and little one having fun! Go 'way!" growled the other, shrugging the other off. "Me like playing with little one!"

"_Little_ _one_ is about to get crushed from your recklessness!" Sunstreaker barked, gracefully taking the enormous mech's hip and vaulting himself onto the dino's shoulder. Skywarp chirruped in delight at seeing his caretaker and eagerly held out his arms, motioning him to pick the smaller up. The yellow twin took no hesitation in doing so, and before Sludge could even make a grab at the Lamborghini, Sunstreaker was on the ground and hugging the smaller into his chassis. "You might think it's fun and games," scolded the sadistic twin who truly was not so sadistic right now, "but they're not just toys you can play with! They living creatures; they need to be treated with gentleness and good care!"

"Stole my words right outta my mouth, Sunny," Bluestreaker stated while walking up to the two, looking like he was ready to battle the Decepticons.

"All right, now stop, everyone," Optimus coaxed gently, noticing that Skywarp was already becoming weary from the tension between the two. Starscream hadn't woken up yet, but it appeared that his rest wasn't as peaceful as the leader had hoped. "Now, I want everyone to relax. You have to understand the _reasons_ of the Dinobots being here; besides the fact that they are completing their training, they are extremely capable warriors. The protection they can provide for the younglings will be implacable; we need their strength now more than every if we're going to handle Megatron—"

"But Optimus, we could—" Ironhide began.

"—whom we _cannot_ stand against by ourselves. Now, Grimlock and Sludge and all the rest are as much of a mech as any of you are; it's unfair to strictly forbid them from having contact with the children. They obviously seem to suit with them just fine, and so long as the Dinobots do not attempt to outright harm the younglings, then I say it's okay to let them play with the kids. Do I make myself clear?" Optimus boldly stated, his intimidating gaze scoring across the Autobots, daring for their defiance.

None replied with anything, but they were clearly still upset with the idea of having the Dinobots' presences mingle with the sparklings'.

"Good," Prime replied, returning to his usual passive self, "Now, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have their shifts off, they can take the younglings to feed them and some time off. No going outside, however, it's getting dark out. I'm going to brief the Dinobots, Arcee and Nightwind about our position. Elita," he said, turning to his bond-mate, "get comfortable with the younglings?"

"I would love to," she replied, a smile warming her features. Turning to the twins who still had their skeptical, if not down-right displeased gazes on the Dinobots, she ushered them from the hangar bay and towards the rec room. Once out of earshot from the massive mechs, Sideswipe immediately showed his disliking of the newcomers.

"Those stupid, melodramatic, dim-witted," he continued to mutter, nuzzling Starscream affectionately, even possessively, as his did so.

"You cannot blame them for trying," cooed Elita, shaking her head, "If it was worse, they could've seen the younglings as a threat and tried to eliminate them. Would you have rather _that_ happen than Grimlock lull Starscream to sleep?"

The twins remained silent for a moment, avoiding her demanding gaze despite its gentle aspect. Finally, Sunstreaker shifted his far more lax expression back to her and stated, "It's not that as much as the fact that as for the good intentions that they have, they might screw it up. I wouldn't want to see either of them get hurt because the Dinobots decided to go too far if they were playing or whatever."

"I understand," Elita replied softly, "and we'll punish them suitably if that time comes. For now, let's try to play nice, shall we?"

"_Argh_…" Sideswipe groaned, but was less fruitless in his efforts to refuse. "Let's just get the kids some energon and then we can watch a movie or something."

"'Ood?" Skywarp asked, bouncing in Sunstreaker's arms. "'m hungy!"

"Well, we'll get you lots of energon then," the golden twin replied with a smirk. "It's good that you're talking like a big-bot now."

"He's so cute! And you males say you had such difficulties…" taunted Elita, throwing a grin towards Sunstreaker.

The Lamborghinis scoffed at the same time, then stomped forward, their mission: the rec room. Elita was left behind, but she had a broad smile across her faceplates, a knowing look. _They truly care for them…to think, such little creatures having such power over those burly, battle-worn mechs!_ The mere thought made her spark float, her mind wandering back to Prime. She was curious as to how he reacted to the children; she had always wondered, but she knew in the back of her mainframe that he was a perfect parent. His gentle methods with the Autobots, the right of freedom and fairness for all was a sure sign of how he would treat his future children. Elita couldn't wait—and she probably wouldn't have to.

Walking into the rec room behind the twins, the rosy femme smiled upon seeing Jazz, Mirage, and Blurr occupying the vicinity. With noticing her, the three mechs rushed to their feet and bowed respectively, Jazz exclaiming after straightening, "Elita! What're you doing here?!"

"I've come to aid Optimus and the children. Why, what's wrong? Sick of me already?" she teased.

"Never! You've come to help with the kids? This is great!" the silver and ebony mech countered, genuinely pleased to see her. "Hey, you're feeding them right now, aren't you? You guys should let me help!"

"All right," Elita responded, stepping in front of the twins as she reached into the cabinets to retrieve the special formula meant for the younglings' frail systems.

"Do you know how to make it?" Sideswipe asked.

The femme rolled her optics, shaking her head as she turned to him and said, "You're joking, right? A dani knows everything that deal with children."

"Do they really?" Blurr asked, cocking his head.

"Of course. It's imprinted on our processors at the moment of our creation. It's the men that are meant to protect us," she replied while giving them a taunting grin, infuriating most. "But don't be so put down. Being with the children really brings out your feminine side, doesn't it?"

"Does _not!_" Sideswipe exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. The action, however, made Starscream jerk awake, his tiny body quivering somewhat. The red mech noticed this and coaxed him immediately, well aware of the frightening nightmare's he had been victim to were no doubt playing a toll on him. After a few moments of rubbing a gentle hand down his spine, Starscream relaxed into Sideswipe's body and nuzzled him.

"'Sides…I'm glad you're here," the little one whispered, "I dreamt that I had been caged and you were right outside…but you couldn't hear me when I wanted out…"

The description was almost spark-wrenching, Sideswipe briefly shuttering his optics as he felt guilt lay down on him, even though he did nothing. "I would never leave you in a cage…okay?"

Starscream nodded against his neck, snuggling against the warm chassis, seeking out Sideswipe's warmth. "I know," he replied softly.

The red twin couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, feeling the impossibility of the situation arise. His little Star. He wouldn't let those nightmares come true on the life of him; he promised this to Optimus, to Starscream, and to himself. "Are you hungry, little buddy?" he asked before the tiny 'bot could drift off to sleep again.

Starscream needn't replied, for, as if on cue, his body made a few clicks and then revved, an obvious sign that his systems were parched. "Oopsies…" the mini-Seeker said, large optics scoring embarrassingly to the floor. Skywarp giggled.

"It's all right," Elita said, giving Sideswipe the formula, and then another for Sunstreaker. She addressed Jazz, then, saying, "You and I will feed them next time, all right? They've had a long day meeting new people, it would be best if they're handled by their well-known guardians tonight."

Jazz grumbled something incoherent, obviously not finding the decision agreeable. Despite this, the promise of getting to help next time eased him into a displeased mech, but one that didn't find it worth making a fuss over. Taking the supplements, the two brothers wandered over the couches and sat down respectively, one on one couch and the other across from him. Sunstreaker cradled Skywarp against his broad, warm chassis, the sparkling himself fitting perfectly into the crook of his arm as he awaited the sweet liquid to be placed on his eager mouth.

As Sunstreaker poured the mixture into a cup, bright, energetic optics were trained on every move, watching him steadily as the yellow 'bot finally had it prepared. Skywarp smiled with great intensity as Sunstreaker lifted the cup to his little charge's lips, the violet one taking no hesitation to guzzle it down. The twin found this to be peaceful; even as the most vulgar Autobot compared to his colleagues, Sunstreaker couldn't deny the love he felt for the little one, the trust he openly gave in return. Skywarp was completely relaxed as tiny fingers curled around the large mech's thick ones, something he did as a form of voluntary reliance.

Despite Sunstreaker's known sadistic nature, his hate that he could so easily develop in any other situation, it all seemed to evaporate at the sight of little Skywarp. It was ironic, the more the twin thought about it, how such a tiny tyrant that could create so much chaos in the environment around him was what brought peace to the golden one. Figures. As far as things went, Sunstreaker might as well have been his opi. He believed that his love and devotion for the little one was that much—he was the only one that could put up the violet ball of insanity, live through it, and still survive the next day. Beyond that, have Skywarp listen to him in turn. But Sunstreaker didn't mind. As a matter of fact, he'd learn to come to love it.

The purple and ebony youngling burped in response to the cup being taken away, his innards revving happily at the nourishment being given. Glancing up at Sunstreaker, Skywarp then tucked himself against the larger one's chassis, his little feet gently tapping against the battle-worn armor, hands reaching out and grasping Sunstreaker around the neck. Small whispers slipped out of the little one's lips, and though they were incomprehensible, the golden twin could care less. His little 'Warp. Someone so fragile, so reckless, but who trusted him with his little life. A life so precious, Sunstreaker would kill or be killed to protect it. Forever and always.

_Fo'evwer and a'__ways_, a tiny voice said in the mech's CPU.

--

"Optimus," Starscream said softly, reaching out his tiny arms in a sleepy fashion as the Autobot sovereign came into his optical view.

"Hello, little one," Prime whispered as he took the small form of the Seeker into his frame, his large arms sheltering the little 'bot from everything else. "Did you have a nice time with Sideswipe?"

"Yes…we played games and watched a movie and…(yawn)…I'm tired…" he murmured, fiddling with a cable that jutting out from Optimus's shoulder. "Sleep…"

"Yes, we'll go to recharge now," the commander concurred gently, nuzzling the tired baby with a large finger. He turned to Sideswipe, smiling gently as he said, "Thank you for taking care of him. And I ask your forgiveness about the situation with the Dinobots—I simply believe that no one gives them a chance to prove themselves; they have feelings as much as we do."

"Yeah, I know," the red mech muttered, rubbing behind his head as his optics cast to the floor. "Elita said the same—I thought about it for awhile, and then I noticed that I had been doing it to all the Autobots lately…Jazz doesn't even bother anymore, trying to spend time with the kids I mean, and he feels really left out. I talked to him, too, and I felt really bad afterwards. I'll try to be more considerate, I just…I didn't even think that I would get that protective over Star. I do the same for Sunny, though I know he can handle himself. I'm just afraid for the little guy…"

Optimus's optics warmed with a smile, the honesty and respect in Sideswipe's own orbs marking his truth. "I understand," the leader thrummed, a feather light touch brushing down Starscream's back, "We all learn from our mistakes; as I did when we first had to deal with the little ones, and even now. We act as one in both their lives, a different piece that we might not necessarily be able to show them all the time, but know that we're always there. We've all grown in respect to this—this includes your own brother. You have noticed how much he's matured over the very short time he's spent with Skywarp. Barely a month and he's already acting more respectful, if not gentler to those around him."

"You're right…we've even fought less, too, cause…cause we're always dealin' with the kids," Sideswipe said with wide optics to show his surprise. "I never realized…"

"Yes, it's not a big surprise that you should be growing in respect to having a youngling around you; I think that when a sparkling is created, so is a parent," replied Optimus with a steady tone.

The crimson mech's optics shone for a moment, as if he was thinking something distant, before he nodded and broke his trance. "Yeah…can't wait to have my own someday," he murmured before turning around, heading back to his own dorm, "I'll be working in the morning, Prime, so Jazz is gonna handle the little guy."

"Wait," Optimus stated, taking the other's shoulder before he could leave, "I'm also going to have Wheeljack run some tests on the little ones. Ironhide and myself are going to investigate the surrounding area to see if there is any Decepticon activity. They've been quiet for far too long…would you like to come?"

Sideswipe pondered a moment, then smiled and gave him a stout nod. "Would love to."

--

"Aw, is the little baby tired?" Elita crooned, taking Starscream off Prime's hands as he made the bed for the little one. "Let's get you all snuggly in your bed, okay?"

"Okay," the miniature Seeker murmured, hugging Elita to his tiny body as the pink one held him back.

"His blanket is filthy…" Optimus muttered, inspecting the cloth that was pinched between his fingers with distaste at the brown/black blotches that stained the soft-blue hue of it. "We'll need to wash it tomorrow. You wouldn't mind doing that for me, would you?"

"Of course not. A clean baby is a healthy baby," she replied happily, a smile crossing her features, "and a healthy baby is a happy baby."

Prime glanced over at his bond-mate, his spark warming at the sight of his love freely offering her abilities and kindness for the guarantee of contentment to Starscream. As an heir to the throne, he always had the continuous mind-set for protecting and ensuring the health of Cybertron; besides this, however, the next greatest thing was the fact that he wanted to raise a family. Finding and falling in love with Elita was one step to that dream—seeing her now with Starscream was something a glimpse of what could be, be it that it had come true already. Hopefully. Optimus begged to Primus that it'd be so.

"He's growing new armor," Prime said softly while walking over to her, smoothing a thick finger down Starscream's frail back.

"Is he now? Growing big and strong already, are we?" Elita asked, smiling down upon Starscream.

"It's actually beige; I thought it was strange, but he seems to be fine with it," Optimus added, using a finger to open the little one's chest to Elita's view. "See it? Right there?"

Brilliant optics grew wide with surprise as she looked upon it before nodding, saying, "Perhaps it's his body's way of reacting to this situation around him. There's been a lot of stress going on, hasn't there?"

"Yes, mostly due to the Decepticons," responded the leader, unable to shield the tone of disdain his voice had in it. He held still for a moment, allowing the anger to fizzle out before he turned to Elita, relaxing, before saying, "Let's get you to bed, little one."

Starscream nodded before reaching out to Prime, taking his thick finger and hugging it to him. He then glanced at the other's bond-mate and nuzzled against her chassis, Optimus's finger still captive. The leader felt his spark surge with a sudden and violet need of protecting, nurturing, even holding the youngling. He brought Elita into his frame, wrapping his warm arms around the two as he believed he'd never get the chance to do so. Starscream curled up, holding both the most comforting people he had ever met—a femme, gentle and lulling, a mech, protective and reassuring. Blackbird had stolen everything from him; and, from these two people alone, he felt almost like…he could…

He could call them…

"He's asleep," Elita whispered, leaning into her husband. "You know, I actually could think of him as my own, Optimus…"

"As could I," Prime returned, tightening his grip involuntarily, "and I want him to be…"

Elita smiled up at him, a truly loving smile that sent that curling warmth into Optimus's systems once again; a feeling he had missed and craved so much. A youngling that gave them a new life—a femme that completed him; they acted as the single force that drove Prime. And he promised to himself, Primus as his witness, that he would never let it slip out of his hands again. Elita hummed softly, rocking a snoozing Starscream, the soft thrumming of her vocal eventually forming into words of a lullaby. Bending over, she tucked in the little one, smoothing a hand over his tiny helm as she did so.

Optimus shifted over and pecked him gently on the forehead, Starscream mumbled something incoherent as he did so. The bearer of the Matrix smiled at this, nuzzling him gently before rising again. "No nightmares tonight, then."

"Opi…luk…" Starscream whispered, a miniature hand still curled around Prime's.

"I'll be here…" he glanced at Elita. "We'll be here."

"Always," she added, kissing the little one. "Always."

"Dani…"

--

"You're holding him wrong!" Nightwind hissed, elbowing Sunstreaker in the side.

He glared at her. "You're holding your _face_ wrong!"

Skywarp giggled. Nightwind saw red—and Sunstreaker knew it, too, not just by her optic color. Tonight was going to be a _loooong_ night.

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


	10. Seek and Surface

_Author's Note_: I think it's so dumb that has gone and made the .docx files only 'preserved' files and made their own openoffice junk keep all the italics, bold and underlined and such. It's a free site, anyways. Why would they need to do that? (huffs) Anyways, sorry for the long update! Hope all you guys had a fantastic spring break and enjoy this chapter!!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers, nor Nightwind.

_Chapter 10_: Seek and Surface

"At last," Megatron whispered, stepping back. "At last it is done."

"Well done, my lord," Barricade thrummed, taking a step beside him to look at the creation.

"It's perfection…but tell, Lord Megatron, what is its…purpose?" asked Hook, who helped with the entire 'project' though, along with the rest of the Decepticon crew, had no idea what its true value to the faction was.

The silver mech remained silent for a moment, no doubt rivaling himself at the masses of wires and plugs and satellites and other such things that were connected with it, before shifting his attention to the medic and replying quietly, "Its purpose is that of bringing me one step closer to retrieving Starscream again. It is not necessarily, my cohorts, a matter of just taking him physically as it mentally…and this machine will help achieve this. Now leave me here and go to the control room to begin the sequence. Whatever you do, do _not_ come into this room during that time. If you have something to say to me, do so through the computers. It is of utmost importance that you fulfill the order; am I clear?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron," the squadron replied, bowing in respect.

"Good, now lock the steel gate door and I shall do the rest," Megatron murmured, shooing them out.

His inferiors bowed once more before exiting silently, the enormous barrier of the door slamming and clicking shut as Hook locked it behind him. Megatron impatiently waited for them to be completely empty of the room and perhaps a few steps away from the door before turning back to the silver metal throne that sat proudly in the center of the room. Hundreds of energy jacks, USB links, power chords and every other human nerd would squeal over was scattered about the space, beautiful and prepared for work. A glistening gray-silver helm was presented on the chair, perfect to fit Megatron's head shape. Everything was ready.

The grand leader strode up to the throne with his usual pace and grace, taking the helmet into his grasp before seating himself comfortably. He would be there for most of the night, and he didn't find it too idealistic to wake up with his body tight and sore. After making the final adjustments and tinkering a bit with the machinery, he placed the helm upon his head.

"I am ready, Hook," Megatron said quietly. "Begin the sequence."

--

Starscream dreamed.

It wasn't a dream that he ever thought would be brought unto him—let alone be it a good one.

However, what he dreamt was something spectacular indeed.

_Opening his optics, he found himself in a room—a big room. It was white and beautiful, its expanse filled with simple things: berths, toys, curtains, little cups of energon placed delicately on little tables, puzzles and other sparkling games. In its circular shape, the soft, large beds lined the outer edge, a skylight bringing in a flourish of warm sunbeams from the outside. The entire placed appeared to be made out of an ivory rock that was carved along the high walls, elegant decorations that reminded Starscream of someplace, but of someplace he couldn't particularly put his finger on. He rose from where he had fallen into recharge, stretching his limbs from resting in one place before he inspected the rest of the room, sky-blue optics searching the vicinity. _

"_Optimus," he said happily before jumping down from where he was seated. Walking slowly, he smiled upon seeing the enormous form of the crimson and sapphire guardian, who was in a deep, undisturbed recharge. Pushing away the thin fabric that hung down from the ceiling to keep the berth protected, the tiny seeker strode up to the other and placed gentle fingers on his faceplate, happy to see Optimus so peaceful. The commander murmured something in his sleep, no doubt something inconsistent, but it made Starscream's smile become deeper nonetheless. _

"_Starscream?" a different voice said, making the other turn around. _

"_Brother," Starscream replied as he returned to the center of the room, walking down the steps that lined it before going to where the sapphire seeker was laid out languidly on a separate bed. _

"_What are you doing up?" he asked gently, smiling like a tired cat. _

"_I'm not sleepy," the other replied, pushing the curtain out of the way and going up to Thundercracker. "You are, though."_

"_I am. I feel very tired," the larger seeker observed as if noticing it for the first time. _

_Starscream giggled. "Then you should go to recharge, silly!"_

"_I will," Thundercracker murmured before pulling his smaller brother into a hug. "Don't stay up too late."_

"_It's morning, though," Starscream objected, but the other seemed not to hear. _

_Thundercracker laid down completely, getting comfortable in the softness of the berth before he sighed and his optics shuttered close. Starscream smoothed his hand down his big brother's face, warmth of love overflowing in his spark from their connection. His brother. A brother that he had thought he'd lost. A smile sweeping across his small features, Starscream then stood back, allowing his relative rest._

_A sudden rasping on the door, however, made Starscream jump as he turned about, noticing the huge, standing entrance at the end of the corridor threshold to the room. Curious, he bopped down from where the berths were and skipped down the hall, wondering who in the world it could be. It could be neither Sideswipe nor Sunstreaker, for they were not allowed in this place, as the rest of the Autobots weren't, either. Very select few could ever be allowed to be in the place, the Big Mech said so, after all. _

"This room is for you and your spark-relatives alone, my young child," _he had said_, "however, in order for you to keep this place of peace and contentment, you must _never_ leave. It is important that you understand this, Starscream, because there are many, many bad things outside this place. The worst, yet, is very frightening monster…"

_Starscream was also told that the monster could not open or come within the room, therefore he was safe opening the door, so long as he did not step outside of it. Then he would be in trouble. Of course, due to the fact that the door __**was**__ being knocked upon, that meant that someone else had to be there. Not the monster. _

_Reaching up, the little one caught the long stem of the door handle and brought it down, unlatching it and allowing it to swing open. A gasp and optics widened at the sight—a huge, black void was just beyond the sight of the door, huge and engulfing. It seemed to eat everything up, leaving nothing in its wake besides utter darkness. A small breeze escaped into the room, but nothing more, even as the door was completely open. _

"_Hello?" Starscream asked, his voice echoing through the empty landscape. "Is there someone there?"_

_The howl of the wind only responded to his answer, chilling him to the core and forcing a shiver down his spine. Hugging himself, his features became worried and confused as he wondered who could've been there in the first place. He waited, but the concern did not last long. _

_Deciding that he did not like what he saw, he moved to close the door again when he heard a rather desperate cry. Jumping at the sound, he backed up, afraid that the impending blackness might try to attack him. When nothing originated, however, the little's one trembling frame calmed down, but knew that the noise hadn't been a part of his imagination. Considering for a moment, he then chose to keep the door open, but recognized that wouldn't help if the person was in trouble. He needed to reach that person instead of the other way around. Scratching his head, Starscream whirled about in attempt to find what he was looking for. And, as if done by magic, he found it. _

_Just to his left appeared a slim, ivory rope and thick steel hook that was next to it. Not taking a moment to pause, the miniature seeker went to work hooking the rope and then throwing it out into the space of nothingness. Gravity was lost in this place, thus the long extension easily floated out into the frightening depths. It even seemed to disappear—like a white bird being consumed by an ebony cloud. Its slackened nature did not tighten as Starscream had hoped after a few moments, even after once more telling whoever was out there to grab a hold of it._

_But then it did. _

_With a gasp and a smile, the youngling watched as the rope was yanked by the one at the opposite end, a figure appearing from the murky masses of the creature beyond. There was soft grunting as he continued on down the line, obviously desperate to be out of the situation he was stuck in. _

"_Hi!!" Starscream exclaimed, waving his arms with pure excitement as he watched the stranger come. _

"_I'll be there in just a second," spoke the responding voice, one that Starscream recognized, but did not at the same time. _

"_M…Megatron…?" he whispered in shock, his expression dropping before it turned to a happy shock. "No way!!" _

_It took but a few more moments for Megatron to arrive at the ledge, and when he did, Starscream welcomed him happily. They brought back the rope and closed the door to ensure their safety, locking it furthermore so the nasty monster could not get in. As soon as they were done, however, the ivory seeker noticed something that was off. _

"_Your leg has a big scratch on it," he noted, pointing towards where there was three huge gashes jutting through the thick armor of the elder, "And your shoulder…and your stomach. What happened?"_

"_You were always very observant," Megatron replied, glancing down at him. "It's scary out there. You don't want to leave this place."_

_Starscream nodded. "I know."_

_The silver one inspected the seeker for a moment before kneeling down, getting a better look at him. Starscream remained where he was, though he was certainly curious as to why Megatron was looking at him like so. The little one, of course, was just as curious. The white helmet, the ebony appendage that was leveled with his right forearm, his massive figure, it was all a new experience for Starscream because he had never truly __**seen**__ Megatron. To any others, no doubt the enormous figure would be intimidating, if not downright scary to the optics of a youngling, but Starscream was not afraid. _

"_You're so small…" Megatron murmured, taking the tiny form into his arms as he stood upon, continuing his examination, "Those tiny fingers…you're so cute, Starscream."_

"_Everyone says that," sighed the little 'bot, rolling his optics at the comment he heard for the millionth time. _

"_Well, they're right," cooed the larger before he began walking deeper into the room. "What is this place, youngling?"_

"_My room! The Big Mech gave it to me as a present!" Starscream replied happily, if not a bit proudly, while bouncing in Megatron's arms. _

"'_The Big Mech'?" echoed the silver one, his head cocking in confusion. "Whoever is that?"_

"_I dunno his real name…I just called him that and he said it was okay. I like him a lot. He's very warm and very nice to me and protects me against the monster," Starscream replied simply, not realizing how much meaning his words contained. _

"_And who is the monster?" continued the other. _

"_He's this ugly creature that's right outside that door…he's scary and the Big Mech always tells me not to go outside so that he can protect me within here. He says that the monster wants to take me away from the Big Mech and the Big Mech is nice, so I don't want to leave him," Starscream answered, easy in his replies. _

_For the next few joors, Megatron stayed with the little one, playing with him joined by the masses of toys and game chips that were scattered randomly across the floor. It was all of his favorite things—the Big Mech certainly knew him so well that his warm presence even arrived in Starscream's nightmares, soothing away his fears, protecting him against the darkness of the night. Only once had the Big Mech spoken directly to the miniature seeker, and even then it was only for a short period. Though Starscream remembered the words, if asked upon, the little one could not recount his appearance…_

_Throughout the time in the room, the larger silver mech resumed in asking questions and receiving the responses with deep consideration. Of course the youngling thought nothing of it, simply enjoying his time with the uncle he had never seen before. It was an opportunity that Starscream took to his greatest advantage—his tiny form consistently remained on his lap, playing with whatever toys were given to him, but never once parting from the larger. Megatron brought no opposition, cupping his small frame in his hand, giving him whatever he asked for. _

_Optimus and Thundercracker remained under recharge—obviously they had been far more exhausted than expected to even themselves. _

"_I'm tired…" Starscream said with a yawn as the room began to obtain a faint ginger color, the cream-colored walls becoming warm and comforting. _

"_It is late, then," Megatron added quietly as he stood, taking the little one with him. "It is time you go to bed."_

"_You're staying, right?" the seeker murmured into his warm chassis, snuggling tighter within its depths. "You can stay if you want."_

"…_I have to return from where I came," the other countered, seeming to reluctantly place the tiny figure into Optimus's own body. "It's best that I go."_

"_But you should stay…" Starscream whimpered, clasping a single finger digit of Megatron's in both of his tiny hands. "It's fun when you're here…"_

_Megatron pondered for a brief moment, simply staring at him with gentle crimson optics that Starscream supposed he should be afraid of, but wasn't. In their hollow depths held a faint trace of a kind of compassion that he once saw in his own opi's optics once. Though his opi was strong and frightening, no matter what happened, his opi was always nice to him. Always. Just like Optimus. _

"_I have a big job," Megatron then said, "I'll be back for you, though. You can count on that. I want to see you soon, so I will. Okay?"_

"_Okay," Starscream agreed as the final wave of impending recharge flowed over him. "Good-bye, Meggy…"_

_Megatron nodded. _

--

"I can't find it," Skyfire sighed, throwing down his writing utensil and shoving the data pads aside. "There's nothing, Wheeljack, I can't find slag to explain the kids' conditions."

The inventor paused a moment to glance over the ivory mech's discoveries, shuffling through the data, collecting patterns. Skyfire sat there, sulking in his chair as he patiently, if not in a stubborn manner, waited for the other to finish. Once done, Wheeljack glanced back up and, with a sigh, said, "You at least have one lead."

"_One_. That's it. ONE. One measly lead isn't going to find who did this, and how to change them back!" the seeker exclaimed as he sat straight up again. "I mean, this is so highly advanced stuff…we might be made of tough stuff, Wheeljack, but none of us can turn back _time_. It's just not possible!"

"On two, to add to it," the other murmured, then regretted his comment when he noticed Skyfire's face fall.

"Exactly. And Skywarp's case is nothing but completely out of the blue, considering he's just…_one_. Starscream's touched practically all others and hasn't offered any of the same effects as Skywarp has received. I don't even _want_ to talk about _that_. To make it simple, Wheeljack, there's just no answer. I can't find any, and I've made everything to their precise calculations, looked at the general speculations, scanned over every detail, and then their body types are beginning to change and _that's_ making absolutely no sense, and _then_ their abilities for singing and dancing just make all sorts of tied ends become loose all over again! I've been researching a month into this and there's just…_nothing_!" he growled, throwing papers and data pads and the like off the table in a spurt of frustration.

Wheeljack sighed as he glanced away, unsure of what to say. Skyfire slumped back and ran a hand over his face, the poor 'bot suddenly looking as old as his age beheld it. The inventor paused a moment, and then leaned down and began picking up the mess on the floor, a move or a comment going unprovoked by the white mech. Once things were in a messy collection, Wheeljack replaced what was missing on the table and took Skyfire under his calm but concerned gaze before he said quietly, "Perhaps we'll receive some answers through my research tomorrow. Their bodies changing are probably more through the fact that they are suiting to their environment, a way for their bodies to react with Megatron's presence. Skywarp is getting it too, y'know."

"Then why aren't the rest of us?" Skyfire asked, attempting to hit a direct blow.

Wheeljack hovered for a moment, scratching his faceplate before he murmured, "Actually…we are."

For once, depression and disappointment was exchanged for shock as the scientist glanced over at the other with wide optics. "Really? Who?"

"Sideswipe," Wheeljack replied easily, unsure if he should say anything, but deciding that with Skyfire's position, it would be necessary, "as well as his brother. And Prime, and Ratchet…even Ironhide and Bumblebee are getting some change as well."

"How? How is this possible?" Skyfire whispered.

"Simply becoming accustomed—"

"But we're not _battling_ anyone!" the science officer snarled, slamming his fists on the table and producing two dents. "How long has it been since we last took on the Decepticons? Two weeks, _three?_ There's no explanation and there's no evidence and I'm _really_ starting to lose my mainframe because no matter what angle or perspective you look at it, _there is just no answers!!_"

Wheeljack jumped from Skyfire's intensity, seriously reconsidering if he should even be in the same room as the other while he was so frustrated. It was not normal for the white mech to get so angry so easily, especially not when it came to something so serious. For Wheeljack, it wasa bad omen besides the fact that Skyfire appeared to be giving up already—and true to his word, no matter how he put it, there were simply no answers for his unending questions and hypothesis's. He was frustrated beyond imagination and appeared ready to throw something across the room. Wheeljack's only hope at this point was that it wouldn't be him. However, he was also worried about the fact that what the ivory mech said was true—there were just no answers. But there had to be. There had to be something.

"I've actually started to think," Skyfire suddenly mentioned, catching the other's attention again, "that maybe…this isn't happening. What if this could be a part of a Decepticon trap? Maybe we all got captured…and we're lost in an endless waltz, a never ending maze of pointless coincidences and phenomena, only in the end to be—"

"_Don't_ say that," Wheeljack interrupted before he could go any further.

"Yeah, well, it's a possibility, or even more of a probability compared to else I've gotten from the kids themselves," muttered the science officer, glancing away. "We all just might be all in a stasis lock in caplets, all on the same dream frequency, lost in space, you know."

"No," Wheeljack stated, clenching his fists, "I don't want to know."

--

Optimus walked.

Jazz, who was standing against the wall down in the corridor behind several other mechs, waited to put his name on the list for duty today. Prime walked casually down there, Starscream snuggled tightly against the crook of his elbow. His features brightened at the sight of second, a smile warming his sky blue optics as he noticed one of his favorite guardians. Prime's own smile deepened when he noticed this—his pace quickened involuntarily, wanting to gain the attention of the smaller mech before he could place his name on the boards today.

"Jazz," Optimus stated stoically, but his spark with buzzing; it radiated from Starscream's own, which doubled the effect on the elder one.

"Jazz!" Starscream exclaimed.

The special OPS agent glanced at the pair with calm optics, his expression quiet, not himself. It appeared he was struggling to keep himself from smiling. "Prime, Starscream. Good morning."

"Good morning," the leader murmured, attempting not to laugh when Jazz turned away, pretending to not notice the others as they invaded his person space. The bearer of the Matrix leaned into his cohort, not quite touching him, but close enough to make him uncomfortable. It took a few breems, but eventually the white and ebony mech finally turned back to the other, an annoyed expression across his face. "I'm relieving you of all your duties for the morning," Prime said politely, cheerfully.

"Why?" grumbled Jazz, obviously not getting the cue.

"Because," Optimus replied as he parted his body from Starscream's smaller one and put the tiny form in the confines of Jazz's surprised arms, "You're taking care of Starscream."

"Yay! I get to be with Jazz!" the ivory Seeker said gleefully, throwing his arms around the other's thick neck.

"Wh…_what?_ I thought Sideswipe—" began the agent, who had completely lost his 'cool' appeal (which really didn't mean anything; Jazz never attempted to be 'cool' unless he wasn't attempting at all) and looked as frantic as ever.

"Sideswipe is on duty," Prime cut in, feeling through Starscream's connection with him that the little one was just as excited as Jazz probably was. "And besides, I've noticed that you haven't spent _nearly_ the time you need to with the younglings. As a start, you will with Starscream. I'm also taking a few of the Autobots out on a Decepticon sensory run, thus you'll have him then. Wheeljack is going to run some tests on his and Skywarp's abilities right now, therefore you'll be with him all day. And tonight, too. I have monitor duty so you'll have him in your sleeping chambers. Is that clear?"

"Y-yessir! Will do, boss!" the other exclaimed with a salute.

"Good. Now take care," Prime stated as he leaned over and swiftly pecked Starscream on the forehead before walking off, "and I'll see you during feeding time."

"Right Prime!" Jazz replied before waiting until the other had completely left before glancing down at his charge with a wide grin. "Oh, the things _we_ are going to do today!"

"Dump water on Wheeljack's head!" Starscream whispered in excitement, being sure that the good doctor not ten feet away could hear.

"Naw, I got somethin' better," the saboteur snickered before striding off, giving a haughty smirk to the unfortunate sparks who had duty today. They gave him longing looks—any time spent with the children was, to say the very least, relaxing. "Involvin' us, 'Warp and Sunny."

"What're we going to do?" the seeker asked.

"Oh, you'll see lil' buddy."

--

"So what did you discover, Lord Megatron?"

"Things I did not quite expect."

"What does this mean, Lord Megatron?"

"Something I cannot foresee."

"Will the sparkling come soon, Lord Megatron?"

"He will come when he does."

Among all the vague answers in the world, none of the subordinate's of Megatron did not quite expect that of which their lord gave them. It no. 1, wasn't in his likeness and no. 2, brought no reassurance to ease their tension about the situation. All of the Decepticons—no matter their position or personality—had all otherwise become nervous the very moment news of Starscream's transformation had come into the base. It had upturned like a virus; swathed in shocked, but most of all an unknown apprehension had captured each of their sparks, some even unsure if they should truly remain by Megatron's side. What had such two tiny bundles of wires _done_ to them?!

"What is your plan, sir?"

Megatron shifted his optic sight to meet the stern, demanding gaze of Blackout, one of his co-commanders in the Anti-Aircraft Base, called upon for some heavy lifting, along with Barricade, whom was leader of the Race Track Patrol. Both were heavily skilled in sincerely ripping apart their enemies, and were prepared for battle. However, both of them seemed more than just agitated at Megatron's keen interest in a youngling—they were for-sure fragged off.

"We did not come here to ponder," Barricade thrummed, and despite his small size, his appeared to be lethally impatient to get in some Autobot-bashing. "We came here to fight."

"Oh, you will get in your fight soon enough," Megatron stated while rising from his sitting position upon his throne. "Very soon. And trust me, my fellow Decepticons, do not think of taking the youngling just as a blow to Prime and those filthy Autobots—with Starscream alone…we will control Cybertron."

A wave of complete surprise enveloped the dark room—from small to large, strong to weak, Decepticons alike began to whisper in shock at the stunning (and rather unexpected) piece of news. Either their leader had completely lost it, or it was actually the time when they would get what they had deserved for so long…

"Starscream is the Prince of Iacon."

--

"You want to teach them how to fight, and they're not even past their tenth vorn yet," Sunstreaker muttered, taking Jazz under his piercing sapphire gaze.

"In times like these, it's best to be prepared," the silver mech retorted, cocking his head, "would you have that _Megatron_—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get _why_, it's just 'cause they're so young and damn _fragile_. You might be able to handle Starscream 'cause you're so small, but I can't. Not with Skywarp," stated the twin evenly, glancing down at his charge with weary optics. Long ago they might've been stern, watching, but in the past week or so there was just no way that Skywarp could do wrong to Sunstreaker, and vice versa. It had shocked many an Autobot to hear that the so-called sadistic Lamborghini twin had fallen prey to a five-foot ebony and violet bundle of wires that could run off any other with his temper tantrums and malevolent attitude. It was like a calling from the Matrix to Prime, whom had feared that Skywarp would never find an appropriate male guardian, and with the addition of Nightwind…Skywarp was turning out to be quite the happy little sparkling.

"Have you tried it once before?" Jazz asked as he hid his amused expression at the care that Sunstreaker showed for the mini-Seeker.

"Have you tried it with Starscream?" shot back the other.

"I have not. As you recall," the special OPS agent stated with a flash over his visor, "I haven't been able to spend much time with him."

"…Right, but nonetheless. I think we should tell Prime and see what he thinks before we do anything stupid."

The saboteur sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Fine. Where's that blasted inventor?" he asked, whirling around, attempting to catch sight of Wheeljack. "He should be here by now."

"I heard he was last discussing some stuff with Skyfire. They're having trouble continuing their search with what happen to the kids," Sunstreaker supplied, picking up Skywarp from where he was playing with Starscream on the floor with a single hand. The miniature seeker clicked angrily at his interruption with his game of 'Say-this-word' with Starscream, but did not scream and rant as he would with any other mech. So far thus, Sunny was pretty much immune to the pouty cheeks and watery optics that Skywarp had thrown his way, and eventually the little 'bot just gave up. "It seems like they just can't come up with an answer. I'm not surprised. But then again, I'm not really complainin' either."

Jazz smirked, regarding the golden twin evenly before he stated, "I'm not either. Of course, this whole thing with your bodies changin' ain't really helpin' either." There was silence, then, before the special OPS glanced up at the other with a look of 'I-just-got-an-idea!' sprung to his features. "What if it's got somethin' to do with the kids, y'know?"

"Our bodies changing?" Sunstreaker asked. "Well…yeah…I couldn't imagine it as anything else."

"But I mean, what if the same thing that changed the kids is changin' us? I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Jazz exclaimed, his excitement bursting from the seams and affecting both the children. Skywarp clicked and whirred happily, clapping his hands together as he tried to reach the silver mech. Starscream smiled as he glanced up at the larger one, an otherwise knowing expression on his face.

"…Yeah, but it sure as hell doesn't make me feel any better," Sunstreaker muttered, glancing down at the splintered armor across his thighs where fresh, new golden paint was beginning to poke through. And like his ego wasn't big enough as it was.

"There you two are," a sudden voice called across the enormous hall of the cleared rec room, deemed Wheeljack who stood at the door with Bumblebee trailing behind him. "It's good to see you all here on time."

"We're actually not the ones late this time!" Jazz jested, a haughty smile across his features.

"Cute," the inventor muttered, emerging in front of them with all sorts of ridiculous machines, "Bumblebee's is going help us out and Skyfire and Ratchet is going to come in a bit later. Skyfire is briefly speaking to Optimus and Preceptor is having a bit of trouble getting his scope online."

"Among other things," Jazz muttered, earning snorted laughter amongst the four others.

"Jazz!" Wheeljack barked.

"What? Who said that?" asked the smaller mech, glancing around.

"Very funny. Anyways, let's get these things online. I think we're going to evaluate the power of the kid's singing and dancing abilities first before anything else," the ivory inventor said, placing down the large artillery before beginning to plug various wires and other sorts into the outlets. The whole set up was rather small for the size of space the rec room was, as Wheeljack had intended so that Skywarp and Starscream could have the space to move around. The Dinobots had been given the assignment to clean it up (much to their disliking, of course) and had done so efficiently and without killing anything or anybody. Mission accomplished. Finally, Wheeljack turned to Starscream and gestured him to come forward so he could begin. The passive little one looked less than encouraged; all those needles and wires and other things were scary, to say the least, and Starscream didn't feel an iota inclined to come near.

The perfected act to warming up to the larger 'bots of the _Ark_ was mastered down to every square inch of persuasion that Starscream could use in a single astrosecond and, from that single expression alone, get away with anything. Glancing up at Jazz with large, sky-blue optics and a pleading expression was all it took for the saboteur's spark to flip before the white mech bent down and picked the smaller one up. "It's all right, little guy," cooed the OPS agent, nuzzling Starscream with a finger, "Wheeljack ain't gonna hurt you. He wants to hear you sing…don't you wanna sing?"

"Sing what?" Starscream whispered in response, leaning against his guardian while holding him around the neck.

"Anything you want. It can be happy or sad or angry, anything you like at all. How does that sound?" Jazz murmured, opening the smaller's optic view of the doctor once more. "C'mon, his inventions won't blow up on ya. I've seen these things work perfectly."

"…Okay…" the mini-seeker replied wearily before being placed upon the ground where he walked, if not a bit reluctantly, away from Jazz and towards the frightening machines that towered over him.

"I haven't been able to hear you voice yet," Bumblebee then added, catching the smaller one's attention, "I would love to experience it."

At this, Starscream smiled and nodded, a touch of embarrassment taking over his features and he realized that, indeed, his good friend Bumblebee had yet to hear his voice. All those whom had heard it were baffled, as they had been the first time, and there was only few and spare moments when Starscream would be open enough again to sing. Jazz also had not heard. Well, he supposed that answered the question. Reaching Wheeljack finally, the inventor placed a pair of headphones over his tiny audio receptors, designed to specially fit his miniature helm, before several patches of metal were placed across his body.

"What do these do?" Starscream asked, poking at them with annoyance in his tone.

"When you sing, little one," Wheeljack explained, putting the final touches upon the tiny frame, "you attract energy. This energy can become a lot, and I want to see how much you can draw in."

"It depends," the mini-seeker whined while itching at his suffering surface panels from the strange effect the metal pads were giving him. A large microphone was placed in front of him and probably would've looked less intimidating if it was covered in the human color spectrum. All the silver and grey reminded Starscream of a rather particular mech…

"Depends?" the inventor asked stupidly.

Starscream glanced up at him like it was obvious and the elder Autobot was dumb as a rock but, with an accompanying sigh, said, "Yeah. From how…um…strong the song is."

The white mech stared blankly at the smaller before exchanging glances between the two older 'bots in the room with perplexity. Starscream was confused, too, wondering why this came as so surprising to Wheeljack. If they would just ask once in awhile…Starscream would tell them anything, he just didn't like being the one to bring it up…he was afraid he would be telling them the wrong thing, especially if it was something the Big Mech did not want them to hear.

"Why don't you show us?" Jazz suddenly requested, catching his attention. "Sing the strongest song you know."

The ivory seeker twitched, optics going wide at the thought. The _strongest_ song…that was a really powerful one! "Are you sure?" he asked, wondering if he should go through with it. The power, without being controlled by Skywarp, would probably destroy—

"Yeah, go through with it," Sunny said with an accompanying nod. "We'll stand back here, all right?"

The little 'bot thought for a brief moment, considering his options to pick and choose the right one for the job. Usually, he was able to attract more energy with more passionate songs…like anger or pain or a great need for a higher power. Like Primus. Of course, songs like those also caused a lot of damage…well, if they wanted it. Starscream shrugged, finally finding an appropriate calling. "…Okay…here it goes…"

--

A/N: Haha! That will just have to wait 'till next chapter. Sorry for the extremely long update! I love all of your guys' reviews…you make my world go around!!

Read and review, please.


	11. Hate is Power

_Author's Note_: Okay, so the .docx documents are chill. I was a bit worried—but things are going to be fine. XD Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! You guys are fantastic!!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 11_: Hate is Power

_The strongest song. _

_The strongest song I know…well, that would be Implements of Destruction by Chimera, but that's all instrumental_, Starscream pondered to himself, staring at the weaved metal cords of the microphone's bud in frustration, _and that would probably blow up the mountain anyways, as long as Skywarp is doing it by himself…and then the second strongest is 'Ghost Love Score' by Nightwish, which wouldn't be much better…hmm…'1stp Klosr' by Linkin Park…oh, what should I do? They gave me __**way**__ too many choices. Okay, next best choice is 'Giving In' by Adema. It's pretty strong, but not __**that**__ strong. _He regarded Wheeljack for a moment, knowing his 'I-think-I-know-but-not-really' personality could sometimes bring him conclusions which, really…weren't conclusions. Best thing to stay safe than sorry.

"But what if it's a song you don't like?" the mini-seeker asked in a worried voice after staring at Jazz, Sunstreaker and Wheeljack whom stood at the edge of the rec room for a moment.

His guardian sighed with exasperation, shaking his head as he said, this time a bit more urgently, "It'll be _fine_, little buddy. We're not gonna get angry at you if anything gets broken."

_Well, that's good_, Starscream mused, scratching the side of his head with a single finger. "Okay…do you think—"

"Just sing, Starscream," murmured Sunstreaker, obviously getting annoyed.

The ivory seeker gulped. It was never good when Sunstreaker got angry.

Then he sighed, straightening before gazing at the microphone again. "Okay…here's goes nothing…"

--

"Well, we've exhausted all of our options, Skyfire," Optimus Prime stated evenly at his head science officer, but not without some disappointment. "There's only one thing left."

"Well, I hope you got some ideas, because I'm all out. From what Wheeljack and I have found, there are no leads to take on…not even any clues to perceive, unless Thundercracker gave you any helpful hints," replied the larger one, his expression clearly sad and tired of the project he was put on.

Prime shook his head, but didn't seem as daunted as Skyfire thought he should be. "He's in the dark as much as we are, I'm afraid. However, a lot of things have gone over in my core processor about the entirety of the situation. We've been making terrible progress in attempting to find out what's might be affecting the kids from the outside, but we haven't even fathomed what might come from within."

The seeker glanced up at him, cocking his head in confusion. "Within, Optimus?"

"Think about it—how many times have we asked of Starscream what's wrong, or are you okay?" Prime asked, glancing at Ironhide and Sideswipe to join the conversation. The crimson and white mechs exchanged glances between them before glancing back at the bearer of the Matrix and shaking their heads. "It's because Starscream is so quiet and conservative, he never wants to worry anybody with his problems. Insecurity, if you will, that makes him want to hide and shield himself because he's afraid he'll get hurt in turn for showing his emotions. Blackbird no doubt was a cause of this—above all, it's a part of his personality. If you think of him as a Decepticon adult, he was always sensitive and took insults very personally, even if they weren't that bad. In this, he did everything in his power to refrain from getting emotionally hurt, even causing himself _physical_ pain."

"True," Ironhide rumbled, crossing his arms. From the movement, a chunk of old armor crumbled from his upper arm and clattered to the floor, surprising the other mechs as they stood back. Four pairs of optics became trained on the piece of crimson, weak armor before they glanced up to seek out the place it had left—and, to their surprise, a flourish of ebony met their stunned orbs.

"Black?" Sideswipe asked, wondering why his own body hadn't changed colors.

"Black," Ironhide replied, flicking off more of the crumbling outer shell. Suddenly, and to the room's horror, there's was an ominous crack before the entire red armor composing the bodyguard's left arm broke off and fell to the silver tiles of the floor below. "Sweet Primus…!" the weapons specialist cursed, startled as he took a quick step back.

"Your _cannons_…" Skyfire said in awe, taking under his sparked gaze the enormity of the silver bulks that practically ate up his forearm. Swiftly walking over to him before the other could protest, the ivory mech took hold of the fresh parts and in his curiosity began to examine, poking and prodding every detail that he could suck in. "This is nothing like I have ever seen before…regenerating…meaning you'll never have to recharge your weaponry again. Lest this, you don't even need to carry around your pistol again. This is well over five times the firepower that was contained by your previous firing methods…on this cannon alone!" he exclaimed, glancing up at the elder 'bot, "Think if you have it on both!"

Ironhide stood straight in awed amazement, hope making his sapphire optics shine like they hadn't done in thousands of years. Prime watched in pleased shocked as he watched the older style of Transformer fall prey to a new, more complex, more powerful type of body that held promise of a protected, happy future. As he considered this with an accompanied smile, a bit of his own armor cooled on his faceplates and started—as it always did—to itch. Being used to it, he thought nothing of it as he began to scratch before an entire slab of his face broke off. "Oh dear," he gasped while gaping at the plate, optics wide.

"Hehe, Primus givin' you a facelift, Prime?" Sideswipe snickered, right before his front thigh crumbled, making him cry out before the process continued. "Oh, by the Matrix! We're like mummies!"

"Wait a minute—" Optimus abruptly gasped, glancing at the twin before taking him by the shoulders—inducing more crumbling armor—before demanding, "Sideswipe, what did you say?"

The crimson Lamborghini cocked his head, confusion in his optics before he asked, "What, mummies? Well, I was think that instead of nasty toilet paper being wrapped around us, our armor—"

"No, no, no," the leader interrupted, "Before that."

"Primus giving you a facelift?"

"Yes! Why didn't I think of it before?!"

"What? Getting a facelift?"

"No, _Primus_! C'mon, we need to find Starscream and Skywarp!"

His crew was thoroughly confused as they all walked briskly behind him, all of their armor breaking off like dried mud from skin. Clearly something was happening that was making the process of their newer bodies come far quicker than before—including Prime himself. He could feel a piece of sapphire armor on the back of his thigh crack and release; he took a single hand and snapped it off—inducing a sharp twinge of pain that didn't last long—before looking at it. His optics grew wide: the piece was huge! He took a quick glance at Ironhide, who was busy attempting to keep all his scraps together, before regarding Skyfire. The large mech was gnawing at his forearm, the itchy syndrome again, before there was a soft click and a sheet of ivory came apart from the limb. Replaced with a gleaming, pearly paintjob of thicker, sleeker armor. More alien. More beautiful.

"I need to get samples of all our old armor," the scientist said, drifting away from his depression that had been dominant some ten breems beforehand. "This might have some alien radiation that shows who might be creating this change. This is incredible Optimus—I never imagined this ever happening."

"Hopefully for the better," the leader replied steadily, coming up the rec room.

That was before a huge explosion sent all four mechs crashing back against the ship's walls.

--

"Erm, Hook," Barricade muttered, walking into the bright, often too bright, hospital wing of the Decepticon fortress. "Are you there?"

"What do you want, Barricade?" sighed the perfectionist Constructicon, regarding the other with impatience as he appeared from a separate room.

"A piece of my armor fell off," replied the Race Track Patrol leader, lifting his arm to prove he was speaking the truth.

Hook, now more inquiring than angry, walked up to the small 'bot and took the limb under his inspection, obviously just as baffled as the host. "You diet lately?"

"Energon feeds twice a day," Barricade stated evenly, "there's nothing I've been doing as of late that should've changed the context of my armor. I've thought about it, checked over my daily routines. It's all been the same."

"But the environment changed on you," Hook countered, pulling him further into the room before seating him on a medical bench.

"Why didn't it come sooner, then? I've been here about two weeks Earth time and I haven't received any reports that this is a bad thing…I'm not sure if I should be worried my CPU is failing or happy that this might result in…good…or something. I just don't know. It didn't even hurt when I pulled it off," the crimson and sapphire mech replied, taking the piece of stale armor under his gaze.

"Did it have any sensation before that?"

"It was extremely itchy. That's how it came off; I scratched so hard that it ended up breaking off."

"Itchy?"

"Yes. Need I spell it out for you?"

"Shut up. Let me see it," growled the other, taking his limb again without consent. Examining it deeply, he went as far to take the liberty to stick his finger in the gaping hole and earned a hard smack on the head.

"Don't _do_ that!" Barricade snarled, snatching his arm back. "It felt too weird!"

"Felt _weird_? What do you mean by that?" Hook muttered, holding his sore helm as he glared in spite at the other.

The cruiser twitched from the question, looking just embarrassed enough for the green and purple mech across from him to notice. "It just felt weird," he said before Hook could speak any conclusions.

The Constructicon snorted before taking back the arm again and, suddenly and to his horror, the entire piece of thick metal surrounding the forearm simply slipped off—making the doctor stumble back and Barricade screech in terror. "It—it just came off!" he cried, leaping to his feet to stare at it in utter shock. "S-sweet Primus!"

"Calm down, you glitch!" Hook snarled, shoving the other onto the bed once again and urging him to relax. "Your arm is still intact—it looks like fresh armor is coming in, so just chill out. Now, where's my scalpel?"

"What're you going to do with _that?_" Barricade demanded, not liking the sound of something so sharp and ill-intent to the new, sensitive ebony armor that had appeared. It almost looked like all that was left was his metal skeleton—something that he didn't take too kindly. Just the idea of being bear right down to his own metal bones was something frightening indeed; and like he didn't get enough attention from being the smallest in the squadron anyways. Now _this_ had to come along?

"Just going to check some things. Quit your complaining," the other growled in return, holding up something that looked quite akin to a torture device.

"Don't get near me with that! Leave me be!" barked the cruiser, already attempting to get on his feet and attain his escape.

A brawl let out between the two as Hook tried to keep him down and Barricade tried to escape. Loud Cybertronian curses floated through the room, filling up its dim silence that usually blanketed it. They halted all at once, however, when the door slid open to reveal a rather perplexed Blackout, whose arms were placed behind him and making an odd up and down movement. He noticed the two tangled in a frozen fight and seemed to not really care as he entered the room, muttering, "Hook, I've got a problem."

"What is it _now?_" snarled the perfectionist, gripping Barricade around the waist to ensure his captivity.

"I just got _really_ itchy."

**CRACK**.

"…Oh slag."

--

Optimus Prime lifted himself from the dented sliver walls of the _Ark_, biting back a groan as he did so. He had not felt such a powerful force in such a long time—perhaps in his younger years in Cybertron, when the war had just begun and the most powerful of weapons were being introduced. Albiet the loss of energon led to less powerful weapons, but nevertheless, his fear for the children was imperative above all else, and he recognized that they might be endangered. Sideswipe and Ironhide on his right, Skyfire on his left, Prime managed to get to his feet and shake off some of the lasting effects of the blast before finally straightening and easing his comrades up as well.

He noticed that he had been hit in the leg and the pain was abruptly excruciating, as the vibrant, fresh armor was also as sensitive as it was new. Ignoring it for now, the leader regarded his other companions and noticed that most of them were somewhat unscathed. Of course, they hadn't been hit directly by the blast. If they had been, surely they would've offlined otherwise.

"What _was_ that?" Sideswipe gasped, holding his arm that had the newer armor. It had been punctured and bright, neon blue liquid was seeping from the wound.

"Listen," Ironhide snapped, lifting his head. "Singing. Starscream!"

Optimus twitched before rushing past them, dragging them along behind his wake to reach the rec room once more. The last corridor to the hall was long and appeared almost brooding—right before another enormous blast shot through the metal some fifty feet in front of them as if it were no more than tissue paper. As the power screamed past, a distinct voice could be heard; small, young and beautiful, but entirely depressed and full of misery. Why was Starscream singing such a song? Why wasn't Skywarp harnessing the energy?

The sapphire and crimson mech could think about it another time—what was most important right now was getting to the recreational room. Resuming his path, he also noticed a huge shadow pass through the intersection the hallways as well, realizing that it was Grimlock going to face the problem. Some five Autobots followed behind him, including Prowl, Ratchet (who had a trail of broken armor crumbling at his feet), Trailbreaker, Arcee, and Raindance. Ratchet halted at seeing his leader, his expression desperate.

"Prime!" the doctor cried, just as another slab of white parted from his shoulder and clattered from the floor, but he didn't falter. "The energy is increasing our spark strength! The new armor is feeding off the receptors in our skeletal bones," he said, resuming to walk with the other as they finally saw the door to the rec room. It looked boding. "With so much power, it has no need to take its time and all of our old armor is weakening. _Everyone_ is getting it—it only makes me wonder if Jazz, Sunstreaker and Wheeljack have received the same. I hope nothing serious has happened."

"The song is full of despair," Optimus whispered, noticing as Grimlock ripped through the offending barrier without reservation, "so full of…agony."

The doctor regarded him silently, unsure of what to say. The leader was obviously in pain—he feared Starscream, who was like a son to him, to be in any kind of misery. As they got into the room, the scene was finally revealed to him: and he could help but gasp in horror at the sight.

The room was completely destroyed. What would've been the walls were now gaping open with that _looked_ like a massive creature of sorts used its talons to completely shred the concrete, metal and other fixtures of the room. More shocking was the fact that, with Starscream standing in the middle and singing his little spark out, the machines next to him appeared completely unscathed. The little 'bot was hunched over, seemingly in torture, his hysterical voice wreaking even _more_ havoc in the room. Even as Grimlock made his way over the sparkling, he was thrown back by something bright blue, energy perhaps, before being slammed against the wall like a rag doll.

"Pain…" Optimus gasped, realizing what he most feared: the song determined the type of energy. And, being what it was, definitely was _not_ a happy song.

"Where's Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe cried over the noise, frantic optics searching the vicinity. "And Jazz and Wheeljack?! Sweet Primus, where's _Skywarp?!_"

Before Prime could even make his way to respond, the ship suddenly shuddered and knocked him off balance, making his large stature stumble forward just as another shockwave of energy was released. Fear enveloped him at the realized he was going to receive a _direct_ hit. Squeezing his optics shut, he meekly prepared himself…when nothing came.

A soft cry made his optics shutter open again, before an ebony flash zoomed in front of his optic view. In all the chaos, Optimus couldn't help but be relieved at the sight of the other sparkling, noticing that he wasn't even scratched, but, to his surprise, having attained a completely new body. Skywarp slid to the ground from his jump, leaping once more with strong, fresh legs as he whirled about in a frantic, if not erratic, dance to control the agonized energy. "OPT!" he cried, leaping in front of the leader once more as he whirled about, catching the glimmer of brilliant energy on his dark, thin armor. The energy bent, reveling for a moment before dispersing in a harmless explosion of fizzing sapphire. "Opt, stop Swar!"

Prime immediately caught the intention of the request and leapt closer into the pandemonium, feeling the burning sensations of his new armor from the spike in energy around him. The ship trembled again—another surge flowed throughout and this time the leader was prepared, jumping just right when the moment counted. It passed underneath him and the bearer of the Matrix gave a silent thanks to Primus before making his journey again. Surrounding Starscream was a huge amount of energy, not at all ordered, conducting an insane dance of fury and power. Optimus almost couldn't believe it—such a small creature, how could he _possibly_ have so much strength? Nevertheless, the leader continued onward with each wayward step, trying to get Starscream's attention, break the trance that he had somehow flowed into.

_Just a little further…_he whispered to himself, reaching out a hand to physically touch the smaller. He was answered by a huge wash of pain that scorched his arm, making him cry out and fall back. Clutching the offended limb, he realized that there must've been a barrier and he certainly would not be able to gain the attention of the other through touch…but he had to get to him somehow…

And he knew just the way.

Sighing, allowing his body to relax despite the damage reports piling up, Prime focused mentally as he pushed through the deep despair Starscream had surrounded himself in, creeping through the cracks of doubt in his resolve to end everything around him. His little spark, as Optimus realized once seeing it, was absolutely terrified.

_Little one,_ the uncle murmured softly, reaching out to mentally gain his attention. _Do not be afraid_.

_Optimus?_ Starscream reciprocated, voice trembling. _Wh-what're you doing here?_

_You're scared,_ the other replied gently, allowing the power of his own spark to warm that of the little 'bot's, drawing Starscream back into reality.

_But I thought…oh no! I lost control! _The mini-bot gasped, immediately awakening himself from the trance. All at once the misery broke around him, shattering the spell that some other force had placed him in. There was an ominous presence behind all of this—Optimus felt overwhelmed by it right before it shut itself completely from Prime's mind receptors, but he had still felt it. He knew it was there.

Nevertheless, he allowed himself to return to a physical world, opening his optics and noticing that everything had finally stopped. All energy that had been there before was now dispersed, the rumbling had stopped, only the soft groans of startled Autobots getting back on their feet could be heard now. That and rubble time to time falling from where it used to be positioned on the walls or the ceilings. Then, suddenly, a new sound was bred and it pulled at Prime's sparkstrings more than anything else: Starscream began to cry.

His new, beige body was awkward for him as he rested on the ground below, curling up as if the floor might come up and swallow him. Optimus quietly walked over to him and rested on his knees, taking off the tiny headphones from the smaller's helm before tenderly picking him up and holding him close to his spark.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" he exclaimed through sobs, "I didn't mean to…to hurt anybody!"

"It's okay, little one, shsh…" cooed the leader, rising to his feet again while gently rubbing the panels of Starscream's first armor to get him to calm down. "Relax, everyone's all right…"

Unable to say anything through hiccups and coughs alike, Starscream merely burrowed his head into the larger one's broad, warm chassis. Painful guilt, raw and cold, was prominent in his little spark as Optimus mentally, as well as physically, reassured the tiny 'bot into going into recharge. Arcee walked up to her commander with some sense of her own guilt, glancing down at Starscream and murmuring, "He's not hurt, is he?"

"No, he's perfectly fine," responded the other, allowing her to see the upset sparkling before enclosing him in protection again. "I don't think he realized what was going on when producing such power. They probably—"

"Can we get some help over here?" a wonderfully recognizable voice said from behind a pile of rubble, catching everyone's attention.

"Grimlock," Optimus requested, glancing at the Dinobot.

"Me going, me going…" rumbled the other, another large chunk of his own armor cascading to the floor as a fresh wave of black met everyone's astonished gazes. Grimlock seemed oblivious to the fact, however, as he walked across the room and, upon arriving at the rubble, began parting it and throwing large pieces away. Arcee and a few others went to aid him, making the process go quicker before, eventually, it was cleared. What was shown was two large and one small tangled in with one another, Grimlock taking the liberty to gain the smallest before proceeding to Wheeljack and Sunny.

"Another mini-bot?" he asked as he raised Jazz for all to see by the ankle, "Very pretty."

"If you don't put me down, I will personally sick my little buddy on you!!" snarled the other, struggling to be released.

He was dropped immediately with a loud clang on the floor, shocked mechs around the room staring at him as they were staring at an immortal spark. Jazz wearily got to his feet and, in noticing that many were simply gaping at him, asked innocently, "What?"

"You're…silver," noted Trailbreaker, coming up to him with awe and reaching out to him. "And so small!"

"Yeah, well, the best presents come in the smallest packages!" exclaimed the other as he rounded the emerald 'bot, not wanting to be touched. His entirely body felt like it had just been submersed in a pool of energon (which, in all honesty, wasn't far from the truth) as he made his way over to Prime.

"How do you feel?" asked the commander once his OPS agent arrived.

"Weird," replied the other, having to go on his tip-toes to see how his charge was doing. Still tearful, but the pain in his spark had died away from the warmth of forgiveness Optimus had surrounded him in. "How's my little guy doin'?"

The miniature seeker sniffed before reaching out and taking one of the three claws that consisted of Jazz's new hand. "Okay…" whispered Starscream, hugging the silver one's hand to him. "I'm sorry I got so out of control…"

"Hey, we're the ones who told ya to do it," Jazz replied sternly, noting that Starscream was beginning to put the blame on himself, "I'm not angry at ya at all. As a matter of fact, you blew us outta the water (literally)! That's why everything went so haywire, 'kay buddy?"

Starscream appeared to be a bit surprised that his guardian would defend him, but smiled nonetheless and nodded. "'Kay…"

"Where's Skywarp?" Sunstreaker demanded as he got untangled from the ivory inventor who looked shaken from the scene around him.

"Tunny!" a small voice exclaimed, right below Ironhide's feet. The ebony seeker stood next to the weapon specialist, as the bulky old 'bot had saved him from a destructive energy wave, before Skywarp parted from the other to go to his guardian. Sunstreaker looked utterly relieved at the sight before rolling away from Wheeljack and Grimlock, released from his captivity. Standing up was relatively easy, just before a little ball of energy smacked him in the face and earned a rather childish yelp from the elder. Stumbling, he caught the little guy and patted him on the back as Skywarp affectionately rubbed his face panels against the other.

"Then we're all okay," Ratchet stated beside his commander, a brief smile brightening his features. "Good, good."

_Optimus,_ a sudden voice called over the comm. link, _Optimus, come in._

_Yes, what is it? _He asked in turn, immediately becoming in tune with his communication receptor.

_We're in the hangar bay right now and Thunder is not doing well. All of his armor broke off and he's enormous…however, something else is going wrong. We need your assistance, as well as Ratchet's_, replied Nightwind, her tone worried but held stone-still. She might as well been talking about a generator being broken.

_We'll be there at once_, Prime responded before turning to his doctor.

"Come," he ordered to the medic, pulling him along with a single hand as he brought along Starscream. Others naturally followed, and he didn't mind, but the idea of losing Thundercracker had brought a new fear to his mind. Starscream had gone unnaturally quiet and still, not even making a single peep as he curled deeper into the strength of Prime's chest.

"What is wrong?" Ratchet asked, his expression as hard as his will.

"Thundercracker," stated his commander simply, walking faster as he gave a wave of warmth to Starscream. There was no reaction.

--

"By the _Matrix_," Sideswipe gasped, staring at the quivering form of Thundercracker laying on the floor before their worried, yet wide, optics. "He's huge! He's gotta be bigger than Prime!"

"Still smaller than Skyfire, though," noted his twin, coming on the left of him as Skywarp clambered onto his cousin's hurt form.

"O…Optimus…" whispered the silver and beautiful seeker, reaching out a clawed hand to gain contact with the Autobot leader.

Prime immediately sat next to him, putting Starscream at his brother's neckline as the sparkling urged to be. Taking his hand, Optimus squeezed it gently as he observed the seeker's wounds, gaping gashes that were scattered about his frail form. Ratchet shoved the offending 'bots out of the way to get a better look, crouching down while using some of his tools to get better inspection. Nightwind was at the top, cradling Thundercracker's head on her bent legs while rubbing his shoulder plates gentle and rhythmically, attempting to ease some of the pain from his body.

"Primus…" Ironhide gasped beside him, taking hold of one of Thundercracker's trembling legs in his large palms. One particular gash was across his upper thigh, the new armor shredded from one side to the other as energon flowed like water over the gleaming silver.

"We're going to need four or five 'bots on this," Ratchet stated, rising to his feet, "the biggest ones we've got. Prime, Ironhide, Skyfire, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, all of you will need to work together to get him to the emergency room. C'mon, get to it!"

The others nodded stoutly as mechs and femmes alike cleared away to allow them space. Starscream, who absolutely refused to part from his brother, clung to Thundercracker as he was raised from the ground. Skyfire had him around the chest as Prime and Ironhide were across from one another while Sunstreaker and his twin got the bottom half. The silver one cried out softly as he was forced to move about, his body convulsing every time a wound was hit. Wheeljack and Bumblebee suddenly appeared in between the four other mechs and eased some of the weight up, helping the process go faster.

"O-Optimus," the seeker gasped, his head lolling back.

"Hold on, Thundercracker. Don't give into recharge. Don't go into stasis lock, either. That's an order," the leader demanded, unable to keep his voice from wavering.

"N…no…not that…I know what did this…_**AH!**_" he gasped, twitching as fingers brushed against the sensitive metal, bringing a heady rush of pain. "You have to listen before…it's too late..!"

"What do you mean?" the commander asked in turn, audio receptors from everyone in tune for every word that passed in between them.

"Unicron! He's…coming!"

--

A/N: This chapter was a bit shorter than the others. :) I wrote it pretty quickly, though, so I hope you enjoyed!

Read and review, please.


	12. Primus

_Author's Note_: I find it astounding at how many of you guys just get it to click. Yes, I had intended to leave the audience in the dark as much as the characters in my story. Don't worry; things will increasingly start to make sense as we go along…including the climax of the story will round it up. :) Enjoy!! Starscreamisasexybeast.:)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers besides the DVD, the towel, my Prime and Bee plushies, my three posters, the video game, fanart, and all these plots. :)

_Chapter 12_: Primus

Skywarp giggled as he comfortably snuggled against Thundercracker, Rubix cube in hand, while his cousin Starscream was curled up like a small cat, deep in recharge. It appeared that the eldest of the family was still in a bit of a fog, especially after surgery, but he looked content nonetheless as he cradled his two closest relatives to his healing body. Prime was seated next to him, reading over the damage reports provided by his colleagues as he tried to think about what he should do next. After all, it wasn't particularly easy in his situation, one side of the Autobot faction never wanting another note to come out of Starscream's vocal box again, and then other wanting to delve deeper into the mystery of the youngling's singing abilities. Safety or science? Unfortunately being a leader, he was stuck right in the middle.

"Nobody was seriously injured, were they?" asked Thundercracker weakly.

Optimus turned to him with a gentle expression, setting down the data pad to look at him directly. He looked sleepy, exhausted even, but whenever the Peterbilt attempt to coax him into recharge, he refused. "Nobody as serious as you. A few scraps and gashes, yes, but nothing life-threatening," replied the other.

"That's good," he responded simply before looking down at the two younglings in his lap. Skywarp clicked happily as he saw that each of the colors had been replaced to their designated sides and thus tossed it over his shoulder, searching for something else to destroy, solve or simply bug. Large, cerulean optics lay rest upon Starscream, contemplating, before the ebony seeker's hungry gaze scored along the rest of the room. He was interrupted, however, when a digit began running smooth circles along the new and sensitive shell of his body, persuading him into sleep. A large yawn was rewarded before the youngest nestled against his cousins and, clicking softly, closed his optics.

Prime watched the spectacle with a warm smile, feeling Starscream's contentment in his brother's arms from the spark connection they shared. It was endearing, to say the least, and now Optimus understood why Thundercracker went to such lengths for their safety, their happiness. No doubt the leader himself would do the same.

"You keep a connection with Starscream as well…considering you're his uncle, yes?" Thundercracker then asked, glazed optics turning to the other.

"Yes," replied Prime.

"Then you felt it, too," whispered the seeker, reaching over and taking Optimus's wrist. The action surprised the leader, but he didn't pull away. "You felt…_it_."

"I did," he replied honestly, clasping his hand over Thundercracker's to give him as much reassurance as he was giving himself.

"What're we supposed to _do_, Optimus?" the mercury seeker asked, his gaze boring into the leader's as he leaned over to him. "How are we supposed to fight an enemy that comes from within?" he seemed to begin to panic at this point and Prime was going to have him stop before he began again, "I tried protecting Starscream when he was singing…I felt it coming, going straight for my little brother, and it…I couldn't…not even mentally, I wasn't strong enough!"

"Sh-sh…calm down, Thundercracker," crooned the elder, rising to his feet and, despite its awkwardness, took the other's broad shoulders and hugged his form. "It's going to be okay…just calm down…"

"What're we supposed to do? What're we supposed to _do?_" growled the seeker, his frame trembling. "A presence that could surround them from all sides…only you and me to protect him."

"We'll protect, them, Thundercracker. Nothing will come in between us as a family," Optimus responded in a gentle tone, becoming aware that Starscream was whimpering, "It's time that we tell the rest of the Autobots about our connection…maybe then something good might happen," Optimus continued, though the words were hard to be forced out. Of course, there was always one more mech…but he was unreliable. The Autobot leader knew in his mind that he could never hand over neither Starscream nor Skywarp over to Megatron, no matter how dire the situation seemed to be. His younger brother could never be trusted—and, despite how tragic it was, Prime knew that Megatron would always choose himself above all those around him.

No matter what.

"A-are you sure you want to tell them?" Thundercracker suddenly asked, turning to look directly at the other. "You're not exactly the material to be king…"

"Leader, king, it's got the same application requirements. Lucius taught me well," Prime said with a shrug, smiling under his mask, "besides, the Matrix of Leadership will help me out on this one. Trust me, it won't be as bad as you think."

The silver seeker regarded Optimus for a moment, then gave him a stout nod. "I almost fear what they would think of me, of Starscream. The prince of Iacon being a Decepticon for so long."

Optimus then blinked; not because of the irony itself, but something small that Thundercracker had said: _The prince of Iacon being a Decepticon for so long_. "Thundercracker," murmured the leader, his face scrunched in confusion, "Why didn't Starscream claim his right to the throne while he was a Decepticon?"

The other blinked.

--

'_Why am I surrounded by imprudent __**fools?**__'_

Soundwave cocked his head, watching the scene play before him on the communications screen.

'_You yourself wouldn't be as imprudent if you knew how much __**you**__ were the fool!'_

He wasn't honestly sure how he had found these records—however, despite the fact that he was meant to be listening for Autobot signatures in the area (which he knew there were absolutely none), he found himself too swathed in temptation to resist such an opportunity. From what he could tell just by looking at the files, which were locked deep in the Decepticon Archives under the name "Data Labels for New Recruits", he could tell that there was more than just what the name suggested. So, hacking his way through each firewall, he finally received something he hadn't quite expected: an electronic journal that Starscream had composed in his adult life since joining the Decepticons.

'_**I'm**__ not the one who blew up a scientific project that was three vorns old, filled with effort and passion! Of course, you've never cherished anything in your life…you could never understand what it took to make that booster! Now go away, Skywarp!'_

It surprised Soundwave how much Starscream had sheltered inside of him—though he was a cold Decepticon himself, he would never expect such a rebellious and hyperactive seeker to have such deep, thoughtful emotions. Many times enough, he had seen Starscream weep in front of the screen, practically crying his spark out, even as he tried to explain the situation out again, his voice was usually too drowned out in sobs he couldn't make legible sentences. During this certain circumstance, Skywarp had just blown up one of Starscream's projects that Megatron had assigned him to; obviously it wasn't his fault in the end, and (as Soundwave recalled) hadn't been punished for it, but though Starscream seemed to have taken it pretty well back then, it was proven now that his spark had been broken in two by the incident. Now he was simply waiting for Skywarp to remove himself from the doorway (which wasn't his original room, the communications specialist knew that for sure) before he released his emotions.

'_You can always start over, it isn't like it's going to be the end of your life, Starscream.'_

'_I do not want to hear it! It took three damn __**vorns**__ to make that booster almost complete! And what did it take for you to destroy it? Two breems and a snickering joke between you and Thundercracker?!'_

'_Don't lay this on Thundercracker, Starscream. He had nothing to do with it—you know how he is, he doesn't want us to get angry at each other, but he doesn't want to favor one over the other, either. He's the eldest. That's what he does.'_

'_This isn't about Thundercracker, you slagger! This is something that I put time and effort into to complete—and something you had no respect for! I don't want to talk to you for the next two hundred megacycles!'_

'_That's going a bit over the edge, Starscream! Now, I get your passion for science, but—'_

'_The next __**TWO HUNDRED MEGACYCLES!!**__'_

'_You know what, Starscream!? FINE! See if I care! I don't want to talk to you __**either**__, you slagging COUSIN of mine!'_

With that, there was reflecting stomps down the hall of the base before they eventually faded away, and when they finally did, Soundwave watched Starscream carefully. The young jet simply sat there in silence for a moment, his arms crossed over on the desk with his nose resting on the top of one arm. He glared at his desk for a long time—then, as expected, emotion took him over as the seeker's expression scrunched and his optics closed, as if trying to keep up a dam that was overflowing with water. That dam at last broke as Starscream opened his optics once more and a clear substance poured out of them, his shoulders and wings trembling as he drew in a sharp breath of air. When he released it, the air came out in a line of sobs before Starscream finally ducked his head under and let it go.

**-END OF TRANSMISSION-**

Soundwave blinked; that had been a particularly interesting one. It was the most fascinating to him to see what truly lay underneath the surface of the once-second to Megatron. There were times when he was cocky, usually before he went into battle, and then other times when he was brutally enraged (usually after he came back from battle) or even when he was truly happy. There had only been one log when he had been like that, just after he had flown with his seeker relatives in his spare time, and all he talked about was his experience in the sky. This had caught Soundwave's attention beyond anything else simply because he was the ground type—sure, he could glide above in the air, but he couldn't sear across the sky like Starscream could in his alternative form, ripping apart the heavens and scouring the clouds and stars. Just the way Starscream described it in the crispest dialect, vibrant, colorful words and similes helped Soundwave see the sky as it truly was. And then the communications officer realized just how happy Starscream was at that point.

Attaining the next log, Soundwave brought it the front screen and he saw the title of it, and thought it was a strange one: "Royal Pain in the Aft."

He played it.

**-BEGINNING TRANSMISSION-**

'—_if __**I**__ were Lord of the Decepticons, Soundwave wouldn't have gotten injured like that! But certainly not, "it was a sacrifice required", he says. Well, I wonder what Soundwave has to say to that. He probably wouldn't say anything at all, considering how much he kisses Megatron's sweet, black aft the way he does. Well, never mind that. If he wants to get killed for a stupid cause such as Megatron, then that's his choice. I just don't understand why he wouldn't want to defend himself. Why __**any**__ of the Decepticons wouldn't want to defend themselves—it's not like he's an army of ten thousand drones, he's just a single, last-year's model mech! But, oh, of course, Starscream could __**never**__ match up to the mighty Megatron, never in his lifetime! Why, Megatron can turn into a blasted __**pistol**__ while Starscream can turn into a F-15 fighter jet, capable of achieving Mach 3, while he can shoot tiny bullets at people and Autobrats—!'_

Soundwave found himself bored. It was the last of the transmission, and it was simply another one of Starscream's brutal rants about their leader, Megatron, and was about to turn the transmission off when he felt his spark cease to beat for a moment.

'_Even if I __**did**__ take the throne of Iacon, nobody would like me. At least with the Decepticons, we all hate one another anyways, so it wouldn't make a difference. Worst thing of all, though…'_ his voice considerably slowed at this, his expression turning from hard and testy to almost…afraid… _'I'm scared of Optimus. I really am. Sentimental fool, maybe, but he's a fragging powerful one at that. And determined. Not to mention he's my uncle anyways, and I'm too scared to admit it. I'm really scared of having to face him—to face his judgment of the past several thousand vorns of me choosing Decepticon over Autobot and him making a deal out of it. I do not want to take the throne and be scoured for that…they'd all think of me as cheating, anyways, taking royalty in such a fashion. I'm already seen as a cheater and a thief, and that would no doubt ice the cake. _

'_Sure, I could smother it in Megatron's bitchy face, but…Optimus…oh, Primus, I couldn't deal with him. I couldn't bring myself to apologize for all of the things I've done in the past…even after I learnt of my link with him. I remember the first time I felt it, it was just after I had been accepted as a Decepticon and Optimus had one, last peaceful face out between himself and Megatron. I was brought along and I had already known of my connection to Megatron, even though I highly doubt he did or does, and I remember the first time I saw him…it's still crystal clear in my mainframe…I still can't believe how much detail remains in that picture. He came over the hill and we made contact with our optics, and felt like I should've been on his side for some reason. In my logic sensors, I knew it was the most idealistic thing to be on the Decepticon's side at the time, but when I saw Optimus, I'll tell you…my spark seemed to just…__**reach**__ to his.'_

Soundwave bolted to his feet, realizing what he had to do. He had to tell Megatron about this.

'_It felt so cold from where I was, like being in ice-cold water from a golden beach, and all I wanted to do was bask in the warmth that was radiating off of him.'_

Suddenly, a spark of electricity arched from the keyboards of the monitors, like clawed hands reaching to grip him. Soundwave stumbled back in shock; unbelieving the sight that was playing before him. The screen continued to roll, but he wasn't paying much attention anymore; he concentrated more at the deep, ominous presence that floated from below and stood above him.

'_After everything that had happened, and we got back to the base…I couldn't help but be __**furious**__ at Megatron for the way he spoke to Optimus, just the reason why the war had begun…and then I realized something else…'_

With a cry of agony, the electricity captured the sapphire body of the general and bound him as if chains would, constricting his form in a painful seize.

'_I realized that Optimus was supposed to be my guardian. After everything that had happened with Blackbird, __**he**__ was supposed to be the one to take me under his wing, not __**Megatron**__ and…and I just hated him for that!'_

Shouts from the door beyond rang the room besides Soundwave's electronic cries, a particular one yelling out his name as Megatron tried to break through the barrier between the communications center and the hallway.

'_All I could think about for so many vorns after that was how much I just __**wished**__ I could turn back time…I wished I would've stayed at the Academy, rather than going into the army and becoming a thug, because I knew he would've recognized me there. He would've known me for who I was and would've…been my guardian.'_

Dents and knicks formed in the door as the blue mech continued to convulse from the assault on his body—he could feel the dark presence surrounding him on all sides, a body of smoke compressing his form like deep water to a tin can.

'_I just wished that Optimus could've been my opiluk…that I could've done something with all these smarts I have for a good cause for once…'_

"_Help me!!_" Soundwave begged, feeling all his children inside his body begin to die, their sparks screaming in pain. "Save them! Please!"

'_Most of all…I wanted to get that same feeling I got the first day I saw him. But I knew it was too late.'_

**Not anymore it isn't.**

--

"So, er, your 'Majesty'," Jazz began with a cough, using air quotes to add to the effect, "you being king and Megatron and Lucius being your brothers while Starscream is Lucius's son would make, to sum it up, Starscream a prince?"

"In human terms, yes," Optimus replied smoothly, "he essentially would bring Autobot and Decepticon together…but, being a child, I don't think it would be fair to him."

"Wouldn't the Council just give the kingship to you?" Prowl asked in turn, "After all, you are next in line."

Prime sighed, nodding as he rubbed his neck in a tired notion, "Yes, but then if I were somehow unable to lead, Megatron would then take the throne. The Council did not, and does not, want that."

"That's understandable," Ironhide grumbled, "I wouldn't want Megatron having so much power, either."

"That's why Starscream is so valuable in this state—if the Council were to find him like this, they would try to take Starscream and raise him to be a king. But, I can tell just from his personality that he's not like that as much as he's more willing to be…someone to work the docks or do construction. A simple life. He just doesn't find reason to lead; besides, he's very shy."

Collective nods formulated from the throng that surrounded the king, some expressions sad, but most of all worried and anxious for what was to come. Many of the grim faces that Optimus saw now were covered with bandages, trying to hold their frames together as the energy that Starscream produced extinguished from the environment around them. Injuries from crumbling base had also affected many—so, rather the room looking organized with soldiers, it looked more like a hospital wing for now many were injured. Bumblebee was the worst off—he had been found, unconscious, outside the base some fifty meters away. Starscream had missing thus.

"Starscream also holds a lot of fear, you must realize," the commander spoke softly as attention was drawn back to him, "and he fears what you think of him, to the point of trauma."

"What?"

"I don't understand why…"

"He always seems so unemotional, though."

"That's because he doesn't want us to worry about him. You must think of his past, now, in consideration to his present. He was taught, or more like beaten, to never show weakness, to live only for the sake of one's self, and his own result is to constantly worry about us as adults. He fears that we'll turn on him, treat him the way he was treated by Blackbird. You _have_ to understand this—and you have to accept that he also never had the chance to understand the outside world like us. Our creators were good mechs and femmes—they showed us the world and taught us how to accept it and care for it and protect it. Starscream doesn't even realize his _own_ potential, and that's what makes him so afraid _for_ us, rather than _of_ us. That's why he also constantly asks questions; he wants to fill in every gap before proceeding forward," murmured Optimus, realizing he was telling himself this as much as he was telling his comrades.

"Basically a perfectionist," Ratchet murmured, his new armor glistening in the plain lights of the room, "the adult Starscream we knew must've accepted long ago that he would never be perfect, so made it as difficult as possible for others not to achieve perfection. Much like a dictatorship; which is also a good explanation why he was constantly against Megatron. All of the Decepticons think Megatron is excellently suitable for the task he is given, but we continuously heard Starscream say, 'If I were leader…'."

"But then why does he accept people being above him now?" Sideswipe asked as he gnawed on his hand, which still had bits of his old shell connected to it.

"He's obsessive over the things only _he_ does, not like myself or Prime," Wheeljack responded, "and when he _does_ make a mistake, even if it isn't his fault, he's becomes terrified of those around him. Even if it's those he's learn to trust…"

Skyfire watched. They were all so absolutely right—things were starting to balance out, void holes in learning about Starscream were now being filled at this point. Why he did this, why he did that. But no matter how much they learned about Starscream from their own point of view, they would never be able to truly understand if they didn't ask him themselves. Skyfire understood this the moment he had seen the reaction between Optimus and the child when that song was sung. Maybe that's why they had been wasting so much time, and still knew nothing. Well, it was time to become educated.

And Skyfire knew exactly where to go.

--

"Hello, Starscream," came a gentle voice, scaring the little one so bad that the mechanical device flew out of his hands. Tossing it up a few times, he finally managed to catch it before it was destroyed, but landed on his stomach with a yelp as a result. Wheeljack would've probably bitten his head off if he knew how much Starscream fiddled with his stuff; but he couldn't help it, he was practically drawn to all of the inventor's intriguing inventions like a magnet.

"Hi Skyfire," murmured the other as he righted himself, sitting down on the edge of the counter as he watched the massive white mech come in with weary optics. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he responded while closing the door and walking over to the youngling, promptly sitting down in a chair next to him. "What is that?"

Starscream evaluated the elder for a moment, wondering why he wasn't angry for his trespassing in Wheeljack's lab. But, considering that he _wasn't_ mad at him, the seeker supposed it wouldn't do much harm in telling what it was… "A bomb."

"A _what?_" Skyfire gasped, staring in shock at the little one.

Oops. But make this up quick. "Well I was watching Wheeljack today and I noticed that he placed a wire in the wrong section of the bomb and it was too top-heavy so I'm fixing it right now so it won't blow up in his face the next time he fiddles with it. See? I'm doing the better good!"

"But it's a _bomb!_ What if it blows up in _your_ face?" the other exclaimed, not too inclined on having to deal with Optimus after coming back with Starscream in several pieces. Besides the fact that he would have to _watch_ Starscream being blown into several pieces.

The minibot stared at him evenly for a second, contemplating, before he responded, "It won't."

"How do you know?"

"It just won't."

"But…" Skyfire began, then felt his spark practically rock in his chest when a huge wave of déjà vu slammed into him. It felt like a tidal wave—he had _seen_ this before…

'_How do you know it simply won't…y'know…collapse?'_

_Starscream smirked at him, Nightwind standing behind him giggling as they glanced at one another in a silent understanding. Skyfire was confused. Why did they find it funny?_

'_It just won't,' the blue and ivory scientist replied. _

The days at the Academy…that's right…for some odd reason, Skyfire had completely forgotten that Starscream was a genius—albeit that he lost his common sense to said genius at times, but still. Be it warfare technology or simply fixing his old girlfriend's oven…there was nothing that kid couldn't do. And he knew it, too.

"I see," Skyfire finally finished with a small smile, nodding as he leaned forward and closer to the youngling. "You seem to know a lot of stuff."

At this, Starscream humbled as he glanced at the bomb and nervously fiddled with it, a habit that he exorcised when others gave him compliments. "I guess…" he said in turn before large optics turned back to Skyfire, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," replied the other immediately, but not harshly. "I'm not. You know, the others are worried about you. You should get back to them."

"But they don't like me anymore…" whimpered the seeker, finding it strange that he was able to talk to this stranger mech like he'd known him for years. Why, when for the entire month and half he'd been here, was it so easy to talk to someone whom he barely even saw? He knew Skyfire was doing something important for Optimus, and that he was the lead scientist for the Autobots, but that was about it. He really didn't _know_ the mech very well because he was always too busy to take care of him. Yet…

"They love you very much," Skyfire corrected as he brought a hand up to Starscream and ran soothing fingers down his back, "they're afraid for you; they would never turn against you for something you had no idea about."

The little one turned to ivory mech once more before carefully placing the bomb next to him and, despite his better judgment, curled up against the larger's hand. This obviously surprised the scientist, but then he seemed happy as he brought Starscream from the counter to his chassis, holding him close. He recalled doing something like this a long time ago…one of the first nights that he had met Starscream, where the student had been accused of destroying a project that, initially, he hadn't. It had made the poor seeker furious, but Skyfire had been curious of the other since he first met him. While Skyfire tended to draw people to him through his good personality, Starscream drove people away. It made the ivory one confused; thus, he had gone to his dorm room, got barked at by the smaller one (which made him even _more_ inquisitive) before noticing that his room had been ripped apart.

'_Did you do this?' _he had asked.

'_What's it to you? Just leave me alone, now! I don't want to speak to __**any**__ of you!'_ Starscream had snarled in response, physically shoving the other one.

'_I'm sorry…say, if you need—'_

'_I don't need anything! Now __**leave me alone!**__'_

Skyfire had noticed at that very moment that no amount of persuading would bring Starscream to calm down—therefore, and without any restraint, the larger had proceeded to take action. He had brought Starscream to him in an embrace, and the smaller had been so surprised that he hadn't even said nor done anything in response. Then he went completely off the wall; what had been a quiet corridor beforehand was now filled to the brim with curses and threats alike, Starscream taking no hesitation to physically harm the larger into releasing him. Skyfire didn't mind, even when his armor began to burn from all the scratches he had received, he just kept holding him until eventually, the other quieted down.

That was when they first became friends.

"Hey, Starscream," whispered Skyfire as he turned to look down at the other, "why don't you tell me about yourself?"

The minibot glanced up at him and, with a small smile, said, "Okay."

--

_**Welcome, Ratchet.**_

_Huh? What is this place?_

_**This is where I am going to talk to you. Sit down, my child. You need rest. **_

_But I need to check on Thundercracker…I have to help the others—_

_**Always burdening yourself with others. That's what makes you a perfect medical officer of the Autobots; I understand your need to watch over them, but they are in good care. Please, sit down. **_

_A-alright…I am sitting. Or at least I think I am. Where am I? _

_**You are in my presence. Be warm, my child. It is cold in this void of nothingness…this is deep cyberspace, where I have drawn you. **_

_Who are you…?_

_**I am someone you've always known, but never met until now. But who I am does not matter—what matters now is life. I am going to give you instructions, Ratchet, that are going to make a difference in the near future. With these instructions, you must fulfill them to the precise degree or things may turn out to be disastrous. Will you do accept this, Ratchet? **_

_I…will accept this. _

--

"HA! That was _so_ much fun!" Barricade snickered, dashing up to Hook and much of the rest of the Decepticons whom were simply gaping at him in shock. Megatron looked like he was contemplating something.

"How fast were you going?" the constructicon gasped, wide optics unable to tear themselves from the Saleen (as Barricade had deemed himself).

He shrugged. "I dunno," was the reply as he stretched his limbs, stiff from being in his alt mode for such a lengthy period of time. It had been such a thrill, however, feeling the absolute power that he had been given; whatever turned him into this newer, grander creation was one that Barricade had to meet. The first time he had transformed, he had been skeptical of such a small car, its tiny frame making him feel bunched and compressed. What good could such a small, sporty car accomplish? Nothing, no doubt.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

When he had gunned it and felt those turbines pumping, fire burning like a sweet drug across his systems, the fans throttling to cool his engines…he had gotten to sixty in three astroseconds, ninety by ten, and beyond. It had felt like nothing he had ever experienced—the taste of speed, the overwhelming feeling of power as fuel circulated throughout and made him reach speeds he had only dreamed of before. And the wind, ah, the wind. It wrapped around his small, sleek form like a fitted glove, the sun burning high above in the sky smoldering down upon his ebony paint and, for a split instant, Barricade felt like his entire world was on fire.

This body…Barricade had feared it at first, afraid that it might be useless, that he might become a laughing stock amongst his colleagues. But alas for them, they now envied him like rats looking at cheese. Only a chosen other few had been given the likeness of Barricade—and were greatly looking forward to their own changes.

"Get some rest, Barricade," Megatron then instructed him, gesturing him back to the base, "you've done well."

"Thank you, my lord," replied the other with a smirk, glancing at the others as they glared at him in spite. "I shall."

--

_**Hello, Barricade**_.

_Barricade swiftly turned about, wondering where such a voice could've formulated from. It was deep, so full of power that it shook his spark like nothing he felt before. "Who said that?" he asked with a gasp, turning about in the darkness he had fallen into. Only the light from his optics could be seen—the bloody red that dimly drenched his body in the same color. _

_**I did. **_

"_And just who the frag are you?" he snarled, his patience poofed into thin air as he switched on his headlights. Despite their potency in the material world, it appeared that in this world they were deemed useless. It gleamed right back into Barricade's sensitive optics and he immediately switched them off, giving a yelp of pain in response. He had been rewarded with four optics rather than the two he previously owned, making his entire environment become more vibrant, lush with color and a distinct sense with everything he was looking at. Though, they were twice as sensitive now—a little downfall in the whole new body thing. _

_**I am someone you have always known, but have never met until this moment. Welcome to cyberspace, Barricade, and come into my presence. Be warm, my child, and listen to what I have to tell you. **_

"_And why should I if you won't even tell me your name?" the Saleen growled as he attempted to back away, despite his body screaming at him to march forward. For some reason, he was simply __**dying**__ to be enveloped in the said presence, but he didn't want to do something stupid, no matter how much his body craved it. _

_**You may call me "The Big Mech". This name is used by two others, and will now be used by you. Now, please, come forth. **_

_Unable to resist the absolute drugging need to walk forward, Barricade obeyed the command and immediately felt the effects; warmth consumed his cold shell, like a blanket of comfort. He felt something compress his arms and before he knew it, he was being dragged up into light, a soft light, a comfortable but very lukewarm temperature even making him somewhat sleepy. When he thought he was to be set down on his feet, he ended up being placed in a lap, laying down like a child would be cradled in his mother's lap. For a brief moment he didn't like it; he felt like he was far too vulnerable to this presence and he hated that feeling. Then, when he had considered trying to wake himself up from this wack-job dream, the mech or femme cradling him began smoothing a hand down his panels, a perfect combination to finally make him relaxed. _

_**It's all right, Barricade. You will not be harmed here. I will keep you safe. **_

"_Okay…" he whispered in turn, forcing his tight limbs to settle and his optics to close. Despite it being a dream, it sure as the pit felt real; even his body functioned as it would in the outside world and that didn't happen often in his dreams, if at all. _

_**Now, I'm going to tell you many things. These things may scare you, but do not be afraid. I will protect you always. Just call out my name and I will be there. These things will be hard to believe for a long time, but when you see the signs and they come to pass, you will finally understand. You'll be the most important key to ensuring the safety of Cybertron, the universe. Will you take on this responsibility despite the fact that some may taunt you, cast you down, diminish you with their gazes? Those that surround you may consider you delusional; those whom stand against you may attempt to avert you from your goal. Will you, Barricade, take part in this perilous mission?**_

"_I…will," he murmured, briefly opening his optics and then closing them once more. He didn't really know why he felt obligated to do so—but no matter how much logic he tried to pound into his sensors, they just came back negative. This was just something he needed to do, no matter how much convincing of otherwise he tried to induce. _

_**Thank you, Barricade. **_

"_Yes…"_

_**Now, listen closely…bad things are to come. Many, many bad things. But these bad things will, in turn, bring many good things that will have peace flourish; I know that this does not appeal to you as a Decepticon, but does it not feel good to be in my arms? To be embraced and cherished beyond the lengths of time? To know that you will never once again have to face the terrible onslaught of harsh words or cruel punishment? You will have this feeling if you do as I ask. I will always be there to guide you. **_

_Barricade felt his spark clench; this mech or femme, this provoking presence of kindness, he just couldn't describe the way it made him feel. And he hadn't felt anything in a long, long time…the feeling of being wrapped around by something that completely accepted you and trusted you and believed in you—it was almost too much to bear. But, he didn't want to let it go, either. He wanted this feeling. _

"_I promise. Thank you."_

_**Always…**_

--

A/N: A sweeter ending to the bit. Now, I know you've already guessed who "the Big Mech" is, so I feel righteous enough in Barricade's OOCness. I mean, c'mon, he seems like a pretty forgiving dude and would be willing to entrust something to one of his children despite who they are. I'm just leaving you at the ledge of why exactly that is and what he wants Barricade to do. Same with Ratchet. Bwahahaha! So I don't want to hear anything about it. :) Thank you.

Read and review, please.


	13. Game Rules

_Author's Note_: I'm glad that most of you got the clue as to whom the Big Mech is. If you didn't, well…go look in the reviews. It should've been dead obvious by now. Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately…I've had really bad writer's block. I hope this chapter does well to appease you guys, I think it was a bit better than the last few chapters I've made.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers, Nightwind.

_Chapter 13_: Game Rules

_**The first prophecy I am giving you calls upon your guardianship, Barricade. Within this premonition, you will take on the responsibility of protecting Starscream against harm; your speed and size will be your greatest attributors as what you will face in large and devastating force—Bumblebee will be your greatest alley. **_

"_Wait, wait, __**Bumblebee?**__"_

_**Yes, Bumblebee. When things come to pass, you will know it when you see it. Blackout will also aid you considerably—your objective, deemed by Megatron, will only fuel their own promise to protect you. You will need their strength to get through these terrible trials, for Unicron will attempt to thwart them with his evilest intentions. You may even see familiar faces, but by through their optics lies the true evil of what they aim for—to take Starscream. At whatever cost, you must prevent this, even if its necessary to vanish for awhile. Bad things are coming, Barricade. With my guidance and your physical presence in this situation, I shall not fail my children, and you will help me do this. **_

--

_I'm sorry. _

Skywarp smiled gently, optics closing briefly before opening again.

_Tell him I'm so very, very sorry. _

_It's okay, beige cousin. He is fine. Do not cry anymore_…

"It seems like he's feeling better," Sunstreaker remarked from the far end of the medical berth, glancing at Ratchet.

"Indeed he is," replied the officer from his position with a smile despite himself; it appeared that his intuition had been correct after all.

Skywarp softly purred; he had always enjoyed tantalizing his newborn armor with the feeling of his shell against the wall—but against another Cybertronian's armor was even a greater sensation.

Especially when it made them feel better, too.

Skywarp ignored the elder mechs as he shuttered his optics in appeasement and continued on with his routine, allowing his sensitive armor to slide against the lengthy panels of Bumblebee's head. Usually such an affectionate action would be reserved only for the most privileged 'bots, like Starscream or Sunstreaker, but since his cousin was presently absent and his guardian asked him this small favor, he had a hard time refusing. After all, seeing the golden scout in so much pain was not something that Skywarp found himself too comfortable with—and he knew just how to make it go away.

The tiny jet release a small sound of contentment as he nuzzled a small cable jutting out from under Bumblebee's optic, making the larger close his own tiredly while he silently enjoyed the effects of Skywarp's 'petting'. Waking up to the feeling of overwhelming pain and nausea hadn't been particularly something that Bumblebee had been looking forward to—that was, until, he had felt a small touch on his aching neck and, when he half expected it to be a Decepticon taking advantage of his weakened state, he had found it to be quite the opposite. Finally, probably after some fifteen breems, the pain began to give way to far higher, lighter sensation. While it seemed awkward that Skywarp should be acting like he did, like a small pup snuggling against its creator, the yellow 'bot disregarded his nagging sense of humility for once and simply allowed Skywarp to work his magic.

After all, it wasn't everyday a mech was blasted with enough energy to shred metal upon contact and sent fifty feet up into the air. Saving the world could wait for another joor or so while he endured the pain and enjoyed Skywarp's generosity.

--

**Well, my brother, it has been a long, long time. **

_**Not long enough for my tastes, brother. **_

**Well, isn't that unfortunate? And to think, you being the benevolent one of the pair. I say, you've gotten quite snappy in your old age.**

_**Do not attempt to taunt me, Unicron, for you know what that brings you—and how dare you take this beyond what you're capable of doing. **_

**Look who's doing the taunting now? I'm just doing what I've always been meant to do…destroy!**

_**I will not let you harm my children. **_

**I'm afraid you're a bit late now…you allowing this to proceed as deep as it has only benefits me more; the Autobots reinforce such positive thoughts on Starscream's part, and that's only going to get me further with my plans. Not like it matters much, anyways, being that I've already set the future course of this universe. Once more we shall retain absolute balance: nothingness. **

_**You do not take under consideration the force you will have to stand against—the Autobots and Decepticons act as a continuous means of existences: life, death, and me. I will NOT let you take that away from them! **_

**You silly, silly old fool, Primus. Don't you realize that you are only making them suffer all the more for what you put them through? I offer them respite from their continuous struggle, the pain, the distress…I offer them sleep. I offer them the calming peace of—**

_**They attain peace without the complete annihilation of the entire universe. That is what existence is—a struggle. It makes us cherish what is most valued to our sparks and our spirits and makes us fight, not out of spite, because at least **_**one**_** side has to stand for what's right. It is **_**not**_** your place to choose their death, it is but mine. I created them and I want life for them; I did not see it back when we first began our own struggle, but I see it now. The concept of love and faith, justice and truth within this dark time also makes me realize that I, too, am willing to stand for what I believe in! **_

--

Skyfire could no longer ignore it.

Starscream was glaring at him—and for a good reason, too. For the past joor, Skyfire had done nothing but ask questions, and while the mini seeker tried to retaliate with his own, the ivory shuttle had merely brushed them away. Now the little beige one sat there, silently smoldering while refusing to continue on with the discussion they were having until Skyfire had done the honor of giving Starscream his own answers.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," the larger stated, straightening to his full height as he stared down at the sparkling below him.

Starscream merely continued to glare daggers at the other, a scowl etched on his features that usually wasn't there. For some reason, Skyfire found himself at a relief from this. Probably due to the fact that he was so shaken up at losing his old friend to the hands of something unknown, he was attempting to push the child away to once again create the impossible, temperamental seeker he had previously known. Suddenly the other sat up from laying down on the workbench and patted his lap of invisible dirt, looking down at the metal counter sourly. "Yeah, well, shoulda thought of that earlier, shouldn't have you?" the other returned, surprising Skyfire of the tone he used. "But whatever; I understand you. You, Skyfire—

—_just make me downright pissed off,' snarled the blue and white seeker, a sneer coming across his face like he had a personal introduction to a flail. The expression alone was enough to send a slight chill down Skyfire's back, the room looking suddenly small as his blasters attached to both arms seemed particularly ominous. 'But you're just too damn good for that, aren't you? You just __**everybody's**__ buddy, calm and sweet and generous, hells, you should be the next Optimus Prime you're simply so—'_

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

The snappish tone instantly broke Skyfire's thoughts as he was dumped back into reality, the dawning realization that his memories had just overflowed his core processor and scared the living pit out of him. What had just happened? At one moment, he was arguing with the miniature form of the Raptor he considered a newborn sparkling, and the next he was seeing back some millennia ago, bickering with the proud and zealous scientist. But it felt like one and the same—one disagreement seemed just as compensated as the latter, and Skyfire found himself afraid of that fact.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," came the quiet response from the larger as he stared down upon the other. Starscream flinched at this; his expression scrunched and hurt, his teeth bearing like an animal would if it were threatened. Such an expression captured Starscream's insecurity like nothing Skyfire had ever seen before—suddenly there was no distinct line between his spark and appearance and he couldn't have felt more guilty for it. "I—I didn't mean to—"

"Yeah, I know," Starscream interrupted before the elder could even apologize. "It's okay. You're the only one who seems to notice it, anyways."

"Notice what?"

"I'm not dumb, but everybody thinks I am. They think I can't do anything by myself; I don't want them to know because I think they'll hate me and besides—what difference does it make anyways? So long as I have Optimus, things will be okay," muttered the smaller before he turned away, gazing at the wall in with a distant expression. For a brief moment, Skyfire swore that Starscream looked like he was about to cry before the little one shook his head, glancing back at the ivory mech with the most amount of spite he'd ever seen the youngling portray. "After all, with this power I have…all I try to create is destroyed. I knew it. I just _knew_ it…Wheeljack is so stupid. Why couldn't he see it? I knew that things would go bad…"

"Did you really know?" Skyfire blurted, unable to take the speech his Starscream was giving—it sounded all too familiar to the ones of the past, the ones that tore at the larger mech's spark. He didn't know what to do then, but after so much thinking of what went wrong to separate them, he knew exactly what to say now. "Or did you expect it?"

The blunt question startled the sparkling so much that he completely lost his angry appeal and glanced up Skyfire in surprise, his mouth slightly open as he tried to defend himself: "I…no, I don't—"

"I noticed the songs you sing, yes," Skyfire added, crouching so that he was optic-level with the little one, deeming them equals before he continued, "I noticed that everything you do is insecure and loathing to yourself; you never believe in yourself and never trust what you're capable of doing. You say that things are fine, sure, but I know you're too smart to let yourself believe that, either. The only way you can express yourself is through your voice, and that's the only way that your regrets and your helplessness can be released. But tell me, exactly—what _are_ you giving into? What deadly form of evil can you not ignore?"

Starscream fell back on his skidplate as the last words were ground from Skyfire's lips, and immediately the ivory wished he could steal back every single syllable. Staring at the larger, the youngling's face shifted through a mix of emotions until it finally settled on the deepest and most spark-tugging expression of hurt and regret. "What do _you_ know?!" he then cried, he cried, sky-blue optics growing dark and angry, flecks of crimson springing forth from their depths, "You don't have it haunting your every step and standing just outside the door, waiting for you! Watching you're every move!" Starscream was practically screaming now, tears pouring over his immature faceplates, "You're not caught in the middle, forced to act as the port between good things and bad! You don't know _anything!_"

The room suddenly shuddered, the florescent lights above the scientist's head blinking under the stress that was produced. Skyfire already recognized what was happening, even if he didn't see it. When Wheeljack's results had returned, the white mech realized that Starscream not only produced energy through his voice, but also through high-frequency radio waves, so powerful and high that no Transformer could hear. To what the humans could perceive it as, the waves were like the background music to his vocals, offering good proof as to why so much destruction was made. It was proven when things went array, even when Starscream wasn't exorcising his voice, but beyond that, showed how much Skyfire had upset the little one.

"**What do you know—**" snarled the smaller as he rose from his sitting position, his optics sparking flares of crimson, "—**about what I've had to suffer through? The only one I knew how to trust was Blackbird, and even then the monster took him away from me! It killed my creators, stole everything I ever knew and loved away from me! **_**So what could you possibly know?!**_"

"Starscream—_Starscream!_ Calm down, _please!_" Skyfire gasped, thoroughly not enjoying the feeling of his body compressing, electricity jumping from around the consoles of the computers to capture him. Shouts could be heard from the halls as the Autobots tried to find what exactly the pit was going wrong with their ship—no doubt the _Ark_ was nearly broke free from its rocky confines of the mountain it had been wedged into. If Starscream continued his behavior, they would no doubt have enough power, probably, to travel in space. That, of course, could always be evaluated at a later date; right now Skyfire had to get the beige one to relax or else the elder would find him in a very uncomfortable position with Jazz, Sideswipe, Thundercracker _and_ Prime. "If you would just _tell_ me, we could—"

"And let that evil abomination take Optimus and Thundercracker and Skywarp away from me?! I don't think so!" Starscream snapped, the purest form of energy swirling about him like it was a part of him—his emotions being conveyed through the passion of music… "I've had _enough_ of being the victim! That fragging monster will no longer have control of me…I'll be sure of it!" Suddenly, as though by a miracle, a shift of the air in the room drastically changed; when Skyfire feared the worst that Starscream might completely lose it, the sensations he began receiving made it oddly clear that he wished for no such thing. "I don't…" he whispered, the red in his optics seeping back into the overwhelming, innocent blue depths, "want to lose another opi and dani."

"Then…" the ivory mech returned, catching the youngling's attention, "tell us what's going on. Please. It's…your only hope."

Starscream stared up at the other, optics full of worry, fear, most of all apprehension of the unknown for the both of them. But, seeing the sincerity in the familiar 'bot's soft sapphire orbs, the honesty he showed the smaller, Starscream was beginning to find it harder and harder to silence the secrets and regret he had kept bottled up inside him for so long. The Autobots—his family in all their crazy, spontaneous behaviors—had shown him nothing but trust and belief for who he was. He had kept it surrounded by heavy, thick walls from the outside for this long; he couldn't do it much further. No matter what, the monster would always come creeping back into his life. It had with creators, Blackbird, and now it had found them through his singing…

Skyfire was right. It was time to change this and maybe things, for once, would turn out right.

"You probably won't believe me," Starscream murmured, allowing the energy to disperse around him as he silenced the power the Big Mech had offered to him at his creation, "but I'll do my best to tell you the truth without stopping."

The white mech across from him appeared relieved and smiled at him, the gentle smile that though Starscream had yet to see, he nonetheless felt he knew it and the kindness it retained.

Not another thought could cross the sparkling's mind, however, as the wall behind him crumbled at the breech of another mech's claws through the metal barrier, going straight for his tiny body. For a brief moment, all Starscream could see was shredded metal fixtures and all he could hear was Skyfire's desperate cries towards the smaller, but then, just as he turned, he came face-to-face with a purple insignia.

"_**Decepticons—attack!**_"

--

"The Autobot base has been breached, m'lord," Blackout said quietly, standing beside his leader as he glanced down at the other.

Oh yes, looked _down_. An action that Megatron so dearly detested right now—despite nearly five of his subordinates growing and empowering their strengths of their bodies while he, along with many behind him in shame, had continued to remain in their dormant form. Why Bonecrusher, Barricade, Blackout, Brawl (Devastator), and Soundwave (though still unconscious) had gained such grand forms the leader would never know—but there was one thing he did know, and that he hated it and loved it at the same time. After all, what better way to conquer than with an army of the ultimate soldiers, and the most loyal to boot? The downside of that fact, of course, was the distinct note that it was the _leader_ whom had yet to change into such a marvelous production of…wherever these forms had come from.

"Is Starscream in sight?" asked the silver one in response, ignoring the pain he was inducing by clawing so hard on his left forearm.

"Brawl has him," replied the thirty-foot mech in turn, "and he is secured. Shall we continue with the next step?"

"No, have him fall back," Megatron murmured, fingers digging deep into the grey armor, "now."

"…Yessir," muttered Blackout, obviously put out that he would, yet again, have to wait to get some action in. After all, if Soundwave hadn't had that little episode of his, no doubt it would be the Pave Low on the front lines rather than the tank that took his place. Barricade was right behind, oddly quiet despite the fact he was clearly enjoying flaunting his conceded new form to the other Decepticons, while the rest of the lesser soldier followed sulkily behind them all. Well boo-hoo to them. They at least weren't leader where they had to actually hold a reputation.

Megatron, from where he was standing, immediately knew that Brawl was going to have a far harder time getting back than predicted. The moment ivory appeared through the large, gaping hole the rustic green tank had produced, the moment the leader knew he would, indeed, have to try out the new bodies a lot quicker than previously anticipated.

The massive mech deemed Skyfire shredded his way through what was remaining of their scientific lab, no doubt, before snarling and swing an arm about, not even extending its full height before he directly took a hit on Brawl. Starscream, who is silent throughout the entire mess, gave a small yelp before being caught by the other unused arm of Skyfire, who then took to his full height.

Suffice to say that many were surprised to see such a…peaceful Autobot have such an ominous form.

Skyfire backed up against the _Ark_, holding Starscream with a single, bulky arm that nearly hid his entire figure. Megatron felt the little one's fear and confusion; he didn't understand what was going on as of yet, but the leader knew full and well how to get a hold of the youngling and keep a good grip on him.

'_Skyfire into Optimus, please respond,'_ the stealth bomber murmured, feeling his spark drop somewhat at the sight at not only one Decepticon gaining new forms, but _four_ was even worse. Despite the fact that Autobots had done much the same, most of them had shrunk in size and power, aside from Sunstreaker, Thundercracker, Prime and himself…all the rest of the group had rather become scrawny from their previous bodies. It was not a particular aspect that Skyfire had a good feeling about, despite Megatron looking as old and worn as he usually was. An unfamiliar mech, however, standing right next him gave Skyfire the shivers…he had to be at least thirty feet tall…

Nothing to match his brute mass of almost sixty feet, of course.

'_This is Optimus Prime,'_ responded the leader, Skyfire immediately relieved at hearing the other's voice.

'_We have been breached—Megatron is here to claim Starscream,_' the white Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit muttered resentfully.

'_We have you on camera inside the base, back-up is coming immediately,'_ Prime replied stoutly, his battle norms coming surprisingly easy into practice from being denied for so long, _'Fire when ready. If necessary, take down the enemy even if it means Starscream watching. I can't have him fall into Decepticon hands, especially if they've gained new bodies.'_

'_That they have…'_ murmured the large one as he moved away from the others, slowly and surely, despite all optics being completely trained on him.

In a brief, startling moment, Brawl was upon him again, snarling like some murderous animal out for its prey. Because of his size, he could not jump and attempted to tackle Skyfire from the waist down, hugging the large legs to him as he slid against the dirt. The bomber held stock-still, even surpassing his own doubts as he didn't budge from his location, looking down at the tanker with an amused expression despite himself. The Decepticon snarled as he made a nasty move to take Starscream from under the larger, frustrating Skyfire enough to throw him back with one hand.

The tanker did not look particularly pleased with the other's move as he immediately scrambled to his feet, another Decepticon behind him dodging the landing of the larger. He was rather small compared to his other colleagues, his optics observing the situation in silence as he looked prepared to take Skyfire down any moment. No—that wasn't it. He was far too small. He wanted _Starscream_.

The youngling was trembling in his arms, petrified and noiseless as he seemed nothing but cooperative to Skyfire's needs. The fact that he _was_ indeed so cooperative disturbed the stealth jet to no end—for, if the unfortunate event were to come, Starscream were to be capture, he might rebel when it counted most.

'_Back-up soon would be very nice, Optimus…'_ the ivory one said wearily, glancing at the bloodthirsty crew that was closing in and hoping that he would not have to fight the whole Decepticon fleet on his own.

'_Don't get your tin can inna bunch,'_ Jazz muttered, _'We're right behind you, hiding in the rock filaments. Jus' c'mon back and we'll do the rest.'_

'_Will do,' _replied the larger as he rolled Starscream into the palm of his hand and—despite his better judgment and hatred for himself—tossed the sparkling over his shoulder.

This time, however, Starscream took no reservation to releasing a soft cry as he was thrown into the midst of open air, clearly in need of having surrounding protection instead of being exposed on all sides. What surprised him, and more importantly reassured him, was a crimson figure blurring across the environment, snatching his tiny form into the other's as Sideswipe collided with the ground and rolled. No little kid could be happier by the Lamborghini's presence, and Starscream made soft whirring sounds of approval as Sideswipe smirked and dipping into hiding once again.

From beyond the sheets of rock in front of them, battle erupted as Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide took the fight on cowboy western style and used the environment to their advantage. The lesser of the Decepticons were immediately taken out of commission by the surprise attack, the more advanced of the throng reacting quicker and dodging the attacks before they hit them. As the three mechs pressed their backs once more against the rocks, Jazz stated, "Took out about twenty. I didn't think that these bodies would give us such…_awesomeness_."

"Right. Then tell me why Megatron is still standing," Sunstreaker muttered a bit curtly, looking dead disappointed.

"Cause that helicopter took him under wraps," Ironhide hissed as he held up his revolving cannons, looking alive as they rotated and hummed with energon ready to destroy their targets.

"Who _is_ that slagger, anyways?" Jazz wondered aloud, then twitched before, with a wild expression stated, "Which reminds me, where's _Skyfire_?"

'_Skyfire, come in,'_ the weapons specialist immediately stated into his comm. link.

The response was immediate. _'I'm on top of the _Ark_, looking down on you. There are four or so that have new forms—Megatron not being one of them. There is one in there that looks like a spy and is the smallest; I have a feeling he's going to give us the most trouble, since he'll be able to move quickly and will be going straight for Starscream. There someone else that needs to be with Sideswipe—'_

No further did Skyfire say another word than did a huge explosion score from the _Ark_, its thunderclap making the Earth beneath the Cybertronians tremble for a brief moment. Jazz, surprised at such a sound coming from within the Autobot base, turned to glance out at the battlefield and couldn't have been more happy to see one that he usually would groan at just the name—Grimlock.

"Where tiny one?" the Dinobot asked in a temperamental tone, glancing about as though the Decepticons weren't even there.

'_You call this backup?'_ Skyfire asked irritably as he gave a worried glanced at Sideswipe, who was trying to relax Starscream in his frightened state.

'_What's better than an overprotective sixty-foot, trigger-happy Dinobot to put on the job? We've got Sludge with Skywarp right now, and Slag will be out there in a moment to take care of anything else you need,'_ Wheeljack replied cheerily, and the mechs on the battlefield practically could picture his smug features without even having to see them.

Grimlock, frustrated at not being allowed to see his small friend for a few days now, had just been "released" to the public and was now set on finding the little guy, now took sight of all the Decepticons before him. And, for reasons all too known, found himself to be a bit distracted at locating Starscream compared to bashing a few heads in beforehand. Opportunity at hand, he grinned underneath his facemask before lifting a bulky arm and transforming it on will—it shifted into a massive, ominous cannon that made the remaining small fry shiver in fear and the more stable of the group become lustful for battle.

"Me Grimlock like new Decepticon brats to kill," the Dinobot said haughtily, nearly making Skyfire smack his forehead for his attention deficit disorder, despite being (at least supposedly) a highly developed mechanical being.

But Grimlock didn't care. Grimlock was having _way_ too much fun using his new blaster.

--

"Starscream…run…"

The little one shook his head, taking a trembling step backwards from the dark, menacing mech that stood over Sideswipe. "But you're hurt…I can't leave you…not like this!"

"It doesn't matter…" he gasped, chassis digging into the unforgiving ground as a line of lubricant seeped from his mouth, "Just…run! Run to Optimus!"

"Silence, filthy Autobot," snarled the other as he kicked down upon the crimson Lamborghini again, given a short cry and a line of coughs as a response.

Starscream trembled as he watched one of his best friends fall at the behest of this unknown mech, his red, gleaming eyes staring down at the little one like two daggers, prepared for the kill. The little jet stumbled as he found himself caught in between running for his life or trying to save Sideswipe's own. He was scared to death right now, but he couldn't just _leave_ one of his brothers to torture. Starscream had allowed that too many times—with his parents, and then with Blackbird. There was no way he could do it now, or else Sideswipe surely would be doomed.

"Let me give you a choice, little one," the ebony one then said smoothly, almost gently, red optics continuing to shine with an ominous touch, "Sideswipe here is my enemy, and I am authorized to…_remove_ him if be it necessary for my mission. However, my mission itself is to get you. I'll make you a deal and let Sideswipe go if you come with me, without any fuss or rebellion."

Starscream felt his spark plunge. "Don't _listen_ to him—!" Sideswipe began, optics wide and panicked as he reached out vainly before being cut off by a flail jutting into his side. He screamed in agony this time, fingers digging into the ground as a reaction before his body felt victim to tremors, a dark liquid seeping into the parched desert soil.

"Sideswipe!" cried the miniature Raptor, scrambling to his feet before he halted dead, staring at the other. Thousands of thoughts went through his little processor, but he just couldn't find the right one to get both he _and_ Sideswipe out of this mess. None but what the scary black mech had said—and the more and more Starscream thought about it, the more it came to his realization that would be the only way. His body too small to fight, his voice too powerful to use with Sideswipe captured…there was just no other possibility. "I…" he whispered, catching both of the mech's attentions, "I…I'll…"

"Don't do it!" Sideswipe intervened, this time not stopped. "You can't go with the Decepticons! You're just too important! Too important to all the Autobots!"

"Yeah, but…I'd be useless, then," whimpered the youngling, "and you would die, just like everyone else…"

The red Autobot went silent, watching the little one who he had come to know as a little brother, a part of his family, now try to protect his own guardian. Jaw clenching, the Lamborghini felt a wave of helplessness at his broken comm. link and his battered body and his mission to protect Starscream go up in smoke. Now it would be Starscream protect the red one—and giving himself as a sacrifice.

"Don't worry," the black one continued on sweetly, like powdered sugar over soured milk, "just come with me and he'll live. As a matter of fact, everyone will live since I will take you to Megatron, and then we Decepticons shall leave. Your Autobot friends will not even be harmed."

The poisonous words sunk into innocent audio receptors, Starscream felt his tremors weakening a little when he began to see the light (be it artificial) of the situation. Of course…that's all it would take. And he couldn't bear to see anyone else get hurt over him…it would be just so easy to hand himself over. Besides, he had once lived on his own…after Blackbird had died, the monster had tried to come after him and hurt him…his step-opi. The monster. But he had lived through it and had found Optimus, had found love and happiness. And, when the first moment Starscream realized he wanted Elita-One and Optimus to be his guardians was the first moment he realized he needed to protect them.

"I'll…do it."

--

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had an AP test on Monday and madness the rest of the week, and I've had a severe case of writer's block. If you guys have _any_ ideas for this story, please throw them out there because I'd love to hear them and have something from the audience in there. It'd be a great help.

Read and review, please.


	14. For You

_Author's Note_: I know I haven't updated in ten thousand years, but I just got over the lump of this chapter. Barricade is not easy to write...anyways, thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one all the same.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 14_: For You

_I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existance  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day_

--

The scary mech's claws were cold when they touched Starscream's tiny figure.

Already, the little seeker was shaking out of fear and contempt; he had never felt so helpless nor so angry at another mech for putting him in the position that he was. Starscream could not have been more upset, yet there was nothing that he could do and the black Decepticon's persuasion was soaken up like a sponge. Unable to hold back the tears of hate, they pooled into his optics and clouded them for a brief moment, the little one squeezing them shut as he was prepared to be taken up by the evil mech. He sniffed once; but then there was a battle cry.

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HIIIIIIIIIM!!_" came the roar of rage from the left, making Starscream's orbs snap back open.

In that single instance a blur of silver collided with white and black, the special OPS agent throttling the other into the hard, unforgiving dirt. Snarling and cursing, Jazz gave a single, good kick into the other mech's face and the Decepticon was thrown back, falling on a section of rocks that swooped him off his feet and held him there. Jazz buzzed for a brief moment in spite before whirling around, hurtling the youngling into his arms, giving a quick thumbs-up to Sideswipe and then dashing out of the protected area like an overzealous Red Alert.

"J-Jazz?!" Starscream cried over the explosions and fighting, surprised that the other had come to his rescue.

"I'm here for ya, buddy! Now, let's see if we—"

The silver mech was cut off when a flail intercepted his pathway and he was thrown to the side, Starscream crying out as he was parted from his guardian, rolling a few times before his frail frame came to a halt. Two missiles seared the sky above him, accompanied by a round of four following, their sound alone making his spark quake with fear as they hit their destination: the _Ark_. As the explosives and defenseless orange metal collided, the combination erupted into a deafening explosion that shook the ground and made the little seeker scream. For a moment, in the midst of the wild and chaos, all he could know and feel was what his spark told him and the biggest question he asked: Was Optimus still alive?

As flames swathed the mountainside and smoked curled, Starscream weakly got to his feet and watched with horror as his home and his family burned.

His spark froze in time.

_Optimus_.

It couldn't be happening!

_Optimus!!_

A small 'eep' slipped out as the beige seeker was pulled from his spot on the ground and into arms, making him punch and cry out as he attempted to escape from his captor. The grey, thick armor repented, however, and did nothing to ease the little one's terror about his situation. As he glanced up, all Starscream could see was the fire and brooding, dark manifestation of the monster creep to life in cold, red optics.

"Target acquired, Lord Megatron. What is our next phase of the plan?" Blackout inquired, watching with smug satisfaction as Barricade shoved the limp Jazz off of him and pulled himself together.

In a last beckon of hope, the young seeker turned his gaze to the wreckage, the death, begging for but a moment that Optimus would emerge from them unscathed.

'_Kill the rest of the Autobots. We're taking Starscream home.'_

"Right, sir. Barricade, take the child."

The black and white mech sighed as he took the sparkling again, not wanting to deal with a sporadic occurrence if he could avoid it. But that was too much to ask for, wasn't it?

The sparkling started crying.

"Oh Primus, no…" grumbled the Decepticon.

But what came next is what stopped Barricade from trying to get the little one to silence his wails. Instead, his own spark seemed to halt in its path as he watched the tiny form of the youngling in his arm twist half-heartedly and attempt to reach a mech that his common sense knew was gone, but his tiny spark begged not to be true.

"O…opi…opi, come back!" he whimpered, energon tears streaming down his cheeks, "Don't leave me, no! Come back…!"

"_Come back, opi!"_

For some reason, to all of Barricade's abilities, he couldn't move or even think outside of the memory that suddenly captured his CPU, pushing against his cold, reasoning personality, brief flashes of his own brutal recollections stinging at his spark. Yes, damn it all, he was a Decepticon, but he was a mech and was once a sparkling all the same, and he couldn't help but abruptly feel like he was millions of years back in his past. Back in the Golden Age of the Cybertron, but a time, for him, that seemed darker than now.

"_Come back, opiluk! Dani, don't leave me! Don't go away…"_

No…

_**I promise…**_

Don't start here, not now!

_**I promise.**_

You were supposed to be nothing but a dream!

_**Protect him, Barricade. Do it for me…please!**_

"Barricade!" Blackout snapped, storming before the smaller mech. "What's wrong with you?! Let's go!"

The silver and black Transformer captured the larger one's gaze for a long, drowned moment before four, crimson optics narrowed. "_No._"

With that, he ran.

Then came a huge sound; it was almost like an explosion, the earth beneath the Saleen's feet rumbling for a moment as an enormous indent appeared in the ground beside him. Shocked optics stared at the mark for a moment before, in absolute shock, he realized it was an imprint of a fist. Something was here. Something really, really big.

_**RUN!**_

Barricade took the hint and made so fast into the desert, open area, that in a flash he was gone and Blackout was barely keeping up to pace with him. However, the smaller knew nothing but the means for an escape, pumping his legs, staring straight into the dull, low rise of the horizon before him. Starscream was silent, now, keeping bound to Barricade's side and folding into arm almost perfectly.

Another indenture suddenly appeared on the Saleen's right as he pivoted and turned left, nearly backtracking to the _Ark_ again before he shifted and headed straight for the city. There was no way he would be able to escape whatever was trying to pound him into the ground, not with this amount of open space. Thus, he thanked the humans for at least having enough common sense to use their environment to their own advantage before shifting into his alt. form. Starscream was packed inside, the seats laying flat as Barricade charged through the dirt landscape.

_Oh, Primus, this is going to be the end of me_, he muttered to himself as yet another indent slammed into the rocky soil next to him. _By the Matrix!_

'_What __**is**__ that, Barricade?'_ Blackout asked over the comm. link as he soared above him in helicopter mode.

'_It's…Unicron!'_ the Saleen returned, taking another turn to avoid another spark-trembling punch.

'_Unicorn doesn't exist!'_

'_He does now!'_

'_Starscream!'_

The voice surprised Barricade nearly out of his shell; a voice, all too familiar, encased in a body that was nothing but alien to him. A small, but equally powerful, yellow car was powerhousing his way through the desert, easily keeping up with Barricade on his own accord. But that voice…blasted Autobots! They tricked them all!

'_Bumblebee!'_ Starscream returned, pressing his face against the passenger window. _'You're alive!'_

'_I'm alive; we all are. We took tunnels beneath the _Ark_ that the Dinobots showed us. Optimus and the rest are going to meet us just beyond the city and we're going to get the frag off this planet before we destroy it!'_ the golden scout returned, dodging a strike that threatened to offline him permanently.

'_Opi…opi is alive?! He is?!'_ the youngling exclaimed, a smile spreading across his features.

There was a gentle silence, Bumblebee probably smiling himself, before he responded quietly, _'Without a scratch.'_

Barricade paused a moment, noting the sigh of relief and tears, and wishing he had shared that kind of relief in his own lifetime. But for now, there was nothing he could do. For now, he still had a job to do.

'_I'm following Megatron's orders,'_ he began, directed at the Autobot, _'So unless he states otherwise, I'm still under direct confirmation that I'm going to return Starscream to him.'_

The frustration and the eagerness to smack the Decepticon was apparent in the silence following. _'Listen, you…you…stupid Decepticon, Megatron suck-up!' _the yellow scout shouted in a way that none of them had heard before, _'Unicron's trying to take Starscream away to use his singing abilities to destroy everything and you're worried about __**orders?**__ Give me a break! Now hand him over or face my wrath! AND Unicron's!'_

The Saleen didn't reply, giving the other a nasty glare if he could do so, before swerving away from yet another punch; it was strange in itself, the structure of the "invisible" enemy. With his precise vision, he could almost depict a slight glimmer around the outline of his form…

Jerking out of the way just in time, rocks and debris flew as a clear object came in contact with the earth's crust and Barricade took off with the best of his ability, knowing full well that there was nothing else this thing was after besides Starscream. After all…oh Primus. Oh Primus. His dream had been true! Things…things had come to be reality! Bumblebee and Blackout were right beside him and…but…this was impossible! It was supposed to be just a dream!!

'_Barricade, watch out!'_ Bumblebee cried, just as a strike came down upon the earth and a blue shock rippled over the soil.

The two ground vehicles cried out in pain, Starscream following suit before they hurled to a stop. Blackout flipped once before transforming and landing with a hard 'thud' and then swiftly turning about, dashing up to Saleen. "Respond, Barricade."

Silence.

"Respond, dammit!"

"**Well, well, well…**" a smooth voice said behind the helicopter, "**if it isn't Megatron's new second. I'm shocked that you'd be by Barricade when Megatron is in need right now.**"

The large one turned slowly, crimson optics narrowing as he shifted and saw who dared speak to him like that. Then, they widened. "Bonecrusher?"

There was a soft laughter, one that sent a shiver up the other's spinal cords, before he said, "**I'm not Bonecrusher. I am something much, much worse.**"

The realization came hard and fast and nearly made Blackout want to hurl—he hadn't believed a single word Barricade had said, but something about Bonecrusher…those ugly green optics boring down into his spark didn't set right with him at all. "Y-you're…" he stuttered, orbs wide, "You're Unicron."

"**Good job and welcome to the game,**" the other said with a smirk as he brought down his barrel cannon before he began circling around the helicopter. "**You know what the object of the game is, and you know who's on the opposite side. The question now is which one you're going to chose.**"

Blackout stalled for a moment, lost in his trance before it cracked and his optics narrowed before he glanced up at the former Decepticon. Whatever he was. _It _was. "I bow to only _one_ power, you fool! And that's _Megatron!_"

Suddenly, the two Transformers previously thought unconscious shifted into their bipedal forms, all the while firing at Bonecrusher. Caught unawares, the offending enemy screeched in outrage before the three bolted from their current positions, Starscream out cold in Barricade's arms. Bonecrusher, however, was not far behind as they made a mad dash for the city.

"We have to find cover, call Megatron to let us know of our position—" Barricade began.

"No! You saw what Bonecrusher was like; Unicron's probably listening over the comm. link!" Bumblebee cut in.

The two Decepticons glared at him. "You have a better idea?" the Saleen growled.

For a moment, the yellow 'bot said nothing before he glanced at Starscream, saying softly, "Starscream has a special bond with Optimus. They can speak to one another without anyone else knowing…"

"Well, we're at a little disadvantage there, aren't we?" Blackout scoffed.

"And so do I," Bumblebee added. "I'm…his son."

"You're Prime's _son?_" the two gaped, a little shock that a creator would put their own offspring in battle.

Bumblebee grinned, then fired over his shoulder and was returned with a loud and obnoxious cry.

"**I'll get you, fragging pit-spawned slagger!**" was added for the final touch, making the Autobot smirk.

"I'll contact Optimus and we'll get to the newly-built _Ark_ on the opposite side of the city, and if we lose Bonecrusher in the city, it'll be all for the better," Bumblebee replied, and then suddenly gestured to Starscream, "He has very powerful singing abilities. Up 'till now, we had no idea why that was. Wheeljack thought it was for protecting the sparkling and his guardians, but after we also found out that he was next in line for the throne, we considered it to be a far…higher power. When he was an adult, it was destroyed because _Starscream_ ripped out his own vocal cords due to the fact that Unicron kept destroying everything in Starscream's life to get that power."

"Because if it's amplified," Barricade then whispered, staring at the youngling in his arms, "it could destroy everything."

"Exactly," Bumblebee finalized. "That's why we need to get him off this planet and back to Cybertron. There is a thing there at the Autobot base in Iacon that will also amplify his singing abilities, and we can turn it against Unicron."

"Wouldn't that be defeating the purpose about not destroying everything?" Blackout asked, glaring at the smaller in spite.

"Well…only Skywarp knows how to control Starscream's power. If you want those kinds of answers, you're going to have to ask him," the golden scout responded as he rolled his optics, "and also if you want baby gibberish."

Peering over the horizon, lights poured into the dark, fathomless abyss of the desert, inviting people in and driving them out at the same time. Bumblebee, for the first time in millennia, reached out with his spark rather than his comm. link and gently touched the warm, brilliantly radiating light of Optimus' spark. It had been so long since he had felt that bloom of heat within his abdomen, the content feeling of his creator as he wrapped his very spark around the smaller. Bumblebee could live the rest of his life like this—but now was not the time.

_Opi._

_Bumblebee._

_We're coming into the city_, the scout said softly, _and Unicron is still on our tails. I have Blackout and Barricade with me, who are still intent on obeying Megatron_.

_Well, I have Megatron with me, so they will have no choice, _Optimus returned, _and Bumblebee, thank you for doing this for me. Because of you, we will be able to avoid a major catastrophe. _

The young scout smiled, basking in the feeling of reward that so often wasn't given and responded, _Just doing my job, opi._

With that, they broke the contact before Bumblebee stated, "Megatron is with Optimus—and I'm _not_ lying. Either way, they're both on the other side of the city and preparing for take-off."

"I can't believe that a single meager sparkling completely ruined our mission on Earth," Blackout rumbled in a disapproving air.

"I can't believe that a single lunatic necrophiliac betrayed Optimus," the other growled whilst the two Decepticon narrowed their optics at him.

"Let's thread out into the city," Barricade murmured as he calculated the rate of survival with being together and being separate. Neither was a good outcome, so he decided to improvise. "I'll remain in the middle, but you two split and come back to me so I can hand him off."

"You're not thinking of doing that with the _Autobot_—"

"_Listen_, you slag-brain! Though I know we both hate to admit it, we need all the help we can get, and it's not like _Unciron's_ going to be joining any sides at this point! So whether you like it or not, Bee's going to have be on our side for now. That's final!" Barricade roared, using up his last ounce of patience long ago.

Blackout silence, but continued to silently boil. However much he hated to admit it, the stupid Saleen was right. They needed that damn Camero one way or another.

The moment the three mechs reached the line of the city did they break off and blast off, including Barricade, as he went straight through mainstreet in his alt. form. Sirens blared as people attempted to avoid the maniac police driver, whilst a very angry Bonecrusher ensued after the former. To avoid any series damage, Barricade took to the sidewalk where humans threw themselves out of the way just in time (thank Primus; Barricade was _not_ looking forward to cleaning organic guts off his frame in the near future) as he barreled through and attempted to keep the evil behind him at bay.

And, though he hated the idea of it, he needed help.

_Hey, Primus. I know I pulled a lot of scrap in my day—the whole Decepticon bit turned a little worse in me, but I can't help it. Long ago fire and hate took away my creators, just when I was a little spark myself, and though I'd never admit it…I wouldn't want nothing like that to happen to Starscream. I know why you chose me now…cause I knew it all. It'd been from a distance, but I'd seen it. I knew what Starscream was from the minute I saw him. Primus, dammit if you're up there, DO something!_

"Barricade?" Starscream's soft voice whispered, his head lifting to see the world around him. "Am I…still…?"

"Yup," Barricade muttered as he gave a sarcastic thanks to their god above. Have the kid wake up so he can panic and have his voice rip up half of the city. Wait a second… "Can you do a favor for me, kid?"

"What is it?" the young seeker asked, obviously in looking for anything to help.

"The big, bad monster is chasing after us," he explained, a strike of fear coming across Starscream's features even as the other continued, "But I'm going to roll down my back window, and you're going to sing. Don't listen to him, ignore him completely but just sing. And don't do something depressing or angry or anything."

"What should I do?" the little one asked, sounding so innocent Barricade almost choked on it, "Most of the song I know are…"

"Well, Unicron feeds on that stuff," the Saleen replied, seeming to catch Starscream so off guard that his frame twitched in shock. "If you do something…I dunno…_nice_, then he won't have power over us!"

"G-got it," he murmured while turning around, still remaining on his stomach while pushing at the back side of the car to get his head out. Too bad that his upper body was so big, he probably would've been able do a bit better…no, don't think like that. _You can do this_, he murmured to himself, briefly shuttering his optics before opening them again. "I have no idea what song to do!" he then exclaimed, realizing it.

"Erm…just do whatever comes off the top of your head!" Barricade returned.

"But they're all sad or angry!" Starscream replied, wading through his CPU to try and find something appropriate. Why couldn't he just find the right one?

"Do…'The Kids of America' or something…"

Starscream's expression dropped as he stated, his tone dull, "That's a stupid song."

"_Well then PICK something!_" Barricade snapped back, feeling the urge to murder something.

"Okay, okay!" the seeker gasped, worried that he had angered the Decepticon. Clearly they weren't known for their patience… "Um…ah!"

"What?" the black and silver car questioned, hoping to Primus that something ugly didn't happen. "_What_, Starscream?"

"**Starscream,**" Unicron whispered, leaping to him and holding out his hand, "**Come to me.**"

Barricade pulled a hard left even as Bonecrusher stamped down on the concrete, taking another huge leap towards the Decepticon. Starscream seemed to have gotten lost in his own thoughts, but presumed to try and pull himself out of the back of Barricade. This, in all its strangeness, frightened Barricade to the point where he was throwing threats at the little one in order to keep him in the cab.

"You said you wanted me to sing!" the seeker reasoned, managing to get halfway through, "So that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Unicron took another leap that Barricade suddenly realized would put him on top of his frame, and being that the Decepticon was a bit small compared to the other, knew it was going to hurt. A _lot_.

_Please get him to sing, _the Saleen whispered as his spark throbbed in despair. God, why did it hurt so much? Why was he even bothering?

Then there was a soft whisper.

_Despite the lies that you're making,  
Your love is mine for the taking;  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses _

Concrete suddenly burst around the small car, and with it a huge wave of energy as Bonecrusher was thrown from the air and far, far back away just in time. Like a blade of energon, slivers creased themselves in the pavement whilst even Unicron tried to gain back on them, was deflected and once more thrown back.

_Despite the lies that you're making,  
Your love is mine for the taking;  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

The song took off and Barricade switched his audio receptors to a high frequency while inverting his visuals, making it possible to see where the energy was coming from. Blue streams of the purest form of energon formed around the Saleen himself, all being pulled towards Starscream which flowed into his voice box and came back through as refined, and twice as powerful, streaks. A white light suddenly appeared from the sky, catching Barricade's optic as he realized—in all its ridiculousness—that it was that twerp Skywarp. The youngling took hold of the ribbons and did a spiral dive, right towards Unicron, before the energy thunder clapped and nearly sent Barricade off his path.

_So that's how it works,_ he murmured to himself, his spark thudding in his audios.

The black, murky shadow that was Unicron was being pulled apart by the energon, even as Skywarp bent back and repeated the process, this time using the streaks like swords and swiping through their enemy. It was such a powerful method—doing something like this in a physical attribute would've probably seared the opponent apart already. It was…almost stunning.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark _

'_He's defeating Unicron! That's amazing!'_ Bumblebee suddenly exclaimed, appearing right beside the police cruiser from nowhere. _'Look at all that power!'_

'_The _Ark_ is just ahead! Megatron is with Optimus; we've got precisely two minutes to get in there and lift off the ground, so turn into your bipedal forms and take hold of me!'_ Blackout ordered, hovering above the two mechs.

They agreed silently as Bumblebee suddenly took form and captured one half while Barricade another, Starscream still singing even as he rested in his arms. The yellow scout called upon Skywarp as the smaller whipped about Blackout's form and took another stream before knocking it against Unicron once more, at last breaking him apart from Bonecrusher. The Decepticon immediately collapsed, but not before Thundercracker appeared and caught him, dragging him off the ground and towards the rising, white and gleaming ship, following after Blackout obediently.

In the open hatch, there was a combination of Decepticon and Autobot as they pulled their comrades into safety, Unicron dwindling away now that he no host to hold onto the physical world. Even as the great form of the _Ark_ lifted up and away from the atmosphere of Earth, taking with them their war and their disputes, Starscream wriggled in Barricade's hold to be released. Eventually the black and silver one couldn't manage to hold onto him any longer and dropped him with a growl, ordering the younger to return to him.

Starscream bluntly ignored him as he dodged through the mechs thronged in the hangar bay, moving so quickly that he was gone from it within moments. Dashing through the hallways, Skywarp followed after him with small yips of his own, causing the attention of everyone around them. The beige seeker, however, seemed solely intent on finding something within that ship at that very moment—and it didn't take him long to do so.

Taking a final stretch of hallway in a matter of brief breems, the little one punctured the port button and the door at the end of the hall whooshed open, revealing two mechs in a deep (and probably more aggravated than agreeable) conversation. They both turned the moment the door opened and Starscream let out a single cry before he lit his booster and practically rammed into Optimus' chassis, making the larger stumble back in surprise.

"Starscream," he said softly, capturing the little one in his arms immediately.

"Don't do that again! Never, _never ever, ever, ever_ again!" he growled, chaining his arms around the elder's broad shoulders, pulling his legs up tightly as he curled against the warm presence of his makeshift creator.

"I'm sorry, little one," he whispered, leaning his head towards the smaller's helm, "I promise never to again. I'm so sorry that we scared you."

Starscream jammed his optics shut as he basked in the brilliance of Optimus' spark, the warmth of his arms, the fact that he was still alive. Many filled the hallway to see what the seeker had gotten all worked up about and were relieved to find that he was safe, happy, and that they had both their younglings there without a scratch. Skywarp, however, was perfect to break the moment.

"Eeeeeeuh!" he cried, leaping as he managed to smack Starscream on the foot. "Aaaaaaaugh!"

Prime knew very well that it wasn't for gaining his attention—but Starscream's. Otherwise, of course, he would've already dug a place for himself in Optimus' hands, but rather, he attempted to get his cousin to notice him. The youngling looked away from the leader for a brief moment and glanced down, just enough for Skywarp to explain whatever was on his mind…in gibberish, of course.

"Nambeka! Swar pikanumbus ut!" he whined, shoulders sinking. "Swides and Yazz!"

At that, the words were evident enough that Skywarp was worried about Starscream's guardians and, being reminded, it appeared Starscream was the same. Though he seemed reluctant to do so, the older seeker child leapt down from Optimus' arms, took the elder's hand and pulled him from the room, taking him away and towards the medical bay. Sideswipe had just gotten out of surgery moments ago; for some reason, Ratchet seemed to be so on top of who was getting hurt and who wasn't, that both Jazz and Sideswipe probably would've offlined by now, if it wasn't for the doctor's sixth sense.

What was confusing Optimus the most, however, was how well Starscream knew his way around things. Something was guiding him, helping him through the situation, and it was apparent that the little one on his own knew exactly what to do. Pushing open the doors of the bay, he lead his creator inside, allowed his cousin entry, before shutting the door on everyone else. Megatron (the one whom he was having a conversation with earlier), surprisingly remained silent whilst the Autobots let out of a chorus of moans that even made Skywarp roll his optics.

The pair then took an immediate left and there, on a bed all wrapped up, was the jokester twin. Sunstreaker remained beside him even throughout the surgery; it seemed that he felt responsible, though there was no reason why. Even as the two younglings appeared before them, Optimus lifted them both onto the berth, their smaller forms crawling up to the sleeping twin's head.

"He's in a coma," Sunstreaker muttered as Optimus came to stand by him.

Though the leader was already aware, he nevertheless placed a hand on the golden warrior's shoulder, knowing that there wasn't much they could do. Barricade had lain such a heavy beating on the twin, so much of him lay broken, that it seemed almost impossible to put him back together again. Ratchet had managed to bring his body stable—it was his CPU that they were worried about. It might even be possible that if he _did_ wake, he would've received so much head trauma that it wouldn't be possible to have him in the right mind again. It had scared the other twin so much that he hadn't spoken in joors.

_I think we should put it mostly on his core processor,_ Skywarp said through his and Starscream's private spark link, _it was the blow to the bottom-most part of it that cause him to go paralyzed when you were captured by Barricade. _

_I hate irony_, the other muttered as he rested on Sideswipe's shoulder and pressed the larger's head to the other direction.

_Tell me about it, _the smaller returned before he aided his cousin, looking at the damage.

_It's dented. Okay, so if Barricade was right about the 'Whispers In The Dark', then he has to be right about this, too_, murmured Starscream as he strained to think of the appropriate song. _I'm going to make a really slow one so that you can control it better, okay?_

_Oh! Oh! Do 'Pieces'! Do 'Pieces' or I won't help_, he exclaimed, resting his chin down on Sideswipe's chassis while staring up at his cousin with large optics.

_Fine,_ the other returned, _but with Jazz we're doing…erm…_

'_Pieces'! _Skywarp filled in as Starscream sighed and nodded.

_Unless you get sick of it, which you probably will,_ the elder muttered before pulling the smaller seeker closer to him. _Use your hands and fingers, 'kay?_

'_Kay,_ the ebony seeker whispered.

At this, Starscream concentrated briefly before he began the deep tones of the piano, and though there was none to be played, his fingers, in midair, played the correct cords. They moved gracefully so that Optimus and Sunstreaker watched in wonder at the sight; they had not suspected that the children would try to do anything, but now seeing their disposition, they knew that the two could do anything but sit around. Skywarp appeared to be ready and already bringing in the tendrils of light that moved through the small digits of Starscream's hands as the little one began singing:

_I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am…  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own;  
I've lost so much along the way _

_Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours…  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name—  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole_

Skywarp reached for the small ribbons of light with expertise hands, using his warp system to catch them. Luckily his ability allowed him to take energy from a non-existent plane to one that did, allowing him to physically harm—or heal—someone else on that plane. The best part of that fight with Unicron was that he didn't _need_ to exchange from spiritual to physical because the ugly freak was already on a non-physical level. There was always the risk of things getting out of his control when it came to using his warp system, and that's why it was so important right now that he be careful.

Very careful.

_I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

_Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours;  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name—  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!_

Blue ribbons splayed off of Starscream's small form, like a fountain as he murmured the lyrics, his little hand slipping into Sideswipe's as he laid there unconscious. The lights above them took a cerulean hue, forcing both of the mechs to switch their optics to invert from it being so dark. They were stunned to see what was happening, sitting in a surprised silence whilst Starscream folded his hand into his guardian's and the ribbons entwined around his limbs. As they rested on his battered and wounded body, they clenched once before all together disappearing.

And then he awoke.

_I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!_

Sunstreaker gasped as he bolted to his feet, taking Sideswipe into his arms as the bewildered other glanced around, wondering what in the pits was going on. A smile transformed on Starscream's face as he watched the healed form of the crimson twin, watched as he got a second chance.

_Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours;  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name—  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
_

_So you can make me whole…_

--

A/N: Sorry for the very, very long update. Hopefully the next won't be in a billion months.

Read and review, please.


	15. Yours to Hold

_Author's Note_: Sorry I took forever! I get in this habit of being very creative in drawing for a few months, and vice versa with writing. I've been very busy with my AP art class, so I thought I might add a little spice to my life by finishing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and forgive me once again for taking so long to get it up.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 15_: Yours to Hold

'_I'm glad that you safely got out of the atmosphere,'_ Spike said with a smile, though his dark eyes reflected disappointment and longing, _'Would've just been like you guys if you'd hit an asteroid. We'd have to go through the entire thing all over again.'_

Prowl gave him a ghost of a smile, though it was gone within a moment. "I sympathize," he returned, "It couldn't have been done without you; Prime gives both you and Sparkplug our thanks."

'_It wasn't much a returned favor for all the stuff you've guys done for us…'_ the human murmured.

"Besides bringing our war to your planet?" the police cruiser said with the clench of his teeth before his anger disappeared, and his normal composure returned. It seemed, that to Spike, Prowl had been seriously off his balance lately. It was clear he against the Decepticons being on board—so were the Decepticons, for that matter—but that, because of Optimus and the younglings, he didn't have much of a choice in the fact. So long as there was peace, there wasn't much more he could stand against…even if he told his leader over and over again it was the wrong thing to do after so long. "Thank you for helping us, Spike. With your abilities, we were able to use our emergency pods to create this makeshift ship. Without your help, we would still have ourselves in a predicament. And do not fear; we'll return once we get this whole Unicron ordeal back in its rightful place."

'_Why did Unicron only attack Bonecrusher, though? Isn't he, like, powerful enough to use Megatron's, or even Prime's, entire army?'_ the brown-headed male returned, lifting up an eyebrow.

"No. Primus is that way. Primus is everything—and, Unicron being the exact opposite, is only one thing. Therefore, he can only be at one place at one time, _unlike_ Primus who can talk and be with multiple mechs and femmes at once. It seemed that Ratchet had a case of that, along with Starscream, Skywarp, even Prime and Elita-One. We're lucky for that, however, for if Unicron was capable of being with multiples, we would've _all_ been offlined by now," Prowl muttered, leaning back against his chair as he released a sigh.

'_What're you talking about?'_ Spike asked.

"Well…it seems that Megatron had been taken over by Unicron, and that's why he hadn't changed into greater forms, like us," the other responded as he glanced to the side, remembering the horrified expression of the Decepticon leader as he came to the realization; he'd seen it when Unicron had released him to attack Bonecrusher, just the sense of relief the elder expressed made him look so…made him look like he actually had a spark. While Brawl and a few others helped him get to his feet, he kept repeating something, though Prowl could never hear him. It seemed it was something completely out of his character, though, as Brawl and the constructions exchanged stunned glances. "Unfortunately for him it seems like it'll be a permanent displacement."

'_What? Being possessed?'_ the other asked, albeit a bit dumbly. Okay, really dumbly.

"No," Prowl said even before the human could make up for his mistake, "Being in his…'Generation One' frame."

'_Oh,'_ Spike responded, jutting out his bottom lip. _'What about the Decepticons?'_

"What _about_ the Decepticons?" Prowl asked as he lifted an optic ridge.

'_Didn't any of THEM get, like…"suggested" by Primus? Didn't any of them get talked to?'_ he questioned.

"As far as any reports with Prime _or_ myself is concerned, there has been no such thing," returned the police cruiser, wonder why in the matrix any Decepticon would be called upon. It wasn't like they were the especially social type, or the kind to flee and bow down to another. Certainly not the ones on _this_ ship. "If there is, he's either hiding it really well, or someone's got their trap shut _for_ them."

--

_**You did a good job**_.

_Go away._

_**You don't want to be commemorated? **_

_No. It's humiliating. I ended up falling for and trusting the twerp more than I should have. Now I've got __**both**__ his guardians intent on seeing my scrapped tailpipe floating off into the middle of space…_

_**You protected their youngling when they couldn't have; therefore they have no reason to stand up to you. If you hadn't done your job, Sideswipe and Jazz would both be dead. **_

_And if I __**hadn't**__ done my job, neither of them would have the-end-of-the-world grudge on me. I'm not going to be able to recharge anywhere safe on this ship. _

_**Why don't you go see how Starscream is doing?**_

_I'd rather go get slagged by Sunstreaker, and as far as I'm concerned, he's in deep recharge. What difference would I make? _

_**You never know if you don't try**__._

There was a slight push on his frame as Barricade continued to silently boil in the hangar bay, attempting to ignore the scowls and glares he was receiving from many-a-'bot. It all seemed that they were well aware of his crime against the mechanoids and took it about themselves to make sure he knew it, too. If only they knew of the growing form in his spark, the voice in his head, and that bad feeling you get when you know things are going to be forever changed by what he did now. And possibly not just for himself…

Unable to stand anymore of the growing, buzzing, hating air against him, Barricade rose to his feet and crossed the threshold of the ship, stepping over a few mechs before opening the door and taking his leave. It seemed like he had nothing more to really do other than to see Starscream, and luckily things would be in the medical bay where others wouldn't come in. Especially none that he would want to see. In but a few moments he pushed open the door and stepped in, glancing around a few times before he noticed Sideswipe asleep on the farthest corner of the room, Jazz next to him and Starscream a few beds away.

_At least that yellow Autobot fool isn't present_, the Saleen muttered to himself as he dreaded the thought of passing the twins in the hall. It was a horrible thought…even Jazz might be able to reconcile, but definitely not those two.

Seating himself by the youngling's bed, Barricade sighed as he leaned against the berth and watched the little one sleep. Apparently singing positive songs really whipped the kid out; but that made sense, in a weird way. It was so easy to hate someone forever for the things they did, and the feeling could just grow and grow and just like a raging fire, be extremely difficult to put out. However…for such a little guy to stay so positive…for _anyone_ to stay positive…that was a difficult job. No doubt seeing as that he had done his job, Starscream probably didn't realize how exhausted he really was until, well…things had finally settled down.

Watching the smaller, Barricade briefly took the hand of the child, staring at it with interest. _They're so small_, he thought to himself, completely intrigued with the tiny digits. _Like doll's hands. _

"Amazing, isn't it?" a sudden voice said, making the other whirl about with a start.

"Primus above, Bumblebee, why don't you assassinate me while you're at it," the Saleen groused, a scowl etched across his features.

"I'm sorry," the Autobot scout murmured as he stood beside the Decepticon, joining in his staring spectacle. "Isn't it amazing, though? That something so small could cause such an impact on us all?"

_Tell me about it,_ Barricade grumbled, though didn't dare say it out loud.

"Reminds me of myself when I was a sparkling," the other stated fondly as he looked back on the times, "Opi—I mean, Optimus was barely in charge and I was forced to stay with his new team while they tried to raise me at the same time. It was a little scary at first, but they became family to me afterwards."

Barricade kept his silence, not wanting to join in one the fun if he could help it. All the lovey-dovey attitude of Bumblebee, his creator and Starscream (beside Primus, who started the whole thing) was going to get to the Decepticon soon enough if he didn't stop it. He hated it, but the dream Barricade had when Primus had first asked his help always reminded him of what was possible. It was like a beam of light at the back of his mind, showing him the error of his ways, and letting warmth come through. But at the same time, it lead to the outside where things were so unfamiliar.

Bumblebee sighed, then, while taking Starscream's hand. "I feared that I wouldn't be good enough for them…my frame was too small, I would get hurt too easily…I was like the china shop and they were all the bulls."

The opposite scout thought for a brief moment before he turned the Camero, saying, "Prime's your creator, isn't he?"

"Actually, more like adopted creator…" Bumblebee murmured while he sat down next to him, making Barricade regret asking the question, "In truth, he was my half-brother. However when our creators died, I stayed with him. Starscream," he said with a nod towards the youngling, "is his first attempt at doing the whole creator thing. I…I think he really scared him when he disappeared like that from the Autobot base."

_**It was necessary.**_

"It was necessary," Barricade murmured before the world around him seemed to tilt and he managed corrected himself before it was noticed. _Argh, what the frag?! Are you just going to control my vocal cords or what, now?!_

"I suppose it was," the yellow 'bot muttered as he leaned against the berth, "but at the same time I wish I could do it differently. I wish things weren't so hard…it's hard enough trying to raise in a child in a time of war, but even more difficult when that child is your brother's son. He seems like he's trying to balance all the weights on his shoulders, but he don't have enough room or strength to do that _and_ live up to everyone's expectations as a creator."

_**Starscream trusts in him; he knows Optimus won't fail him and that he'd do everything capable in order to keep him safe and happy.**_

"Starscream trusts in him; he knows Optimus won't fail him and that he'd do everything capable in order to keep him safe and happy," was the returned remark, before Barricade realized he couldn't speak. _Oh, Primus…what're you __**doing?**_"_**Optimus has handled Megatron well—after all, he's still younger than he are, and still looking for his settlement. What's important now, however, is Unicron. He will attempt at hurting those around Optimus again, and will try to take separate him and Starscream in order to use his power. He knows how this works—he knows that negativity is the best way to defeat his enemy. He also knows of how fragile Starscream is, and can use it in order to put down anything in his way.**_"

"Barricade?" Bumblebee gasped, staring at the other in shock. "What's wrong? Why are you…acting like this?"

The "Saleen" gave a gentle, almost spark-warming smile before stating, "_**This isn't Barricade, but it's a fair warning. And you need to have Optimus to speak more to Megatron about himself than anything else. Autobots and Decepticon need reconcile if your kind is able to deflect Unicron's wrath. It will be the only way to win this battle against Unicron; he's mature now. He can face it.**_"

With that, something released the smaller 'bot of its control and Barricade groaned as he fell into Bumblebee's chassis, the Autobot scout catching him before he collapsed on the floor. The Decepticon's CPU was swimming, and all he could see was the room spinning in endless circles as a suffocating heat enflamed his body. It felt like his body was light-weight and everything around him was just so out of balance…

"Argh, I don't feel so good," he managed before putting a trembling hand on whatever was holding him. Pushing against it with all his might, he could hardly bring himself upright before he lost his strength again and caved into whatever kept him from eating his face on the floor.

"Don't move, just relax," a gentle tone returned, bundling him up into warm arms as he lifted him into the air.

_**I got a little carried away**_. _**Forgive me.**_

"Forgive my tailpipe," Barricade muttered as his head lolled back and he felt like throwing up. "Why don't you try not killing me in the process of controlling me next time?"

_**It's hard when the physical world is so fragile.**_

"Just…get me some energon. I'm exhausted, Bee."

"Who are you speaking to?" the scout asked softly as some other mechs placed the smaller on a different bed and the rim of an energon cube on the Saleen's lips.

"The Big Mech," Barricade responded before he allowed the gracious substance to pour down his throat. Oh, yeah, that hit the spot. _You just drain us._

_**As a physical attribute**_, Primus murmured, _**but never would I hope to outright hurt you.**_

Barricade replied with nothing this time, simply taking the second energon cube and draining it. When the positive came, so did Primus. When the negative came, so did Unicron. It was so simple; why hadn't he seen it before? They were two of the largest forces in the entire universe fighting and creation was caught in the middle…like a gameboard that had to be specifically chosen and moved the proper way. Unicron had restrictions, but so did Primus, it seemed. Principle seemed to be the only thing holding their great god back; Unicron cared not for the sake of others, and that's why Bonecrusher had almost died. That and Soundwave.

And that's why Barricade didn't.

--

Things had now become rather quiet upon the half-constructed battleship of the _Ark_.

All except for the soft patting of small, quick footsteps, of course.

Even as the tiny form skittered down the hallway, swift in its destination, surprising optics—blue and red alike—watched as the tiny minibot passed without guardian or watch. What even surprised them more was that the little ebony cretin was not getting in trouble, which he had seemed to be quite capable of doing, no matter how strong the optics watched over him. However, for now, it seemed like the sparkling was not getting into any sort of mischief, therefore the berly mechs that passed the tiny version of them did not stop to speak to him.

None except one.

"What're you doin' from the medbay?" Sunstreaker growled softly as he gracefully took Skywarp into his large arms, "I thought I told you to stay there till I got you."

"Oh…sorry!" the miniature seeker giggled as he gave his caretaker a large, innocent smile. "New 'bots!"

"At least you can say your 'r's now…and no, we're not going to see the new 'bots," the Lamborghini scolded as he all but snuggled the tiny form into his chassis.

Skywarp wriggled some from the capture, though his attempts were futile at escaping from the yellow twin's enormous strength. It awed and frustrated the youngling at the same time, loving the feel of the larger's arms around him as he got scared or cold, but was always at a stump whenever he tried to walk on his own. A few angry clicks later and Skywarp gave up, staring up at the golden warrior as he muttered a few chirrups for his disposition.

"'Cause I said so," Sunstreaker returned, "they're not the nicest mechs on board, and I ain't lettin' you bless them with your presence if I can help it. They'd probably think you a turbo rat or something."

Skywarp clearly didn't understand the fact that he noticeably a sparkling when his physical attributes made it so, but he pressed no further as the powerful vibrations of Sunstreaker's air valves and revving engine began soothing him into a restful recharge. Optics flickered for a few moments before his optic ridges clicked once and then shut all together.

--

Starscream could hear voices.

They were muffled, but they were passionate and angry, a heated argument on the other side of the door. It was clear enough that it was between Optimus and Megatron by their tones, and that they were disagreeing by the words they were using. It was in their ancient tongue, making the conversation escalate in a matter of seconds. This interested the tiny F-22, as he normally wasn't allowed to see the adults argue for his guardian's fears of him picking up the less than appropriate words. Nonetheless, that's not why Starscream wanted to get in on the situation—it was because he would finally be able to see Megatron. He'd wanted to see him ever since he'd had that dream.

Glancing at his surroundings, Starscream spotted an air vent leading into the next room easily and quickly bent down to unscrew the bolts keeping it in place. His tiny hands had some good use; the youngling would use them for every advantage. Grinning, Starscream placed the filter on the floor behind him and then squirmed his way into the tight space. It was only when his little toes disappeared did he hear his name from the outside hall and ignored it. No time to wonder who had asked when he pulled himself through to the other side and noticed, finally, Megatron in the room.

Starscream gasped quietly at the state his relative was in—unexpectedly, he had several dents, open wounds and even places were his armor was completely ripped out. Bright purple energon seeped from the wounds, caking the silver armor that once gleamed beautifully beneath the florescent lights of the halls and room. His face looked drawn and tired, though his crimson optics burned with defiance. He was far smaller than Optimus, standing ahead of him, and looked like he had been through a metal clipping plant or something. The mini-seeker settled himself onto the silver tiles, quiet in his movements as the two continued to argue. They were talking about war, something Starscream was non-too-acquainted with, and therefore disregarded their words for their actions. Megatron was tense with antagonism while Optimus had his arms crossed and his sapphire optics were hard.

"Megatron."

The one word silenced the heated conversation, blue and red orbs alike turning wide and downward at the source of the small blip of noise. Starscream's innocent sky optics stared up at the silver mech, his face lit in anticipation at meeting the long-awaited form of his uncle. Megatron stared down at the youngling, all signs of frustration and anger replaced now with curiosity and—something else.

"Starscream," Optimus said softly, taking the smaller's attention. "How do you feel?"

"Better," the youngling said with a nod. Enthused optics settled back on Megatron, who continued to remain silent as he watched the F-22 with interest. "I remember you from my dream," Starscream observed as he took a few more steps towards the Decepticon, showing no signs of fear or apprehension. Optimus straightened nonetheless, though he kept his place a few feet away. He had recognized that already Starscream was interested in the new comer, especially Megatron, and like the old Starscream, there wasn't much to be done to stop Starscream if he truly wanted it.

"I remember you, too," Megatron replied gruffly, settling down to one knee despite the surges of pain as they arched up his back when he took position. Inwardly he winced, but remained silent on the outside to not show his distress. Optimus had already scowled upon him from self mutilation, and put him on the spot until they got into an argument. Like always, Optimus was trying to be the better half when Megatron wanted no part of it.

Starscream continued to regard the larger as he ventured even closer, and when he stopped, he was less than a meter away. Optics scrutinized his figure, noticing that there were many gashes and wounds that the youngling was surprised the other could handle. They looked harsh and painful, and though the little one didn't touch them, he felt the urge to heal them with his voice. "You have so many cuts…did the monster get you again?" Starscream asked softly while large cerulean optics stared up in concern at the larger. "You have so many more than the last time I saw you."

"Unfortunately," Megatron stated, strictly keeping his tone neutral.

Starscream pressed his lips together before regarding the damage once more. Prime already knew exactly what was going to happen, but he kept his tongue and watched for Megatron's reaction. Perhaps not all was lost. The little seeker finally looked the elder directly in the optics before asking, "I could heal them for you."

Megatron was taken aback by the request, brief surprise on his features before they returned to their emotionless façade. "No thank you," the Decepticon Lord said, though his tone held a soft note that Optimus hadn't caught before. "They'll heal up well and soon."

"But don't they hurt?" Starscream questioned while lifting his small hand, but not touching. "I can make the pain go away…and make you all new again. Right opi?"

"That's absolutely right," Optimus returned as he crossed his arms behind his brother. Megatron turned to give the other a flat, daring look, waiting for Prime to continue his espionage. However, he didn't and it was apparent that he was confident the child could persuade the other to come into the light. The younger brother could gag at the idea.

"They hurt, but I can handle it. Don't worry, Starscream," the elder returned, bringing himself to his feet. The world teetered, making the Decepticon Lord grunt, but he managed to keep himself steady. Starscream did not escape the pained expression that went across the other face, however, and opened his mouth to say something. "Excuse me," Megatron murmured, escaping through the sliding doors before the youngling could start in again.

Neither Starscream nor Optimus said anything but a small "Bye" from the mini F-22. Youthful optics glanced at the floor in disappointment, Starscream's small face sad as he tapped the toe of his foot against the tiles. Prime settled on his knee next to the tiny seeker, so proud of the youngling for his concern of others, despite their origins, despite all that Megatron had done. For such a small mech, he had more compassion than a lot of Autobots did. It was something that really brought a smile the leader's face, and he settled his hand behind Starscream's back in comfort.

Large, innocent optics stared up into the wizened ones of the elder, the youngling asking softly, "Why doesn't Megatron want help from others?"

"It's…hard to explain," Optimus returned, searching his processor for the appropriate words, "Megatron is a proud mech. How everyone sees him is the most important thing to him, and he thinks that receiving help is a weakness. Before others, he does not want to be weak, especially those that are counting on him to be strong."

"But he will not be strong so long as he has so many wounds," Starscream said, glancing back at the silver floor. Sadness turned into grief while the youngling's face contorted, an expression so helpless that Prime could do no other than take the seeker into his arms for reassurance. Silence befell the room, but after a few brief moments, Starscream began again: "Lucius said that we always need others. We can never be alone, because being alone makes everything not worth it. What did he mean by that, opi?"

Optimus was surprised by the fact that Starscream had disowned his creator by calling him his true name, but recognized it as a survival method for the young. Holding onto the guilt of the past would often put younglings into depression and die rather than those who clipped off from their previous lives to move on. The leader forced himself to concentrate on the question, recognizing it to be something that Lucius would definitely say. "I think he meant that it's the mechs and femmes in our lives that make more of a difference than what we want as a single person. If we work together, like you and Skywarp work together to heal those around you, then we can achieve more and be better mechs than we were yesterday. Primus created the first thirteen mechs to work together and create a civilization, and it is Unicron who remains alone to be full of hatred and resentment for our kind."

"So if Unicron had a friend, would he become nicer?" Starscream asked, the question so innocent that it caught Optimus off guard and even made him chuckle. Child logic always made more sense than adult logic did, and it continued to teach Optimus his place. It filled the leader with hope that Starscream would retain such compassion and kindness for others and everyone as a whole, that made him wonder if he could become a great leader himself.

"Perhaps," the elder said as he rose from his position, taking the youngling's hand as they exited the room. "Let's go find Bumblebee and get something to eat, yes?"

"All right," Starscream muttered, looking put out that his question wasn't taken seriously. Of course, the sound of energon in his mouth was tempting and he realized how hungry he was after spending so much energy making Unicorn go away and healing those that had suffered his wrath. His step-opi had always been an angry mech, but it was this time that had truly brought destruction onto Starscream's closest friends. For all the years that fear had consumed him, the youngling was beginning to feel like fear wouldn't do him any good so long as he wanted to protect those closest to him. And Unicron wanted to take that.

Starscream couldn't let him take that.

--

A/N: I KNOW it took forever, but my writing skills have improved slightly so I felt like I should give another update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue reading. Thank you for all your hits and comments!

Read and review, please.


	16. Lost

_Author's Note_: Update! Hooray! Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter, I hope this one is to your expectations.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 16_: Lost

"Primus, you're gettin' big," Sunstreaker muttered while settling Skywarp next to Starscream, who was silent as he watched Optimus get their feed of energon for the day.

"Time goes by fast," the Autobot leader added while place a cube in front of the two, earning twitters of appreciation while they attacked the nutrients. "Soon enough, we'll be putting on their final body armors and they'll be on their way to becoming adults."

Sunstreaker snorted, wiping some excess energon Skywarp had missed that was now displaced on his face plates. "Don't remind me of how old I'm gettin'. It seems like yesterday _we_ were the ones just putting on our final body armors and become adults. Most of all, becoming warriors."

Prime gave a single nod, leaning back against the wall and staring at the younglings that were engulfing their energon on the table before him. Starscream, though he usually took his time, was a tad messier from trying to consume it as fast as possible. Although he did have an energon feed while he was recharging after healing Sideswipe, it clearly wasn't enough to sustain the youngling from his needs. Skywarp was simply hungry all the time, and it showed that he would become a very vibrant and strong male of their race when he grew up. No doubt he would be even larger and bulkier than Starscream himself from the huge amounts of exercise he did.

"What do you think they'll be like when they grow up?" the golden Lamborghini asked quietly, a question and tone that surprised Prime and made him give the other a shocked expression. Sunstreaker took notice of this and composed himself, giving a single cough before he added, "I mean, since they're not going to be all evil and stuff, they're going to be different, right?"

"I suppose," Optimus said, finally bringing himself to turn away from the other and glanced at Starscream. Of course he had mulled it over on many occasions—Starscream was going to be a far different mech than he was in his previous life, but who that was going to be was what sent jolts through Prime's systems. It was a miracle, to be honest, that so much could happen from just a simple explosion. Well, it was a big explosion, but compared to the previous actions that had happened in the Transformers' war, this was nothing. And it has made so much of a difference. The Autobot leader smiled, then, sighing contently while Sunstreaker gave his commander a funny look.

"I have a feeling that something good happen in your processor," the golden warrior muttered, leaning back against the table and lifting his optic bridges. "Or am I wrong?"

"Just thinking," Optimus returned, lifting his hand to nuzzle the youngling while he finished cleaning off the cube, who leaned into the touch unconsciously.

Sunstreaker stared the elder for a moment before his expression dropped flat and he stated, "You think too much."

--

"Sideswipe!" Starscream exclaimed, leaning from Optimus and reaching out his small arms to his crimson guardian.

The red Lamborghini smiled wide, sweeping the tiny F-22 into his arms and throwing him into the air while saying, "Little guy! How's it hangin'?"

"Good!" the smaller returned with a nod as he wrapped his small arms around Sideswipe's face, squeezing tight before releasing him and staring at him in the optics. "I just had the yummiest energon! Did you have energon?"

"I'm being fed through a _tube_," the twin said with the crinkle of his faceplates, motioning towards the IV that was streaming in nutrients to his exhausted body. The jokester leaned in, making his way to pass something secretive as he murmured into the younger's audio receptor, "Ratchet's weird like that. I think he likes poking people with needles and tubes and stuff. If you see him with a needle—"

Sideswipe was abruptly cut off the blabbermouth with a painful 'clunk' to the head from a wrench, making him yelp and nearly drop the youngling. Prime caught the youngster with the flick of his wrist, allowing Ratchet to take the hoist. The C.M.O settled a heated glare upon the twin, steam practically rolling off his form while he growled, "Don't scare Starscream, you scrapheap."

"I'm not scared!" Starscream called defiantly, squirming in Optimus' hands as though to prove his worth. "I'm not scared of anything!"

The three Autobots were surprised by the outburst of the flier; especially considering not but a few weeks ago he'd been afraid of staying alone in a room or with strangers. It was an improvement, in the least, but what brought upon the sudden courage was what made them all buzz with curiosity. "And what makes you say that, Starscream?" asked Optimus, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Being afraid is stupid," he replied, albeit bluntly, and made the adults around him perk with interest and confusion.

"Then I must be dumb as a rock," Sideswipe muttered, bending over in defeat.

Ratchet smirked at him, wide and mocking while the red Lamborghini returned it with a glare of his own. "Funny how the two—"

"No," interjected the other, crossing his arms with a huff. The doctor's smile only pulled further.

"Why is being afraid stupid?" continued the guardian, ignoring his cohort's disputes. Starscream glanced up at him, optics alight with a burning defiance the elder all too well recognized. Nevertheless, he found interest in the bond that the flier shared with his uncle, well aware that one was present the second he looked at the two in one room. At this, Optimus' ancient sapphire depths warmed in understanding as he said, "Being afraid is not a weakness. Fear has many forms, and how we act is how much fear we have in our sparks. Even Megatron fears things."

At this, Starscream's features turned to blatant disbelief, though it also showed that he couldn't find it in himself _not_ believe Prime. "But he does not mind getting hurt…and I—"

"You are but a child," Optimus interfered, motioning towards Ratchet and Sideswipe. "You are not quite to the steps that these two or myself or Megatron are. They are far ahead of you on the road of life and they've had training and ten times the experience. They have simply…grown a tolerance to the behavior of war and battle. Megatron has an especially wide tolerance, and can therefore take more. It is not a matter of personality."

The tiny F-22 thought about this briefly, his small, round face pouty with the answer his adoptive father had delivered. It was difficult to deny that matter, as he was still a youngling, but he did not like the reply all the same. He wanted to be able to do that—to be so strong when his body had sustained so many injuries. It was…inspiring. The sight of a mech being able to continue his duty of Megatron's rank while no doubt so fatigued truly made Starscream want to become that. To him, Optimus was untouchable. Nobody could ever defeat his mighty guardian, no matter their power or rank. Yet, Megatron was something tangible. He had gotten hurt, yet he was still able to carry on normally. Starscream yearned for such strength.

"You will grow strong one day, though it will take time. One day you might be like your great brother, Thundercracker. You will have many teachers and guides to make you a powerful warrior," Optimus said, his tone light and full of possibilities. Starscream bathed himself in that voice, the deep baritone accompanied by the bright reassurance of his spark overcoming him. No-one was like Optimus, no-one was able to convince someone so well. Why didn't Megatron listen to that voice? The voice of truth; why wouldn't he want to?

"So I can be like you," the youngling said, wrapping his hand around Prime's few fingers, holding them to him. "So I can be like Megatron."

The energon that Ratchet had brought for Sideswipe was spat out, the purple substance sprayed all over the C.M.O. Thought the doctor would normally be infuriated, he was still shocked by the statement that Starscream had said. The crimson Lamborghini turned wild optics towards the sparkling.

"What did he say?!" the twin exclaimed, his expression diving into furiousness.

"Calm down, Sideswipe," Optimus commanded softly, holding out a hand in a show of dominance. "He met with Megatron on his own; it went well."

It didn't quell the younger's anger, his mouth moving faster than his mind. "Meaning he didn't try to—"

"Excuse me," Ratchet growled, lifting up something that could come close to a torture device. Sideswipe's mouth slammed together, fear reflecting in his eyes at the sight of the contraption.

Starscream felt an abrupt pang of frustration, one that made him wriggle from Optimus' grasp until his small feet landed on the floor. His guardian said his name once, but the flier disregarded it as his tiny footsteps took him outside of the medical bay. Surprise took hold of the three mechs, two pairs of optics turning to question Prime. The leader only stared where Starscream had left, as silent and swift the wind. A heavier debt settled in, making Optimus realize the price the youngling would have to pay with such a compassionate spark. _Oh, Starscream…do not let it bring you down. _

--

"He is so small."

"He doesn't weight an ounce."

"His wings are minuscule."

Skywarp was going to be in so much trouble. He knew it deep within his innocent spark, full of inquiry and interest, one that had brought him into this position. So many hands surrounded him, giving him gentle pokes and prods while he, in turn, stared up in wonder at the enormous mechs before him. They were magnificent reflections of the warrior he wanted to become, each a different piece of art to behold. Each were unique in their own right, yet as they stood together, all crimson optics trained upon him, they all held a sort of…theme that made them a dark rush in the bright flow of Autobots.

"If Sunstreaker finds him down here, it's going to be hell to get him off our afts," the largest of them all muttered, standing in the corner like a sulking sparkling. "Put him out into the hall."

"But look at him," Bonecrusher (who still had all-too-many bandages and splints on that the Autobots had offered) said with interest, holding Skywarp up by his foot. "He's so tiny."

"Aft!" the ebony flier exclaimed, sprawling out his arms and legs despite being upside-down. "Aft, aft, aft, aft, aft, aft!"

Blackout didn't respond, glancing away as he watched the hangar bay door with slight nervousness. The past twenty-four hours had been a disaster; he was not in the mood to deal with a headstrong Autobot demanding for his offspring back. The others continued to screw with the youngling, every once in awhile giggle springing from the midst of mechs. It was already ten minutes too much when the door suddenly slid open, optics shooting towards the open entrance. Sparks were relieved to see rather than gold, there was silver and Thundercracker stepped through silently, his sapphire optics searching for one specific thing.

"There you are," he murmured when his trained orbs caught the sight of black, one claw sweeping through the gathered Decepticons to take hold of the youngling. "Does Sunstreaker know you're down here?"

Skywarp curled up into a fetal position, chewing on an index finger as he giggled, "No…"

The larger F-22 sighed, though his smile betrayed him as he glanced back at the temporary babysitters. "Do you know who these mechs are, Skywarp?"

"No…"

"You should know better than to—"

"Be with strangers, I know…" the youngling all but moaned, rolling his optics in exasperation. He had heard the lecture only ten thousand times, but his curiosity always overcame his fear of authority. There was nothing like the thrill of the unexpected and unknown to quench his thirst of fuel. Of course, the tiny F-22 would always grow parched again whenever a new number was added to the equation. The Decepticons, in his adolescent processor, was an entirely new math book.

Thundercracker glanced back at the Decepticons, their gazes scrutinizing him as always. Never again would he and his old friends get along—not after what he had done for his younger brother. Starscream was in the hands of the Autobots and Thundercracker took no heed into following Optimus Prime wherever he went, so long as the beige and black younglings stayed safe. To the Decepticons, betrayal was never taken lightly, and Thundercracker did not treat it as so. Rather, he simply took he leave, a dangling Skywarp in his hand as the ebony flier futilely attempted to gain his freedom.

While they were walking down the hall, far enough from prying ears, Skywarp glanced up at his uncle with slight confusion as he asked, his voice filled with the innocence of a child: "Why is everybody mad?"

Sapphire optics glanced down at the youngling, Thundercracker delicately placing the other on his broad shoulder as he replied, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone is always mad…" he murmured, trying to find the appropriate words to address the situation, "Every time I see us together…we're always mad. Why?"

"Mechs like different things, Skywarp," the elder began, knowing full well that this was to come sooner or later, "and when some mechs don't like the same as others, they get mad at each other."

Skywarp paused briefly, a thoughtful expression plastered on his features as his thoughts ran deep with a child's wisdom. "That's dumb," he finally stated. "Mechs are mechs."

"I know, but like you said, some mechs are dumb," Thundercracker replied, giving his relative a light smile. "Don't worry; things will get better. One day, mechs won't be dumb anymore."

The ebony flier stared at the other for a moment, optics wide with thought before he muttered, "I hope so."

--

"I know why you're upset!"

The out-of-the-blue, obnoxiously loud comment took Megatron by extreme surprise as he whipped around, staring down at the source where the tiny voice had originated. Starscream had a huge smile on his face, looking as though he had found the secret of the cosmos. Megatron's shocked expression recovered, the Decepticon folding his arms as he muttered, "Oh really?"

"Yes," the youngling said with a proud nod, practically beaming out a quasar before his expression settled some humility, and he took two steps to the side before he said, his voice quiet, "It's 'cause you don't have the new bodies."

The silver elder scowled and faced the window, pretending to watch space pass him by as he wondered to himself, _Do I look that pathetic to everybody?_ Because, however, Megatron did not exclaim the same enthusiasm of discovery that Starscream expected him to, the seeker looked down at the smudged, silver tiles before replacing his solemn gaze upon the Decepticon. The other's calm watch remained glued to the window, unyielding and aloof in its own right. Starscream saw the honesty in this action, remembering what Optimus had said about fear.

'_Megatron has an especially wide tolerance, and can therefore take more.'_

At the realization, the youngling's smile was replaced as he said, his voice soft, "I know a way to give you one."

The simple statement gathered Megatron's attention like nothing else could—and his crimson, burning optics stared upon the flier as the silver mech settled onto his knees before the child. "Do you…?" he inquired, his audio sensors acute, knowing that to underestimate Starscream was the stupidest things he could do. "And how would I get one?"

"By my song," the flier replied on the dot, tapping the corner of his mouth with a sharp claw. "It's easy! Just stand in front of me, and I'll do the rest."

_Either that or I could go flying out into the middle of space without the sole hope of returning to the ship in my condition,_ Megatron muttered to himself, his scowl growing deeper so it was like a thick line across his face. _If I survive that sort of blast at all. _The elder settled his gaze upon the youngling, and he found himself doubting his own words by the sincerity in those sky-blue optics, and the whisper of a smile that was strewn across his tiny face plates. _Of course, not like I could bargain my chances with anyone else. _

"Very well," sighed Megatron, reaching out his hand while Starscream practically threw himself into the other's keep. _If it doesn't work, I'll be branded a fool forever. Or dead. Hopefully the latter compared to the former. _

The Decepticon Lord stood upright, keeping Starscream in his hand as he wandered off to a more secluded area. Little was he aware of the blue, brightly curious optics that had just watched the interaction, and once considered far away enough, the shadow followed after with keen interest. Maybe there _were_ things in the universe that could change a spark of evil to one of good. Either way, the Autobot was certainly not going to pass the chance to witness one of the rarest moments to happen in the fate of existence. Not by a long shot.

It was difficult to find a place well-hidden enough where there was few or no soldiers occupying it, but Megatron was able to find it near the patched-up jets that rested on the bow of the ship. The atmosphere was very hot, and the surface surrounding the Decepticon hotter as he decided it would not be wise to place Starscream on the ground. Even the youngling was confused as to why Megatron needed a place so secretive, but did not ask questions. So long as his sensitive feet did not get burned and he didn't go into overdrive from the heat, he would be fine.

"All right, go ahead," Megatron muttered, glancing at Starscream who nodded and stood in the palm of his hand, turning to face him.

"Does it matter what song?" the youngling asked to make sure, not wanting to deliver a song the elder would find pathetic.

Megatron's patience did not waver. He was at the end of his line—what did it even matter? "No, choose whatever you like," he murmured a response.

Starscream gave a single nod, before taking a deep breathing, and lifting his head to the ceiling. Then, he let it loose.

--

Prime lifted his head, optic bridges quirked as he turned to Ratchet, asking, "Did you hear that?"

The medic glanced up at the commander, turning to exchange a questioning looking with Sideswipe before deepening the concentration on his audio censors. A few moments passed before he muttered, "Starscream is singing."

"Uh-oh," the red twin murmured, a scowl lining his features.

"Thought so, time to go," Optimus said, before the floor jumped, surprising the three. The leader took a single glance at his two subordinates, and then he was gone in seconds.

As the door was left open, several other mechs flew by to follow after the Autobot, and soon enough Sideswipe was attempt to do the same. Ratchet sighed as he eased the over-eager fool to his feet and allowed him to limp out of the medical bay with doctor in tow. What had Starscream done this time? Everywhere that youngling went, there was always chaos.

--

"Well, this is certainly awkward," muttered the great Decepticon Lord, body scrunched against all four walls of the hallway, uncomfortable and boiling from the jet engine just on the outside of space. Starscream was in his outreached palm, shocked from the abrupt change that happened with just a few words he'd uttered.

Gleaming silver had exchanged the bland white that had once been Megatron's body, and had now grown almost twice the size. Every contour and angle was sharp, beautiful and strong, the elder's figure so full of power that it overwhelmed the youngling. He was definitely larger than Optimus, and reminded Starscream so much of Lucius, it was like déjà vu. The head shape and the almost elegant form of his body stunned everyone as they poured around the corner and faced the grand Lord, who was slowly prying himself away from the tiny corner of the ship.

"Megatron…" Prime whispered once his ancient blue depths fell upon his younger sibling.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me?" growled the other, gently pushing Starscream into Bumblebee's hold.

The surrounding mechs didn't hesitate with a reply, but several walked up to the other and, after a few minutes of tugging, managed to release Megatron's hold from the corner. From there, he kneeled as to not hit his head as he glanced at the shocked faces around him.

"So I'm what now?" Megatron asked the youngling who shrugged his shoulders. "That helps."

"Wow, now you're Mega-head for real!" Sideswipe suddenly exclaimed, making the several Autobots smack their heads from the embarrassing comment.

"My head isn't the only things that's _mega_ anymore," the Decepticon Lord murmured, lifting out his hand to a five-fingered claw that looked as imposing as it probably was.

Sideswipe coughed and didn't speak again while Ratchet thwacked him on the back of the head.

"Opi," Starscream then mentioned, catching Optimus' attention as he glanced warmly at the youngling.

"Hello, little one," he murmured, reaching out a hand as he gently stroked the child's face.

Starscream handled the limb, his face turning contorted and worried faster than what was pleasant. At this, Prime felt a wash of dread as the mini F-22 muttered, "The monster is here."

The wall was abruptly carved and ripped away by claws and digits alike, a web of at least thirty giant metal tentacles and countless numbers of smaller ones as they grappled the yellow scout and his burden, snapping them both away quicker than any of the mechs behind them could blink. Optimus screamed out the younglings' names at once, but none to avail as they were dragged away through space, fading fast. A black flash darted past him and Barricade burst from the inorganic hole of the ship, throwing himself towards the Autobot and child while the many metal chords strangled him in defense. Beyond those was a bloom of light and color that showed a worm hole and Optimus could feel his spark break as he watched Starscream disappear into it.

_Unicron just took my child!_

--

A/N: Waaaaaugh!

Read and review, please.


	17. Descendant pt 1

_Author's Note_: Forgive me for taking so long! I intend to finish the story very soon. Within the next few months. Thanks again for staying faithful!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 17_: Descendant pt. 1

Waking slowly, Starscream filtered through the layers of grogginess that hung over his processor. His tiny body was throbbing, one thunderous wave after the other as he tried to achieve consciousness. The memories floated back into his processor, like poison as they flashed before the youngling's optics. Optimus' last blip of emotion was still fresh—full of terror, of helplessness. Only few times before had the elder reflected his feelings towards the youngling, and this time seemed to be the worst. He fully knew why.

The small one stirred, the sensation of warm metal beneath his frame reassuring. There were soft murmurs as he tried to wake up, and were abruptly silenced when he attempted to sit straight.

"Starscream," a gentle voice said, one that seemed to have fear and relief laced within it simultaneously. "Thank Primus you're awake."

The youngling groaned, allowing his weakened body to collapse against Bumblebee's warm arms. At least he wasn't here alone—the worst thing Starscream could imagine. This pitch-black place, where he could only see the Autobot's sapphire orbs and feel his gentle arms around him and folded legs beneath him, it kept the youngling from falling into a trance of fear.

"Do you know where we are?" Bumblebee asked while rubbing the sparkling's back.

"Why bother asking him if _we_ don't know?" a different voice threw back curtly, making Starscream jump as he whirled around to see who had made the remark. Four sharp, crimson optics glared through the darkness, sending tendrils of alarm down the youngling's spinal cords. Barricade.

Despite the Decepticon's intimidating appearance, however, Starscream was nonetheless thankful that he was there as well.

"Because, he usually knows," responded Bumblebee with a tinge of frustration in it. "You shouldn't underestimate him just because of his age."

This time, the Decepticon chose to respond with an unconvinced snort, letting his optics drift off to the right of him. He seemed less than enthused to be where they were presently—but Starscream was confused, because upon his reflection, Barricade had jumped after _them_. Deciding not to pursue it, the youngling asked, "Can you see?"

"We're in some filthy, humid cavern," sneered Barricade, batting his hand across the floor and a non-too-appealing sound following. It was a slushy sound like whatever they were sitting in was a mucky, thick and nasty environment.

Starscream scowled as he felt his spark sink. He brought this upon them—upon them all. He should've told Optimus and all of them when the chance came, but he'd been so afraid by their reaction, he couldn't bring himself to do it…and now look what happened. Guilt enveloped his tiny spark, a guilt so great that he wished everything in the world that he could turn back time. Now, it might be too late.

"We're in Unicron," he murmured, optics cast downward as the other two in the room snapped their attention toward the tiny 'bot. "This is my entire fault. If only I had said something sooner…"

"Are you saying that you knew he was coming?" growled Barricade, his Decepticon attitude overlooking the fact he was a sparkling.

Starscream flinched. "Not then. I didn't think that he would do it then when everyone was around. I didn't want anyone to hate me because of what I did."

"And what was that?" continued the Decepticon, not hindering on his tone as it bit down into the sensitive spark of the younger.

"Hey," Bumblebee intercepted, "getting angry at him won't change anything or do anything to help us out. We just need for him to tell us what's going on—_without_ your snide remarks."

Of course Barricade felt stood up, but nevertheless kept his trap shut at the Autobrat's point. If Starscream got frightened, he would simply retreat into himself and then they wouldn't figure anything out. Especially with why they were inside Unicron—which was revolting in itself.

"No, Bee, he should be, for what I did," Starscream said, shuttering his optics closed, now feeling obligated to spill everything. "I've done a lot wrong. I didn't tell Optimus or you, or anyone, because I knew if I did I'd be hated forever."

"You don't know—"

"No, _you_ don't!" the youngling cried, leaping off Bumblebee's lap and into the soiled substance that layered the floor, backing out of his reach. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't been so fragging weak!"

There was a brief silence, Barriacde's optics roving over to the Autobot's, expectant. Bumblebee began to feel a knot of dread form in his chest—he did not like the sound of this, and certainly not to where it might lead. It would break the sparks of everyone who had come to love Starscream, and the youngling knew this. However, none of this would be resolved if it wasn't brought out into the open. Starscream's optics were glistening with tears, but Bumblebee proceeded to ask, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" the youngling began, turning his gaze away in shame, "if I didn't say yes to what Unicron had told me. But…they were my creators! I had no choice!" Quietness filled the room once more, before Starscream's optics turned in front of him again. This time, his tone was level, intent on telling the story all the way through, despite his spark screaming him not to. "Back when me and my creators were running away from Megatron, when Blackbird was chasing after us…everybody thinks that he's the one that killed them, but that's a lie.

"HE came to me when my opi first got injured battling Blackbird. He came back alive, but he was really hurt and almost died for my dani and me. Then, the Monster came to me in a dream, telling me that he would protect them from Blackbird and Megatron, but he couldn't do it by himself. He needed my body so that his powers could come into our world. So I said I would do it, but when I did, he's the one that deactivated my creators…" then, his voice cracked, tears flowing down his small cheeks like rivers, "using _**me**_!"

Bumblebee's spark panged a horror so great that he immediately caught the sparkling, capturing him in his arms while the youngling sobbed and cried. The Autobot had never heard something so cruel, not even the worst times of war. Even Barricade responded with nothing, reserving to himself as his optics had become mere slits—rage boiling in their crimson depths. For a long while, Bumblebee held Starscream, cradling him while he waited for the cries to bubbled down to quiet hiccups.

"And then, when Blackbird saw what happened, he helped me stop," the youngling continued despite the wound that had been seared opened, "he helped me learn to control my voice, and let me stay with him as my new opi. But then, Unicron killed _him_, too!"

This was getting to be too much for the little one as his little body rocked with tremors. Bumblebee couldn't have possibly imagined going through such horrifying experiences at such a young age. "Starscream, maybe you should—"

"No!" he choked, half sobbing. "I need to say it! You need to know! After Blackbird's died, I didn't know what to do. I just walked and walked and walked, until suddenly I was in the crater on Earth. When Optimus found me, it was just like getting my opi back, and I had to stay with him or else I knew I wouldn't be able to live. And then, when I met the rest of the Autobots, it seemed okay because they were soldiers that could defend themselves. But then when they learned of my singing abilities, it seemed like everything was happening all over again!

"I never wanted all this. I just wanted my opi and dani to be safe! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, and now _everyone_ might be in danger because of me!" Starscream cried, never before telling someone of his crime. "All because I was too _weak!_"

Then, there was the only sound of his crying, the screaming emotions of his spark. as Bumblebee starred down at him, helpless and unsure. Starscream never felt worse—how could he have possibly involved all the ones he loved and that loved him? Betrayal was certainly better than this, better than coming to realization that the child that they had brought into their homes, their lives and their sparks was actually a monster, one that had caused so much destruction. He knew now that he would never be forgiven.

"Starscream," Bumblebee stated, tone curt as it demanded his attention. The youngling couldn't help but glance at the elder, attempting to prepare himself for the worst. "You know, it wasn't just you that put something on risk here."

The sparkling was surprised, unknowing of what to say while he felt something that he'd never felt before—the connection of their relation, Bumblebee's being Optimus' creation, and his brother, Lucious' being Starscream. Perhaps it was always there, but never before had been touched. Yet now, the golden Autobot's intentions were clear, and the youngling couldn't help but be faintly reminded of Optimus' brilliant spark as he contacted his cousin's.

"We _wanted_ to be your friends, your surrogate creators, mechs and femmes that you could trust. You got caught up in all lot of the present demise, which wasn't fair to you at all, but we still took that chance. We love you more than you'll know, and there wouldn't be one Transformer on our team that wouldn't be considered any less than you. What you've done in the past can always, _always_ be fixed in the future. In the optics of our creator, Primus, we are all equal, no matter our place in society, no matter our social background, no matter what we've done to get where we are, no matter how much pain or happiness we've caused.

"You gave a lot of smiles and joy to Optimus and the rest of us when we had almost forgotten what we were fighting for—brought out a lot of good from where bad once was, and allowed mechs to heal that we would've thought was beyond our help. In the end, Starscream," the golden scout murmured, and for some reason, Starscream thought that he could hear his opi saying those same words: "you've let a change come about that we'd never thought would come. A good change."

"And I can hear voices now," Barricade added with sarcasm drenched in his voice.

Bumblebee snorted down his laughter, an odd expression replacing the pained one that covered Starscream's faceplates. "You just totally ruined my pick-up speech."

"You were going to ramble on forever if I didn't stop you," the Decepticon huffed, rolling his four optics. "Anyways, we need to get out of here."

"You really…" whispered the youngling, an arm curling around the scout's neck, "don't blame me?"

Bumblebee smiled and hugged Starscream tight, the smaller nestling his face into the elder's neck. "We never did."

The little flier said nothing, yet the trembling in his frame began to dwindle, the tears that covered his faceplates dried, and the golden Autobot realized that Starscream needed to release those emotions for a long time. Not only release them, but to also be reassured that it was never his fault to begin with. He was searching for that the moment Optimus had picked him out of that crater.

"We love you so much," Bumblebee murmured, rubbing circles in Starscream's back, "and we always will."

"I love you, too," he whispered, the great weight on his spark lifting and allowing him to finally breathe.

A blossom of light blinded the three, their optics instantly converting the sudden change. Everything was bleached white, Starscream yelping in surprise and in fear while digging into the confinements of Bumblebee's safe arms. The scout tightened his hold on the youngling, jumping to his feet in an altered position. Barricade followed suit as they searched their environment for any immediate threats.

Three pairs of optics fell upon a single, dark figure that was across the far chamber. Starscream's eyes widened upon seeing said stature, fear engrossing his features as he took in each detail. The mech was a harsh violet color, his body outline thin and slender with accompanying neon green optics evenly gazing at the three across from him.

"My, my," he said coolly, looking at them like they were mice in a trap, "what do we have here?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Barricade muttered, unimpressed at the bold entrance.

"It's _him_," whispered the youngling as tremors shook his tiny body, "the mech that came to me in my dream."

Bumblebee scowled. "Unicron."

The ancient, evil mech strode forward, casual as though he was approaching an old friend rather than two highly skilled warriors of their respective factions; two warriors that were protecting a youngling, a youngling that could perhaps be one of the last, no less. However, going against a powerhouse nicknamed the "Planet-Eater", "Dark God", and "Chaos Bringer" could shake an army of even the sturdiest mechs. Yet, Bumblebee remained strong, even as his spark slammed against its casing. He wished that Optimus was here—hells, he wished everyone was here. But there was no point in wishing, for they weren't, and he had to use what was present.

"It's nice to see you again," Unicron said in a slow, sultry tone, "…Starscream."

The youngling whimpered as he ducked into the golden scout's shoulder, wrapping a tiny arm around the Autobot's neck. The voice sent shudders down the sparkling's spinal cords, the smooth words sliding into his audio receptors and tainting the innocent thoughts within.

Unicron's expression didn't waver, although he said a falsely hurt tone, "Oh, Starscream, is that how you greet me after such a long time? Pity."

"Why did you bring us here?" Bumblebee all but demanded.

"Why do you think?" the Chaos Bringer asked as he proceeded with the nonchalant façade he had before. "Do you really think I returned Starscream to his youth simply because the Autobots needed to have something to spoil? I gave Starscream those powers for other reasons of my own." When the pair said nothing, Unicron continued: "The Transformers were always my twin brother's greatest and most loved creations. Don't you think it'd be funny if I used those creations to destroy everything of this universe? Ironic, isn't it?"

"By using a child," Barricade said evenly, yet something in his optics told of a deeper emotion.

The opposing mech's smirk pulled further across his features, turning them twisted and grotesque. "By using Starscream."

The youngling clenched Bumblebee all the tighter, the pain of sheer guilt radiating off his spark so strong that it gripped the scout's in a harsh hold. Although the two were very much different, they still shared family ties that no-one could break, not even Primus himself. Bumblebee felt a wash of protectiveness overcome in less than a klik. Every word that Unicron uttered seemed to just strengthen his resolve to protect Starscream—to keep him safe and bring him back to their opiluk alive.

"I'll _never_ allow you to do such a thing!" the golden Autobot exclaimed.

Unicron seemed to anticipate such a remark. "Unfortunately for you," he returned, lifting his right hand vertically into the air, "the only one that could hold me back now would be Starscream's little brother, Skywarp."

"I thought Skywarp was his cousin," stated Barricade.

"Proves how little you know, despite having my oh-so-mighty older brother in your processor," the Death Bringer sneered, making the Decepticon growl in frustration. "_Thundercracker_ is Starscream's cousin. How could that little brat have the power to counteract Starscream's ability if he was not of immediate relation? Without knowing Starscream's thoughts, he couldn't _possibly_ anticipate the energy field's projections, let alone control them. The two are brothers, and even they did not know until I just said so."

The two elders glanced at Starscream, who seemed unemotional at the realization. However, the youngling was anything but unfazed. It made so much sense. Skywarp seemed all the more important to him now, all the annoying tactics he used to get attention, the support he gave whenever Starscream couldn't bring himself back on his feet. They were small things at the time, yet they meant everything to him now. How could he have let this happen to his own _brother_?!

"You didn't give Skywarp _his_ powers," Bumblebee murmured, returning his unsettling gaze to the opposing one.

Unicron snorted. "Of course not. Primus couldn't bear seeing such an innocent pawn be played with. Naturally he interfered, but with them apart, it won't matter."

"You shouldn't underestimate a scattered army," snarled the Decepticon, "they'll find us, no matter how far across the galaxy we are."

A freakish smile came across the ancient one's face, make both Bumblebee and Barricade shiver in their armor. The arm he had held up in the air meshed into a cluster of tentacles which then, within a mere klik, had grabbed Starscream and snatched him away from his caretaker's grip.

"Starscream!" cried the scout as his spark screamed in horror.

The youngling was crushed within the grip, electricity arching between the individual silver tentacles. "Bee, help me!" he gasped, his tone swathed in fear. "Please, Bumblebee!"

"Release him!" the Autobot raged, dark blue optics tinted with flecks of red. Barricade caught his arm before he could even approach Unicron, keeping him at a safe distance. "Let me go, damned Decepticon!"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Barricade snapped, aware that the mech across from them was delighted at the golden scout's fury.

"While you two bicker," Unicron muttered, seizing Starscream all the tighter, "I'll think I'll be off to finish off the rest of creation. I would suggest spending your last few moments doing something useful with yourselves."

From the floor, tentacles separated from their original shape as they enveloped the Decepticon and Autobot, keeping them bound back-to-back. They tried to struggle as sparks flew into the air, a surge of bright blue making them both screech out in pain. Starscream gasped, optics wide with horror as he watched his beloved guardians collapse into raw exhaustion from the attack, his spark throbbing in helplessness.

"No, don't hurt them! I promise to do whatever you ask, _just don't hurt them_!" cried the youngling, streaks of purple flowing down his faceplates. "I beg of you!"

"Be quiet," Unicron growled, glowering at him as he clenched the small form of the flier and glowing arcs of electricity bent over him. He, too, was consumed in a brief moment of agonizing pain while the two across the room started in alarm. The angelic, screaming voice echoed through the halls with a thunderous explosion, the Planet-Eater making a pleased expression. "Ah, listen to that voice. A voice so beautiful it can shake the very Matrix."

Starscream didn't listen to the slithery voice of Unicron, didn't notice as Bumblebee jerked against his restraints in a futile attempt to reach him, or the infuriated shriek Barricade released. Rather, he dived out through space and time, going as far as he could, stretching as far out as his little spark could take him. There it was—within the darkness and the pain, the hopelessness and the fear, Optimus Prime's spark was calling out for his. Its golden, brilliant warmth beckoned him, a promise for his rescue.

_**OPTIMUS!!**_

--

"Starscream!" the commander of the Autobots gasped, optics snapping up.

The attention of the room immediately turned to Optimus Prime, the optics of Autobot and Decepticon alike wide with confusion and surprise. The elder breathed heavily, standing straight from his near-lunge into what he thought was a large room. With Starscream. Starscream…who was only but an arm's length away from returning back to safety. To his guardians.

"What was that?" Blackout muttered, unimpressed with the sudden outburst.

Megatron scowled harshly, orbs becoming mere slits of red as he said, "Starscream sent a transmitting signal. Can you retrace it, Prime?"

"Yes," said the commander, moving through the throng of 'bots so quickly he almost knocked a few over. "We can get there, their position is about an orn away from Cybertron."

"Then I suggest going to Cybertron," Megatron said while following his elder brother, who stopped abruptly to look at him. There was a brief moment of thought before the commander nodded, appealing to the logic portion of his processor. Part of him just want to forget them all and retrieve his frightened and helpless youngling. However, they'd never win against Unicron like that. They needed to plan. To organize. To calculate and approach the mission with an objective mind.

The leader had that, until Starscream had screamed out his name in such aching _need_ that Prime wanted now, more than ever, just to slag everyone and do it himself. But he knew he couldn't, and trying to do it on his own would get him killed.

"Commander?" Prowl murmured next to him.

"To Cybertron," stated Optimus, his ancient blue depths hard as core. "We will gather our forces and prepare for Unicron's attack. Continue trying to reach Bumblebee and Barricade until something—anything—responds."

"How do you know that Unicron's gonna go to Cybertron?" Ironhide asked.

"Because…" murmured Megatron, glancing at the weapons specialist before his gaze settled on Prime, "_He _will be there."

--

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long for me to update. I feel horrible about it. I lost the beginning of this chapter, so I had to write it all over again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it still. I'm worried that I didn't get Unicron in character. He was difficult to write.

Read and review, please.


	18. Descendant pt 2

_Author's Note_: Hahaha…well! I can imagine what one might say. I think you'll be much more interested in reading first and then listening to me sap at the bottom. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 18_: Descendant pt. 2

The mech that had taken Starscream away and placed him in the tiny room had disappeared long ago. The youngling was exhausted, tanks aching in their hunger, yet even as Starscream tried to reach his cousin or Barricade, nothing responded. He feared that Unicron had possibly killed them as well—but a small string of hope was denying such thoughts. He simply hoped, above all else, that Optimus would not try to rescue him—after all, he was like his father, a leader. People needed their leaders, and one youngling among a thousand soldiers was nothing.

Yet, somehow, his selfish spark still wished he was here.

"**Rise**," the deep rumble of Unicron demanded, seeming to come from everywhere.

Legs trembling, the sparkling got to his feet, not bothering to shake off the substance that was caked to the lower half of his body. Instead, he tried his best to harden his spark to prepare himself for what Unicron had in store for him. Someway, somehow, he had to figure out, if it was at all possible, if he had the strength, to get himself and everyone else out of this mess. He was the only one capable of these powers, and he had an obligation. At least, the past twenty minutes had given him the courage to believe so.

Tentacles lashed out, making Starscream yelp as he jerked into the middle of the room, being squeezed until a vice-like grip held him.

"**You know, youngling**," Unicron murmured, "**the time you spent walking and fell into Prime's arms, you were a Decepticon. Second to Megatron, you created nothing but havoc and hatred amongst both your faction and your enemies. Everyone hated you and you only cared for yourself.**"

Starscream trembled, optics wide as he felt his spark clench in its casing. "Y-you're lying! That's all you do!"

"**I'm not lying**," Unicron returned, voice slithery.

A single tentacle suddenly appeared before the sparkling's face, the seeker bending backwards to face away from it. However, the things holding him were unmovable, and suddenly the separate limb connected to the center of Starscream's forehead. Electrical pulses made the youngling scream in surprise, images flashing before his optics of another lifetime. Emotions, desires, hopes, dreams, nightmares, horror, abandonment, panic, anguish…

"_And if __**I**__ were leader…!"_

"_Yes, oh __**wise**__ and __**glorious**__ leader?"_

"_You filthy Autobot scum!"_

"_You slagging pathetic excuse of a leader!"_

"NO!" Starscream cried, breaking he connection with the snap of his head. Those memories didn't belong to him…they couldn't have! He was still a child! A mere sparkling! There was no way that such a monster could be him. He lived with Optimus, a hero full of truth and courage, and was teaching him to be the same.

"**No matter how much you try to deny it, it's the truth,**" murmured Unicron's voice right next to Starscream's audio receptor, "**and sometimes, the truth hurts.**"

"It isn't possible…I'm a sparkling!" cried the youngling, tears already pouring over his optics.

"**My power _made_ you a sparkling!**" snarled the Chaos Bringer, "**I _made_ you forget…and I can _make_ you remember!**"

Tentacles shot up from beneath Starscream's legs, electricity arching between them as they took hold of his tiny limbs. They fastened around him like vices, giving him the feeling that something terrible was drawing closer. "No, no, no!" screamed the sparkling, more memories of his past self revealing before his optics. "_NO!_"

"_I demand you respect me as the Second in Command and future leader of the Decepticons!"_

"_Megatron recognizes my abilities as a supreme warrior and strategist, and _that _is why _I_ am second and _you_ are his disposable pawns!"_

"_With this amount of energon, I can finally complete the weapon that will destroy Megatron _and_ the Autobot army! Neither Megatron nor Optimus will be able to stand in my way for taking back Cybertron and soon this whole damned universe! At long last, no-one will look down upon me or dare to insult me!"_

Starscream shook himself from the memories that were pouring in his processor, spark broken at the sight at who he once was. The selfish and violent Decepticon returned, but the sparkling within him still didn't allow him to reign. Optimus' fatherly love kept the beasts within him at bay, and the hope that he would still come for him. Starscream knew that if Optimus hadn't took him in, he would've very well gone ahead to destroy the planet that had brought nothing but pain into his life. The leader of the Autobots, whom the past Starscream in him wanted to destroy for his own caustic reasons.

What would he think of the sparkling now? Would he look down upon him for who he once was? No, he wouldn't. Because Optimus wasn't like that, and so neither would Starscream. "I don't want to be cruel or mean! I want to be like opi…like _Optimus!_"

The last high note of the sentence shook the chamber that Starscream was held in, making Starscream's spark jump in its casing. Normally it took so much more to bring his power out of him, but that word alone had brightened the environment with shinning energy, which quickly dissipated. Unicron's features did not reveal if he was surprised or not, but he certainly didn't expect it. Only when the gruesome smile shifted his features did the youngling shiver in fear.

"**Well, now,**" laughed the Chaos Bringer, appearing before the sparkling with that devilish smile, "**that was quite the response. Do it again.**"

"_No!_" cried Starscream, which once again triggered another tremor.

Unicron, although the youngling couldn't see all of his face, noted that the mech seemed to be observing something, before that evil grin once again took over his appearance. "**It seems like my brother couldn't resist coming into the game after all…**" he murmured, glancing down at the sparkling before kneeling and saying, "**he changed your power triggers. Now defiance outweighs the fear. How interesting.**"

"What are you talking about?" said Starscream, making his tone as rigid as possible.

"**Your 'Big Mech' has decided to be the back-stabber…while I made your powers become strongest when you were in fear and pain, he went behind the scenes and changed them so that your courage and strength made them most powerful. Funny how he tells _me_ I'm the deceiver,**" chuckled Unicron, patting the youngling on the head before rising once more. "**Well, no matter. It will all turn out the same in the end. You will destroy everything your voice will come in contact with.**"

"You can't make me sing!" cried the sparkling.

The Planet-Eater smirked. "**No, but I can make you scream.**"

* * *

"Sir, the object Unicron is only five million kliks away. What are your orders?" asked an uneasy drone, objective in appearance, but his tone drenched in fear. "Since Megatron—"

"We are going to wait," Shockwave cut through, "as per Megatron's orders. He will arrive soon enough, and he has required us to be patient. And we _will_ be patient."

The Decepticon drone did not take his response well, however, Shockwave's commands were absolute, just as Megatron's were. There was nothing the planet could do but wait for their leader to return—and they hoped soon, because it seemed as though Unicron was gathering power. It wouldn't be long before the Planet-Eater would decide to attack. How long would the underlings stand the Decepticon's orders without bursting into chaos? Their "patience" wouldn't sustain for long.

"Guardian! An unmarked spacecraft is landing on the pad! Should we disarm them—?"

"No! That's Megatron, open all access points!"

The two main doors suddenly slammed open to the control room, flying across the floor from the sheer force and surprising all the occupants within. What more were the silver figure and the red and blue form that walked in together, not bothering to waste time with formalities or explanations. Shockwave nearly boasted a spark attack at the sight of his leader, but quickly bowed in respect. "Lord Megatron! We are—"

"Notify all troops to gather up what they can and report back to their bases. We need all the weaponry and forces we can get! Prime, use your access codes into our computer to do the same. After that, we'll send a unified signal telling everyone to come together as one power! Quickly, Shockwave!" cried the powerhouse, offering a point to where Jazz and Prowl could use their computers.

"Y-yes, my lord!" responded the guardian, not even saluting before he turned and dashed towards the computer boards.

All at once, the room was in a complete frenzy, both Decepticons and Autobots moving as fast as possible to ensure that Megatron's orders were completed. The silver leader glanced at Optimus, whom was speaking to Sunstreaker, before asking, "What does the sparkling say?"

Prime silenced his conversation, stepping back to face his brother while Skywarp was completely engross at looking at the live feed of Unicron that was plastered on the main screen. "He says that Starscream is in a great deal of pain, and I have a feeling that Unicron's going to amplify Starscream's voice to destroy everything in his path, and we're his first target."

Megatron thought briefly, staring at the youngling as his bright, sky-blue optics stared off into the distance. Such power within such a tiny creature seemed to never be possible—let alone one such as Skywarp. But it was nonetheless, and he knew that the tiny ebony flier would do anything to bring back Starscream.

"Then we, too, must amplify _his_ powers," the Decepticon leader at last stated, walking up to the three. Skywarp glanced at the larger, as though he was awaiting his commands as well. "What will it take to increase your powers, Skywarp?"

The youngling remained silent for a moment, then murmured in an almost unnatural way, "You hear a voice…you watch a dance."

"Well I _know_ that," grouched the silver one.

"But if Unicron is using a microphone…" Optimus whispered, the light switching on for him instantly, "then we need…!"

"Mirrors," filled in Sunstreaker, "and a slag ton of them. We can spread them across a flat area if we do it fast. We need all the speedies together."

The two brothers were on it immediately, Prime shouting, "Jazz, Mirage, I need you!"

_If only I had Barricade here…_Megatron muttered, barking out Blackout and Thundercracker's names. _No use wishing._

_

* * *

_

"Seriously, you need to stop crying. I've grown sick of it and it's getting us nowhere," snapped the black Ford, scowling at his counterpart. "If anything, we need a find a way out of here."

Bumblebee seemed to do all but listen; the Autobot felt as if he failed to protect his charge, but he certainly wasn't making up for it by acting in such a manner. As a matter of fact, it just made Barricade feel like crap, too, and that was the least thing he needed. He knew by this time, Megatron had arrived on Cybertron and was conducting his own attempt at a counterattack, and the Decepticon wanted to desperately do the same, however, the golden Autobrat was less than enthused. If Barricade could punch him in the face to snap him from his emotional trance, he would, but unfortunately they were back-to-back and therefore would have to coax him out of it with words.

"_Bumblebee_," urged the aggressive one as he tried to making his tone as gentle as possible. "What would Starscream or Optimus think of you if they saw you? They need you right now (like I do), so get the _slag_ out of your little whiney mode and get back into the warrior that I know and respect."

"I'm not a warrior…I'm a failure. I could've—"

"Yes, but things didn't turn out that way, did they? Now all we have is to do things _now_, which is why I need you to use your wings to cut us loose. Otherwise, I'll use my flails and that won't be very pleasant for either of us, will it?"

Bumblebee thought for a few brief moments, his spark in more torment than ever, before he attempted to fall into the same mind that Barricade was. It was hard, though—the youngling wanted nothing more than to cry and just simply _forget it_, but he knew that he couldn't. In a strange, frantic moment, Bumblebee wished that he was a cold-hearted Decepticon, then his fleeting emotions wouldn't have gotten in the way and they'd still be together. _There's no point in wishing, _he growled to himself.

With one breath, Bumblebee released his wings, singeing the metal binds millimeters away from Barricade's frame. Within a second their arms were free, and the Decepticon pounced a few feet away, glad to be away from touching the Autobot. Having to work with his worst enemy was awkward enough; being in such a vulnerable position with the brat was enough to make his mind fray. Standing, he eyed Bumblebee as the golden scout clipped his wings back, his expression hard and focused.

_We might be able to get somewhere finally_, grumbled the male.

"First things first," muttered Bumblebee, glancing at the Decepticon, "get Starscream."

"We have to contact Megatron and Prime to see where they're at," Barricade stated, attempting at the comm. Link and finding it to be null.

"Starscream takes presidence," countered the Autobot as he captured the other's gaze, making the Decepticon twitch when he noticed one optic was blue and the other reflected red. "If he starts the amplifier and we're anywhere near civilization, they're screwed!"

The dark one took a moment, constructing his response carefully. Something in Bumblebee was being drawn out, and Barricade knew exactly what it was. After all, he'd gone through the same thing so many million years ago when the term "justice" and "righteousness" didn't mean the same thing anymore. It appeared that Bumblebee might be following down the same path soon.

"Listen to me, Bumblebee," Barricade started slowly, "if Starscream was right and we _are_ in Unicron, how are we going to find him? Unicron is the largest Transformer in the universe. We can't possibly narrow down his location in time to find him before something serious happens. Our comm. links don't work!"

"I _told_ you," growled the Autobot, walking up to the Decepticon in a dangerous stride, "I don't need a comm. link. My spark is connected to Starscream _and _Prime."

"Great! Find out where Prime is. We can't do this by ourselves, Bumblebee. We're going to need backup. After we know we've got that extra—"

Two hands suddenly grabbed Barricade's chassis, raising him into the air before tossing him to the side, his body landing heavily on the supple floor. Barricade growled as he felt pain echo through is frame, but was more shocked at the fact that Bumblebee had done that at all. Within a moment, the Decepticon was back on his feet, ready for a fight and snarled when he saw the Autobot stalking away. He was ready to crush the excuse for a warrior before he forced himself to huff a breath, thinking before he did something that would only make the situation worse.

_I can't get caught up in the moment. Not now_.

Chasing down the golden scout, he caught the other's shoulder before whipping around, Bumblebee snapping at him before Barricade caught both his wrists and slammed him again the wall. He might be small, perhaps weaker than his counterpart, but he certainly didn't lack in willpower. Growling, the Decepticon gripped the Autobot and barked, "_Listen_ to me! Bumblebee, you're making a mistake! We're supposed to be helping each other!"

"I don't _need_ your help! And since when have we _ever_ worked well with each other? We didn't when we were companions and we certainly won't now! Besides, Starscream is going _die_ without my help…you're just slowing me down! If I need to remove of your presence, I will!" cried the Autobot as he attempted to roll the other, Barricade taking the motions with his own body, not releasing the golden one from his hold.

"I know that! You think I'm enjoying this? I understand that you need to find Starscream, but we have to think clearly about this. _I_ need your help right now! What am I supposed to do without you? I have Primus within me! If we can somehow find Unicron's core, we can shut it down from within! Prime can come save Starscream…then no-one has to die! I hate this, I hate this situation beyond anything I've hated before, but just like you, I don't want to die, I want to get the slag out of this! Beyond that, if we _do_ find Starscream, Unicron is just going to kick our asses again and probably just kill us! What good will we be then?" asked Barricade, staring at the other straight in his optics after his long rant.

Bumblebee stared right back, the red flicks that had glimmered there fading back into their cool blue depths. For a moment, it looked as though the Autobot would break down again when he shook his head, gazing down at the floor as he shuttered his optics. A moment passed and the yellow scout glanced up again, this time bringing his hands down and offering his counterpart a determined expression. "I'm sorry…my spark nearly consumed me. Yes, I'll contact Prime. Find the core, Barricade and we'll do this together," responded the other softly.

Nodding, the Decepticon stepped back, glad that he wasn't forced in having to use desperate measures, before sealing his own optics closed, looking deep within his own spark to search for the presence he didn't understand.

_I know you're there_.

Bumblebee grabbed Barricade's hand and started to lead him off in the opposite direction from where he'd been walking. The Autobot burst out into a sprint and with optics still closed, the dark one continued to call upon their creator.

_Answer, dammit! We need your help!_

_**Just follow me**_.

A sensation blossomed in the Saleen's spark, the same one that always did when the great one appeared in his frame. Forcing himself to relax, Barricade attempted to let go of his physical worries, the fear of something so powerful consuming him. In response, energy poured into his limbs, a soft growl escaping his mouth as he bolted past Bumblebee, then tugging the Autobot along as he weaved in and out of the caverns. Something took hold of his body, guiding him, offering a passage through the maze that he could get lost in for millions of years.

Primus was here.

Bumblebee gasped, snapping out his battling gun and destroying something akin to a bat that nearly swallowed them whole. It appeared that Unicron sensed that something was awry and was reacting appropriately; tentacles separated from the walls and lashed out to capture them again, only for Bumblebee to fry them with his cannon.

"Eat this!" growled the scout, firing out as many as possible, while trying to keep up with Barricade. It appeared that the Decepticon had found his spot, or whatever that worked—he was moving so fast the Autobot found himself nearly tripping over his own feet as the other continued to drag him along. "No way you're gonna stop us now!"

The golden one wanted to eat his words when he noticed the cave in front of them beginning to shut, like a throat closing together. In shock, Barricade caught both of Bumblebee's arms and shoved him through the opening, the slick flooring allow him to soar through it with ease. Barricade followed right after, sliding in just in time as the tentacles and crazy bird creatures were crushed in the now-shut cavern.

"_**Let's go!**_" cried Barricade as he caught Bumblebee's hand, tugging him into running again.

"Where are we going?" asked the younger, noticing Barricade's bright, fiery optics were now glowing a powerful golden color.

"_**The core!**_"

The two slid to a halt when the hallway came to an end, the Autobot going weak when he saw where it opened up to. An enormous spherical room opened before them, where another sphere below in the center harbored thousands of honeycomb caves to choose for their path. The sheer size made Bumblebee nearly collapse—glancing towards Barricade, he asked, "How are we possibly going to know which one?"

The Decepticon turned back to him, responding, "_**I know where Unicron's spark signature resonates strongest. All we have to do is jump, are you ready**_?"

Swallowing hard, Bumblebee nodded, knowing that all he could do was trust the other. It'd been so many million years since the Autobot remotely felt like he could do such a thing—but he was willing to now, for the sake of Starscream, for the sake of Prime, for the sake of the entire universe. If they didn't stop Unicron now, there would be nothing left to save.

Taking a few steps back, the golden scout gripped his comrade's hand hard enough to break it, but the other remained strong. For a moment, it almost felt like the past; where things weren't as dark as they were now, when Bumblebee felt like his carefree life could last forever. That the relationship with Barricade would last forever.

"Let's do this," muttered the Decepticon.

"Okay," breathed the other as he shuttered his optics. They snapped open when he heard the sound of the tentacles behind him again, his fuel reserves plummeting at the sight when he noticed hundreds of them racing to reach the two.

Barricade tugged his companion, dashing towards the edge.

"Wait, Barricade!"

The Decepticon yanked the other off the edge and took the leap, plummeting towards the dark endlessness of Unicron.

* * *

"Quickly, we need to fill the holes over there!"

"I need another mirror!"

"Prime, look at Unicron! Something's happening!"

Glancing towards the dark sky, the Commander felt his reserves churn when a soft white hue glowed within the crevices of Unicron's body. Jazz was correct—something was about to happen, and they were seriously ill prepared. Megatron tossed a mirror to another open space, Mirage catching it before it shattered into a hundred pieces. The young brother then dashed up to the other while growling, "We have no more time left. Time to get things rolling. Where's Skywarp?"

Prime brought his gaze back to his comrades, searching for a specific golden twin admit the chaos that ensued around him. Finally spotting the Lamborghini, he called out Sunstreaker's name before the Aubtobot noticed him and dashed over in response. Unfortunately, the Commander did not see what he expected.

"Where's Skywarp?" asked the larger.

The warrior twitched once, glancing at both shoulders before returning a panicked gaze to Prime. "I thought he was with you."

"_What?_" barked Megatron, murder reflecting in his eyes. "You _lost_ him?"

Prime reached out for the little one, using his spark to search for what was missing. There was no time to go into a alarm; instead, he discovered him in the center of all the mirrors, his tiny optics hunting for something.

_Skywarp_.

_Opi! N' enough merrors. _

_There's not much else to be had. Most of Cybertron has been destroyed._

_Metal! _

_The buildings?_

Around them, the environment shuddered and every mech came to a dead halt before their gazes slowly lifted skyward. Within the silent night, Unicron's glowing, ominous message followed through as a beam of light ascended from its crevices, floating up through space like a spiraling dancer. Optimus shuddered from the sight, his spark panging with a sense of panic and agony—which all resonating from Starscream. He felt the electricity around his sparkling's tiny body ravage him, a deathly scream resonating from his tiny vocal box as his innocence was ripped to shreds.

Within a single moment, it all decended upon the Autobot like a freight train, making the elder realize exactly what that beam of light was.

"_**Everyone, RUN!**_"

Before anyone could even blink, the deathly dancer slammed directly upon Cybertron, metal and glass grated, the very skin of the planet tearing from its bindings as the ray ignited its metallic surroundings with white-hot energy. Prime raced for Skywarp, catching him in his arms as the startling light tore through everything—devastating the world around them. The feet-thick sheets of metal ripped as though it were mere paper as they lifted away from the Cybertron's surface, the heat skyrocketing temperatures into the thousands.

After what seemed like hours of torment, the energy at last dissipated into space, leaving in its wake death and destruction like no other force the Autobot Commander had seen in his life time. In one moment, with Starscream's mighty voice, was able to do more damage than any military force could do in a thousand years. Screaming voices, leaders barking commands, the soft sound of metal cooling was all that Prime could hear as he stood, observing the area with wide, horrified eyes.

"Opi…"

Optimus swallowed. "We're too late."

* * *

A/N: So wow…no update in over a year…I guess a sorry doesn't really cut it. I hope a faster update might, however! All lot's happened in the past nine months to me. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Only a couple more chapters to go before finally wrapping up this one! And we're reaching the climax.

Read and review, please!


	19. Descendant pt 3

_Author's Note_: Hahaha so I managed to get this up before yet another year had passed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and thank you for not losing hope! I know I'm not the best updater. (sigh)

Here's a link to Skywarp's dancing music: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=h_I4T5ngH9Q (just remove the spaces, of course)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 19_: Descendant pt. 3

"Slaggit, Prime, what are we going to do?"

Megatron's question was only responded by the burning air around them, the Autobot leader holding the tiny form of Skywarp gently in his enormous, comforting arms. Around them, things had drizzled down from the chaos that had previously been around them, as though that single attack had not only charcoaled their planet, but drained the very life from the survivors. After seeing the sheer power of one blaze from Unicron, Optimus had a hard time believing that there was _anything_ left to do. With a single beam, their planet had nearly been salvaged in half. With a single beam, all hopes of winning this war had been destroyed.

"Optimus…" Skywarp whispered, glancing up at the Commander with his large, sky-blue optics.

Prime glanced down at the little one, smiling slightly at the sight of innocence still being able to thrive somewhere in this desolate universe. The youngling's expression remained fresh with determination, unhindered by the blow the planet had received. _Such strength in such a tiny being…_

"Tah show mus go on," he said simply, sitting up in the older's arms. "Starscweam."

Scowling, the Autobot's spark dropped in its very casing. Starscream. He'd failed him. He told the sparkling he'd protect him, and he'd failed miserably. Now, he would forever be used by Unicron as his force of destruction. To mock the very face of existence by using a child of innocence to destroy everything.

Next to him, the Commander noticed Bonecrusher unsteadily walk up to the two leaders, before he glanced at uneasily Skywarp. "Eh…I, uh, know that I'm not as shiny as a mirror…but you can use my body to deflect those crazy beams if ye need be."

Megatron blinked in surprise, saying, "You will surely die."

The Decepticon huffed as he glanced at his leader, unsure how to respond, then again at the sparkling before allowing for it to fall to the ground. "Yeah, well, it's better than having to live a place where everything I've known is destroyed."

"But…" Megatron began, crimson optics wide with wonder. No Decepticon had ever sacrificed themselves as such—perhaps for their leader, himself, but to think that someone such as he would even think to offer themselves, let alone actually go through with it. The mere thought was astounding.

"Me too!"

The voice, which had originated behind them, belonged to Jazz, whose arm had been completely torn from its socket. Optimus gasped as he aided the smaller in standing next to them, but the other pushed away. Offering his Commander a very determined look, he said, "What's worth living if there's nothing _good_ to live for? I'd rather die knowing I tried to protect what I love most than to live in a universe where there's nothing to love at all! Prime, you gotta understand!"

"Yeah, like he said!" Ironhide supplied as he came up from behind the smaller mech, offering him support.

"This one agrees," muttered Blackout from Megatron's right side. "Besides, we Decepticons never go down without a fight."

Ratchet stood by the Commander, his ancient mind filled with wisdom and one that the other had always trusted. "Perhaps that's what the meaning of life is."

Swallowing, the Prime felt shaken by the words. The fact that a race that had been so divided so many millions of years finally had a one goal, something to join them together in a hope that, even though it was extremely unlikely, would keep them alive and protect what they cared for most.

_Maybe, if we can destroy Unicron…after everything is done, there will be no more war. Maybe at last we can all enjoy the fruit of our efforts in the presence of peace._

Turning, Optimus glanced at his younger brother asking, "Well, what do you say? Ready to go up against something we're doubtfully going to survive?"

Megatron offered a smirk in response, adding, "It's nothing new, brother."

"Allright, then. We need all the metal we can gather! Skywarp is going to use such to block the oncoming attacks!" Optimus cried, his brother offering support by giving order in a thundering, booming voice. The Commander's spark squeezed at the thought of his younger sibling calling him brother without the taste of sarcasm or disdain. Like the days of old.

Suddenly, Optimus gasped as he felt something slam into his spark casing, grasping the metal on the outside of his chassis. Images and words filled his mind like water, overflowing with information as Prime felt his offspring—Bumblebee—connect with him. He saw things in a place he'd never been, the image of Starscream in the hands of some stranger mech, saw Barricade with shining golden optics, brighter than any star, saw as the pair ran towards a never-ending chasm of tunnels.

_We're going to the core in hopes we can destroy Unicron from the inside. We have lost track of Starscream. Primus is guiding us. Find Starscream, Optimus! Keep our planet safe!_

"Prime!" Megatron snarled, grasping his elder brother's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

The Autobot blinked once as he returned from his stupor, his breathing labored as he realized the scene he'd just witnessed. "Megatron! Bumblebee just contacted me!"

Perking up, the other released him as he asked, "From within Unicron?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the Commander.

Before being able to proceed, Unicron lit up the night sky once more, the glowing white energy making the mech fear for a moment that all hope was lost. The planet would not be able to survive a second wave of such colossal energy—certainly not any of them. In reaction, hundreds of Transformers went to work on gathering the necessary materials for Skywarp to deflect the attack.

However, even the Commander feared for the sparkling. What if he didn't survive? What with protecting the planet, he sacrificed himself?

"No worays!" returned the youngling as though reading his mind. "Cypertron knows."

"What do you mean Cybertron 'knows'?" questioned Megatron, tossing a sheet of metal to Blackout.

"It's alive," responded Skywarp with a smirk that Optimus hadn't seen since he was a Decepticon.

"'Alive'…?" whispered the Commander. Glancing towards what was left of the mirrors, he asked, "Can you talk to Cybertron, Skywarp?"

The youngling giggled. "Nope! Only Starscweam!"

Prime sighed.

"But…" he continued, "I can wake her up."

Suddenly, the youngling pounced from Optimus' grasp, making the Commander gasp with surprise as the tiny jet lifted himself into the air. Arms up, optics closed, he simply held himself in midair for a moment before he silently began to move. Despite the restrictions as a mechanical being, Skywarp seemed like the very flow of water as he began to dance, fluid and graceful, and for a moment, everyone seemed to be caught up in the startling display of beauty before the sparkling himself began to glow.

_**Energy cannot be destroyed, merely changed**__._

Light poured out from every inch of him, as though his spark had become empowered by his dance and was now at its brightest. Beneath the mechs' feet, light began to shine through the crevices, metal bending at its own will, even as the surprised Transformers attempted to make sense of it all. Prime was entranced at Skywarp, watching as he felt a sudden sense a déjà vu, like he'd watched the very same dance when he himself was merely a sparkling.

Then, he understood.

Around Skywarp, light began to bend, revealing a form, to everyone's revelation, was that of…a Prime.

"Impossible…" whispered Megatron, feeling as though his spark sunk in his reserves.

"He's a Prime descendant," Optimus filled in, slowly walking up to the marvelous demonstration. "From one of the original Thirteen."

Skywarp danced in unison with the image of the Prime, moving as though he was the ancient himself. The projection of the frame from the Prime was enormous, even compared to Optimus, a form of pure power and leadership. The blue form released a sudden thunderclap, metal frames, glass and mirrors lifting into the air in unison as they all shifted in direction with Skywarp's hand. The lights that had appeared from the planet itself grew brighter in reaction as the Transformers gasped from their broken attention and watched the ground underneath them split apart.

Metal collapsed, redesigned, shifted and put themselves together, the entire planet seeming to burst into life. It was creating its defense against Unicron, protecting its offspring, healing itself from the great onslaught it'd received before. Optimus could feel it as though it were alive—it sealed his wounds, made him feel stronger, connected to him on such a level he couldn't describe. Brightening, his spark seemed to awaken at the sight of this display, growing with strength as its golden color gleaming through the crevices. It was as though his very spark reacted with the planet's own, a mother that had awakened to guard her children.

_**I come back to you. I would give everything for you.**_

"Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed as he grabbed his younger brother from falling into a splitting trench.

"What's going on?" growled the Decepticon as they attempted to move to steady ground. Even his own spark had responded and was glowing a brilliant shade of ruby, so bright that his entire frame glimmered a beautiful red.

Pausing briefly, Prime murmured in return, "I think…the planet is awakening."

_**Perhaps the meaning of life is the fact of life itself. To thrive, to become something greater than before, to take something that wasn't there and to be able to create. **_

The Decepticon leader glanced back at the Autobot, his optics wide. Optimus watched Skywarp, marveled the by the intensity of his dance, humbled by the fact that something so small had something so great within him. Perhaps that was what Primus was trying to convey all this time.

Up in the stars above, the light force from Unicron's onslaught came down, preparing for another blow of destruction. Screams and chaos echoed throughout the environment, mechs fearing for their lives, when the newly structured barrier splayed the energy apart. It shimmered and was absorbed into the planet, the surface glowing a healthy blue hue as a result from the consumed power. The attempted attack had failed horribly—and for the first time in a long time, Optimus felt for certain this war could be won.

_**The things we cannot touch are what of the greatest importance. **_

_**Your time has come, Optimus Prime. **_

"Megatron," the Commander murmured, glancing at his younger brother, "I need your help."

"What?" questioned the other, baffled by the request. "What do you mean?"

"I received a message from Bumblebee, and he and Barricade went to Unicron's core. However, this leaves Starscream with anyone to save him. I need your flying power," asked the elder desperately, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "I can't do this by myself. Help me rescue Starscream, Megatron."

The Silver one stared in shock at his brother, mind racing to figure out a decision. None of this was meant to happen—especially not to the Decepticon race. However, if a nutcase like Bonecrusher would be willing to give his life in such a manner, then perhaps…besides, even after this had all blown over, nothing would change. The deep hatred would still remain like it always did. But, for now, it seemed as though such emotions could be put aside until all this nonsense finished.

"Allright, you slagger, let's go," growled the silver one, snatching the smaller one before blasting off into the hectic night sky.

* * *

"Heavenly Primus, please don't me die!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ow!"

Bumblebee groaned, bewildered from the fall they had recently endured. Slowly, he managed to peel himself off from the slimy floor, when Barricade grabbed his arm and easily brought his feet. Although his optics retained their brilliant gold color, the Decepticon's attitude remained intact and without hindrance. Since falling into the catacombs, they'd been chased, attacked, closed in and pretty harshly beaten, all which Bumblebee had to defend the precious cargo.

Finally, they'd reached a point where a brief respite was in order, however, Barricade would have none of it.

"You're not the one who has a cannon and a Gatling gun and that's it!" complained the golden one, crossing his arms in effect.

The Decepticon looked back at him, and with a haughty smirk replied, "Well, it's telling us we're going the right way. Besides, won't you be pleased when we return to Cybertron heroes and you can tell about how you covered my ass while I destroyed Unicron? Albeit, pathetically."

Bumblebee simply offered a scowl in response, jutting out his jaw to show his annoyance. Nonetheless, he marched after Barricade as they moved forward again, before Bumblebee noticed that the tunnel they had now entered in was far different than the others. This one started to shed its sloppy innards and now took on a far more metallic look—the walls began to square out, the shine of silver replaced the red and pink of flesh from before. After a few moments, they were in a completely mechanical setting, lighting on the walls guiding them closer to the center.

"_**We're close. Bumblebee, this is where you come in,**_" stated the creator, which the Autobot gave his full attention as they connected gazes, "_**Unicron takes on a mobile form that you will have to fight. Barricade will have to be the one to get to the very core to destroy it. After that, the entire form of Unicron will collapse. You will need to remain alive through all this. Give Barricade enough time and the mobile form will be shattered as well—because, after the core is destroyed, Barricade will be extremely weak and you will need to carry him out. I will give you the wings you need to do this. Are you ready?**_"

Swallowing hard, the Autobot thought for a moment as he gazed at his friend, his face mimicking what Bumblebee might see as Primus. Knowledgeable. Reliable. Powerful.

"Yes," murmured the young one as he walked in front of his creator, cannon at the ready position. "Whatever it takes."

The pair burst into an all-out sprint, eating up the distance between themselves and the final room. Light blossomed from the end of the tunnel, which in a different circumstance would be a sign of hope, was now one of dread. Bumblebee was going to be in the fight of his life, and would survive for the sake of Primus. For the sake of Barricade and everyone else.

"Hey," the Decepticon suddenly murmured as he ran besides his companion, "I think I owe you an apology."

"An _apology_?" repeated the other, optic ridges flying upwards in surprise.

"Yeah, from way back when," muttered the other as he attempted to swallow the pride in his throat that had settled there for millions of years. "You know what I'm talking about."

Bumblebee stared at him for a moment, before their attention was placed elsewhere when the room finally opened up to them. The golden one's spark squeezed so hard in its casing he thought he'd have an attack, but he realized it was the same feeling he had when he first plunged into battle as a young warrior—the idea that he wouldn't make it. But he would have to. He didn't allow himself the choice.

As light revealed the center of the enormous spark casing, Bumblebee immediately noticed the mobile projection Primus had spoken of, which obviously was waiting for them as they entered. The Autobot didn't offer a single word or thought before he dove straight for the enemy, firing his cannon several times. The other easily dodged it, using a fist to retaliate as he sent the smaller mech flying across the room. Bumblebee snarled, jumping to his feet before once more attacking the form of Unicron.

"**Primus' life forms never did make any sense**," muttered the Planet-Eater as he received another punch from the offending Autobot. "**Protecting someone who betrayed you so deeply. Became your enemy. Destroyed your friends and your home.**"

"_Shut up!_" cried the other, before he was thrown off, once again across the room. Snapping out the Gatling gun, he fired rapidly and smoke plumed from the target.

Unicron suddenly burst out, catching the smaller as he threw him against the wall, then taking his arm and twisting it to break the wires and skeleton beneath. Bumblebee released an agonizing cry, tears blossoming at the corner of his optics before he bit his lip, attempting to disconnect from the pain. The death dealer lifted his mouth next to the golden one's audio receptor, murmuring softly, "**After all, was it not Barricade who killed your best friend while in ranks? You were merely in training and he committed murder in pure brutality. I don't think I've ever seen an Autobot quite so enraged before. It must've been so bitter…your morals restrict you of achieving revenge, but what would your friend think of you if she knew that you were helping the very mech that brought her death? Quite the irony if you ask me.**"

Unicron's head suddenly slammed against the wall from behind Bumblebee, causing the mech the stumble back. Barricade swung his fist back, gaining power, before he threw it forward, knocking the other clear across the room. The Chaos Bringer released a surprised grunt before Barricade was upon him, grinding him to the floor with flails. Metal shredded beneath his might, kicking up as it sprayed across his body. Almost on cue, Bumblebee appeared and once more released a rapid fire right on Unicron's face.

"I've got it! Get to the spark!" cried the Autobot, shooting a motion towards the center. Barricade glanced once at the crumpled arm the other now had to endure, but proceeded nonetheless. Bumblebee was strong—much stronger than the other gave himself credit for. He would be okay for now.

With a Decepticon-like growl, Bumblebee landed blow after blow to Unicron's face and chassis, giving his all to stop the monster. To the scout's horrified shock, the mech suddenly stood and threw the Autobot off his torn and bruised frame, this time heading straight for the Decepticon.

Meanwhile, Barricade raced to destroy the spark, using his sharp claws to cut the thin glass that formed as a last line of defense. Then, he punched it, easily destroying the layer before revealing what was inside. Behind him, there was a sharp growl and before Barricade could even turn, Bumblebee tackled Unicron as he attempted to halt the dark one's efforts.

"Keep going!" cried the Autobot, only fueling Barricade's resolve.

_What do I do now?_

_**The center core is what gives Unicron life. Destroy it.**_

Peering inside the hole, Barricade saw the very center—the spark, a pitch black sphere with tiny tendrils of glowing green trailing off of it. Putting his arm through the hole, which was barely large enough to fit his head and a single limb, the Decepticon released as many missiles as he was able. Suddenly, he was snapped out from his position, slamming hard into the unforgiving floor. Large crimson optics glanced up at the perpetrator and was shocked when Unicron fell upon him, taking a single hand to his throat to begin choking him.

"**It's going to take a lot more than that to destroy **_**me**_**!**" cried the Planet-Eater, crushing the smaller mech's neck. "**You foolish little insects think you can destroy a god like **_**me**_**? How dare you insult me so!**" With that statement, he took one of Barricade's arms and tore it from its very socket, the Decepticon screeching in unprecedented pain. Shrapnel and wiring, tubes and plastic splayed across where the limb barely held on before being totally separated. A heady rush of adrenaline crept up on Barricade as he gasped in pain, his body demanding he fall into recharge. "**I'll destroy you both along with your ridiculous planet!**"

_**Bumblebee.**_

Two hands grappled the back of Unicron's being, tearing him away from the Decepticon before the golden one lifted him into the air, using every ounce of his strength to toss the mech into his own spark. Standing protectively over his counterpart, the Autobot released a very mechanical shriek before he pounced on the Planet-Eater. Holding him down, the Autobot took a leg and, severing it from his body, used it as a slugger to beat the evil god until those piercing green orbs had grown dim.

Barricade gasped in pain as red warnings flashed before his optics, the Decepticon clenching his jaw as he grunted and turned himself back over. Shaking, he unsteadily rose to his feet as Bumblebee continued to hammer the living hell out of the form of Unicron. It was no mistake the police cruiser had seen the Autobot's optics turn gold before tossing the Chaos Bringer like a rag doll; now all that's left to do was destroy the spark.

Coughing, Barricade slowly made his way over to Unicron's spark, the hole he'd made earlier now enlarged by Bumblebee's clever move. The Decepticon could feel his own spark throb and beat stronger than he'd ever felt before, noticing its golden light reflect off his meal frame. Suddenly, Bumblebee was there again, offering him aid to reach the core. As crazy as the Autobot had went, he was now very gentle with his friend, easing him into the globe of the spark and keeping him steady.

"That went well…" muttered the dark one, leaning heavily into the other. "I need a vacation after this one."

"I'll second that," Bumblebee laughed softly, offering a smile. "We'll be able to after this. Everyone will be too tired after this crap to do any more fighting for awhile."

Barricade paused a moment, thoughtful, before asking, "You think so?"

"Oh yeah. Megatron might, but we still have a planet to rebuild, so he'll be occupied for awhile," responded the other as they took a gander at the core. "Sheesh, you'd think that he'd have better protective measures for an evil god."

"I wouldn't call him slacking on the tentacles, bats and that smaller projection of him," murmured the Decepticon before releasing himself from Bumblebee's hold.

"So what should we do?" questioned the Autobot as he poked at the center.

Barricade stared at his counterpart for a moment, wondering how to approach the subject. He figured that Bumblebee should know by now—but perhaps he'd retained that foolish Autobot moral of always trying to bring his cohorts out of impossible situations. How could he possibly tell his friend that…

"Bumblebee…" Barricade began, gathering the golden's attention, before he continued: "I…um…I don't know how to say this, but…"

But he couldn't finish.

A piercing sword split through the Decepticon's chest and his very spark as the remnant of Unicron's smaller form stabbed him. "**I'M NOT DONE YET!**"

"Barricade!"

* * *

_See what happens when we trust others?_

Starscream couldn't feel his body anymore.

_We get slagged in the end._

He couldn't even think.

_Perhaps a coward I may be, but it's the coward who survives._

Tears rolled down the sparkling's tiny face as he continued to scream at the top of his capacity, electricity crackling around him as the room shook violently. Energy filled the air like water, thick and rolling as it chaotically attempted to find a place of release. It streamed out the amplifier by the klik, flowing through and shifting into a destructive force to destroy everything the youngling had known. It was destroying him inside…the dark presence of his other self pillowed around him in a trembling force the sparkling had a hard time believing was himself.

Why?

_What do you mean, "Why"?_

Why…can't there be happiness?

_Happiness is a fairy tale. It's just a matter of being able to minimize your suffering to get through each day._

But I've been shown each day is a gift. Each moment to hold and to cherish.

_Hah! If each day is a gift, my address must be wrong. _

Strange, because…Optimus says it's what we make of it…

_An Autobot would say such a thing._

Then why is it so bad? Can't you feel it? That feeling of home?

Silence returned, Starscream felt his spark pang in realization. Through the agony, he managed to form words into his screaming torture, attempting to sing and change the tune of the energy. Light and electricity bent from the transition, although still retained the taste of disdain from Starscream's pain.

_Why would you fight for something that might not even be real?_

Why would you fight for something that gives you nothing but pain?

The spirit of Starscream's older self seemed to scowl, hovering over him, a presence of shadows and savage brutality, but also of a great sadness. Countless times of being betrayed, to be offered something good before it was snatched away from his very hands. That's why he became a soldier of destruction and no longer was a scientist…what was the purpose of discovering life and its mysteries when all it did was cause wars and death?

The youngling reached out, using every bit of his light to chase away the blackness that rested in his own spark, to offer a new future. His innocence poured into the ancient core of who he once was, his tiny spark racing with a heavy dose of mixed emotions, searching for some sort of solid ground. His only hope for Optimus to come and save him kept the tiny sparkling from delving into madness; something that someone so young should never encounter.

We're not alone anymore. We don't have to act this way.

_But what if…he doesn't come…?_

Starscream closed his optics, unable to gather the energy in order to reach out to the brilliant burning presence of Optimus.

Then I can be sure that he still lives!

Collecting all of his self control, the sparkling forced his screams to become words, at least enough to form a different type of energy. He would use all of his strength if he had to—anything so that his opi could survive.

_I never had anyone to live for._

You do now. So please help me. This place will be nothing without opi.

The two generations stared at each other, Starscream's shining red orbs gazing into the tiny baby blue optics of the younger. Tightening his scowl, the elder slowly shut his optics before he offered his conclusion, gathering a sigh before releasing.

_A life with a guardian…someone to finally offer me leadership and love…what will I become then…? Especially with that of the Autobot Commander?_

I can be better than before. I can look for things to help other mechs, just like opi has helped me.

Starscream opened his optics once more, staring into the light of the child he once was. Never would he'd have dreamed to see such a thing—to find a path to where his future was not drowned in chaos and suffering. With Optimus, there would always be acceptance and cherishment. The Autobot would raise the jet with morals, structure and truth. Did his old self fear such a future? Perhaps. But it wasn't his choice anymore. The youngling in him sought what Optimus offered…and he would retaliate.

_I guess you don't need "me" anymore._

I won't ever forget.

_Just remember to keep moving forward._

The spirit form of the ancient Starscream congregated around his younger self, using what little power he had to break away the hold Unicron had on him. Tentacles split apart and released the smaller, though he remained in midair as his voice released a powerful note, breaking apart the minute room that encase him. The pair would sing together as one, as a strong, single life, but by the day's end, what little left of the older self would be dismantled by the younger.

_But this time we will become great._

With a deep sigh, the first Starscream opened his mouth,

_Kneel...__  
__In silence...__  
__Alone...__  
__My spirit bares me...__  
__Pray...__  
__For guidance...__  
__Towards home..._

The younger followed through, his spark throbbing in its casing as the tears of pain dried on his face.

_Kneel... (dream within dream we travel)__  
__In silence... (empires of faith unravel)__  
__Alone... (sealed with our virtues' treasures)__  
__Kingdoms falling...__  
__Down... (who's hand commands this thunder)__  
__In silence... (cry as we're torn asunder)__  
__Alone... (unto what gods do I call?)__  
__Protect us in our..._

_Fall...__  
__Away...__  
__My soul wandered... born by grace...__  
__I flew on high...__  
__Sheltered...__  
__From this thunder...__  
__Calling heaven…_

_Don't stop singing…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope this made it up in some way! I've been keeping this story for so long, it'll be nice to finally finish it. I hope to do this before summer's end. Anyways, I hope you guys like this epic ending! Two more chapters will remain and hopefully will be up to your expectations. This is the way I've always wanted it to end.

By the way, I updated the rating because of the way Bumblebee behaves in this chapter. I think you understand. Ehehe…yeah…

Here's a link to the song at the end, so you guys read it along with the music (it sounds cooler that way): http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=Z6KilO_AiZU

Read and review, please!


	20. Descendant pt 4

_Author's Note_: Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter! I know I'm popping these up pretty fast, but the next chapter shall be the last. Anyways, enjoy this one!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 20_: Descendant pt. 4

Starscream sang.

He sang with every ounce of his spirit and spark, with every bit of love and courage he could possibly offer. Every song before had been so full of sadness and despair—simply because he'd feared too much of bringing out a positive energy. Just as his past had been consumed with grief and fear, he would use it against the Chaos-Bringer and help save the lives of everyone he loved. This ability that the evil Unicron had given him he was using to destroy the old, evil frag-head, and he would do so even if it took every morsel of his energy.

_Because nothing's more important than you._

A glorious performance of light billowed off the tiny youngling's body, a beautiful pure blue color that spun off him and seeped into the cracks of Unicron's body. The energy fought against the negativity that the Planet-Eater displayed, a greater warrior in the midst of the chaos. From beyond Unicron, he could feel Skywarp as he brought on his ancient powers, billions of years old, the first Transformers to ever exist finally arising from their spiritual slumber.

Within him, Stascream could feel the first thirteen's power coming to him, aiding him, holding together his room as he slowly tore Unicron apart. They protected him, just as Optimus did, their ancient cores filled with hope as they guarded the last of the younglings. They refueled the fire in his spark that had nearly been demolished from the Chaos Bringer's attempt at destroying their planet. With that, he reached out and took hold of his favorite Prime, his opiluk, the reason he'd managed to stay alive through all this.

_Starscream!_

Optimus' radiant spark shined through the blackness of Unicron, so close to Megatron's, as the two flew up to save him. Relief swept through the youngling, the fear and loneliness vanishing like the night as dawn filled the land. He'd come—just like he promised.

_I knew you would come, opi._

With that, Starscream sang all the louder, the loudest he'd ever attempted, using every bit of strength and love he had. Skywarp's presence grew to unprecedented heights as he danced, gathering his brother's energy in order to use it as a counterattack.

_Just please, don't die._

_It's okay, opi, he saved me. _

_Who did? _

_The old me. _

Beyond him, Starscream saw Bumblebee, enraged and full of power, as he attempted to destroy Unicron from within, a smaller form of the Planet-Eater trying to halt their efforts. The youngling was certain that the enormous god already felt the effects of their endeavors to halt his reign, and was doing everything he could to stop it. From there, Unicron would forever be unable to cause death and destruction again. But, something was wrong…

* * *

Slowly, Barricade achieved consciousness, mind groggy as he attempted to awaken from the recharge his body dragged himself into. He'd almost forgotten about the fact that Unicron had stabbed him in the chassis—and that he was slowly dying, besides the fact that warnings consumed his vision. As a matter of fact, most of his senses were dead or dying; within a silent world, the Decepticon instinctively rose to his feet, no longer able to feel his injuries from his body automatically disconnecting from the open nerve wounds.

Bumblebee had already returned to fighting the physical form of the evil god, infuriated that he didn't go down the first time. Barricade was certain that his Decepticon-like destructive ways had rubbed off on the innocent Autobot, who was renowned for his goody-two shoes behavior. With a smirk, the dark one crept forward, life slowly draining from his body as he made his way towards the Chaos Bringer's core.

Tunnel vision only offered enough visual to see Unicron's spark slowly regaining power, which was now throbbing a luminous green. He'd strive for one last attempt at destroying everything, no doubt as a way to say "So long!" while also bringing down Primus' most cherished creations. With this, Barricade immediately understood what he had to do. If he'd been at full strength, surely he'd be able to survive, but…

Using his single arm, the Decepticon used the center sphere as a post, barely able to stand on his own two feet. Glancing down, he saw the precious, bright fluid from spark draining down his front side, the metal on his chassis shredded and chopped up.

_Hey, you. I have something to tell you._

_**Yes?**_

_After all this slag has gone away, you better promise me something…_

_**What is it?**_

_This stupid fragging war between the Decepticons and the Autobots better not kick up again, or else I'm gonna have to trample your aft. _

_**It's a promise.**_

Clenching his teeth together before leaning against the sphere with his shoulder, Barricade split his chest open and used his last hand to delve into his spark casing, releasing one of the connection ports from his center and into the sphere. Immediately, his mind and Unicron's connected, and the Decepticon felt Primus shift through him and into the other, his bright and cooling energy moving through Barricade at deafening speeds.

Through the eyes of his god, he saw and felt the love Primus had for him, for all Transformers, experienced each sensation in its fullest colors as the god had first created their planet with care, their species, watched with great sorrow as they turned against each other and destroyed generations. Energon tears flowed down Barricade's faceplates as Primus' grief filled his processor, but also the pride that shined at the very core of it all. Beyond anyone else, his creator knew that Barricade would be the one to destroy the greatest threat of this universe—had believed it from the very moment he asked.

"I'm sorry…" whispered the Decepticon, before shuttered his optics as he continued to feel his life source dwindle away.

Through Primus, Barricade saw the power of their god seep through every vessel and nerve wires in Unicron, flowing like water throughout the entire structure. Unicron could do nothing to stop it, only to watch as the remedial blue light dispersed throughout his system and cure the sickness that'd been there for so long. As he continued to fade away, Primus absorbed the destructive force, taking it into his own spiritual body to at last rid the universe of such evil.

Down upon the surface of Cybertron, hundreds of thousands of mechs and femmes alike gazed at the sky in wonder as a sapphire energy glowed from within Unicron, shining brilliantly enough to light up their entire planet. That very energy rained down upon them all; refreshing and cool, viscid with the power as it healed the injured and dying below. A great relief flowed through the masses, Jazz being the first to shout a thrilled cry, with the other fast to follow.

Skywarp broke out into a smile as he watched the scene, exclaiming with a laugh, "'Cade! It's 'Cade!"

Within Unicron, Barricade saw with a third eye Starscream as he aided in this process, using his voice to disperse the energy across Unicron's entire surface. The evil god was being destroyed from the inside and outside, having no way to possibly escape. With a grin, he flipped a bird towards the spiritual image of the Planet-Eater, snickering as he said, _You're fragged, you asshole._

As soon as the energy finally soaked back into Primus and dissolved from the Chaos-Bringer's physical form, his body began to break apart, and Barricade slumped from his position, no longer able to hold himself up. Rather, a certain annoying Autobot was there, gathering the Decepticon in his arms as the once-standing room began to crumble to pieces. Bumblebee was talking to him, but the Saleen couldn't hear it, only staring up at his friend as he watched in silent wonder at the other's appearance.

On Bumblebee's back, the Decepticon observed in shock as his wings glowed and extended, becoming large enough for the small scout to carry off the Decepticon. As Unicron's structure broke apart, holes were formed for them to escape, but already Barricade knew he wouldn't survive. His last few moments were upon him, and he wasn't going to ruin it or let it go to waste.

"Wait, Bumblebee, stop," ordered the other, using his hand to grapple the other's arm to gain his attention.

"We have to get out of here!" cried the golden one with a desperate expression, motioning towards an exit. "The place is gonna come down on us!"

Barricade smirked, coughing slightly as he responded, "You know full well I won't make it through this fragging mess. Shut up and…listen to me before I leave here."

Bumblebee seemed to take a moment to absorb his words and what they meant before his expression deteriorated, optics immediately started tearing up. "D-don't say that!" he stuttered, his hand shifting across the other's body form as though unsure where to touch without hurting him. "I'll take you to Ratchet and he'll get you fixed up! He's amazing, you know! Please don't die, Barricade, _please_! We can get out of this! I—"

"Shut up you stupid Autobot, I want to say the last right words…than trying to get you to shut your trap –cough— before I discharge," responded the dark one, glaring at his counterpart, as his tone was too weak to sound intimidating. When at last the fool managed to silence for more than a second, the Decepticon murmured, "I know…I've done a lot of slag that I shouldn't have, especially concerning you, which I apologize for—"

Bumblebee seemed to grow even more desperate. "Barricade—"

"Shut up!" barked the other, earning him a fit of coughs, to which the Autobot held him all the tighter to give him solid ground. "I know an apology…doesn't go far," he muttered after finally calming down, "but…I do want to say sorry. And thanks. After all, I don't think any other Autobot would've gone with me the full distance."

The only thing Bumblebee could respond with was small words through his sobs, bright tears cascading down his face in streams as helplessness consumed his spark. "Don't go, Barricade! Please! Don't do this to me! Stay here!"

"You stupid Autobot," murmured the Decepticon as he felt darkness closing in on him, a heavy wash of lethargy consuming his processor. He could feel Primus' presence at the back of his mind, patient, yet he could feel his creator seeking the Decepticon's company. _I guess it's time._ "You'll be alright, Bee. I wasn't ever able to kill you, anyways. You just keep up that silly innocent routine you've got there…whatever happens, just know that…you kept me holding on…after I…watched my creators die…and I…wanted to die…"

"_Barricade!_" shouted Bumblebee, neither unable to control his breathing nor his thoughts, horror and anxiety overwhelming his spark, "I'm sorry, Barricade! _I'm so, so sorry!_"

The dark one felt drowsy, a fulfilling, deep recharge beckoning him. He knew he wouldn't ever wake up again, but he couldn't keep his optics open any longer…he was just so tired…all he wanted was to fall into the warm darkness that continued to weigh upon him.

"You'll be okay…" whispered Barricade, gazing up at the hysterical Autobot with sagging optics, "You dumb…Autobot…eveything's…okay…"

Bumblebee halted a moment, watching as the fiery crimson orbs of his best friend finally disappeared back into their dark depths. Silence around him seemed as though it would eat him alive, even as the Decepticon's spark fizzled slightly before the case darkened, its beating coming to a stop. "Barricade?" said Bumblebee in no more than a whisper, shaken. A moment more he waited. The Autobot shook the other gently, summoning his rise. Nothing responded. "Barricade!"

He was…gone.

"_BARRICADE!_"

* * *

Optimus Prime gasped as Megatron dodged yet another flying piece of debris; his hands clutched harder to the material of his back, hardly able to hold on due to his brother's reckless flying. They were moving through the sky so fast the Commander had a hard time keep his optics open, but refused to close them in fear of missing Starscream or his offspring and Barricade. As Bumblebee didn't have flying capabilities, he knew that he'd no doubt have to retrieve his son as well as Starscream.

However, since the youngling was far less capable of staying alive, he knew he had to retrieve him first.

"Can you feel him?" shouted his silver other.

"He's unconscious! His spark's barely activated!" returned the elder, his dark sapphire orbs searching every part of the sky he could see. Faintly, he was able to follow a tracing pattern and immediately turned it over to Megatron, who trailed it as best as he was able with Unicron breaking apart in front of them. "Look to where there are smaller pieces! No doubt his voice was able to decimate the room around him!"

Growling, Megatron surged forward with a greater amount of power, his crimson optics seeking what could quite possibly be the most difficult thing to see through the scattered wreckage. Starscream was absolutely tiny; how would they possibly find him through all this mess?

_Opt!_

Prime gasped at the sense of connection, Skywarp suddenly in his thoughts as the sparkling offered him a passage. As Starscream's brother, he no doubt could locate the flier more precisely, and offered his help without question. Considering also that his power was still at an expanded form to protect Cybertron of the remains from Unicron, the little one was able to trace his other effortlessly. A sense of relief immediately hit the Autobot Commander before he sent the information to the silver o ne beneath him.

"Unconscious, but alive!" exclaimed Megatron with a smirk. The fool was as stubborn as ever; even as a youngling, Starscream retained his refusal to fall into death's grasp. Perhaps that was one his most useful attributes.

"Thank Primus!" gasped the other, unable to help breaking out into a smile when his wandering gaze at last located the tiny flier. "Over there!"

Megatron banked right, easily maneuvering through the maze of shrapnel, noticing that the little one dangling through space. As the two ate the distance between their target, Megatron came to an intense stop and Optimus immediately snatched the sparkling from hanging in space, holding him against his chassis.

"Starscream," he gasped, feeling the little one's rapid spark beat beneath his fingers. Comfort flowed through his ancient being, relief from the feeling of the youngling in his arms again, where he belonged. To be protected, just as it was Optimus' duty. "It all must've been too much for him…"

Other than a few scratches and pure exhaustion, the youngling seemed otherwise unscathed. However, there were some slight burns on his ankles and wrists, no doubt Unicron's doing. They would heal over time, nonetheless, especially after Ratchet got a hold of him. Ensuring that he was not further harmed, Prime opened his chassis, allowing a space for the sparkling directly near his spark to gather the elder's healing energy.

"All we have to do is find Bumblebee now," muttered Megatron, grunting with dissatisfaction that he would have to drag two more bodies back down to Cybertron. "Try the comm. link, Prime, and see if you can get a hold of them."

"Right," responded the other, before his attention was suddenly diverted with a bright flash of light. "Wait, look at that!"

The Decepticon leader found himself surprised as well when he noticed a blaze of yellow streaking across the star-lit sky, soaring down towards Cybertron in a silent motion. Instantly, Prime recognized Bumblebee's spark signature fly towards the planet's surface, certain it was him, but shocked in his ability to move so fast.

"What the slag was that?" barked the younger.

"That was…Bumblebee…" murmured Optimus, still in a daze at how fast the other was flying. "Come, let's follow!"

"Yeah, yeah, sheesh…you're not ruler yet, Prime," muttered his brother as he dived towards Cybertron once more.

* * *

Slowly, Skywarp allowed his powers to dissolve, exhaustion consuming the youngling as his lightheadedness took the best of him and he fell from his place above ground. A flash of gold and he was suddenly in the arms of someone warm, his drooping optics glanced up to see his caretaker's face.

Sunstreaker glanced down at the sparkling, a smile shifting onto his beaten and scratched faceplates, which resembled much of what the rest of his body looked like. "Hey there, buddy," muttered the Autobot, comforted at the sight of his youngling as he landed on the ground and stood straight. "Good job."

"Opi," said Skywarp in return, lifting up his tiny arms to each the other's face. Little digits scathed along his chassis, an endearing smile capturing the sparks of even the most war-hardened mechs. Sunstreaker was clearly one of them, even as he reached over with his larger hand and allowed the youngling to clutch onto it. "Tired…"

"Get some recharge," murmured the Lamborghini as he held the tiny flier to his spark, "you deserve it."

Jazz approached the two, practically jumping up and down, despite his missing arm, with the goofiest smile on his face as he came upon the twin. "Yeah! We won, we won!"

"Shuddup, you stupid slag-head! Skywarp's sleeping!" snarled Sunstreaker as he shoved away the Special Ops agent, who seemed to simply ignore the other altogether. He continued past the golden one, riling up the other Transformers that were still shaken by the immense battle.

The silver streak bolted up the hillside to search for the others, before his attention was brought to the sky and he noticed a golden streak that fell towards the surface. Sideswipe and Skyfire dashed up next to their smaller counterpart before the crimson twin shouted, "That must be Bumblebee!"

"C'mon, let's go meet up with them!" cried Skyfire as he zoomed past them, picking up Jazz on the way.

A collection of more Autobots and Decepticons rushed to meet up with the heroes as well, the silver Special Ops agent noticed a second streak which, presumably Optimus and Megatron, cascaded downwards in the trail of the first. Thankfully, the Autobot Commander didn't land too distantly, and they easily caught up with the pair.

"Starscream, did you save Starscream?" Sideswipe nearly demanded to his superior, who didn't even have the opportunity to gather himself.

Optimus laughed softly, recognizing Sideswipe's love and thoughtfulness still had maintained throughout the battle. With a single hand, Prime opened his chassis, his glorious spark shining as he reached in. As he brought his hand back, a tiny limp body fell into his palm, Sideswipe's spark panging, along with many others, as he half wondered if the youngling had survived at all. Swallowing, the crimson Autobot slowly walked up and took the little flier into his arms, as miniature as the twin remembered him being there, before softly whispering, "Starscream?"

"Starscream," murmured Optimus in a summoning tone, his hand gently skimming over the youngling's helm.

Starscream's faceplates grimaced as he achieved consciousness, before they relaxed and, gradually, his optics opened to reveal their innocent blue orbs. A smile broke out over Lamborghini's face, relief overwhelming through him greater than anything he'd ever experienced. As the sparkling realized his surroundings, the mechs around him, a genuine smile of his own shined across his face before he exclaimed, "Hi!"

An explosion of reprieve and smiles fled throughout the group, all of the mechs relieved at the fact that the young charge was generally unscathed. Starscream giggled when Sideswipe ducked his helm and nuzzled the youngling, a relief like no other lifting the awful weight that had been suffocating his spark. Who knew that such a tiny thing could have so much influence over such war-hardened mechs?

Little fingers ran over Sideswipe's faceplates, pushing him back slightly before the youngling gazed into the twin's optics, shifting towards Prime and back again before the little one asked, "What about Skywarp?"

"He is resting," offered Skyfire, "he is in Sunstreaker's care."

A reassured smile returned to Starscream's face, before he scowled once more and said, "What about Barricade and Bee?"

* * *

The world seemed to delve into silence as Optimus located his offspring, his golden paintjob scratched and burnt as the sun reached over the horizon. The pair were cascaded in shadow, but the Commander was aware that the younger was crying, glowing energon tears cascading down his faceplates. A painful feeling reached over the Autobot's spark as he became consumed by the emotions Bumblebee broadcasted fully to his spark. Barricade rested cradled in the scout's arms, his limbs slack and optics dim.

Were they too late?

Ratchet raced up to the Decepticon, pushing Bumblebee aside as he sought to diagnose Barricade's condition. A few moments passed and the doctor glanced back at his Commander and, with a solemn expression, slowly shook his head. The golden Autobot's cries echoed through the land, capturing every spark as they fell into a deep, disheartened silence. Starscream shifted in Prime's arms, his face disconcerted as he stared at his fellow friends, one that had given his life for his protection, and the other that had fallen into despair at the loss.

Optimus scowled, before being surprised by his brother who stood forward. The silver mech steadily walked towards his sentry, standing next to the two Autobots before crouching down to pay respects to his most loyal subordinate. A moment passed, and everyone was surprised when Megatron took Barricade in his large arms, rising to his full height. Ratchet aided Bumblebee in gaining his ground as they watched the Decepticon Lord begin walking, gazing at the small mech in his arms with hardened optics.

Every Autobot and Decepticon bowed their heads as Megatron stepped through the masses, the martyr limp and cold within his thick, warm arms. A painful twinge tugged at the Decepticon's spark, which it did for an extreme few, as he stared at the subject. No other Decepticon would've gone to the end in such a fashion, the dark one's stubbornness and ability to stay alive that gave him his value. Now, he'd saved not only his army, but also his planet, his brother, and the younglings from catastrophe.

Jazz sighed as he stared up at the two commanding officers, placing a single hand on his hip. There was a lot of cleaning up to do, but there was also so much to look forward to. No longer would they have to worry as the two younglings would grow and be able to live happy, peaceful lives without the grievances of war upon them. He recalled once Skyfire reminiscing about the Golden Years and how Starscream used to be a scientist.

_I wonder what he'll be now_.

Smiling, the silver mech walked up to Starscream, gently nudging the youngling to get onto his shoulder. The sparkling proceeded to do so, even Preceptor scowled at the fact that Jazz's wounds hadn't been treated. Nonetheless, happiness floated through the masses, a smile breaking out onto Starscream's faceplates.

"'Cade believed in his cause the most," murmured the Special Ops agent, "and so we won't let him down by ruining it, right?"

"Right!" exclaimed the youngling.

In the months following, reconstructions and rehabilitation work began on Cybertron, the search for new resources offering the opportunity for mechs and femmes to scour the surrounding galaxies. Many offered their services, while Megatron and Optimus Prime attempted to find a political standing between the two. The notorious Decepticon Lord seemed to find his fancy in the idea of searching new life forms along with his fellow comrades. Prime was surprised by his brother's request, but silently he understood the underlying message his younger sibling displayed.

Not in a billion years could the two come to terms with each other, which both the brothers realized, but while Megatron could find a way to help without having to deal with the elder Commander was compelling. After all, many Decepticons weren't interested in renovating anything if they had a say in it, which birthed a new squadron for those lost sparks. After all, most Decepticons felt as though they were sparked for war, for battle, and a peaceful Cybertron was not the most gripping lifestyle. Prime's subordinates seemed to agree in the least bit, even offering their equipment and ships for the long quests the Decepticons would be participating in.

"Not that we're never going to come back," laughed Megatron when he saw Prime's reaction to their elaborate mission. "Cybertron will always be home base. Besides, I don't want to think you're concerned or missing me or anything. I engaged with you in war and you're still soft as ever, Prime."

Still, it seemed as though Optimus was looking forward to creating a new relationship with his brother. However, Megatron realized the cost of war, the lives he'd taken from the Autobot army, and completely understood the non-too-friendly attitudes some of them had towards him. His place was in the quest of space, with the comrades he'd had since the beginning of the great conflict. Not even Prime would be able to convince the great Decepticon into staying.

"He'll be fine," reassured Ratchet as he watched the Decepticon pack up and gather supplies into their ships, "besides, with a surgeon like Hook, who needs a squadron of medics?"

Megatron took a single glance at his brother, earning him an odd sensation in his gut, and looked forward to a future where he could go about his normal routine of conquest with the unknown territory of space. As a mech of his word, he would return to Cybertron once in awhile, but not nearly as often as Prime no doubt hoped. With a grunt, he approached his elder sibling, noticing a certain tiny flier in his arms.

"We're almost ready to go," stated the Decepticon before poking Starscream. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you all grown up and burly."

The youngling giggled, twitching at the gentle touch. "Opi says I'm bigger than him when I grow!"

"You take on more of my fine attributes," muttered the other with a smirk. "And Lucius'. He'd be proud of you, sparkling." Offering one more glance at his brother, he said, "It didn't work this time, Prime, but don't expect to be so lucky in the future."

"I count my blessings, Megatron," retorted the elder, "no-one can completely deny the Optimus love attack."

A glare refreshed Megatron's faceplates, and he growled, in annoyance, "In your dreams, you soft-sparked—"

"No bad language!" Starscream cut through, lifting a hand in the air. "You'll get in trouble."

A brief, surprised moment passed before a grin once more fell upon the Decepticon's faceplates. That must've been it—the youngling. And now that things were going to return to the way they were before the war, there would be younglings abound once more. A new generation to the old war-hardened mechs. With that, he'd doubt a war would ever present itself for a very long time. No doubt longer than he'd be willing to wait for.

Blackout appeared next to his lord, as he murmured, "We are set, Megatron."

"On cue," said the other as he back away from his brother and the youngling, not willing for them to offer a final farewell.

Despite this, Starscream exclaimed a boisterous, "Bye!" as the silver continued to stalk off. He didn't look back, he couldn't. He had a reputation to maintain, after all, and even if he was about to fall into the never-ending depths of space, he wouldn't let that go. His cruelty and hardened core was all that he could hold on to, just as many of his Decepticons had as well.

_We'll be waiting._

The voice of Prime sent a shiver throughout the entire frame of the silver one, gathering an odd glance from Blackout. "It's nothing," muttered the elder, ignoring his squad's thoughtful gazes as he entered onto the ship.

_Don't hold your breath, Prime._

_A very humanlike thing to say._

_Shut up and let it go, brother. _

_Good-bye, Megatron._

Shuttering his optics, the Decepticon leader stepped into the hangar, not daring to glance back. Something suddenly caught his optic as it was tossed into the room in the last moment as the hatch closed, to which he easily caught. A tiny cube of many colors, a human toy no doubt, was clutched between his claws. A tiny flash of ebony scored from the hangar bay towards Optimus, little Skywarp waving his farewell along with the other pair.

_Stupid fools_.

With Megatron's departure, Cybertron fled into a stage of peace. Optimus reigned the new planet with the benevolence that the younglings had taught him, searching to take their species to a new generation. As for the Starscream and Skywarp, they returned to normal lives, their paranormal powers of voice and dancing unneeded in the new future and had consequently disappeared. They were free to grow as ordinary sparklings, their guardians Optimus Prime and Sunstreaker looking forward to the distant future where no war was waiting.

The obliterated shell of Unicron's was being slowly broken down and prepared for transport to be fried into the sun, its presence only a sign why conflict was for all the wrong reasons. Instead, they chose to make Barricade a reminder for peace, to stand for the right reasons instead of a deep-fueled hatred. A Decepticon that had sacrificed everything for everyone else was the reason to find the best in someone instead of their worst.

Starscream gazed up at the tall memorial to the Decepticon, regarding the tall, black statue his elders had placed in Barricade's honor. In a strange way, its shiny exterior and flamboyant courtyard didn't seem very appropriate. If Barricade were here, he wouldn't appreciate such a monument. Perhaps a weapon after his name, or a new spaceship, like his fellow Decepticons. However, it was an Autobot-way to remember a Decepticon for his efforts, which the youngling understood.

Upon thinking of how Barricade saved him, offered his protection when everyone was against him, it gave the youngling a strange, warm sensation in his spark. Slowly, he began humming an old human hymn, his voice as lustrous as ever. Behind him, Optimus gradually rose upon the steps leading to the memorial, the little flier not halting the song at the sight of his caretaker. Instead, he smiled as the larger approached him, before they both glanced back to stare in memory-filled gaze.

"Time to go, little one," murmured Optimus as he reached out a hand, "your dani and everyone else is waiting for us."

With a grin, the youngling hopped onto his guardian's shoulder, clinging to him as the larger stood to his full height. As Prime walked away from the statue, Starscream glanced once more upon its glossy outer surface, Barricade's determined face staring back at him.

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Wow, that chapter was a behemoth. Anyways, one more chapter, the epilogue. Yes, yes, years into the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this last bit.

Read and review, please.


End file.
